Naruto: Mobile Warfare Beyond Dimensions
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: After being captured by Madara Naruto activates a seal that ends up destroying his world. Being trained by the Ten-Tails, Ryuujin, Naruto spends two thousand years cleaning up messes left in different dimension by the fallout of his seal. After that time period he has to deal with one more figure of his past trying to recreate a goal from before.
1. New World, Same War

Chapter I

**Hey ZuttoAragi here. I've decided to start a new story that kind of goes along with Naruto: Chains of Destiny. It's set after it ends so there may be slight spoilers for that story since it's unfinished but I've had this nibbling in the back of my head for several weeks so I decided to put it down on paper, or whatever this would be. Along with this I'll be writing other stories eventually that take place during the two thousand year gap in between Chains of Destiny and the destruction of the shinobi world. Also, every story connected this way will have the same opening that depicts the destruction of Naruto's world.**

**As for the setting this is a massive crossover featuring Code Geass, G-Gundam, Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, Gundam 00, Zeta Gundam, Gundam ZZ, Char's Counter Attack, and Gundam Wing. The timeline is going to be based on 00 (i.e. set in A.D.) and will have 00, Zeta, ZZ, Destiny, and Code Geass happening concurrently.**

**This also a harem story so anyone who is too disgusted by that to read be aware.**

**One last thing is that story was technically coauthored by seeker of true anime fan fic, so props to him for the refinement.**

* * *

Droplets of a reddish-orange liquid floated through space, depicting conflicts on gargantuan scales between massive humanoid machines.

As these images flashed a voice spoke, regal and powerful, yet compassionate, **"Why do people fight? Even the smallest skirmishes can grow into storms that ravish entire worlds."**

The liquid is then seen coming from the end of a long white hilt atop a pink blade of energy stabbed through the disembodied head of a large green mech with a single pink eye. All around the dilapidated forms of other machines of varying shape and color littered the field of an empty asteroid, sparking as their last bits of energy seeped out into space.

Then a massive explosion occurred, revealing a rampaging force of countless mechs charging and firing machine guns at their targets.

One a white and black mech with a large v-shaped crest on its head and two large blue and black wings and wielding dual energy rifles, firing accurately as it severed heads and limbs.

The other a larger white mech with golden antler-like protrusions on its head and several large objects flying around it firing pink beams of energy. It fire a rocket launcher from its shoulder, decimating the enemy force.

The first mech severed the arm of one of the weaker mechs, causing it to twirl off into space firing shots randomly, revealing another force of mechs. These were purple with large blocks attached to their backs and bars with wheels attached to their legs.

The two white machines pulled out pink energy swords and flew at the oncoming force, tearing them to shreds as voices spoke from the infinite blackness.

"People never learn from their mistakes."

"I'm searching for a new tomorrow, no matter the cost. I can't leave the world as it is!"

The booming voice then spoke again, **"This futility will never cease…unless something changes!"**

The two mechs finished slashing through the endless force and tore a battleship in half in a large fireball.

They were then met by a white and gold machine wielding two red swords with large wings of green energy. As it approached another voice spoke.

"A victory won dishonestly is no victory at all!"

It clashed with the first and the two swung before they were pushed apart by a large, jet propelled asteroid.

As it flew by the voice spoke again, **"What does the future of humanity hold?"**

It continued as the asteroid crashed into a large cylinder with multiple flaps around it, **"This mission will serve to reveal a single ray of hope."**

As the asteroid collided with the object all of the air was sucked out as it sent glass careening towards a black and red mech mimicking martial arts moves inside.

Its head jolted up as a head machine with a large clawed arm dove towards it.

Two more voices spoke as the red machine crashed with an explosion of crimson energy.

"Time to show what this badass mother can do!"

"Look, the East burns red!"

As the two quarreled a new mech, large and white with a wide moustache, appeared and multiple wings of glowing energy appeared.

The black mech charged carelessly and nearly got a hit before it was shredded by two large blue spikes that were attached by wires to another mech that transformed into a jet.

This time new voices spoke.

"Even if an idea is correct in principle, people can't be forced to follow it."

"No one can stop a Knight of the Round!"

The flying mech then slammed the moustached one through the side of the cylinder as it tumbled down to the Earth below.

Above them four mechs prepared for battle. One white with a long head and wide shoulders, alongside it another mech that was blue with long shoulder armor.

Against them were a green and grey mech with a long red shoulder pad and orange energy blades on its hands and a white mech with a large cannon and long legs. More voices spoke as they clashed with blades and blasts.

"We'll blow them to hell!"

"I wasn't called the former Knight of One for nothing!"

"You can't defeat us innovators!"

"Foolish humans."

Then a large, armless mech with a single huge cannon on its chest flew by as another voice added, "People didn't change. They realized it was pointless."

"I will destroy Britannia!" another voice shouted as a black mech with four wings and large jewel on its head zoomed by.

Two other mechs zoomed by, one a white and red mech that transformed into a jet and fired at the other which was black and white with dual swords.

"This is the ultimate weapon."

"This is the ultimate win!"

Right as the grey mech attacked it was assaulted by energy blasts from below.

Three more machines joined the fight. A large green mech with four large wings on its shoulders holding multiple bulb shaped flying cannons, two more mech almost identical to each other aside from color. One was red and the other black with wide shoulders and several flyin guns around them.

"I do this for the people that support me, that is my reason for living!"

"Puru puru, let's play!"

"Ya snooze ya lose!"

"We cannot let the past repeat itself!" another voice cried as three mechs stood in front of the large one. One was blue and white with long binders on its shoulders and a jet attached to its back, another was entirely white with a single, long horn and the last was silver and blue with a large shield and long sword.

"I will take on all the pain and suffering, and end this!"

The massive machine charged and fired a blast of energy the three dodged. It ended up hitting and destroying a long pillar that extended down to the planet, taking out dozens of other mechs with it.

The blue mech appeared in a blur of red as it stabbed twin white swords into the larger machine, destroying several smaller guns.

"I am GUNDAM!"

The white horned mech appeared and fired dual chain guns into larger ones cannon.

**"Can humanity ever reform itself?"**

"Gundam. Please give me the power to know people's hearts and feel their pain."

The last mech, the silver one appeared with a ball of energy in its hand that it shoved at the larger mech, sending it crashing towards the remains of the pillar.

Two new machines, one red and slim with a single horn and eye, and the other white and red with multiple cannons on its back flew towards the horned mech and the blue mech.

"I will show you why hatred surpasses ideals, boy!"

The horned mechs clashed atop the larger one in a twisting dance of blades while the other two fired shots at each other and eventually clashed with swords as the massive machine finally crashed.

"To create the future…we have to change…ourselves!"

The crash resulted in a massive explosion, though the battle still persisted; as lit by the light of the explosion, two machines stood in a standoff.

One a silver mech with the design of a knight, the other a red mech with design of a samurai.

Beside them two figures appeared silhouetted. One tall with long hair and piercing eyes, the other with short spiked hair and powerful eyes.

The two mechs lunged as they light of the blast enveloped them.

**"I will watch the warriors of this world, and those from beyond it, to see the task accomplished."**

* * *

The Fourth Great Shinobi World War had been long and bloody, both sides suffered heavy losses, but it was currently at its lowest point. Most of the Allied Shinobi Forces had completely destroyed when Madara and Obito summoned the Ten-tails. A heartbroken and weakened Naruto was easily captured.

The Ten-tails had reverted to its form as the Gedo Statue. Floating between its outstretched hands was Killer Bee, right before his body fell limply to the ground with Gyuki being absorbed. The last of the Gedo's four outer eyes opened.

Madara looked down at the pathetic sight of the Nine-Tails jinchuriki being restrained by Black Zetsu. He looked at Zetsu and nodded.

The half black, half white being walked forward pulling the blonde's unconscious form behind him. He reared back and tossed him into the air.

Right after he did, several purple, ethereal dragons shot from the Gedo's mouth and enveloped him as Madara and Obito began the absorption process.

The pain of Kurama being slowly sucked out of him was enough to awaken Naruto. He looked around to see the familiar faces of Madara and Obito, standing unaware to his conscious state. Taking advantage of this, he used what little strength he could muster and activated a seal on his left hand that he had created thanks to his reanimated father.

* * *

_The remainders of the shinobi forces, numbering a mere four hundred, had somehow managed to escape the onslaught by the Ten-tailed demon._

_Naruto was sitting on a stump with dull eyes, he had just witnessed Hinata give her life to save him not mere hours after her cousin Neji did the same. Naruto barely managed to look up as his father, Minato Namikaze, who had been reanimated by Orochimaru, walked over to him with a sympathetic expression._

_Naruto forced a weak smile and then continued to stare at the ground._

"_Hey, Naruto," Minato said, getting his son's attention. "I have an idea."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Naruto moved over slightly so his father could sit._

_Minato nodded and sat down pulling out a scroll. On it was a design similar to the key used to open the Nine-tails' seal. Naruto looked at in confusion and asked, "What's this?"_

"_It's something I came up with shortly before Obito attacked the village."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow as his father continued to speak._

"_It was to be a backup plan in case the Nine-Tails, or Kurama as you call it, got out. Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish it before the attack and had to use the Reaper Death Seal instead. Ironically enough, I had enough time inside the Reaper's gut to finish it," he ended with an embarrassed chuckle. His features became a little more sullen when he noticed his son's lack of emotion. He gave another sympathetic smile and said, "Naruto, holding it in like that won't help."_

_Naruto looked away and said, "I'm not holding anything in."_

_Minato sighed and pulled his son into a hug, and said, "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry, for all of this."_

_Hearing the pure unbridled emotion in his father's voice, Naruto couldn't stop and began to just cry into his shirt, returning his hug._

_Shortly after that, they worked on the seal together and finished it. It was a little later that Madara sealed Minato's reanimated body away during the last battle, leaving only the two jinchuriki and less than a dozen shinobi alive._

* * *

Naruto looked at his hand and his eyes started to water. He forced back the tears, clenched his fist, activated the seal and turned the seal on his stomach.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Obito called seeing the blonde's actions.

Kurama's chakra flowed away from his body a little more, before moving slower and slower. Eventually the flow stopped. Then the chakra jerked and it all started flowing into Naruto, causing him to shout in pain as all the chakra of the Ten-Tails flowed into him. All nine tailed-beasts having been assimilated and the Ten-tails awakening into its true form, the Ten-Tailed Dragon Ryuujin.

"NO!" Madara yelled, seeing Ryuujin's chakra flowing into Naruto's body, the eight open eyes and one partially open eye almost immediately snapping shut.

The two remaining Uchihas attempted to stop the flow along with Black Zetsu's help, but it was pointless, the chakra flow couldn't be stopped.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, the seal hadn't taken into account just how much chakra Ryuujin had. When the last of its chakra flowed into Naruto, there was almost immediate recoil. This recoil resulted in an astronomic level of energy bursting outward at once.

The burst completely annihilated the Elemental Nations, and the rest of the planet for that matter, along with all the others in that star cluster.

However, fragments of energy spread out to all corners of the galaxy and beyond.

* * *

Acting quickly, Ryuujin transported both itself and Naruto into a pocket dimension.

It took a long time, one hundred human years to be exact, but when Naruto did come to, he realized two things. One, he had a headache unlike anything he could ever imagine, he was fairly certain there was a hole in his head. The second, was a massive black dragon standing in front of him, or floating technically. Most of it jet black, causing it to visually meld with the inky blackness that comprised that dimension. Its eyes were a deep crimson color, with concentric circles outward, each circle having three tomoe on it. It had a pair of large wings with the tissue lining them being a pale brown-grey color. The same color appeared on the underside of its hands, its lower jaw, its neck, and chest and stomach. The color also appeared on the underside of its tails.

Naruto looked at the tails and his eyes went wide with shock and fear.

"**I see you've not only awakened, but realized who I am,"** the dragon said in a deep, gravelly voice that sounded fittingly demonic.

"You, you're…you're the-" he was cut off by it speaking.

"**Yes. I, am the Ten-tailed Dragon, Ryuujin,"** it said with a mock bow.

"B-but…how?" he asked.

"**Simple, right before the backlash of my chakra created a black hole, I transported us to my own pocket dimension. Now, boy, this may shock you, but you've been asleep for over one hundred years,"** it said plainly.

Naruto's expression matched his feelings, shock and disbelief, "But how!? I shouldn't be able to live that long!" he shouted.

Ryuujin huffed, **"**_**You're**_** the one that sealed me inside of you. A side-effect of the sealing method gave you immortality, at least within my dimension. Now, I've been witness to other worlds in need of your particular…talents. Unfortunately the time you are needed in each is still far off. So for the centuries we have in between I will train you with the accumulated knowledge of my progeny which they ascertained over their admittedly short lives."**

"Progeny? Wait! You mean Kurama and the others!?"

Ryuujin nodded, his red eyes staring at Naruto.

"Then! Then, what happened to them!?" he shouted in fear.

"**The seal resulted in their minds being melded with my own, returning to my original consciousness, albeit added to by their memories and emotions,"** Ryuujin responded.

"But," Naruto said defeat starting to claim his mind, "But…but I had just become friends with Kurama," he said, tears edging at his eyes.

Ryuujin sighed and brought a clawed finger towards Naruto, a single claw being the same size as the boy himself, pointing to his heart, **"Kurama still exists within you, and by proxy me. One of the abilities you will gain is to be able to summon each of my progeny for short periods with their personalities intact. But that is for later. We will begin your training now. And since you are immortal here, your body will not tire, get hungry or thirsty, nor need periods of rest."**

"These other worlds you'll send me to, will anyone I know be there?" Naruto asked as a greyish blue floor-like surface appeared below them.

Ryuujin crossed its arms in thought and rubbed its chin with one of its tails. After a moment of thinking, it cracked an eye at Naruto and said, **"Doubtful. But, you will find others there to form bonds with. But considering the effects of my surging chakra and your seal it's not unreasonable that some of the sterner of your peers may have survived. Though it is unlikely that any of those who are your friends live."**

With a downcast expression, Naruto nodded slowly and prepared to train with Ryuujin.

* * *

During a long two thousand year period Naruto was sent to multiple different worlds to deal with the side effects of his seal. He even went to a world where people were being manipulated ear-worn charms that had the souls of powerful worlds sealed inside.

But after that long two-thousand year journey of cleaning up messes left by his impromptu seal he seemed to finally clear up the last of it. This was proven false however when after taking down the last of his foes and returning to Ryuujin's dimension.

Walking up to the dragon he said, "Well I'm done there. Sorry for taking the additional half-century. I just-"

Ryuujin put up a hand and said, **"I understand Naruto. Don't bother apologizing, fifty years means nothing to me. Unfortunately you don't get to rest quite yet."**

Naruto blinked in confusion and asked, "What do you mean? I thought the creep was the last one involved with us."

Ryuujin sighed and said, **"Not quite. I can sense a familiar chakra signature coming from a different dimension, unfortunately I cannot tell who it is exactly but whoever it is can't have benevolent intentions."**

Naruto grumbled and said, "Great. I thought my time as interdimensional-mop was over. So, when am I going over?"

Ryuujin smirked and said, **"Right now."**

Naruto blinked and said, "What?"

He didn't have time to respond as the ground beneath him crumbled away and he found himself falling. Reaching towards the great dragon he shouted, "YOU BASTARD!"

Ryuujin simply chuckled as the blonde immortal fell.

* * *

The endless darkness started to give way to lights. Lights the flickered and shimmered in every direction around him. He quickly realized where he was, outer space.

He looked up, or rather down, and saw the familiar blue orb he'd seen so many times; although from a brand new angle.

He adopted a deadpanned expression as he fell through the airless environment and was eternally thankful that he had gone beyond needing oxygen. He then tensed as he felt a change in pressure and a bright light nearby.

He looked and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Around Earth were floating multiple large, cylindrical objects multiple miles in size. He also noticed a large rock plummeting towards the planet as well.

He immediately thought, '_Seriously, he sent me to a world that's about to die? Idiot._'

He then noticed something else, combat. Hundreds, if not thousands, of large machines were soaring around space shooting and fighting. Though two seemed to be the highlight of it all.

A large red humanoid machine with a long horn on its head and one large green eye. It wielded a large arrowhead shaped shield and a long yellow energy sword. It had several large red cylinders flying around it firing yellow beams of energy.

It fought with a similarly large white mech with golden antler-like protrusions on its head an several large objects flying around it firing pink beams of energy.

The two mechs flew, shot, and slashed at each other in a battle that could be better described as a dance; with the twirling and tumbling, and there added fliers attacking other mechs around them.

Naruto was skilled enough to tell that the red one was defending the large rock they were on and the white one was attacking it. He didn't know why but he could figure that it had something to do with its current trajectory.

Amid all of the explosions of battle he noticed four objects fall from it and towards Earth. A large ship followed after as the two machines kept up their battle. Nodding to himself he created a tunnel of chakra around him and propelled himself towards the objects and noticed they were four more machines like the rest, however they all had certain characteristics in common; mainly large yellow v-shaped crests on their heads.

Gritting his teeth he tried to reach them but got caught in Earth's gravity. The fall wouldn't kill him but it would hurt and he wasn't too keen on the pain of getting vaporized. He then felt something within him get tugged, something ethereal.

He looked ahead and one of the plummeting machines, a large silver mech resembling a suit of English armor was looking at him. He couldn't understand how it was sentient but didn't care. It started moving on its own and reached out to him with its massive metallic hand. He grabbed onto its finger and it pulled him towards its chest as the red jewel jolted as the panels on its chest pulled apart and the jewel stuck out. Naruto swallowed nervously as he sunk into it like it was liquid.

He then found himself in a green-blue space giving him full view of the world as his current container sees it. A visible wire-frame representation of the machine overlaid itself over him and then mimicked his movements, resulting in the machine moving as he does.

He was surprised enough with that when a booming, regal voice spoke. **"Tell me, who are you? Why have you come to this plane?"**

Naruto's eyes widened and he asked, "Whoa, who is that?"

"**It is I, the Knight Gundam,"** the voice said.

"Knight Gundam? Wait, you mean the machine I'm in?" Naruto questioned.

"**Yes,"** the now identified Knight Gundam said.

Naruto then noticed that they were plummeting towards Earth at high speeds and decided to ask, "Hey, any ideas on how _not_ to die?"

"**A few,"** Knight said as their speed increased.

Knight brought up its shield as the two plummeted.

* * *

Nearby, the red and white mechs continued fighting near the asteroid. However, the white machine gained the advantage and severed the red one's head, right as the floaters from the red one tore off its right arm.

Acting quickly, the white machine shoved its hand into the red one's stomach and removed a red sphere. The red machine's cockpit. The white one then sent its remaining flying guns towards the asteroids thrusters.

The flyers arrived and fired at the massive engines, causing a chain of explosions that destroyed them, but didn't stop them.

* * *

Naruto watched from within the Knight Gundam to see the asteroid plummeting. He grit his teeth and asked, '_Ryuujin, won't that destroy this planet?'_

"_**Yes. But given your current situation, you're in no position to stop it,"**_ Ryuujin responded plainly.

Naruto responded, "Tch, the hell I am. Hey Knight!"

"**What is it?"** the Knight Gundam responded.

"I still have no idea what the hell is going on or where I am, but I know for sure I don't want the millions of deaths that would come with that thing crashing on my mind," Naruto said.

Knight paused for a moment and then said, **"I understand. What kind of abilities do you have? Some kind of propulsion is all we need."**

Naruto thought for a moment and said with a smirk, "Oh I've got something. Can I channel energy through your body?"

"**Yes, do as you please,"** Knight responded.

Naruto moved and pulled Knight's sword from the shield, channeled chakra into it and a mark appeared on the hilt. He then reeled back and threw the sword toward the giant asteroid.

The white machine watched the asteroid plummet and the pilot said, "Not good. My funnels aren't working!" He paused when he saw a sword fly towards the engines; right as it was enveloped in a bright yellow flash of light, the Knight Gundam appearing with the sword in hand.

Naruto looked at the giant rock and said, "Any ideas on how to stop this thing?"

Knight was about to respond when the white machine put a hand on its shoulder and the pilot said, "Listen to me. Are you trying to stop Axis?"

Naruto, and as a result the Knight, turned to the other mech and asked, "What's Axis?"

The pilot sighed and said, "That asteroid, it's called Axis. I don't have time to explain. Are trying to stop it?"

Naruto nodded and the other pilot released him. He flew towards the asteroid and coalesced chakra at the Knight Gundam's fingertips. He was surprised at how much he could control chakra through Knight just like his own body, although perfecting it would take time. He steeled himself and strings of chakra shot out of his fingers and towards Axis.

The strings attached to the asteroid and Naruto reeled back, tensing the threads of energy.

To everyone around him, the chakra was invisible and they were confused as the other mech pulled back. All of the other combatants were stunned into silence, however, when Axis started to slow down before stopping altogether.

Naruto was struggling, he hadn't ever used his chakra threads on such a massive scale, but now that Axis was stopped he could something more effective. Severing the threads, Naruto took a deep breath, concentrated and raised his right arm towards Axis and said, "Universal Pull!" Axis then started slowly moving backwards before being pulled away from Earth completely.

Watching this, a crew member from a nearby ship with the word 'Argama' written on it said in shock "Captain Bright! That mobile suit is moving Axis away from Earth!"

A man with short black hair, narrow black eyes, and a formal military uniform could only sit wide-eyed in his captain's chair as he watched a single mech move the massive asteroid.

The pilot of destroyed red machine slammed his fist into his console and said, "No! How can one person stop it!"

Several other pilots watched with surprise as well. Among them a woman with short lavender.

After Axis was pulled far enough away Naruto tossed the asteroid away with a sigh. He said, "Well, that was harder than I expected, huh?" He looked around in surprise as the other mechs began to form around him. Deciding he didn't know enough about this world to do anything he placed a seal on the sword and tossed it towards Earth.

A green and yellow mech approached and launched several cylinders from its large shoulder pads that raced towards Naruto and Knight.

Right as they approached and fired, Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"No!" the yellow mech's pilot shouted.

* * *

Down on the ground, inside a large cathedral, a raven-haired woman lay on a set of steps bleeding from a gunshot wound. By her sides were two children. The other had long brown hair and similarly lavender eyes.

The two sat trying to wake their still mother tearfully.

"Mother! Mother!" the older one, a boy with black hair and lavender eyes, called for his mother as she lay in a pool of her own blood.

The younger, a girl with long brown hair and lavender eyes sat silently as her mind was incapable of processing the tragedy.

At the top of the stairs a boy with long blonde and a massive grin stood at the top of the steps holding a rifle and saying to himself, "Now _woman_, you're out of the way." He spat disdainfully and was about to fire a final shot when something crashed to the ground nearby, kicking up massive amounts of dust and debris.

Outside soldiers watched as the Knight Gundam landed roughly next to the cathedral and ran towards to make sure their charge was alive.

Naruto had lost concentration during the fall and got ejected from the cockpit. As a result he fell several hundred feet and crashed through the roof, startling the unknown blonde who decided to hide and wait after the police deal with the children to finish off his target.

The armed men entered the building and saw the children around their charge crying furiously. They saw the pile of rubble with the motionless Naruto and assumed he was dead and ignored him.

One soldier walked forward and put a hand on the boy's shoulder and said compassionately, "Come on Lelouch, we need to go."

He looked up at the man indignantly but complied so his sister wouldn't be further traumatized.

They left the woman there to retrieve her body later and took the children to a safe location.

The strange boy walked out from the shadows and glared at the dead woman then to Naruto and said, "I know you're alive."

Naruto smirked and sat up. He then looked at the woman and saw the children in the lot, covered in what he assumed was the woman's blood. He looked at the blonde and then to the woman and back several times. After taking in what he could gather he narrowed his eyes and asked, "Did you kill her?"

Naruto stood up as the boy chuckled deviously which then turned into demented laughter as he said triumphantly, "Yes! Yes I did! She's finally dead and out of the way!"

Naruto grit his teeth and said, "Bastard."

Without leaving time to respond Naruto launched at the boy in a blur of speed.

The boy barely had time to dodge as Naruto buried his foot in the floor, kicking up shrapnel as it hit like a cannonball. The boy jumped back and grit his teeth before asking, "You, who are you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Isn't it proper custom to introduce yourself first?"

The boy scoffed and said, "I'm a noble, I have no need to give out my name to prattle like you. But if you must know my name, it's V.V."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Strange name. Whatever," he paused as he put a thumb to his chest and said proudly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

V.V. spat something vile and said with disgust, "An Eleven, here? How grotesque."

Naruto was confused by his words but didn't get time for questions as V.V. opened fire.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed as he pulled out several shuriken and threw them, then activating the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu without the need for hand signs; this resulted in the seven shuriken becoming thirty-five shuriken.

Despite using superior weaponry V.V. knew he couldn't deflect that many shuriken and dove out of the way. He looked up just as Naruto teleported in front of him, with a spinning ball of energy in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he smashed the attack into V.V.'s stomach, sending blood and tissue flying as the boy was thrown back against the wall.

V.V. stood up weakly and hobbled away with a glare.

Naruto was about to give chase but decided to investigate the woman first. Jumping over the railing he landed next to her and discovered she was in fact dead, but just barely. '_Good, then her chain of fate should still be intact,_' he thought as he activated the ryugan. He looked around and sure enough, the woman's soul was sitting nearby with a chain attached to her chest that was connected to her body, but decaying quickly. "Hey, can you hear me?"

The woman stiffened in surprise and looked at Naruto in shock and asked, "How, how can you see me? Aren't I…dead?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, you are. But I'm…special so I can see you. I don't have much time but…I can save you."

The woman raised an eyebrow gracefully and stood as she asked, "My children, where are they?"

Naruto pointed behind him and she saw them being comforted by some of the security force. She smiled and then said, "Being shot isn't something I can just return to. Also, there are…other reasons I can't go back. So tell me young man, what will you do with me?"

Naruto scratched his chin and said, "That's up to you, I could even leave you as a spirit to pass on if you want…" Naruto trailed off as he noticed streams of chakra leaving her body.

Seeing what he was looking at she smiled mournfully and said, "That's not really an option. Plus, there are forces conspiring to accomplish a detestable goal. I could not pass on knowing I did nothing to stop them, to save my children."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then nodded, "Right," he said simply. He motioned her to follow him and asked as they walked, "What's your name anyway? Mine's Naruto."

She bowed curtly and said, "Nice to meet you Naruto," chuckling she said, "Although I wish it were under better circumstances. Either way my name is Marianne."

He nodded and said, "This is going to hurt but I'm going to use some of my energy to refuse your soul to your body."

She nodded and said sarcastically, "Being shot wasn't exactly painless either."

Naruto simply offered a snarky grin and carefully formed several hand signs before saying, "Special Dragon Secret Jutsu: Ryutensei Jutsu!"

Marianne watched as a steady flow of blue energy left his body and entered her lying body, resulting in her injuries healing. She then cringed when she felt an intense pain all throughout her spiritual body as it was refused with her corporeal form.

Naruto's eyes widened as the jutsu was completed because the flow of his chakra was dotted with some of Ryuujin's. Worried he asked, '_Is that supposed to happen?'_

"_**I suppose fusing with that thing has made your chakra a little unstable,**_**"** Ryuujin responded.

Naruto accepted it as he returned to the normal world and Marianne awakened.

She flinched as the pain from her wounds died down and she looked around in shock. She looked up at Naruto and said in disbelief, "That was…that was real?"

Naruto sighed and nodded and said, "Unfortunately yes."

She became frantic and asked in worry, "Where, where is he?! Where's V.V.!?"

Naruto put a hand up and said, "He's long gone." He put out his hand and said, "They'll likely come to collect your body, so we need to go."

Worried and confused she hesitated but nodded and grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. She stumbled due to the pain but the blonde caught her. She looked up in mild surprise and he only smiled.

Naruto looked up at the Knight and said, "Can you summon us back to the cockpit?"

Without answering the two of them were transported to the ethereal space within the Knight Gundam.

Setting Marianne down so he could fly he said seriously, "We may be effective allies, but I'll want some answers when we're in a safe place."

Marianne adopted a serious expression and nodded, "Of course. I'd like one as well but given the circumstances I likely wouldn't believe what you told me."

Naruto responded with a smirk and said, "You have no idea."

The soldiers stumbled around the cathedral looking for Marianne's body as the ground shook and the Knight Gundam took off.

One soldier pointed and shouted, "That mobile suit! It's leaving, fire! Fire!"

The soldiers opened fire but did little to the Knight as it left.

Naruto flew away for a little while and decided to look for a good place to hide. Which would be difficult while flying in a giant humanoid robot. He sighed as he couldn't find a place to go.

"There, land down there," Marianne said, surprising the blonde.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why should I trust you?"

Smiling pathetically she said, "It's difficult to explain but I'm marked for death by the emperor, meaning returning would just mean death. So I would be better served helping you for now."

Naruto thought for a moment and then nodded, "I guess that makes sense. However, I still have more reason to distrust you than to trust you."

Marianne nodded as Naruto moved to a small clearing in a forest, as he did small particles sprayed from vents in the ground and the Knight Gundam became outwardly invisible.

Naruto looked around, whistled and said, "Impressive. Never seen this kind of cloaking."

Marianned nodded and said, "It's one of many Britannian hiding grounds." Seeing Naruto's worried expression she said, "It's a secret that only the higher ups know."

Accepting the explanation but still suspicious he nodded.

Stepping out the Knight, Naruto sat Marianne down and activated a silencing seal and a redirecting genjutsu and said sternly, "Alright, Marianne. Think you can start talking?"

Chuckling lightly she said, "I don't want to just start rambling. So why don't be a _little_ more specific first?"

Twitching an eyebrow at his obvious mistake he sighed and said, "R-right. Okay, first, why the hell was there a giant asteroid plummeting to the ground?"

Marianne blinked and asked, "You, you don't know?"

"Obviously not," Naruto said flatly.

Marianned thought for a second and then said in recognition, "This is going to sound weird but, you're from a different dimension aren't you?"

Naruto sweat-dropped and said in disbelief, "Right or not, why's that the first thing you came up with?"

Giggling she said, "Simple. I have certain, experiences, with people from other dimensions. Also, it's obvious you're not something that belongs in this world. Everything, even the air itself, seems to warp around you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "For sounding so silly, you're extremely observant. Alright then, let's say I _am_ from another world. Why don't you answer my question with that in mind?"

Marianne nodded and began explaining, "It was an operation being spear-headed by a group called Zeon. They're dissatisfied with the Federation's rule and have rebelled with a few other groups. After relations reached a fever pitch they decided to take one of our own infrastructure asteroids and tried to crash it into the planet. But a neutral group called Londo Bell intervened and tried to stop the asteroid." Looking at the sky with a confused expression she said, "Based on the fact that I'm not vaporized I assume they stopped it."

Naruto stood up with a chuckled and said, "Not exactly."

Marianne tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto smirked and said, "I stopped it."

With a surprised expression she asked, "Wait…by yourself?"

Naruto nodded and then said, "I understand that well enough. But I'm going to need a little more. Basically the general history of this world since it seems a little different from the variations of Earth I've visited before."

Marianned asked in confusion, "There are other Earths?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes. But, you answer my questions first and then I might answer yours."

Marianne huffed at being denied her curiosity but decided that if he could move an asteroid the size of Axis then there was little she could do. Sighing she began a more detailed explanation of Earth's history.

To Naruto's surprise, everything up to the eighteenth century seemed exactly the same as with the other worlds he'd gone to. The biggest change happened during a landmark event.

In all of the histories of other worlds he'd gone to, a set of colonies established by England maintained their freedom. In this world however, they didn't succeed in their revolution and remained under England's rule. England then changed its name to Britannia at some point as the rule was forced from England to North America and established its rule there.

This surprised Naruto greatly since he could not remember any other world he'd gone to where those events happened.

She went on to explain how England eventually became the head of an alliance of the majority of the European nations and some in Africa, how Britannia came to command South America, Japan, and Australia, along with how China came to command nearly all of the Asian countries.

During the past three hundred years the names and shapes of those alliances changed but they now had three specific identities.

Britannia commanded the Holy Britannian Empire. England commanded the AEU (Advance European Union). Lastly China commanded the HRL (Human Reform League).

"Okay, so basically these three groups were established in the different continents. I get that, but what about those giant cylinders in the stratosphere?" Naruto asked.

Marianned nodded and said, "About one hundred years ago Earth's population expanded to massive scales. To fix this the three powers built giant transportation pillars called orbital elevators. With those elevators they spent about forty years building colonies. Over thirty of these artificial habitats were built in outer space and orbit all the way out to beyond the moon."

Naruto could only whistle at that revelation. He then asked, "So I'm guessing this 'Zeon' are a revolutionary group?"

Marianne nodded and said teasingly, "You're smarter than you look."

Naruto just grumbled.

Marianne continued, "Yes, Zeon is a revolutionary group that was established because the colonies believed that Earth's rule was unjust. To combat them the three super powers allied themselves into the Earth Sphere Federation. The Republic of Zeon, as they call themselves, is comprised of six colonies in a group called Side 3."

She paused for a moment as he took in the information and said, "So I'm supposing groups of colonies are called Sides?"

She nodded in response and continued, "They aren't the only group against the Federation though."

Naruto sighed and asked, "So there are other colonial groups?"

"Yes. Another group is established in the original colonies, specialized structures called PLANTS. This group has a military force called ZAFT or the Zodiac Alliance Federation Treaty. Unfortunately they're rather secretive so I don't know much about them beyond that."

Naruto scratched his head in irritation and asked, "Anyone else?"

Marianne sighed and said, "Yes sadly. Specifically Terminal and a complete unknown called Celestial Being."

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Who are they?"

Marianned said, "Terminal is a group who opposes only ZAFT and Zeon. They believe their methods are too brutal. They don't like the idea of the Federation ruling either so they aren't friends with us as well. Celestial Being is an enigma though. They haven't actually done anything yet but references to them are littered everywhere in the underside of this conflict. The most well-known are that different military complexes have been attacked by unknown units randomly. They use mobile suits we've never seen and attack all sides. They show up, wreck our suits and our production facilities but don't kill anyone unless attacked."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Sounds complicated."

Staring down sadly Marianne said, "It is. And I have a feeling things are only going to get worse."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Due to all of the attacks being undertaken by these different groups, the Federation wants to establish an independent group called A-Laws. They'll be a group funded and supplied by the government but will act independently, meaning they can attack where-ever and whenever they want but will be publicly separate from the Federation; giving them total deniability and allowing the A-Laws to not be held back by wartime regulations that even our enemies follow."

Naruto sighed at the stupidity he was hearing and said tiredly, "If that 'A-Laws' comes to fruition, tensions are going to skyrocket. Zeon and the others will accuse the Federation of fighting dirty and the Federation will naturally deny it. That means someone else will rise up to oppose A-Laws and the Federation and a lot of people will die."

Marianned flinched and said, "I know. I just wish I could've stopped it."

Naruto scoffed and said, "You couldn't?"

Marianne shook her head and said, "No. I was being controlled. I don't know who it was, but somebody was somehow manipulating and controlling me. I was able to break free from it recently and came to my senses. Unfortunately that's why V.V. was trying to kill me.""

Naruto rubbed his temple and said irritably, "I don't think I'm going to like your answer but, you're someone important aren't you?"

Marianned chuckled mirthlessly and said, "Yeah. I'm Marianne vi Britannia, empress of Britannia."

Naruto face-faulted and shouted, "Why didn't you say that before!?"

Marianne put a hand up and said, "I didn't know you weren't from this world at the time and thought you'd know."

Naruto sighed and kicked Knight and said, "You could've told me."

Without moving it responded, **"You didn't ask."**

Naruto just sighed but Marianne pointed in shock and asked, "D-did that mobile suit just…talk!?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Oops. Yeah, he did."

Marianne froze in surprise for several seconds before fainting.

Naruto just sighed again and said plainly, "Crap. I wasn't even done yet."

* * *

In a large room adorned with many flags and large pedastals, a tall dark-skinned man with wide white hair and dark purple eyes, stood at the head of the room with several soldiers kneeling and reporting to him.

After one finished his report the large man slammed his hand on the table and shouted, "What!? What do you mean!?"

The soldier cringed and said, "Your highness, Empress Marianne was murdered and her body has vanished. We have reason to believe the pilot of an unknown mobile suit took her."

The large man sat back down with a heavy sigh and said, "Give me your written report and I'll look it over. Dismissed!"

The soldiers stood and saluted, the leader placing a report on the desk as the group left.

Looking to his left with a glare he said, "V.V., was this your doing?"

V.V. walked out from the shadows with a smirk and said, "Yes, Charles. She had become a liability, it was necessary to eliminate her."

Charles narrowed his eyes but nodded, "If you believe it's the best for Ragnarok then I won't argue, brother."

V.V. looked up at a nearby window and thought, '_Who _was_ that pilot?_'

* * *

**And that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think about it, any ideas for it and this will be a harem so any suggestions for it will be accepted.**


	2. Kight of Ninjas and Banished Empress

Chapter II

**The turnout for the first chapter was pleasantly surprising. The few reviews I received provided good insight and suggestions. Speaking of, lets take care of reviewer responses.**

**zero: No, no gender benders.**

**GreyMan19: It is, hopefully I don't end up screwing this up. I have high hopes however and my coauthor should help keep things in line.**

**Twin Fangs of Chaotic Insight: You make a good point. The answer is yes, and no. Yes because when his tenure is over he leaves, but his tenure, except for one time, doesn't end until the people he had come to care about have died. He also doesn't bask in eternal youth, appearance-wise anyways. When he finds someone he truly cares about, he settles down and grows like any other human, and then when he "dies" he returns to Ryuujin's dimension and returns to normal. I hope this answers your question and quells any concerns you'd have on that front. And in case you didn't catch it, I mentioned that in the last world Naruto was in before this one, he spent an extra fifty years there after his enemy was dead. He then returned after his self from that world died.**

**If nothing else then lets begin. As before I also want to mention and thank my coauthor seeker of true anime fan fic.**

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting in a random field, in a world he'd never been to. In the space of a few hours, he performed re-entry, saved a planet from a nuclear winter, became contracted to a giant living robot; found a woman that was killed, fought her killer, a little boy; revived the woman, found out she was an empress from the largest nation on that planet, and just had her faint after his giant robot spoke. His day was going so stupidly weird all he could do was sigh.

After several moments the woman, Marianne, woke up and proceed to sit upright. She looked around sleepily, noticed Naruto, looked up and saw the Knight, then looked down and saw her blood covered dress and sighed. She then said, "So it wasn't a fatigue induced dream?"

"Nope," he said plainly.

"That's nice," she said flatly and proceeded to lie back down and sigh. She then asked, to no one in particular, "How did this happen? Why would V.V. try and kill me?"

"He didn't _try_, he _did_. I simply reversed it," Naruto deadpanned.

Marianned turned her and said in a pout, "I know. What I mean, is why would he to begin with?"

Naruto shrugged and leaned against the Knight's foot and said, "Dunno. My guess is that whoever was controlling you found you having free will to be a bad thing."

She sat up and said in a near shout, "But still, why? I completely support Charles' plan."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Oh, and what might that be?"

Marianned adopted a defensive posture and kept silent.

Naruto sighed and said, "I brought you back and I can just as easily undo it. Your soul is tied to my whims. If I want to I can separate it from your body. Not to mention if you don't talk I could simply absorb your soul, and thus all of your memories with it; so it's in your best interest to start talking."

Marianned tried to oppose him for a minute or two longer but then sighed and said defeated, "I guess you're right. You see, Charles' plan is…it's a plan to bring world peace."

Naruto sighed and said, "I've heard that reasoning before. The last person who tried to bring 'world peace' ended up destroying the world instead."

"_**Have any intention on telling her that was you?**_**"** Ryuujin teased.

'_Not particularly,_' he responded.

Marianned stood up and said in defiance, "But his plan is right. He wants to use Ragnarok, it's a device that will meld all of human consciousness into one entity. If that happens, differences in opinion, belief, appearance and everything else that causes conflict will vanish. It will be a utopia where humanity is one mind that will be free of deceit."

Naruto frowned and said, "That would be a false peace, because we wouldn't be human then."

Marianne blinked in confusion and asked, "What?"

"Think about it, what makes humans 'human', if not our free will and independent thinking. That _would_ result in a world free of conflict, but only because it would destroy humanity. If he did activate it, he would effectively destroy humanity, it'd be the same as destroying the Earth with Axis like Zeon tried to," he reasoned.

"No, that's not…!" Marianne protested. "That's not it! Doing that would just kill humanity off, we would cease to exist. But with this we would exist as one."

"I suppose you have a point," he said.

Marianne smiled hopefully, but it dropped when he spoke again, "But you're still wrong. Doing that would cause 'we' to stop existing and become one mind. Not a million different minds working together, but one mind forged and shaped from the destruction of a million others."

Her eyes widened and she tried to protest but couldn't speak.

"If this 'Ragnarok' is used, it wouldn't _unite_ humanity; it would _eliminate_ humanity and turn them into something else," he said.

Marianne dropped her shoulders and remained silent for several seconds.

After nearly a minute Naruto sighed and started to climb onto Knight's hand so he could leave.

He stopped when she spoke and said, "Wait!"

He turned and sat on the edge of Knight's hand and said, "What?"

Trembling slightly she asked, "Do…do you have, a better way?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as she looked at him resolutely. He thought for a minute and then shrugged. "I don't have so much a big extravagant plan like that as I do simply want to believe that humans can change. I believe if people can be brought to a true understanding they'll stop fighting. I can't say I know exactly how to do that yet, but I do know that doing nothing or trying to control them isn't the way. The only way for humanity to understand each other is to see, not to be shown."

Marianne chuckled lightly and said, "You certainly have a rather complex way of saying you haven't a damn clue."

Naruto chuckled back and said, "That's the way I do it. I don't like to think things over too much. I've discovered too much thinking leads to as many problems as not enough, so I do a little and then put my head down and go. It's worked out so far."

Marianne smiled and said, "You've got confidence at least. Well then, Naruto, if you really think you have a better way than Ragnarok I'll follow you and witness that path."

Naruto nodded and reached out a hand, she grabbed it and he pulled her up. Knight lifted them to the jewel in his chest and they stepped in, leading to the same place as before and the frame of the Knight overlaying over Naruto as he took control.

He stood up and Marianned asked with a slight tease, "So, do you have any idea where to go, or are you just going with the usual method?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and said, "That's mean. Well, I think this is one of those times where a little brain power would help."

Marianned nodded and said, "Well, I've got a personal cruiser not far from here. Although, you may have to crack a few heads to get it; since I'm dead."

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "You sure are taking your own death rather well."

Marianned simply smiled sweetly.

* * *

After a short flight Naruto touched down in a small clearing about two miles away from a seaport.

The two stepped out of the Knight and it began to glow. Naruto raised an eyebrow but then widened his eyes when the Knight disappeared and was replaced by a small dagger. He just eyed confused until the Knight spoke within his mind.

"_**This is a form I use for easier transportation. I am able to send the majority of my mass to another dimension and condense what's left into that dagger. Flow some of your own energy into it and I will appear,**_**"** it said.

Naruto nodded and stowed the dagger.

Marianne looked at him in confusion and asked, "What just happened?"

Naruto looked at her and said, "Long story. Put simply this dagger allows me to summon him anywhere without him having to be hauled and not needing to take up a space on the storage deck. Also, before we go any further I'd like you to explain a few more things."

She nodded and said, "Like what?"

"First, what are these giant robots called anyway?"

She nodded again and said, "There are actually two kinds. The older of the two, the ones with the giant energy packs on their backs, are called Knightmare Frames. The newer ones are called mobile suits. They're pretty much the same though. The only difference is the knightmares are faster due to larger thrusters and their land rollers."

"Land rollers?" he asked.

She nodded and then looked around below, and then pointed to a knightmare and said, "Look, see that purple mech down there?"

"The one with a tumor?" he asked.

She scowled at him but said, "Yes, see the part on his feet with the wheels?"

Naruto nodded.

She said, "That's a land roller, it allows for increased speed on flat terrain, but is useless elsewhere without a lot of skill."

He nodded again and asked, "Right, so the ones with the big engines are knightmares and the others are mobile suits." She nodded in return as he asked, "So where's your ship?"

She looked around and then smiled as she pointed to a large blue, brick of a ship that had ESF Marianne printed on the side in large white letters.

Naruto sweat-dropped and said sheepishly, "Well it's at least…easy to spot."

"Isn't it?" she asked jovially.

Naruto nodded weakly and turned around with a sigh as he sat down. "Well, we've found it. Now the problem is getting to it."

Marianne nodded and said, "As loyal as the crew is, I imagine most wouldn't take kindly to a ghost walking on board."

Naruto gave a disgruntled look and said, "I'd imagine they all would."

She laughed and said, "Well there are a few who would still ally with me regardless."

Unconvinced Naruto asked, "Oh yeah, like who?"

Putting a finger on her chin in feigned ignorance she said, "Well let's see, there's Jeremiah, he's the head of the guard. He's a little thick and would probably see my return as a sign of my command or something."

Naruto sweat-dropped and thought, '_Great, now to figure out if that's good or bad._'

"There's also Andrew, he's pretty level-headed and should follow me too, since he's devoted to me specifically than Britannia. There's also his partner Aisha, she's the head medical officer. I think Nonette is onboard too."

"Nonette?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, Nonette is a member of Britannia's elite fighting force, the Knights of the Round. She's the Knight of Nine."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "If they're that good then they'll be trouble. So who's the Knight of One?"

Giggling she pointed to herself.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, "If I get any more surprises from you I'll crack."

She laughed and said, "Now all we need to do is get in."

Naruto chuckled confidently and said, "You leave that to me. I'll get in there and cause a diversion. While I'm busy mowing down mooks you try and find those crew members and get them on our side. Then we'll take the ship and all it's got and get the hell out."

Concerned but not really seeing an effective alternative she nodded.

Naruto nodded back and jumped to ledge below them, he looked around then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Marianne took a moment to comprehend what happened. When she couldn't she simply sighed and decided it's one more oddity about him.

* * *

Naruto appeared on the edge of the base in a puff of smoke and looked around. He saw a selection of guards around the entrance to the Marianne's dock and decided to get their attention.

He tossed a pebble and the two armor clad individuals investigated. Just as Naruto planned one was a bit more energetic than other and rushed forward.

The other soldier rounded the corner and saw his comrade with a knife in his stomach, barely alive and Naruto on ground with a slashed throat.

He sighed and helped his friend up and said, "Well, guess we'll get you to Aisha. She'll patch you right up."

His friend nodded weakly as they walked away.

* * *

As they approached the ship one of the other guards put up a hand and said, "Halt! What happened?"

The injured guard said, "I was attacked by some radical. He stabbed me but I was able to get him."

The guard nodded and let them in.

Once they reached the med-bay the one guard set his friend down and said, "Alright, just chill for a bit, Aisha'll be here in a bit. I'd like to stick around but you know how the brass is when we leave our posts; plus I want to see if you some 'extra' care from our head doctor."

Behind him a voice said, "Oh, and what might 'extra care' be?"

He immediately froze and said, "Lieutenant! I had no idea you were here ma'am!"

She smiled sweetly and said, "You're lucky I don't charge you with sexual harassment for that comment. If you leave now I might change my mind."

"Yes ma'am!" he shouted and ran out the door.

Aisha was a young woman with fair skin and black hair in a hime cut with two strips of orange and two bangs framing her face. She wore a blue outfit that had a diamond cutout in the lower back and detached white sleeves that reached the elbow and puffed out. She also wore red lipstick and had blue eyes.

She looked at the injured soldier and smiled. She then said, "Alright, let's get rid of a bit of that armor so I can take care of that wound."

She stopped as she felt something cold press against her neck. She looked to her right and saw a tuft of blonde hair, the soldier in front of her then disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Holding a kunai to her throat Naruto said, "Shh, I have no intention of hurting you. I'm with Marianne and we're for the ship."

She retorted, "Number one that's impossible, Lady Marianne is dead. Number two, why would she need to steal her own ship?"

"She isn't dead, the assassin failed. As for part two, the assassin was hired by the emperor," Naruto said to her.

Her eyes widened in shock but she denied and said, "Why would he do that?!"

Naruto pressed the kunai harder against her throat and said, "I suggest you quiet down. Anyway, I haven't the slightest clue, I only know the assassin was one of his closest associates. Right now we need a ship and she figures that you and several others would be willing to join her."

Aisha was about to argue again when someone else spoke up, "It's true, Aisha."

Her eyes shot open and Naruto released her. She turned around to see Marianne herself standing in front of her. Fully convinced she nodded and looked at Naruto with a hand to her throat, "I don't trust you but I do trust Lady Marianne. Speaking of which milady, do Andrew and Jeremiah know about this?"

Marianne shook her head and said, "No, I was hoping you'd help me do that while Naruto takes the bridge."

Aisha sent another distrustful glance at Naruto and then nodded as she and the dethroned empress left the room.

Naruto stretched and said, "Well, time to get busy." With a smirk he formed a hand sign and said, "Haven't used this in a while. Multi Shadow Clone Justu!" Immediately forty clones appeared in the room. They all set out for different parts of the ship and began taking out resistance while they searched for the bridge along with the original.

**Play-Chase: Xenosaga**

* * *

Marianne and Aisha were sneaking through the ship's corridors and stopped at a corner when several guards walked by. One of them was Jeremiah, who was grabbed by Aisha and pulled back; resulting in a deep yelp.

He took a moment to get his bearings and then saw Marianne and immediately kneeled. "Lady Marianne, you're alive!"

Aisha smacked him on the head and said, "Quiet, nobody is supposed to know."

Jeremiah blinked in confusion and Marianne decided to explain, "It was one of Charles' advisors who tried to kill me. That's why I need to hide."

"I understand milady. What shall you have me do?" he asked as he kneeled.

Marianne chuckled and said, "You needn't be so formal Jeremiah, I'm no longer the empress."

"Nonsense. Empress or not you are still Lady Marianne," he argued.

Marianne smiled softly and said, "I thank you for you loyalty, Jeremiah." Assuming a more noble countenance she said, "Now, tell me. Are Andrew Waltfeld and Nonette Enneagram on board?"

Nodding Jeremiah said, "Yes milady, shall I find them?"

Marianne nodded and said, "Have them come to conference room two. Meet us there with them and we'll explain the-"

She stopped as yelling was heard and several soldiers piled into a heap with multiple Narutos landing on top.

Jeremiah and Aisha simply blinked in confusion and then looked at Marianne.

She waved her hand in a 'don't ask' motion.

The two nodded and Marianne and Aisha headed to the conference room while Jeremiah searched for Andrew and Nonette.

* * *

On the bridge, the first officer was busy trying to deal with the situation.

"What the hell is going on!?" he shouted as his men examined the monitors.

"Sir, we've got multiple sightings of a blonde-haired intruder," one crewmember reported.

Gritting his teeth the xo said, "What deck?"

"Um, every deck sir," he responded sheepishly.

"What!? That's not-" he stopped abruptly as the door opened. He turned and said, "What do-." His eyes widened as he saw Naruto walk in.

Naruto walked in with a smirk and said, "Alright fellas, this vessel's mine. Leave now and I won't turn you into little chunks of meat."

The xo grit his teeth again and pulled out a pistol and shouted, "Go to hell!"

He fired directly at Naruto but as soon as he did Naruto was gone. He felt something cold on the back of his neck, followed by stinging pain and then something warm. After that everything went dark.

Naruto pulled his kunai out of the man's neck and dropped his limp body. He turned to the rest of the crew and glared, they all ran out of the bridge immediately.

Naruto sighed as they left and decided to wait for Marianne and the others while he examined the bridge for bugs and other devices.

* * *

In the hallway, Nonette and Andrew were following Jeremiah as he led them to the conference room.

Nonette was a young woman with short, light green hair that falls beside her face with the left bang braided and had blue eyes. She wore a white suit bordered with gold along with a matching coat and a black shirt with a golden emblem on the chest. She also a pistol holstered loosely at her side.

As they approached the conference room Nonette asked, "Jeremiah, what's this all about?"

Jeremiah turned to her and said, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Smirking Andrew said, "Come on, knowing you it's just…just…well color me intrigued." He said as the door opened, revealing Empress Marianne vi Britannia, a dead woman.

Andrew simply sighed and then shrugged and said, "Welp, ya got me. I'm speechless."

Nonette imitated a fish for several seconds before smiling and saying, "I knew you were too damned stubborn to die."

Marianne smiled and said, "I thank you for the compliment, but Nonette, please watch your language."

Nonette sweat-dropped and smiled weakly as she said, "R-right. So, mind telling us what's going on?"

Marianne nodded and said, "Put simply, Charles hired someone to kill me; but before he ended up succeeding someone saved me. This person is the one helping me take the ship, since Britannia wouldn't take kindly to a dead woman taking her ship."

Andrew laughed heartily and said, "Got a point there! But, how we gonna command the ship without a crew?"

She simply smiled and said, "You'll see."

The ship then shook and over the intercom a voice said, "This is Naruto Uzumaki! The ship is now mine and we can go!"

Andrew blinked for a moment and said, "He's a feisty one."

Marianne sweat-dropped with a twitching eyebrow and said, "Y-yes, I…suppose he is."

Sighing, Nonette asked, "So, does this mean we're traitors?"

Marianne thought for a moment and then nodded and said calmly, "I suppose it does."

"How can you say that so calmly!?" Nonette shouted.

**Song End**

* * *

They made their way to the bridge where they found Naruto and a few other crew members.

Marianne asked, "What's going on?"

One of the crew members, a man with short blonde hair and steel eyes said, "A coup. After all the crap Britannia's done we're not interested in being their dogs anymore."

Marianne sighed and asked, "Have things really gotten this bad, that you would actually rebel?"

The blonde man said, "Yeah, pretty much. They were essentially planning to round up anyone who was willing to openly remain loyal to the 'traitorous' empress and kill us outright."

Nonette sighed and said, "Well at least you were sharp enough to not wait around and wait, Mu."

Mu smirked and said, "Come on, with ladies like you running around; how could I just lie down and die?"

Marianne smiled sweetly and said, "While this is very nice, we really should get going; I imagine the base is sending people to board the ship."

Naruto nodded and said, "Hey blondie, how many walkers ya got?"

Mu thought for a moment and then said, "We've got twelve mobile suits and seven knightmares. Four of the total nineteen are undergoing repairs."

Naruto nodded again and said, "Well then, I suggest we get going."

Nonette scowled and rebuffed, "Hey, who made you captain?"

Marianne put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I did. For the moment he's in charge. That may change but for now that's how it is."

Dissatisfied but not willing to argue, Nonette asked, "Hold on, what about a crew to man the ship's systems?"

Naruto smirked and said, "I've got that handled. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Out in the hallway, dozens of Naruto clones burst into existence and began running around the ship getting it read to take off.

* * *

After several minutes mobile suits started to surround the ship.

One pilot shouted, "Deactivate your vessel and disembark or you will be fired upon."

**Play-Closer from Naruto Shippuden**

After several seconds of silence the ship began to rumble and then take off.

The mobile suits were about fire but the Knight Gundam appeared outside of the ship and began to charge at them as the Marianne got ready to leave.

One mobile suit, a white and red GM, charged with a beam saber and swung at Naruto.

He brought up his shield and used the other hand to punch the cockpit, crushing it and the pilot.

The GM fell limply as two more suits, a GM and a Flag, a specialized transforming suit, charged the Knight Gundam.

Naruto effortlessly turned around swiftly and blocked the Flag's beam saber and kicked the GM's head off. He then spun around delivered a kick to the GM's chest, sending it plummeting as he used a sweeping punch to separate the Flag's cockpit from the rest of its body.

Two more Flag's in flight mode flew towards him from below and he stuck out two fingers. Chakra condensed at his fingertips and then shot forward, shooting straight through the mobile suits and destroying them.

"Naruto, we're ready to go!" Marianne shouted over the comm.

Naruto nodded and dispelled the Knight and then flashed to the bridge of the ship.

**End Song**

* * *

As he appeared in a burst of yellow light Nonette and the others gasped.

He simply put up a victory sign and said, "How's it hangin'?"

Nonette simply pointed limply before sighing and mumbling, "What have I got myself into?"

Aisha simply chuckled amusedly as Nonette limped away.

Naruto sat down in the captain's chair and said, "Well, now that we have it, what do we do?"

Marianne turned and said, "I think building a regular crew is a good start. Right now it consists of just over a dozen people and however many clones you can provide."

Naruto nodded and then looked around and said a little louder than normal, "Any ideas anyone?"

After several seconds Mu walked over and said, "What about the JLF?"

Naruto blinked and said, "JLF?"

Marianne intervened and said, "You'll have to excuse Naruto, he doesn't exactly know much beyond Britannia."

Mu blinked and said in disbelief, "You're kidding right? This kid is our effective captain and he doesn't even know what's going on next door?"

Marianne smiled confidently and said, "It isn't his political mind that made me decide on him, it's his military one."

Mu sighed and shrugged then said, "Whatever. Anyway, guess I'll give you the rundown then."

Naruto nodded and said, "Please do."

Mu began his lecture, "The JLF, or Japanese Liberation Front, is a resistance group that started about ten years ago after Japan, now called Area Eleven, was 'inducted' into the scope of the Union's dominion. They believe that Japan should be either free or with the HRL, since they're made up almost entirely of the other Asian countries."

Naruto nodded and said, "I see. I suppose Britannia isn't the best groundskeeper?"

Mu frowned and said, "And that's just the tip of it. My allegiance lies with the Federation, the whole, but Britannia; they only care about themselves. I'm pretty certain they'd join Axis if it gave them a bigger boost."

Naruto scowled and said quietly, "I'm all too familiar with that line of thinking. Well, how long will it take us to reach Japan?"

Andrew looked over a few panels and said, "About a week at this speed. Unfortunately, any faster and the cloak'll fail. It's designed for zero-g environments, it doesn't play well with atmospheric friction."

Naruto nodded and said, "Anything else?"

After another period of silence Marianne said, "One option is China."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "But aren't they in HRL?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, but due to Are-er Japan's proximity they often get pieces of Britannia's flack; as a result they two aren't the best of terms. In fact, if not for Germany the Federation would likely fall apart."

Naruto blinked and said, "I'm curious about Germany's importance but it can wait; now what about China?"

Marianne said, "Since their relations with Britannia are strained at best they probably wouldn't mind giving a little aid to defectors; since it means even more instability within the empire."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well…China is closer but I foresee a better turnout from the JLF, at least I hope. The only thing that worries me is how they'd handle working with Britannians, defectors or not."

Marianne nodded and said, "You let us worry about that. They shouldn't have a problem with you, well aside from your hair."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow as Marianne giggled innocently. Sighing he said, "Well, Japan it is. Can you get us there Waltfeld?"

Andrew gave a thumbs up and said, "Just Andrew's fine, and don't worry. I've been flying this puppy for three years, I could make her dance."

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Since you guys seem to have things under control, I'm going to tour the ship now that my clones have mopped up the blood and bodies."

As he walked out of the door whistling, one of Mu's men muttered, "The fact that he can say that so coolly does not give me good vibes."

Marianne simply chuckled as she assumed her normal position in the captain's seat.

* * *

Walking around one of the upper decks, Naruto noticed a cracked door and decided to investigate. Inside was a large room with one wall made entirely of glass.

Either side was made of a black reflective material with several nozzles, he presumed sprayers, with a concrete path that ran from the door to the other side of the room.

In the center was a fountain with the statue of an angel-like woman wearing Roman garb and holding a pot the water came from and fell down to a bowl below and two more layers below that.

The path circled around it with two more paths going off perpendicularly. The spaces the path didn't cover had light ground cover of grass and ferns, along with several bushes and even a few small trees.

The path to the left led to a small pond filled with a variety of exotic fish. To the left of the pond, hidden amongst the trees, was a well-hidden door that likely led to a maintenance area.

Moving to the other end of the branching paths Naruto saw this path was made more plant-watching. There was a large variety of flowers and beautiful plants within the ground cover.

Smiling Naruto decided to head to the large glass window.

Extending in from the window several feet was a large, stepped cement area that could likely hold a large number of people as they watched the world outside.

Along the area, parallel to the large window, was a row of benches that faced out to the world.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow when he saw one bench was occupied.

Looking he saw Nonette looking out onto the ocean with a vacant expression, likely deep in thought.

Walking up with the stealth of a ninja, he sat down next to her and looked out on the ocean as well. She didn't seem to notice.

Sighing he sat back and put an arm over the back of the bench and got into a comfortable position. For several more minutes she was lost in her own thoughts. Deciding it's unhealthy to do that much internal reflection, Naruto cleared his throat quietly, just loud enough he knew she heard him.

She blinked listlessly for a moment, before turning to Naruto in dull surprise. She immediately jumped up from the bench and screamed. She then shouted, "Y-you! When did you get here!?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Oh, about ten minutes ago."

Nonette dropped her shoulders pathetically and said, "Oh, and I never noticed?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yeah, pretty much." Patting the spot next to him he said, "You seemed pretty out of it, so I thought it'd be rude to interrupt."

Eyeing him suspiciously, her cheeks dusted as she said, "R-really? Well…thanks."

Snickering he said, "Sure, no problem. You're, Nonette, right?"

She nodded and said proudly, "Yup. Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine." Her expression dropped as she said wistfully, "Though I guess, it's _former_ Knight of Nine now."

Naruto narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he said, "Sounds pretty important."

She nodded with a pathetic smile and said, "Yeah. The Knights of the Round, Britannia's elite fighting force. There are twelve total. You see, before becoming empress, Marianne was the Knight of One, the leader."

Naruto whistled with surprise. He honestly hadn't known that about her. "Something tells me she's special."

Nonette nodded and said, "Yes. She's the first woman to become the Knight of One. In fact, she's the reason I decided to join the Knights. I remember seeing records of her battles, she was a powerhouse. You know what her moniker was?"

Naruto shook his head.

She responded, "Marianne the Flash. She was able to pilot her knightmare frame at blurring speeds, far beyond what the human body should be capable of. And what's more, the knightmare she used was some obsolete model that was never rolled out for mass service. But she made that thing dance. Eventually I was given the offer to join and took it in a heartbeat. Sadly, I never made it past nine."

Naruto smiled and said, "That's impressive. But why wouldn't you be one?"

Nonette frowned in disbelief and said, "Seriously? I helped somebody steal a Halcyon-class cruiser, one of the biggest utilized by the Federation or Britannia. Something tells me that stealing a ship at all, let alone one so important, would sit well with them. I highly doubt I'll be allowed to return to my post."

Naruto laughed heartily and said, "Yeah, you got a point there!"

Nonette pouted and said, "It's not funny."

Naruto waved her concern off and said, "I didn't mean the situation. I was laughing at how you put it. But tell me…if being a Knight of the Round is so important, why'd you join us?"

Nonette shrugged and said, "Not sure. If I had to put it in words, I guess it'd be because I owe more to Marianne than I do the government. So I figured if a shift big enough to send Marianne packing happened, I don't want to be around when things go legs up."

Naruto smiled and said, "That's good. Too many people put their devotion and trust into governments, when it's only the people behind those governments that matter."

Nonette smiled in return and said, "You sound like you should be some old man with a scar on one eye waving a stick around talking about the days when you used to use tanks instead of knightmares or mobile suits."

Naruto laughed and put a hand behind his head as he said, "That so? Guess I do sound like that sometimes."

Smiling with a little bewilderment, Nonette asked, more to herself than anything, "Why did I reveal all that to you? I don't even know you."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Dunno, I'm always being told how people feel like they can say anything to me. Guess it's my own vast mountains of secrets that I keep locked tighter than a…you know what, that one's inappropriate to say in front of a woman."

Nonette smiled deviously and said, "Oh, and what's that?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Uh-uh, I ain't that dumb."

Nonette chuckled, and then laughed out loud for several seconds before saying, "You know what blondie, after talkin' to you, I feel a bit better." She stood up straight and waved as she left and said, "Thanks."

Naruto gave a thumbs up and said, "Not a problem."

Turning back to the ocean he sighed and said, "Wonder what I'll get into now."

"_**Maybe a few human females?**_**"** Ryuujin said randomly.

Naruto's faced contorted before he responded, '_Can it, ya perv._'

Hearing deep laughter the blonde immortal could only sigh.

* * *

Wandering around the ship, Naruto eventually found his way to the hangar, where he found the mobile suits and knightmares the Marianne had.

He hummed as he looked them over. Seven flags, five GMs, four Sutherlands, and three Gloucesters. He's certainly glad he had his clones look over the mechanical specs Marianne gave him. '_At least that way I can identify the damn things,_' he thought.

Though it seemed that one of the GMs, two of the Flags and one Sutherland were out of commission. He couldn't see the problems with three of them, but one, one of the Flags, had an obvious issue. That being the lack of a head.

"Based on those scorch marks, it was probably taken off by a beam saber," he observed mindlessly.

"You're very versed in mobile warfare," Jeremiah said out of the blue, causing the blonde to jump in surprise.

He turned to Jeremiah and thought, '_Damn, I didn't even know he was there until he spoke. He's good._'

Jeremiah turned to Naruto and raised an eyebrow. He asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Naruto shook his head frantically and said, "N-no, you just surprised me is all."

Smirking, Jeremiah said, "Sorry, bad habit. Being black ops for so long has that effect."

"Black ops?"

Jeremiah nodded, "Yes, you _do_ know what that is, right?"

Naruto pouted and said, "Of course I do. I was black ops actually."

Jeremiah was hard pressed to suppress his laughter to a quiver of the lip as he said, "You, black ops? You're barely old enough to drink, and yet you've performed secret operations?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Yup. I won't say how or why, but I'm a bit older than I appear. But yes, I know a thing or two about black ops. I've even performed assassination and client protection in the past."

Of course Naruto failed to mentione that his client protection happened when he was twelve, and involved an old drunkard, a scarecrow, a duck, and a siren. Though there was no reason Jeremiah needed to know that.

Jeremiah snickered and said, "If you say so. Anyway, what do you think?"

"Of what? If you mean you you're an ass," Naruto said plainly.

Jeremiah gained a tic mark as he said with barely hidden annoyance, "Not me, ingrate, the mechs."

"Well, they've got more personality," Naruto said absent-mindedly.

Another vein popped as Jeremiah said, nearly shouted, "Not compared to me dammit!"

"Oh. They're pretty good, though those knightmares seem horribly top-heavy and the Flags look about as frail as a skeleton."

Jeremiah snorted haughtily, having regained his composure, and said, "Of course an outsider would say that. You cannot appreciate the true beauty they hold."

Naruto, supporting his hand on his palm said, "True beauty? What true beauty is there in an anorexic and an overweight hunch-back?"

Jeremiah finally snapped and shouted, "Do you ever shut up!?"

Naruto smirked and thought, '_Oh yeah, he's going to be fun. Proud nobles always are._'

Suppressing his rage to levels 'acceptable to a purist' Jeremiah sighed and said, "I'm going to assume you're talking aesthetics alone and _not_ wring your neck."

Naruto smirked and said, "Sure, let's go with that."

Jeremiah twitched an eyebrow and said, seething, "I. Hate. You."

Naruto gave a thumbs up and said, "Good to know."

He walked away whistling a jovial tune as Jeremiah trembled before sighing. He then said in exasperation, "Either he dies or I do. Something tells me the fates aren't going to smile in my direction. Why do I feel the only response to this is, what a drag?"

* * *

After examining the rest of the ship, Naruto decides to return to the bridge.

When he arrived, he moved to the captain's chair and asked, "Where's Marianne?"

Mu shrugged and said, "She said she was getting some things from her quarters."

Naruto nodded and said, "Know where I can find that?"

Sporting a sly grin, Mu asked, "Oh, what for?"

Naruto leveled his eyes and said, "To talk. And that's it."

Mu smiled and shrugged and said, "You're no fun. Anyway, the captain's quarters are just outside the bridge and to the left. It's the room with double doors, you can't miss it."

Naruto nodded and gave a short thanks as he left.

* * *

Arriving at a large set of double doors at the end of a short hallway, Naruto found a small control panel to the right and pressed a button with the image of a bell.

After a couple seconds the door opened and Marianne walked out and said, "Oh, Naruto, what do you need?"

Naruto looked over her shoulder at the room and said, "Just thought I'd see where I'll lay my head."

Marianne pointed behind her and said, "You're the captain, right? That means the captain's quarters."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What about you?"

Marianne smiled sweetly, a smile he was quickly recognizing as the opener to prank, "Why do you assume I'm leaving?"

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "Because I have no intention of sharing a room with you, it'd be wrong."

Marianne's smile became mellower as she said, "I appreciate your concern, Naruto. Don't worry about me, I'll simply take one of the abandoned crew quarters, probably the first-mate. Since that's what I am."

Naruto sweat-dropped again and thought, '_And who made that decision?_'

Walking away she said, "I've removed all of my _personal_ belongings and left the regular amenities. I think you'll find it to your liking. Since I'm the most familiar with the ship, I'll help you with anything you need."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thanks."

She bowed lightly as she walked away.

Naruto turned and walked into the room as the doors closed behind him. He whistled as he panned around the room.

Starting from the door to the left was a large fish tank that extended half of the wall filled with wide variety fish, including some Naruto couldn't recognize.

To the right was a door, likely to the restroom, with bit of open space for wall photos. To the left of that was the bed perpendicular to the door with a fancy wall providing some measure of privacy. On a small space of the wall next to bed on the back wall was a small monitor designed for communication with other areas of the ship.

One the back wall was a large monitor with several different menus and viewable screens showing the status of important areas of the ship. To the left was a double door closet that even had storage for combat armor.

To the left of that on the wall with the fish tank was a small gun case. It was almost empty but Marianne left a simple M6C with a few clips of ammo.

The room itself was rather muted in color. Most of it was a dark blue, the small variation being the ambient neutral light from the fish tank and the grey bedding on the bed.

Naruto saw that the M6C came with a holster to go on a belt.

Looking at his own outfit, his outfit from his ninja days, he decided a little updating was in order. Walking up to the large screen he looked around until he found what seemed to be a general browser. Fortunately enough, Marianne had left a wardrobe program that included a variation for men that he could use.

An on screen prompt appeared that told him to stand at attention. He did so and a small device slid out of a crevice on the wall and scanned him with green light.

After several seconds a representation of himself appeared on screen.

Panning through it he was able to see what he would look like in different outfits. He eventually found one he liked, and could afford, but kept going to try and look his snazziest. He eventually settled on a basic light grey t-shirt and a pair of dark blue fatigue style pants with basic black sneakers with obligatory orange laces and a pair of black combat gloves.

He looked at the image of himself and nodded with a pleased look.

"Do you like those?"

Naruto spun around quickly and saw Marianne in the doorway, wearing her Knights of the Round uniform. Which was a pair of fitting white pants with tall gold boots, a tight purple blouse which was white around her bust and a white and gold jacket with sleeves extending to her wrists and cuffed in gold that barely reached past her waist.

Naruto had to swallow before he could speak, "Um, y-yeah. Marianne, what's with the getup?"

She chuckled and said, "Unfortunately I don't have most of my normal attire, I kept that at the palace. So the only thing more comfortable than any of my dresses was this."

Naruto smiled nervously and said, "Well it…it looks good."

Smiling in return, with a hint of deviance, she said, "Why thank you. Now about that outfit you chose for yourself, I assume you didn't know that it represents everything available on the ship."

Naruto blinked in surprise and said, "No, I didn't. But this is all so expensive, and you have it on a combat vessel?"

Marianne chuckled and said, "Not exactly. This is my personal transport. Yes it is outfitted with all of the weaponry of a normal Halcyon-class warship, but it also has additions and alterations made to fit me personally. So while it could function as a normal warship, it isn't designed to."

Naruto put a hand on his waist and said in amazement, "Geez, last time I checked, aren't _I_ supposed to be the one surprising you?"

Snickering she teased, "Common wisdom would suggest that. Anyhow, all of the outfits you see are available. Most of them were made to fit average nobleman, though why a noble would wear such normal clothing I may never know, so it may be a little small."

Naruto grinned and said, "I can take care of that."

She nodded and the two proceeded to where the vault of clothing was housed.

* * *

To say Naruto was impressed was like saying Orochimaru was a little crazy.

He was fairly certain this massive closet took up a third of the ship, when in reality it was less than a fourth.

Eventually the outfit Naruto had chosen was discovered and, as Marianne predicted, the outfit designed for posh nobles was slightly snug on Naruto's muscular frame.

However that did have one advantage. Marianne was for the first time seeing simply how well-built Naruto was. She could tell even under his baggy track suit he was rather toned. But even she couldn't suppress her blush as the clothing tugged at his muscles, the right sleeve even ripping slightly as he flexed.

Sighing, and seemingly not noticing Marianne's ocular examination, much to her comfort, Naruto created several shadow clones.

Marianne watched perplexed as one transformed into a sewing table and another pulled out a scroll. Out of a complex garble of lines on the scroll appeared a burst of smoke, followed by a small spool of thread.

The real Naruto moved to the changing room and removed the tight clothing and had the clone begin altering it so it would fit.

Watching his clone sew Marianne said in surprise, "I had no idea you could sew."

Naruto shrugged and said, "It's just something I picked up."

Smiling she said, "I see. So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Well I spent most of it touring the ship, and it's getting pretty late. So I think after this is finished I'll hit the sack. What about you?"

Thinking for a moment, she said, "I suppose I'll do the same. If what Andrew said is true then we have a few more days until we reach Are-Japan." Frowning she said with a sigh, "I wish I wasn't having so much trouble with that."

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You were essentially raised to think that way, old habits die hard. You'll break it eventually; you just need to remain conscious of it for now."

Feeling slightly renewed she nodded and said, "Thank you Naruto." Bowing she offered one last goodbye as she made for bed.

After his clones finished working he sealed away the clothing and did the same.

* * *

In the capital building of Britannia, Charles was sitting at a long table speaking with his children, all of whom held important positions within his empire.

To his left was Odysseus eu Britannia, his oldest son and the prince most expected to be the next emperor. He had short brown hair and an accompanying beard with blue eyes. He wore the usual Britannian royal garb with a high-collared grey coat and amber shoulder pads. He sat with a concerned expression at the news they had just received. "Father, are you certain? I thought Empress Marianne was dead."

Scowling at his son Charles responded, "She is no longer 'empress'. I do not recognize traitors. But yes, it is true. Marianne's personal vessel, a large and costly Halcyon cruiser was taken from port today. Eye witnesses report seeing Marianne herself boarding the ship. It is also being reported that there were many crew members who aided in the acquisition."

"We have reason to believe Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine, was among them," added a young woman with long grey hair and green eyes wearing a low cut purple dress, revealing much of her sizable chest. This was Guinevere su Britannia, one of Charles' daughters.

"Preposterous. I have personally met with Nonette, she is no traitor," Clovis la Britannia, an effeminate man with long, flowing blonde hair that reached just past his shoulders and blue eyes said as he defended the Knight.

"Oh really, and what makes you so certain, brother?" taunted Schneizel el Britannia. Schneizel was an imposing young man with commanding features and a confident air, he had short blonde hair the fell around his face and light purple eyes, eyes that were currently staring at his younger brother with a taunting gleam.

"Be-be-because I know her _quite_ personally!" Clovis shouted.

"Really? You bedded one of the Knights of the Round? I can see your pathetic charms working elsewhere but not on someone like a Knight, even a traitorous one," Schneizel continued with his taunting.

Clovis was fuming and ready to retaliate but was interrupted.

"Enough!" Charles bellowed.

The group quieted down and returned to normal.

Soon another member spoke up. A woman with long dark pink hair that had two long bangs framing her face and indigo colored eyes. She was Cornelia li Britannia. She questioned, "Unlike my brother, I truly was close to Nonette, as much as I may wish to deny it. She was a carefree and energetic person yes, but I highly doubt she would turn traitor without extremely sound reasoning or very thorough trickery."

"Trickery or not, a traitor is still a traitor and she must be dealt with the same way we dealt with Marianne," Schneizel said plainly.

Cornelia grit her teeth at her brother's callous nature. True, she may not have been close friends with Marianne vi Britannia, but she still knew the woman well enough to know that treachery, even to a state she recognized as evil, simply wasn't in her makeup. Cornelia refused to believe that it was Marianne who had turned traitor but rather that someone else had, and that her father simply viewed this other as more vital than Marianne's honor. While she would serve her father faithfully, to say that fact riled her was an understatement.

"Be that as it may," Odysseus intervened before the proceedings turned hostile, "We simply don't know where the vessel is. Plus if we did find them, we have reason to believe the Knight Gundam, that strange Gundam-class mobile suit that dealt with Axis singlehanded, is among its crew and armory. As a result a direct assault for any reason would be suicidal."

Sighing, Charles added, "As much as I despise traitors, Odysses makes a valid point. For now, sparing the man power and resources hunting them down simply isn't as crucial as dealing with our numerous other dilemmas. Dismissed."

Everyone stood and bowed to their father.

Even though she hid it well, Cornelia was immensely relieved that someone she considered a close friend would be spared for a while longer. As she walked away, one thought filled her mind, '_Nonette, what in blazes happened?_'

As she exited the palace and returned to her car to begin the long journey back to her providence, she sighed in both relief and fatigue as she stared at the sky; wondering who or what could be powerful enough to move something as massive as Axis moving at those speeds.

* * *

**And that's chapter two. It actually ended up longer than the last one, which is usually good. Anyway, don't worry because the real story will be getting going soon. Also, the next few chapters are going to cover the gap between now and when the regular series begin, which is around seven years. That time is also going to cover the first season of Gundam 00. After that the other series will happen concurrently and the real story will begin. So if you don't mind waiting the action will start soon. I also decided to try my hand at inserting songs, or rather suggestions of songs to play during certain events. It was actually seeker's idea so tell me what you think of it, the chapter as a whole, and any ideas for the harem. I'm also willing to accept suggestions for songs that will be mentioned throughout the story. If you suggest one and I pick it for something later on I'll be sure to let you know in a reviewer response.**

**Anyway I can't think of anything else to add, so see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Escape to Japan

Chapter III

**And here's chapter three, hope the wait wasn't too bad. Anyway I want to give my normal thanks to my coauthor seeker of true anime fan fic. Can't think of anything else so let's get on to reviewer responses.**

**NiwaTG: Can't say much 'cuz of spoilers but it will be different from canon, very.**

**Twin Fangs of Chaotic Insight: Well, nobody ever said the life of an immortal is easy. So no matter what, dimension hopping or not his life is going to be painful so nothing is going to make his life peaceful except death.**

**Cerberus Kyuubi: I don't think I revealed it that much. Just a blast of chakra from his fingertips and shadow clones. But thanks nonetheless.**

**Well that's about it for responses so lets get started.**

* * *

Around Earth's orbit, Axis was floating ominously about the Zeonic colonies.

On board, a heated discussion more akin to an argument was brewing between Axis' leaders.

At the head was Char Aznable, a soldier from Zeon who gained fame with his custom red mobile suits and the speed at which he piloted them. This attribute earned him the moniker Red Comet. Despite Zeon being led by Degwin Zabi, Char was the effectual commander of the armed forces. He was a tall man with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an elaborate red uniform with a dark cape behind his back. "These recent events are troubling. First Raizo offends us all by building those four new Gundams, and then he sends them down to Earth for the Federation to use."

"You worry too much Char, those earthnoid scum wouldn't know how to use a Gundam if it came with an instruction manual," said the man at the head of the table. That man was Gihren Zabi who, despite his father being the public leader, is the overseer to all of Zeon's goings on. This changed however, after Degwin's death near the end of the current conflict. Gihren was a tall thin man with slicked back pale blue hair and beady black eyes. He sat in a comfortable position, leaning back in his chair as the discussion occurred.

"You must be joking. Are you forgetting the pilot that stopped Char's little suicide mission?" a man with blonde hair and brown eyes taunted, eliciting a glare from the Red Comet. This man was Patrick Zala, the leader of the PLANT Supreme Council, the group that oversees the events within the older PLANT colonies, and of ZAFT, the military organization established by the council.

These three men made up the ruling party for Axis. The military leader, Char, the political leader, Patrick, and the overall ruler Gihren.

After Char calmed from Zala's insult he said, "It may be true that pilot was able to stop my plan for nuclear winter, but I've received reports telling that he isn't bedfellows with the Federation either. In fact he stole one of Britannia's largest warships."

Patrick blinked in surprise and then smirked, "Do you think it may be possible to bring to our side then? It seems he has his own disdain to the Feddies. All we need to do is keep him in the dark to any apocalyptic ideas Char has."

Char glared and said coldly, "I grow weary of your insults, Zala, if you have something to say then say it. Don't beat around the bush like I know you politicians are so normally inclined to do."

Patrick narrowed his eyes and said, "Watch your tongue. You're nothing more than a brute. You believe the only solution to this conflict is genocide."

Char snickered and said, "Perhaps if everything you hold dear were to be taken away by the earthnoids, you would see how futile and damaging it is to be bound by the Earth's gravity. Perhaps then you would understand how the only way humanity can advance _is_ to destroy the earthnoids!"

Patrick stood up in anger and said, "You are out of line! You are but only the military commander! You can be easily replaced, and when you are I hope you look back on your actions and words you reprobate!"

Sighing, Gihren said, "That's enough you two. Throwing insults and what ifs around isn't going to get us anywhere. Char," he paused, gaining the Comet's attention, "while I may not personally agree with many of Zala's ideals towards peace with the earthnoids, he has a point. I believe that we should turn the tables and rule them. After all, our natural supplies and raw materials come from Earth. So glassing it would do more harm than good. I hope the next time you decide to perform some form of insane genocide you at least consult me before using our most valuable asset as a giant exploding hammer."

Seething his teeth, Char sighed and said, "Understood…sir."

Gihren smirked and said, "Good. Now, we need to-"

Gihren was cut off as one of the guards entered the room and bowed.

Gihren huffed and said, "What is it?"

The guard said, "Milord, Lady Kycilia wishes to speak with you."

Girhen raised an eyebrow and said, "Now of all times? Fine, send her in."

The guard nodded and two people entered. One was a man of average height with messy blonde hair and blue eyes in the Zeon officer uniform.

Next to him was a woman with red hair tied into a top bun and black eyes. She wore a simple purple outfit with a red cape.

Char narrowed his eyes and said, "Johnny Ridden the Crimson Lightning, why are you here?"

The now identified Johnny sneered at Char and said, "None of your business _Char_."

Kycilia sent a hard look to Johnny, getting him to be quiet as she walked over to Gihren and said, "I have it on good word that you're not the squeaky clean leader you claim to be, brother."

Gihren raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, and what makes you say that?"

Kycilia chuckled, and then pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Gihren.

Several of the guards prepared to attack but Johnny pulled out a rifle, "Uh-uh-uh, not this time boys." The guards growled but did nothing else.

With a maniacal smirk Kycilia said proudly, "For the crime of killing our father and leader, Degwin Zabi; I hereby sentence you, Gihren Zabi, to death!" After a short fit of laughter she pulled the trigger.

Gihren jolted slightly and then slumped over and fell out of his seat, blood starting to pool around his head; his face locked in a shocked expression.

Kycilia began laughing loudly and madly. After a few seconds she sighed, looked at Gihren's body in disgust, took her seat in his chair and waved her hand at his body and said plainly, "Clean that up."

Patrick was in utter shock while Char had his hands coiled in front of his face, resting his elbows on the table. With his mouth hidden he smirked and thought, '_One more down._'

Kycilia then looked around at the table and said, "Now that that trash is out of the way," motioning to the soldiers dragging Gihren's body away, leaving a trail of blood, "shall we resume the talks?"

Patrick swallowed nervously and adjusted his collar.

Char simply stated coolly, "Might as well. Gihren being dead isn't going to help us now."

Kycilia smirked and said, "Glad to know you see how things work around here, Char. How about you, Zala?"

Swallowing again, Patrick could only nod nervously, doing his best not to anger the mad woman.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the skies above the Indian Ocean, the ESF Marianne floated silently and invisibly above the clouds.

On the bridge, Naruto sat in the captain's seat looking out into the ocean with a slightly annoyed expression. Meanwhile, he was unconsciously tapping on the armrest.

After several minutes of this, Nonette sighed and said, "You know, tapping like that isn't going to make things go faster."

Grumbling, Naruto said with a sigh, "Yeah, I know. It's just, we've been sailing, er, flying, for three days and all we've seen is this damn ocean."

"Things proceeding smoothly is supposed to be a good thing. If something interesting occurs, it's almost always bad," Jeremiah added.

Waving him off, the blonde immortal said, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wish something would break this view for once."

Right as he said that, a seagull smashed into the window and got thrown off.

Blinking in surprise and confusion, Naruto narrowed his eyes and said tiredly, "Something other than that."

"Well, consider yourself lucky then," one of the clones said.

Naruto had decided that for the time being, he would have many of the ship's operative mechanisms handled by shadow clones. That included inventory monitoring, communications, sensor monitoring, and multiple other mundane tasks that would normally go to average crew members.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why's that?"

"Because we got something on the sensors, it looks about the size of a bird, but it's circular, and birds look kinda like commas."

Naruto looked at his clone in annoyance and muttered, "Didn't know I could make nerdy shadow clones. Whatever, how many of those weird blips are there?"

Examining the screen, the clone said, "Right now looks like about four."

"Expand sensory range to triple and scan again," Jeremiah ordered.

The clone huffed and looked at Naruto, who nodded in response. It did as asked and proceeded to sweat-drop. It then swallowed nervously and said, "Hey, uh, boss…"

Naruto had his head resting on his hand and was busy twirling a three-pronged kunai and said mindlessly, "Yeah, what?"

Trembling nervously, the clone said, "We uh, got a few more than four."

Naruto stopped twirling the kunai and it came to a stop and he glanced at the clone and asked, "How many?"

Chuckling and pointing to the screen it said, "Fourteen, and based on precision scans, they're all Union mechs."

Sighing, the blonde said, "Wonderful. At least we get to have some fun." Standing up he said, "Marianne you're in charge. Jerry and Nono, you're with me."

Jeremiah's face contorted in annoyance and he shouted, "It's Jeremiah you gremlin!"

Ignoring him the blonde ran down towards the hangar.

Jeremiah sighed and went that way as well.

* * *

The trio arrived in the ship's rear hangar and Naruto tossed his dagger in the air and called, "Knight Gundam! Come to me!"

The dagger emitted a bright yellow light and then ribbons of energy wrapped around Naruto and then shot outwards, eventually taking the shape of the Knight Gundam as the light faded.

Jeremiah found and entered a Flag. The hatch closed as the cockpit set into place and the full-view monitor came online as the Flag's mono-eye lit up bright orange.

Nonette ran over and boarded a Sutherland. The purple behemoth shook as its massive generator activate. The four-eyed faceplate slid forward and then split in four as a large dome in the middle lit up and the visual sensors came online. The faceplate closed and slid back as the four eyes lit up red.

Naruto turned to the others and a screen showing the inside of each other's cockpit appeared and he said, "Ready to go?"

Nonette and Jeremiah nodded and the trio jumped out of the hangar and out into the open air.

The enemy mechs decloaked as the three approached.

* * *

"Gauge the enemy!" Marianne ordered.

The clone manning the sensor array scrambled to check out the enemy mechs and then reported, "Ah, let's see…four Sutherlands, six Flags, and four mechs I can't identify."

"Bring them on screen," Marianne ordered.

Immediately, an image of three grey-purple and one dark purple knightmares similar to the Sutherland but visibly superior appeared on the main screen.

Marianne narrowed her eyes and said, "So, that's the Gloucester."

"The Gloucester?" the clone asked.

Marianne nodded, "Yes. It's a brand new knightmare frame developed as an enhanced version of the Sutherland, which was an already enhanced variation of the Glasgow. It has the highest speed and maneuverability of any current knightmare. Combined with that lance it carries it's formidable. Until now only a few people have piloted them. Fortunately it seems by appearance that none of them are present."

"Right," the clone said with a nod as it dispelled, only to be replaced by another.

* * *

Approaching the enemy units, Naruto received the intel from his clone and said, "Alright, listen up you two. Apparently there's a new model knightmare in that group called the Gloucester."

"Wonderful. Hopefully we can capture one without destroying it," Nonette said.

Jeremiah added, "If you can sever its generator we can replace it from one of the Sutherlands'."

Naruto nodded and sped off towards the four lead units. "I'll take care of them, you guys deal with the small fry."

"Right!" they said in unison.

* * *

Two of the Flags saw Naruto coming and braced for combat but gained confused looks when he soared past them.

One of the pilots turned and shouted, "Crap! He's going for the Gloucesters!"

**Play-The Next Door by Exile**

He and his partner were about to pursue but were stopped by Nonette. Using the Sutherland's sword she severed the legs of one and shouted, "Where do you guys think you're going!?"

The second pilot, the one Nonette didn't hit, grit his teeth and shouted, "I may only be a second lieutenant, but I'm more than enough for the likes of you!" He equipped his sonic blade, the short dagger like blade vibrated and then sprung to life as a near solid blade of energy appeared. He delivered a downward slash that Nonette blocked with her solid blade.

She then pointed her left arm at the Flag, which was equipped with an assault rifle, and opened fire.

The Flag twisted to the side to avoid the shots, and then delivered a knee kick that Nonette jumped back to avoid.

Two Sutherlands approached from behind her, causing her to snarl.

Twirling quickly she fired a series of shots. The first few hit and destroyed the head of one Sutherland, but only severed the horn of the other. It reacted quickly by charging forward with its blade.

Nonette fired off her thrusters and flew up, causing the other Sutherland to impale the damaged the Flag.

The Flag exploded, destroying the Sutherland's right arm. It shot out one of its slash harkens, but Nonette moved to the side as it soared past her. She then grabbed the harken's wire and pulled the Sutherland in, stomping on its chest and firing a few shots into its generator. She kicked off from the dilapidated knightmare right before it exploded in a shower of flame and sparks.

The remaining Flag pilot yelled loudly and shouted, "Damn you! You'll pay for that!" He charged forward with his sonic blade, hoping to slice the enemy in half.

Nonette turned to the side, allowing the blade to flow past her, then stabbed with her own sword that the Flag blocked with an arm sweep. Putting distance between themselves, Nonette smirked and said, "You're not half bad."

The other pilot snarled and said, "As much as it pains me, I must give you the same honor."

She smiled teasingly and said, "Aw, you're making me blush."

"Tch, get ready! This Flag is the ultimate mobile suit!" he declared as he fired off his thrusters and barreled towards Nonette.

"Damn, he's fast," she cursed as she back flipped over his charge, then used her forward thrusters to back up and fire a short barrage of bullets.

The Flag brought his left arm and the shield began to spin quickly, deflecting the bullets. It then brought up its long rifle and fired two shots.

Nonette dodged the first but the second destroyed her rifle. 'Tsk'ing at the development she turned her attention to the Flag as it approached. She made a horizontal slash that the Flag mirrored, causing the blades to clash.

"You're not going to beat a Knight!" Nonette taunted.

"My power is supreme!" the Flag pilot responded.

Eventually the short duel ended with Nonette knocking the Flag off balance and slicing off its right arm at the elbow, sending both it and the long rifle down to the ocean.

The Flag pilot made a wide downward stab right as Nonette made an upward slash.

The sonic blade cut through the solid blade, severing most of the blade. Unfortunately for the Flag pilot this had the effect of sending the severed piece right into his suit's head.

Cursing, he said, "It seems this duel is over."

Nonette pulled back and replied, "Seems so. So, Flag pilot, you got a name?"

The pilot answered, "Yes. It's Graham. Graham Aker! And how about you?"

Smirking, she responded, "You should know me. The ex-Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram."

"What? So the rumors of you turning traitor are true?!" he said in disbelief.

Shrugging she said, "Seems so."

"Tch, if I could kill you now I would, traitor. But my mobile suit is running low on energy and my main camera is down, so you get to live for a little while longer." As he finished his suit transformed and he sped off.

**Song End**

* * *

During Nonette's battle, Jeremiah had his own to worry about.

**Play-O2 Orange Range**

He was assaulted by three flags, two from in front and one from below and behind. He smirked and said, "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He pointed his arm back and fired several shots from his long rifle. The Flag exploded almost immediately.

The next two rushed forward but Jeremiah fired off his thrusters and soared above them. They met and chased after him.

Smirking again he circled around to the side and fired, hitting and destroying both their cockpits. They plummeted in a fiery mess.

He smiled confidently as two Sutherlands approached. He noticed, however, that one had the plate over its sensor colored differently. It was red, the identifier for the Purist Faction. He himself was actually part of that group, as a result he recognized who that specific knightmare belonged to. "Kewell Soresi," he said lamentingly. "I was hoping I wouldn't be fighting a pureblood so soon, but it seems fate is not on my side."

"Wait, ah! Jeremiah Gottwald?!" Kewell responded.

"Yes, the same."

"But, why are you…why are you with a bunch of terrorists?" he asked.

Scoffing, Jeremiah responded, "Because one of these 'terrorists' just so happens to be Lady Marianne. My loyalty lies more so to her than it does the government."

Sighing, Kewell responded, "I understand that, I suppose. But she's dead, and branded a traitor."

Angered, Jeremiah charged and shouted, "You shall _not_ insult Lady Marianne in such a way you ingrate!"

"Geez, this guy's really obsessed," Kewell's partner said lamely.

"Perhaps, but he's still a pureblood and skilled, so don't let up!" Kewell ordered as he and his partner charged.

Jeremiah equipped and tossed one of his sonic blades.

The two Sutherlands were forced to split, giving Jeremiah a chance to focus on them one at a time.

Deciding it best to deal with the greatest threat first, he attacked Kewell.

Seeing this, Kewell fired his chest mounted machine gun as diversion fire.

Jeremiah brought up his rotating shield and pacified the shots. He aimed his long rifle and fired three shots.

Kewell flew up to avoid the first shot, moved to the side to avoid the second, but the third came to quickly to dodge. Making a quick judgment he rolled back and let his leg take the hit, severing it and causing it to fall to the water below.

Jeremiah was in his face as he finished his roll. Jeremiah swung with his remaining sonic blade downward.

Kewell blocked it with his assault rifle, receiving a small gash but stopping his blade. He aimed with the shotgun in his left arm and fired a shot, but his arm was knocked away by Jeremiah's rifle. He grit his teeth and said, "You're skilled as always. I suppose there's a reason you were selected as the Purists' leader."

Jeremiah smirked at the compliment but tensed as he realized an attack from below. He pushed Kewell back as a shot of blue energy flew by. He looked down and the remaining Flag charged in. "Simpleton!" Jeremiah shouted as he smashed his into its head, then kicked it away with a back flip; sending it crashing into Kewell's knightmare. He fired a shot that hit both mechs.

Kewell snarled and launched his escape pod as the two machines exploded.

The last Sutherland charged in but Jeremiah easily dispatched it with a spinning swipe with his sonic blade, slicing its lower half off evenly.

Seeing his mech heavily damaged the last Sutherland retreated.

**Song End**

* * *

After zooming past the Flags, Naruto barreled towards the four Gloucesters.

**Play-Justice by Aki Kudou**

The four mechs prepared for battle as one, the dark purple Gloucester, started giving out orders.

"Alright! Alfred, David circle around!"

"Right!" they responded in unison and flew to the sides.

Naruto sighed and said, "Do they really think that will work?"

As Alfred and David became perpendicular to Naruto, they pointed their missile launchers at him and fired, sending a barrage of nearly two dozen missiles hurtling at him.

"Heh, too easy," Naruto said confidently. He condensed chakra into his hands, resulting in Knight doing the same, and shouted, "Wind Style: Wind Kunai!" Six near-invisible daggers of highly condensed air pressure to form between his fingers. He curled up his arms and tossed them to his sides, resulting in the missiles exploding.

"Hmph, not bad. Unfortunately for you, you missed a lot. Mainly mine of course," Alfred said smugly as the remaining missiles soared towards Naruto.

He smirked and said, "Please, this isn't even a challenge." He jumped higher, pointed his hands outward with open palms and said, "Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Bursts of chakra shot from his hands and expanded, eventually destroying the remaining missiles.

While he was preoccupied with Alfred and David, the other two rushed him.

The apparent leader thrust at him with a large lance that Naruto easily deflected with his shield.

The other one swung a sword that Naruto blocked with a backhand punch, knocking it off course.

Alfred came back around, ready for payback, and attacked with his axe. He missed badly as Naruto simply moved back, allowing it to flow by him.

Naruto then grabbed Alfred's Gloucester by the backpack and tossed him at David, causing damage to both.

The leader watched and cursed. He then said, "Bart, get him with the cannon!"

"Yes sir!" he responded. He pulled out a large folding cannon that was strapped to his back. He aimed it at Naruto and began to charge.

Naruto looked back and was ready to interrupt him, but the leader stopped him.

"Sorry, you've got to deal with me first!" he challenged.

Huffing in annoyance, Naruto responded, "Fine by me!" He unsheathed his sword as the leader attacked with his lance. Naruto allowed to hit his shield and swung to the side roughly, knocking the Gloucester off balance.

Naruto took the opportunity to hack off his opponent's arm, sending it and the lance plummeting.

"Damn!" he cursed as his knightmare's arm fell. He flew backwards and fired off his slash harkens, wrapping them around Naruto's left arm and left leg.

Naruto smirked and said, "Think that's enough?"

"Maybe not, but this is!" Alfred shouted as he and David rejoined the fight.

The both fired their slash harkens. Alfred's wrapping around Naruto's right arm and leg, and David's around Naruto's waist.

Naruto's Gundam was completely ensnared and unable to move. At least, that's what they thought.

The Knight Gundam erupted in a cloud of smoke.

They all blinked in confusion as the smoke cleared.

The whole group sweat-dropped and nearly face-faulted as the Knight Gundam was replaced with a massive log.

The leader could only blink and sigh. He then growled and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

He flinched as his sensors picked up a new target, behind him. He turned quickly and barely had time to dodge as Naruto jabbed with his sword. The leader moved to the side and had his other arm lopped off.

Growling, Bart pointed the large cannon and fired. A large beam of red energy shot straight at Naruto and impaled him, firing right through him.

The leader smirked and said, "Too bad revolutionary…what?"

The Knight Gundam then erupted in smoke and vanished.

The leader's viewscreen then went dark.

David then shouted, "No! He got his head!"

Alfred charged forward and yelled, "That's it! You won't make any more of a fool of me!" He swung with his axe, but it was knocked away by Naruto's shield.

Naruto then made a horizontal swing, lopping off the Gloucester's lower half. He then made a high swing, taking off its head.

Bart trembled and then stowed his cannon and charged. He swung horizontally with his sword, clashing with Naruto's

Naruto easily overpowered him and swung up then down, cutting off both its arms.

Bart then started swinging with his legs. Naruto easily took them off with well-placed swings as well, then chopped off its head and kicked him away.

David snarled and prepared to attack but was stopped by the leader.

"No, David. This battle is lost," he said.

"But father!" he protested.

"That's an order," he said coldly.

David cursed and followed orders as they left.

David retrieved Bart's knightmare and left.

The leader looked back and said, "Listen boy. My name is Andreas Darlton, remember it well."

Naruto simply stood stoically as they left.

**Song End**

Deciding the battle was finished, Naruto sighed and said, "Alright, I think we're done. Let's head back."

Jeremiah and Nonette nodded and returned to the ship.

* * *

The trio landed in the hangar, with Naruto dispelling the Knight Gundam in a large show of light.

After disembarking, the three were greeted with Marianne walking towards them. She smiled and said, "Good luck you three. And welcome back alive."

Jeremiah snorted and said, "Oh please, even as a Pureblood, someone like Kewell is no match for me."

Nonette smiled brightly and said, "Aw, come on. You really think a Knight of the Round is that easily beaten?"

Marianne laughed nervously and then looked at Naruto and asked, "Well, anything to say?"

Naruto chuckled and walked up to her and said, "With you waiting back here for me, how could I go and die?"

Jeremiah became slack-jawed and Nonette simply chuckled.

Marianne blushed and said, "Well, at least you're motivated."

Naruto chuckled and returned to his room.

* * *

Above the Earth, inside Axis, the three leaders watched a view screen.

Kycilia's face was emotionless, she simply watched in amusement.

Patrick was hard-pressed not to simply gasp.

Char watched with pure rage, the glass of water in his hand long since crushed.

Kycilia switched off the screen and asked, "So, what say you?"

Patrick nodded and said, "Well, he's skilled. Being able to take on the Federation's Glaston Knights and coming out without a scratch is incredibly impressive."

Kycilia nodded and said, "I agree. At the very least, we need to see if he is willing to work with us. So long as Char is beyond his genocidal tendencies. Well, Char. Your opinion?"

Char trembled but then sighed and said, "He's a nuisance. Someone that powerful without any ordained loyalty is dangerous. It means he has nothing to lose. I say we find the nearest chance and crush him."

Kycilia merely chuckled in response.

Char narrowed his eyes angrily and asked, "What's so funny?"

Kycilia chuckled again and said, "Oh, nothing. Just don't let that pilot become an obsession. It could be, detrimental, to your career."

Char simply scoffed and stood up to leave.

* * *

As he proceeded down a hallway, he turned into a nearby door and ended up in a med-room.

After cleaning his hands, he proceeded to wrap his right hand in bandages. A small amount of blood leaking through he trembled and glared into the mirror and said, "This is insufferable. First, that man derails possibly my greatest plan for retribution. Then, he steals a massive battleship and makes it look easy. And to top it all off, he fights off the damned Glaston Knights singlehanded. Normally a skilled pilot would make me excited. But for some reason, just thinking about him makes my blood boil."

* * *

In Earth's orbit, the Argama, one of the ships involved with the attack on Axis, was finally limping back to a Federation base.

The attack on Axis had actually been led by the White Base, an advanced mobile suit carrier designed by the Federation and built in the colonies loyal to the Federation.

The White Base had been destroyed in the attack. One of the last people to escape was the White Base's young ace pilot, Treize Khushrenada. His main claim to fame was that he was the test pilot for the first Gundam. His main suit during the conflict was the Gundam's successor, the Gundam Mk II.

The Argama had been able to escape the Axis before its descent began, albeit with heavy damage. Currently, the Argama was docked at a Federation base at one the loyal PLANTs.

The captain of the White Base, now the elected captain of the Argama, Bright Noa, was arguing with the advisor for the PLANT. It wasn't going well.

With a sigh, Bright said, "You must be joking. You mean you'll fix up our ship, refill our supplies, and even repair our, Federation, mobile suits; but you won't heal my men?"

The advisor, a lanky man with short brown hair and beady eyes, sighed back and said, "That's correct, captain Bright. We can repair your mobile suits, fix your ship, and even refresh your supplies in secret. But to heal your men we would need to take them to a hospital, which could expose our activities to the Council. Or worse to their damned lap dogs, ZAFT."

"Mr. Wong, please. All we need is basic medical treatment. Just burns and-"

"The answer is no, captain Bright. We will provide you everything else but medical treatment would simply be too much of a risk. Hmm…" he stopped as someone else joined their conversation.

A young man with short, dark blonde hair and ice blue eyes wearing the Federation uniform walked up.

Wong looked at him and said, "And this is?"

Bright sighed and said, "This, is the White Base's ace pilot of the Gundam Alex. He's the one who helped take down Zeon's forces. Unfortunately we don't have much of the Alex remaining and from what we understand, he was also the one who bested Gato in one on one combat."

"I see," Wong said plainly. He eyed Treize up and down and then said, "If you ask me, he seems rather snobbish."

Treize chuckled and said, "I thank you; that simply means I dress rather aristocratically."

Bright sweat-dropped and said, "Oh, did I mention he's rather…unique?"

Wong twitched an eyebrow and said through grit teeth, "I see."

Treize walked up to Wong and said, "I ask you, Mr. Wong, if you cannot provide us with medical care within the colonies walls, how about a few medical personell? I am certain that would be acceptable?"

Wong narrowed his eyes and said, "And what would we get for this risk?"

Treize put a hand on his chin and then glanced to Bright, and back to Wong and said, "How about the remains of the Alex?"

Bright's eyes widened and he said, "Treize! You can't make that call!"

Treize looked at Bright with a smirk and asked, "Didn't you say the Alex was mine? You did say it was mine due to only me being able to pilot it, aside from Amuro of course."

Bright grumbled and said, "But…well…alright, I did say that. But still-!"

Not letting him finish Treize said, "Then it's settled."

Wong thought for a moment and then nodded, "Alright. That sounds fair."

Treize saluted and returned to the Argama.

Wong chuckled and said, "He's going to be one hell of a politician, isn't he?"

Bright sighed and said, "So it seems."

* * *

After about an hour the trades were made, and the medical technicians were boarding the Argama.

Treize was heading back to the Argama but was stopped by Wong who said, "Hold on, where's the Alex?"

Treize looked at him and blinked, he then pointed to a cargo lift.

Wong's jaw hit the floor and he released a screech as he shouted, "WHAAAT!?"

On the cargo lift was the Alex, or rather what was left. It was missing its head, left arm, right hand, most of its right leg and large chunks of its torso.

"It's a pile of junk!" Wong screamed.

Treize smirked and said, "You _did_ agree to the medical officers for the _remains_ of the Alex, did you not?"

Wong gaped in shock as Treize left. Wong sighed again and said, "He really will be a magnificent politician. I'm certain he could sweet-talk a homeless man out of their last penny."

Bright simply nodded and said, "Well, I'll be taking my leave then."

Wong tried limply to stop him but was still in shock that a teenager just got the jump on him, and without losing an ounce of his composure.

* * *

Back on Earth, the ESF Marianne was approaching the coast of Japan several days after the battle with the Glaston Knights.

Inside, Marianne was approaching the captain's cabin and knocked on the door.

Inside the room, Naruto shouted, "Come in."

The door slid open mechanically as she entered, and then closed behind her. She walked over and said, "We've just about reached Japan."

Naruto turned to her and nodded, then asked, "So you really think the JLF will help us?"

Marianne nodded and said, "Yes. They may be a bit skittish at first, but their leader gives aid to anyone who has reasons to fight Britannia. Believe it or not there are in fact natural born Britannians in his group. It would be foolish to say they're well respected within the JLF, but they aren't turned away."

Naruto smiled and said, "You seem to really trust them already."

Marianne giggled and said, "Yes, I was actually acquainted with the JLF's current leader before joining the Britannian military. The JLF was more of a political group until Charles tightened his grip as a result of Zeon and ZAFT's insurrection."

Naruto nodded in return.

Marianne did so as well, and then noticed what he was working on. She leaned over and saw him holding a strange three-pronged dagger with a wooden handle. What intrigued her most were the strange symbols he was drawing on the handle.

"Curious?" Naruto asked, making her jump.

She felt embarrassed for snooping but nodded.

He held up the dagger and said, "It's a specialized kunai. I can't tell you what it's for yet, but it's something of a memento."

Marianne tilted her head and asked, "Of who?"

Naruto smiled nostalgically and said, "My father."

"Your father?" she asked in curiosity.

He nodded, "I might tell you about him sometime." He stood up and said, "Well, let's go to the bridge. I think I'll let you take care of docking the ship, I'm still new to this whole captain thing."

Marianne chuckled and said, "So be it."

* * *

Arriving on the bridge, Naruto was about to move to the captain's chair, but stopped and motioned for Marianne to take it.

She shook her head and said, "I may be taking care of this, but you're still the captain."

Naruto shrugged and hopped in to the chair and Marianne began giving out orders.

"Jeremiah, has news of my…assassination reached Japan?" she asked, still confused about the entire situation.

Jeremiah nodded and said, "If my snooping is accurate, then it has. How shall we proceed?"

Marianne nodded and said, "Andrew, maneuver to the civilian docks. Has the ship's outward identification been altered?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I had some clones deal with that. I've renamed it the Konohamaru for now."

"Maru? Isn't that usually used for fishing boats?" Aisha asked.

Naruto snickered and said, "Yeah, usually. It's a name that's important to me is all."

Aisha shrugged and said, "Whatever."

Marianne turned to Naruto and said, "This is going to be a little difficult since there aren't very many civilian owned Halcyon vessels."

Naruto laughed and said, "Don't worry, I already took care of that. All I need from you is the proper words to use."

Marianne smiled in surprise and handed him a piece of paper. She said as she did so, "This is a list of basic questions and responses during a check in. So long as your transformed clones don't dispel the ruse should work."

Naruto nodded and prepared to assume his leader persona.

As they neared the port, a hail came over the com. Marianne moved to the panel and turned to Naruto. She then asked, "Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded and the main screen flickered, he heaved a sigh when it was an audio only communication.

"This is Britannian Port Eleven C, state your name, id code, and purpose for visit," the even voice of a dock operator drawled over the comm.

Naruto responded calmly, "My name is Minato Namikaze. My vessel's id code is 9FXA9TYJ8G3J. My purpose is cargo transportation."

There was a short pause before the voice said, "Your credentials check out. Verify your cargo manifest and destination."

"Cargo consists of military supplies. Seventeen mobile suits and three tons of miscellaneous gear," Naruto responded evenly.

"Understood. Your cargo will checked for contraband and illegal transport. Would you like transportation for goods if they check out?"

"No, I've already dealt with transportation needs," he answered.

"Very well. Move to dock fourteen and await inspection."

"Understood."

Everyone on the bridge sighed and Marianne laughed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's so funny?"

Marianne turned to him with a smile and said, "You sounded so official. Plus I'm surprised you were able to falsify such convincing credentials in just a few days."

Naruto gave a toothy grin and said, "Oh, you can do a lot with clones. You could make use of'em too I'm sure."

Marianne nodded with a laugh and said, "You'll have to teach me sometime."

Naruto simply smirked as they all felt the small vibrations of the ship docking. Naruto stood up and stretched then said, "Alright. You guys need to make yourselves scarce. Especially you Marianne."

She nodded in return and she and the others left.

* * *

In the dock, a crew of five dock workers entered the ship and walked around. They examined the cargo, the crew members in the ship and eventually reached the bridge.

They entered and instead of being met by Naruto, they were met by a tall man with golden blonde hair. He stood up and looked at the dock workers.

"Are you Minato Namikaze?" the leader of the group, a tall man with short brown hair and a scraggly beard, asked.

Minato nodded and gave a smile.

Several of the female members of the inspection crew blushed.

The leader grumbled and said, "It's rather strange, your ship's name and the cargo you're carrying."

Minato laughed and said, "Is it? An old friend of mine has a grandson with that name. I named it after him. As for the cargo, I prefer to give the people to keep my head on my shoulders machines that work, not just the newest ones."

The leader listened and then laughed heartily. With a big grin he said, "I know the feeling! I think there's really no need to keep makin' so many new mechs, since these ones work just fine! Right! Everything checks out, so let me and my men leave and you can go where you want."

Minato nodded and said, "Thank you. It's good to know I'm not the only one that thinks what we've got now is just fine."

After the inspection crew left Marianne and the others came back to the bridge. When they did Minato disappeared in a burst of smoke, being replaced by Naruto.

Marianne decided to satisfy her curiosity by asking, "How did you do that?"

Naruto was returning to his seat when he stopped and turned to her and said, "It's another one of my abilities, transformation."

Marianne nodded and asked, "So, do you plan on going now?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Anyone else plan on coming?"

Aisha walked over and said, "Yes, I need to replenish some of our medical supplies."

Naruto nodded and said, "Great, anyone else?"

Andrew sighed and said, "I need to make sure this tin can is still functioning well."

Marianne handed Naruto a slip of paper and said, "The current leader of the JLF is a man named Kyoshiro Tohdoh. You may receive some prejudice from the other members at first but he shouldn't give you any trouble. You should be able to find him in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

Naruto nodded and was given a letter from Jeremiah. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's this?"

"It's a letter for a friend of mine. His name is William Stadtfeld," Jeremiah said as he handed Naruto the letter.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Why don't you give it to him?"

Jeremiah shook his head and said, "No, I must stay and watch out for Lady Marianne."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Marianne, she just waved her hand to say 'Don't bother'. Naruto shrugged and then turned to Aisha and said, "So, shall we?"

She nodded and the two went for the exit.

* * *

Immediately after leaving the ship, Naruto and Aisha went for car rentals and headed out for the main city.

On the way, Naruto asked Aisha, "So, any suggestions where to go first?"

She put a hand to her chin and then answered, "We should probably save the meeting with Tohdoh for last, why don't we stop by the Stadtfeld's first?"

Naruto nodded and punched in the address to the GPS.

While they were driving, Aisha got Naruto's attention and pointed to a nearby area.

Naruto's eyes widened. He remembered Shinjuku from Japan in the other worlds he'd been to. But now, it was little more than ruins. The entire district had been destroyed, with dilapidated and toppled skyscrapers the only reminder of what it used to be.

He was starting to realize just how cruel Britannia truly was.

"So, this is what they've done, huh?" he asked.

Aisha nodded and said, "I've usually agreed with Britannia, but I always thought the complete destruction of Japan's political center was too much. Seeing it from this side it makes me sick." She froze momentarily and then turned.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I intend to stop this."

She didn't know why, but she felt like she should believe him. She nodded and then asked, "Shouldn't you be watching the road?"

Naruto blinked and said with a smirk, "Oh, I've got perfect sensory abilities, even beyond what most people consider possible. I could even drive with my eyes closed."

She gave him a flat look and said, "Don't."

Naruto just laughed as they continued driving.

* * *

Eventually they arrived at a large estate and exited the car.

They walked towards the large gate and Naruto pressed a button on the com panel.

After a few seconds a female voice asked, "What do you need?"

Naruto answered, "I have a letter for William Stadtfeld from Jeremiah Gottwald."

There was a short pause followed by the voice saying as the gate opened, "Please come in and wait by the main entrance. The master will meet with you shortly."

"Master?" Naruto mumbled.

"Shall we?" Aisha asked.

Naruto nodded and they began walking up the large pathway. Partway up Naruto whistled and said, "Damn, I've seen villages smaller than this place."

Aisha giggled and said, "You must not have spent much time around Britannian nobles then."

Naruto snarked, "Ya think?"

They entered through a pair of large wooden doors and found themselves in a large entryway with a set of branching stairs at the back wall, a large opening on the left leading to a family room and a door on the right that was shut.

The walls were colored in beige with gold patterns snaking around. The ceiling was adorned with a large glass chandelier that had glass beads fashioned after the symbol for the Britannian royal family.

Their gawking was interrupted by the sound of laughter. Naruto looked to his left towards the family room as two children came running out, one chasing the other.

The chaser, a boy with dark red hair and blue eyes, shouted, "Kallen, stop!"

The girl, Kallen, who had bright red hair and blue eyes, simply laughed, right before slamming into Naruto's leg and falling on her back.

She rubbed her sore backside while she sat up, the boy coming up panting and said, "Kallen…I told you to stop." He looked at Naruto and bowed and said, "I'm sorry. My sister is rather impulsive and doesn't tend to think about what she does."

Kallen pouted and said, "Naoto~that's mean!"

Naruto waved off his apology and said, "It's quite alright, you don't need to apologize."

Kallen heard his voice and looked up to see him smiling at her.

He knelt down and put out his hand and asked, "You alright?"

She nodded dumbly as she grabbed his hand and he help her up. She had a light blush as she asked, "So, who are you mister?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "My name's Naruto." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed that the energy around Kallen seemed different than normal people, even for a child.

"Ah, so you must be Jeremiah's messenger!" a booming voice said.

Naruto looked up and saw a man with short red hair, a small mustache and green eyes walked down the steps wearing a formal blue and red suit with a small green cape.

He walked down the steps and looked at Kallen and Naoto and laughed. With a big smile he said, "I see you've met my children!"

Naruto nodded and said, "They seem rather energetic."

William laughed and said, "That they are! Now, why don't you follow me to my study where we can discuss that letter?"

Naruto nodded and he and Aisha followed William up the stairs.

* * *

They entered a wide wooden door with bronze bordering and William closed the door behind them.

He moved to a spinning chair and asked seriously, "Can I see the letter?"

Naruto nodded and pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to him.

William opened the later and read it, his eyes narrowing as he did. After finishing he set the letter down with a sigh. He turned and closed the window and the blinds and asked, "So it's true then? Marianne has gone against the empire?"

Aisha's eyes widened that Jeremiah would tell someone that but Naruto remained calm.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, but I trust he told you a little more than that?"

William nodded and said, "He told me you would explain the rest."

Naruto nodded again and said, "I hope you'll excuse if I don't reveal everything."

William sat with a sigh and said, "You needn't worry, I've got my fair share of secrets. So, was she really assassinated?"

"Yes and no," Naruto said simply.

William raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Somebody _tried_ to assassinate her but failed."

William put a hand on his chin and asked, "Do you know who it is?"

"I saw him but don't know him," Naruto answered.

"Did you at least get his name?" William asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment but decided he could tell him. He nodded and said, "Yes, his name was V.V."

William's eyes widened and he said, "Are you certain?"

Naruto became curious and he said, "Yes, he told me himself that was his name. Why do you ask?"

William became worried and said, "It's because V.V. is the alias of one of the royal family. The emperor's brother."

Naruto's eyes widened and he said, "So, her would-be assassin was a family member?"

"Ex-family at this point, but yes. Did she tell you any possible reasons they would want her dead?"

Naruto took a moment to think but decided it would be best to wait before revealing details like that. He shook his head and said, "No, she didn't"

William sighed and said, "That's unfortunate but understandable. Well, I have one more question for you."

Naruto nodded.

"What is your purpose for this?" he asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

William narrowed his eyes and said, "Most people don't know this, but my loyalty may lie with Britannia, but that doesn't mean I approve of all their actions."

Naruto tilted his head slightly and said, "Oh? And what does that mean?"

William smirked and said, "It means that I've seen what Britannia does to their ruled nations. I have a habit of…adding to the supplies of a revolutionaries in countries I see Britannia aggrieve."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well I can't say I'm specifically doing this for Japan, but Japan being liberated is something I could say is a possible result."

William nodded with a smile and said, "That's acceptable." His smile became softer and he said, "You see, I'd like for Kallen and Naoto to know a better world than this one. I wish they could see Japan free, and for them to live with their mother happily, rather than how they are now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Mind if I inquire?"

William responded with a nod and said, "Of course. It's not something I'm particularly proud of but I have no problem telling you. You see their mother, Chouko, and I met about eight years ago. We ended up spending the night together and the result was two children."

"I'm guessing Kallen and Naoto?" Naruto pondered aloud.

William nodded and continued, "Yes, the same. About four years ago we adopted them because my wife Salina isn't able to bear children. Chouko wanted to stay by their side as they grew but Salina objected, mainly for the obvious prejudice most Britannians have towards the Japanese. Chouko suggested she work as a maid to compensate. Salina objected but I overruled and let her come and work. Unfortunately I couldn't keep Salina and the other maids from accosting her. They don't do it in front of me but I know they do it. I wish it would stop so Kallen and Naoto could see a world where there doesn't happen. If you can do anything to contribute I'd be willing to help."

Naruto frowned and after taking a moment to absorb the information said, "I know exactly what you're talking about. I know what it's like to be hated for something you can't control. Believe me, I don't want to see things like this anymore. I'm actually looking to get aid from the JLF, and with some of the assets we've got we should be able to provide considerable aid I'm hoping."

William nodded and then reached into his desk, opening a drawer. He removed some papers and then tapped on a corner of the base three times. The bottom lifted up and he pulled out a flash drive.

He handed it to Naruto and said, "If I deem someone worthwhile and willing to help get the political situation evened out I allow them limited access to some of my funds. This should give you enough to purchase two mobile suits and some military gear."

Naruto took the drive and nodded then asked, "Why don't you help yourself?"

William sighed and said, "My family. I simply can't bring myself to deprive them of the lives they have now, so I help from behind the scenes as much as I can. I've even been caught a few times but have been able to get out of it somehow."

Naruto nodded again and said, "Thank you Mr. Stadtfeld. Hopefully with this we'll be able to get things moving."

William raised a hand and said, "Please, just call me Will."

Naruto nodded and he and Aisha left.

As they walked down the stairs they encountered the children again and Kallen waved and said, "Hey! Mister!"

Naruto smiled and waved. As she ran up to him he asked, "What's up?"

She asked, "Are you leaving?" Naruto nodded and she pouted and said, "Awww."

Naruto laughed and said, "Don't worry, I'll probably be back."

She accepted it with a nod and he and Aisha left.

As they were walking away Aisha asked, "Do you think it was odd how trusting he was?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Probably. He's probably just tired of seeing how things are and is willing to take some extreme risks to see if it evens things out."

* * *

As they left the front gate, a long limo drove by, followed by two military trucks.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Aisha asked, "I wonder what that's all about."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Wait here, I'll be back."

She didn't get time to respond as he took off. She just sighed and went to the car to wait.

* * *

After he got far enough away Naruto leapt into the trees and hopped to a tree near enough to get an eye above the house.

Finding a good vantage point he activated the ryugan to observe the goings on. He couldn't get a perfect handle on what they were saying but he could see that the people talking were Will, one of the maids he recognized and a woman he couldn't but based on her outfit she was Salina. Across from them was a man in a military uniform with short blonde hair and a cocky smirk along with two soldiers in Britannian uniforms.

Will seemed to get agitated and the blonde man pulled out a pistol and shot the maid. Will and Salina immediately took off, the blonde man sending one of the soldiers after Will.

Naruto then noticed another soldier spotted Kallen and Naoto. He turned to the blonde who simply nodded. The soldier pulled out a knife and walked up to them.

* * *

Inside the house, Naoto stood in front of Kallen as the soldier approached.

He held his knife with a big smirk as he approached. "Now just sit still and this won't hurt, too much."

"Stay away!" Naoto shouted as he lunged at the man, only to be knocked away with a punch.

Kallen stepped back and began to tremble as the man approached. He reared back his hand and stabbed downwards. Kallen froze but then noticed something bizarre happen, he slowed down. His movements slowed down until he was moving in slow motion. Kallen regained just enough sense to roll to the side.

The man turned to stab at her again but was taken out by a sweep kick.

Naruto teleported to Kallen's position and took the man's legs out from under him, causing him to slam into the floor hard. Naruto turned to Kallen and said, "Kallen are you-!" He stopped and nearly froze. He looked into her eyes and his blood ran cold. Her blue eyes had changed, her irises were now crimson with one tomoe shaped marking in each. "Th-that's…the sharingan!"

Kallen simply sat and trembled.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I wonder what everyone'll think of that little revelation. Well tell me what you guys think of the chapter and anything to do with it in a review. Also, just out of curiosity, what do you guys think of my song choices? Lastly, harem suggestions are still open if anyone has any.**

**Well, that's it so see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Marriage and Liberators?

Chapter IV

**Hello everybody and sorry for the wait, hope it wasn't too long. Anyway I saw that a few people were surprised by the little revelation at the end of the last chapter.** **That's a plot point that'll be explained later. Can't forget to mention my coauthor seeker of true anime fan fic. At any rate let's get to reviewer responses.**

**NiwaTG: Thanks for the compliment. Yes, she'll be his mentor of sorts but read on to see exactly how. **

**Exalted Demi-Soul: There's quite a crafty reason for that, but yes it is strange and only I and seeker shall know how.**

**Animosity of Necessary Evil: What do you mean I'm insisting it upon my readers? If it's something bad I'll try and fix whatever it is but I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Element-OverLord: I'll say this now that wasn't Chouko who was shot, it was just some random maid.**

**Now that that's done lets get going.**

* * *

"Th-that's…the sharingan!" Naruto said in surprise as he looked at the trembling form of Kallen. His eyes widened as he tried to discover why and how this happened.

Those thoughts came to an end when he heard a scream from the upper level.

"Dammit, Will!" he shouted as he bolted for the stairs, taking out assailants as he went.

* * *

He made it up the stairs and saw Will run out of one of the rooms, with an assassin right behind him.

"No!" Naruto shouted and he tossed a three-pronged kunai at the man.

The man raised his pistol with an insane grin and shouted, "For Zodiac!" He fired his pistol, hitting William straight in the head. Immediately after the kunai collided with the man's neck, killing him.

Naruto ran past the man and over to William, whose body was already still. He cursed under his breath as he laid his body down. He pulled back his sleeve and a symbol appeared on his arm. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he mumbled, "Damn, not enough. I can't revive him."

Suddenly a new voice said sadly, "Brother…"

Naruto looked up and was quite confused. Standing in front of him was William Stadtfeld, the same person he was holding. Then something hit him. He looked up at William and asked, "Did you say brother?"

William nodded and said, "Yes, I ran up the stairs to escape that man…and my brother pulled me into this room."

* * *

_William ran up the stairs as one of his maids was shot and killed._

_ As he ran towards his study, where he kept his pistol, a door opened and someone pulled him inside and shut it._

* * *

_ Regaining his senses he looked in and saw his brother and said, "Wallace! Why did you-"_

_He was interrupted as Wallace said, "These people, do you know who they are?"_

_William shook his head and said, "They're dressed like Britannian officials, but I don't recognize them."_

_Wallace nodded and said, "Good. You stay here, I'll get your gun and deal with them."_

_William tried to stop him but he closed the door faster than he could reach it._

_Then William heard someone shout, "For Zodiac!" followed by several shots. After waiting a few seconds he opened the door and went into the hallway._

* * *

Naruto listened to William and nodded. He then heard footsteps and shouting and asked, "So, how do you want to play this?"

Will was at first confused but then caught his meaning and said with a nod, "I'll tell my family, but I'd appreciate it if I am believed dead for a while."

Naruto nodded and sighed and asked, "What about him?"

William's eyes watered slightly and he said somberly, "It'll be hard on them. Kallen especially looked up to my brother."

Naruto then remembered something, "Hey, Will. After you get…_this_ sorted out I need to speak to you. It's about Kallen and it's extremely important."

William simply nodded and said, "Let me tell my family the news and then I will hear what you need to say."

* * *

William walked out of the hallway and his wife ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug along with Kallen and Naoto.

"It's alright everyone, I'm okay," he said gently.

"But dear, we heard shots. What happened?" Salina asked,

William narrowed his eyes seriously and said, "It was…Wallace. He saved me, and acted as my substitute."

"Daddy, is Uncle Wallace okay?" Kallen asked innocently.

Tears finally edged at his eyes and William said with a frown, "No Kallen, he's not. I'm sorry but your uncle Wallace is…he's gone."

Kallen's face filled with confusion and sadness as she tried to understand what he meant.

William turned to Naoto and said, "Son, I need you to take Kallen and go to your room. I need to speak with Naruto about some important adult matters. Can you do that?"

Naoto nodded and put a hand on Kallen's shoulder and led her to their room where realization seemed to kick in and she began to cry.

* * *

William entered his study with Naruto sitting in one of the chairs. He closed and locked the door with a heavy sigh and moved to his office chair.

Sitting down he looked at Naruto and said with interlocked hands, "So, what do you need to tell me?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, this is a bit complicated, but it's about Kallen."

William tilted his head and asked, "Kallen? Did something happen?!"

Naruto put a hand up and said, "No…well yes, but nothing bad. This is going to be difficult to explain, but…there's an ability that I've not heard of for a long time and hasn't been seen for even longer."

"Ability?" he mumbled in confusion.

Naruto nodded and said, "It's something called a visual jutsu. It's an ability pertaining to someone's eyes, it affects their eyes and gives them certain abilities pertaining to that."

William scrunched his nose in concentration and said, "I'm not sure I understand but go on."

Naruto sighed and said, "Well she has an ability called sharingan. It allows her to see a form of energy called chakra that is normally invisible, it also makes it so that to her, time slows down to her sense; allowing her to react with better reflexes and speed than most."

William raised an eyebrow and asked, "There's an ability like that? I didn't know thing like that existed beyond…nevermind." He suddenly adopted a reserved position.

Naruto noticed his change in countenance and stood up. William watched as Naruto placed his hand on the wall. His hand them emitted a faint blue light that then flashed and moved around, covering every part of the wall and ceiling.

William asked in confusion, "What did you just do?"

Naruto turned to him and said seriously, "I placed a silencing seal, it makes it so that nobody can see, hear, or enter this room. Any monitoring devices are also disabled. So anything that is said or done in this room will completely non-viewable to anyone on the outside."

William raised both of his brows in surprise and said, "You're full of surprises, aren't you, Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked and said, "If you only knew. Now, I'm going to tell you some things and ask you some things; answers on both side, full answers, would be appreciated."

William noticed the serious tone in his voice and swallowed nervously before nodding.

Naruto sat down and said, "First, I'm going to explain what something called chakra is; it's lengthy so pay attention."

William nodded and gave him his full attention.

"Chakra is a special form of energy that most people don't know even exists. It is the fusion of two other forms of energy. The first is ki, which is physical energy. Most people simply refer to it as energy, it is the base physical energy your body uses to function. The second is mana, it is spiritual energy. Mana is rare today because most people only know of its use as the energy that makes up your consciousness. Mana is effectively your soul. These energy forms combine to form chakra. Chakra allows people to do things thought impossible, but it requires special training to know hold to mold it for use, understand so far?" Naruto finished part of his spiel.

William nodded and said, "So…what does this _chakra_ have to do with Kallen?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm getting there. Sometimes people are born with a unique form of chakra in their bodies that manifests in different ways. This manifestation is called a kekkei genkai. The sharingan is one of those kekkei genkai; it works by chakra manifesting in the eyes. It slows down the user's perception of time, allows them to actually see the different types of chakra, and allows the user to cast illusions on others called genjutsu."

William began to sweat as Naruto went through his explanation of the sharingan; Naruto noticed this easily but decided to wait. "So, she has this sharingan?"

Naruto nodded and said, "There's only one problem."

"What's that?" he asked.

"The sharingan is supposed to naturally develop only in a select bloodline that died out a long time ago," Naruto said.

William was starting to notice the large periods of time Naruto was mentioning and asked, "How exactly do you know so much about things that occurred so long ago?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Sorry, but I can't really tell you that. Not now at least."

William nodded and asked, "Let's finish the stories and you just tell me what this means for my daughter."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well the point is that this gives her a power and abilities that most people nowadays don't even know exist. Now it's my turn to ask you a question."

William gulped knowing what he was going to ask.

"I want to know, what do you know of that's similar to the sharingan?" he made the question vague but he knew that if his suspicions were correct, Will would.

Which he did with a sigh. "I-I can't say much-"

"That defense won't work, we're completely cut off from the outside world, even electronically. If someone were to press a hyper-sensitive microphone to the door they would only hear the sound of our breathing," Naruto interrupted, wanting a full explanation.

William curled his lips in annoyance but acquiesced, "There is a very strange…ability I've witnessed in a select few people. It's something called Geass."

"Geass?" Naruto wondered out loud.

William nodded uneasily and continued, "I don't know its origins or purpose, but I know it isn't a natural trait. It is somehow passed from one individual to another, and that every person that gets a Geass gets a different one based on their history and personality. I also know that there is a clandestine organization called the Geass Order that is somehow involved in the Geasses and their passing to others. I don't know much about them beyond the little scraps of information I've managed to pick up over the years; but I know that whatever they have planned it won't turn out well for the Japanese at the least."

Naruto took in the information and then asked, "Do you know anything else about the Geass, or the Geass Order. If not, then do you know people who have a Geass?"

William nodded and said, "I don't know anything else about the Order or Geass, but I do know of at least two people that have Geass and who are most certainly part of the Order."

"Who?" Naruto asked with narrowing eyes.

"Emperor Charles zi Britannia and ex-Empress Marianne vi Britannia. I don't know what their connection to it is but I do know they each have a Geass, every one of Charles' wives do, and they each have some contribution to the Order."

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily before he closed them and asked, "What do you think of Britannia?"

William raised an eyebrow in confusion and answered, "Well, it's my home. They're the ones that rule Japan and the ones I follow."

Naruto opened his eyes and gave William a stern expression and said evenly, "I didn't want the pr bull response. I want to know, what do _you_ really think of Britannia?"

William went stiff, but then loosened with a sigh and said exasperatedly, with his hand against his temple, "You know Mr. Uzumaki, what you're asking is a loaded question. I suppose to make it simple, I appreciate Britannia the nation as my leader but not the people who run it; they're all corrupt and we need new rulership."

"So, if you could you would help the JLF?" Naruto asked pointedly.

William raised an eyebrow but gave a curt nod.

Naruto then reached into one of his pockets and said, "This is a special seal, something your people would call a talisman. If you spread a small amount of your blood on it, it will create an exact copy of you, a clone. Do that, and the clone can take up your duties here, and you can do what you feel is necessary to help to JLF." Naruto noticed William's incredulous expression and handed him the seal and said, "Try it."

William nodded and pulled a folding knife out of his pocket and nicked his thumb. He then swiped his thumb across the note, which resulted in a puff of smoke. His body stiffened when the smoke revealed an exact clone of himself. Acting on instinct he reached over and grabbed the clone's sleeve and was astonished that it seemed real in all respects. He then turned to Naruto in shock, who simply had a smirk on his face.

Naruto then said, "Give the order and it will dispel." William looked at the clone and nodded and it vanished in another burst of smoke. Naruto added, "The seal is reusable, it uses the blood to create the clone so don't worry about it getting damaged."

William stared in awe at the deceptively simple piece of paper in his hand and asked in a gasp, "H-how can you do something like that?"

Naruto gave a small grin and said, "Just call it ninja magic. Lastly, how do you intend to help the JLF? I ask because I intend to aid them as well."

William thought over it and then looked at Naruto and said, "Come with me."

Naruto nodded and walked over to the door and deactivated the silencing seal so they could leave.

While he did that William hid the paper seal in his desk.

Naruto opened the door and motioned for William to lead.

* * *

They moved down the stairs and Salina walked over to William and asked, "Is everything alright dear?"

William smiled warmly and said with a nod, "Yes, everything's fine. I just want to show Naruto some of my sword collection."

Salina scoffed and said, "Men and their weapons. Just hurry up, that woman is still standing at the front gate."

Naruto face-palmed and said, "Oops, forgot about Aisha."

William laughed jovially and said, "Quite the gentleman aren't you?"

Naruto adopted a fake pout and said, "Quiet you."

William simply laughed again and directed Naruto to the door beneath the stairs he had noticed earlier.

* * *

As they moved down the long stairwell, Naruto asked, "You don't get along with Salina, do you?"

William sighed heavily and said, "Unfortunately no. I married her when I was younger for political reasons. I truly wish to wed Chouko but due her status as not only an Eleven but as a maid my political backing would fall apart."

Naruto kept his face calm as he listened.

William continued by saying, "I know that seems cruel, but I need that backing and the money that comes with it to pursue my goals. So as it stands I'm willing to endure Salina's…personal qualities if it means I am that much closer to attaining the world I want for my children. I just wish Salina wasn't so cruel to Chouko."

Naruto remained quiet as they reached the bottom and a large metal door.

William turned to him and asked, "You think me a fool, don't you?"

Naruto sighed and said, "No, not entirely. I won't explain how or why but I've been in similar situations so I know where you're coming from."

That seemed to ease the man's mind as his lips curled into a smile and he said, "Glad to hear it." He opened the steel door and revealed a mass collection of swords, maces, axes, and other assorted medieval weaponry all neatly stored and stacked; and with a healthy layer of dust to boot.

Naruto looked around the room inquisitively at the old armor and weapons and then turned to William with an incredulous expression and asked, "These trinkets aren't why we're here, are they?"

William laughed uncomfortably and said, "I don't appreciate this collection of arms that took three generations to finish being called trinkets, but you're right. It's not."

He moved over to the back of the room to where there was a selection of small daggers, arrows and other smaller weapons covering a vast majority of the wall. But near ground level were two sections of stone that stuck out with four swords stuck in each that flanked the wall. He moved over to the group on the right and grabbed the third blade from the wall and pulled, moving down in a lever-like action.

Naruto heard the sound of old gears turning and moving before the large back wall slid back several inches and then turned ninety degrees at the middle, revealing a short dark hallway lined in steel and iron; closely resembling the corridors in a military installation. Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought but couldn't decide what would be there and decided that whatever it was would be interesting at the least.

William directed Naruto into the hallway and stopped about a foot past the wall, Naruto right beside him, and pulled a handle on the wall that closed the hidden door with a loud thud.

They proceeded down the hallway with a light at the end that grew brighter as they walked. Naruto soon discovered the source, a massive cylindrical room that seemed to start right at the base of the house and move down into the ground for nearly one hundred feet. The room was almost forty feet in diameter with round walkways going around the edge starting ten feet from the top and occurring every ten feet after that. What truly caught his eye was the object in the center.

It was a large machine with vaguely humanoid features. Naruto could see from its distinct lack of a head, left arm, right hand, backpack and most of its right leg that it was unfinished. That and the fact that it had absolutely no armor and was mostly hollow. He scrutinized the machine and several details on its design made it obvious that it would be able to change shape, although he couldn't decipher what that was.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Naruto turned to William and asked, "What is it?"

William smirked and said, "It's a special prototype mobile suit I designed with some colleagues about twelve years ago. Production began about three years ago and should finish within the next two. For now I'm calling it Project Gaia." William's expression soured as he said, "Although my brother said a better name would be Leo."

"Leo?" Naruto asked.

William nodded and said, "Did you know, there was a famous Scottish war hero whose symbol was the winged lion. I tracked down that I am distinctly related to that man and that's why my brother decided the name would fit, and why I chose its alternative mode."

"And that mode would be?"

"A lion with wings," William said plainly.

Naruto sweat-dropped slightly and said, "I see. What were you planning on doing with this?"

William's expression hardened and he said, "I don't know why but something tells me that within the next decade big changes are coming that will rock the empire, and the entire federation, to its core. When that happens, I intend to be on Japan's side, fighting for their freedom when push comes to shove. I may serve Britannia but my family is my first loyalty."

Naruto smiled warmly at the man's concern and asked, "So, you'll fight then?"

William nodded and said, "Unfortunately the Leo won't be done in time for me to begin using it with the gift you gave me. So instead I'll be using something else."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, not really expecting an answer.

William turned to him and said, "A customized Sutherland I've dubbed Claymore."

Naruto smirked and said as he pushed himself off the walkway's railing, "I hope it all goes well. I need to get going unfortunately. I have a meeting with the JLF in a few days and I need to…_discuss_ some things with a certain someone. If you'd like, I'll see if I can't gauge the JLF's opinion of you."

William nodded and said, "I'd like that. Now, we're both busy so let's part here. How about a drink sometime?"

Naruto responded with a grin and said, "Sure thing, Braveheart."

William became thoughtful as he left and mumbled, "Braveheart. I like that name."

* * *

Naruto eventually returned to the main floor and saw Kallen and Naoto yet again playing together and called the younger redhead over.

She ran over and asked cheerily, "What is it?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I've got to be going now, but I want to tell you something before I leave."

Kallen pouted but then latched on to what he said last and asked, "What?"

Naruto smiled a little wider and said, "Do you remember before, when time seemed to slow down?"

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Woooww, how'd you know that?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "There are lots of things I know. Anyway, that was part of a power called sharingan. It's a power you use to protect people that are important to you."

"You mean like daddy and Naoto?" she asked with her finger on her chin in a thinking posture.

Naruto chuckled again and said with a nod, "Yup. Like I said, I need to get going but here, take this," he handed her piece of paper with a complex seal on it.

She scrunched her eyebrows in thought and said flatly, "It's a bunch of scribbles."

Naruto couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped and said, "It looks like but it's actually really important. Do you see this part here?" He pointed to a spiral shape in the middle.

She nodded as she looked at the spot.

Naruto said, "If you press that, I'll show up and help you with learning how to use that power."

She beamed at the thought and then said, "Can I use it now?!"

He stood up and laughed heartily and said, "No, not right now. When you've got free time, and when I'm not here, you can use that and I'll help you. Got it?"

She nodded happily and took the slip of paper and took off towards the back of the house.

"Hey don't run, you'll fa-" his words cut short as he heard the familiar thud of a child's body connecting with the floor. Followed by a few short mumblings of 'I'm okay' followed by more running. He eased into a smile as he thought back to an old friend of his who seemed so much like Kallen. He then proceeded to exit the house and prepare for the verbal lashing he was bound to get from Aisha.

* * *

And a lashing he got as he walked up to the car and saw the bluenette standing there very annoyed with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Eventually she noticed his presence and sent him a bone chilling sneer before putting one hand on her hip and aiming the other hand in his direction, the all too common pose for a woman that's about to kill someone with words; a pose he was far too familiar with thanks to a certain pink-haired person he hadn't thought of in a very long time.

Aisha then proceeded to say angrily, "What took you so long!? And what was all that noise and why did that rich guy drive away so fast!?"

Naruto took stock of her words before deciding to try and placate her. He assumed the usual pose of a goofy smile on his face with his hands raised in front of him and said, "Sorry, things got a little out of hand. Seems that rich guy was there to take out William. Fortunately I was able to stop 'em. But it seems the leader of the group got away. So, shall we get going?"

Rather than answer Aisha simply got into the car with a huff.

Naruto sighed and mumbled, "Why do I always seemed to be surrounded by crazy women?" With one more sigh he decided to get in the car before she continued shouting.

* * *

At the back of the Stadtfeld estate Kallen was playing in a clearing with Naoto as their birth mother watched happily. Kallen then stopped when she heard the sound of a car starting and then leaving.

Waiting a few more seconds with a perplexed Naoto and a blissful Chouko Kallen then pressed her thumb into the circle in the middle of the seal. A burst of white smoke then occurred, revealing Naruto himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the car, Naruto felt the pull on his chakra signifying that his specialized shadow clone had just been activated. He stifled a chuckle at Kallen's childis impatience.

Of course Aisha noticed his chuckle and pulled herself away from her sightseeing and asked, "Something funny?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Just remembering something, that's all."

Aisha raised an eyebrow but returned to her sightseeing of the world around them.

* * *

Back with Kallen and the others, Naoto and Chouko had surprised expressions at Naruto's sudden appearance and Kallen was amazed. She reached out and grabbed his leg and asked, "You're not a hologram?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Not exactly. I'm a clone. I'll be helping you…" the clone turned around and noticed Chouko and Naoto and said worriedly, "Uh, Kallen. I thought boss said not until you're alone?"

Kallen tilted her head and asked, "He did? Well, you're here now so you can teach me how to use the sharpie can right?"

"Sharpie can? No, it's called sharingan," the clone said playfully.

Kallen nodded and said, "Whatever. You'll teach me right?"

The clone sighed and turned to Chouko and said, "Only if it's okay with Ms. Chouko."

Chouko seemed surprised at that but smiled and said, "Just don't hurt her."

The clone nodded and said, "Right! Let's get started, shall we?"

Kallen jumped for joy and said, "Yay! Yay!"

The clone simply smiled sappily and said, "But, no actual training will start just yet."

"Awww," Kallen pouted.

The clone sat down and chuckled, "Before we begin training there are some things you need to learn. You won't be able to use your sharingan without this knowledge."

Kallen puffed her cheeks but sat down and said, "Fine."

The clone chuckled again and said, "Alright, the first thing I need to teach you about is chakra."

* * *

Naruto and Aisha were proceeding through town and Naruto asked, "So where do you plan on going to replenish our supplies?"

Aisha turned and said, "Actually there's a private supplier Marianne liked to use when she was actually working with Britannia."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "You think that's okay? Won't they be a little…suspicious?"

Aisha giggled and said, "You would think. But this person and Marianne are old friends. She would trust Marianne and give her supplies even if she openly announced her betrayal. Of course in that case, and this one, it'd be under the table."

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "R-right." He then went stiff as he looked at the rear-view mirror.

Aisha noticed his expression and asked, "Something wrong?"

Naruto nodded slowly and said, "We're being followed."

Aisha narrowed her eyes and asked, "Know who?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I don't. But the car seems very similar to the one that showed up at the Stadtfelds'. I'm going to try a few random streets and see if they keep following us."

Aisha nodded as he turned left down a street at the next light.

The unknown predictably followed. He made several more turns, right, left, right, straight, left and the car mimicked each one.

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, it's official. We're being tailed. So, suggestions?"

Aisha thought for a moment and said, "How much money do you have?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "As much as Will gave me access to."

Aisha nodded with a smirk and said, "I've got the perfect plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the beige car tailing them, the driver, a man in his early thirties with short black hair and a suit and glasses ground his teeth and said, "Damn, where's this guy headed?"

His partner, a man in his early twenties with short brown hair resting his chin lazily on his hand said, "It's obvious he's realized we're tailing him. Just keep on him for a while longer."

His partner simply grunted and kept driving.

Eventually Naruto swiftly and without warning, turned down a side street.

The driver cursed and made to follow him.

Naruto looked at his rear-view mirror again and smirked. He then turned down a dead-end street.

The driver of the other car smirked as he did the same. He then stopped and saw Naruto's car turned off. He turned to his partner and they both nodded.

They stepped out of their car and walked close to Naruto's.

Naruto and Aisha stepped out of their vehicle and put their hands up as the two pursuers pulled out SMGs.

Naruto smirked and said innocently, "Something tells me you aren't following us for autographs are you?"

The two men switched off their safeties, at which point Naruto shouted, "Get down!"

The men then opened fire, littering the car with holes and causing it to explode with Naruto and Aisha inside. They smirked and the younger one said, "We're done here. Let's go meet up with Kuroda and get our dues."

The older man nodded and drove off.

Naruto and Aisha stepped out from behind the nearby wall after they left.

Aisha looked at Naruto and said with a smirk, "I never know what to expect from you. First you have that mobile suit that appears out of nowhere and now you made copies of yourself, one of which turned into an exact copy of me. Savvy."

Naruto rubbed his nose confidently and said, "It's an old trick. Just wish I didn't need to pay those replacement payments to the rental company."

Aisha shrugged and said wistfully, "I said you should have gotten the warranty."

Naruto just grumbled, "Cuute. Can we get going now?"

Aisha simply laughed as they left the alleyway.

* * *

Eventually they came out on the other side of the alley in the street and continued on the sidewalk, heading towards their destination.

After walking a short distance Naruto asked, "So…mind telling me who it is we're meeting?"

"A woman named Calypso Ashford. Her father is the head of Japan's largest Britannian school, Ashford Academy and she and her husband run Ashford Pharmaceuticals, the world's second largest medicinal supplier behind Britannia's own," she said categorically.

Naruto nodded and said, "Does Mr. Ashford know about her _loans_?"

Aisha smiled slyly and said, "It was his suggestion. Marianne received her supplies from the Ashfords instead of the Britannian main stockpile because she and Calypso are childhood friends and they gave her reduced prices since she always bought so much."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "I assume Charlie wouldn't approve of that so why'd she do it?"

Aisha smiled and said, "Because. That way she could support the Ashfords since her children didn't live here."

Naruto's expression fell and he asked, "Speaking of, what will happen to them now?"

Aisha shrugged and said, "I don't know. But I can't imagine the emperor would do anything too bad."

Naruto sighed and said, "I hope so." Just then as they turned the corner someone slammed into him, resulting in him and the stranger losing their balance but Naruto's reflexes kicked in and he spun on his heel and grabbed the stranger and straightened them up, he soon saw who he bumped into.

A teenage girl with waist length light green hair, amber eyes and fair skin. She gave him a quizzical look before mumbling, "Uhm, thank you."

Naruto nodded and released her hand and bowed slightly and said, "Sorry about that." He and Aisha then continued on their way.

The girl watched him leave with a confused look and felt a strange feeling from him, before she continued walking.

* * *

"Who was that?" Aisha asked. After several seconds she looked at Naruto expecting a response but saw his face stuck in a concentrating expression.

While she attempted to talk to him, Naruto was busy thinking about the girl he ran into. He noticed that she was different. Her chakra was far different than any person he'd seen in this world. Similar to his. It seemed that there was a vast amount of it far beyond even the kage of his day. He knew that only beings with great power could have that much chakra. But he also noticed something else, her chakra was tame. Far too tame for the humans of this world. Eventually he was brought out of his thoughts by a sensation on his cheek. He turned his eyes to see Aisha staring at him annoyed with her finger poking his cheek. He nonchalantly said, "Yes?"

She then proceeded to smack him on the head and said, "We're almost there."

Naruto rubbed his newly growing welt and thought, '_Way to go Naruto, you always pick the violent ones_.'

* * *

They quickly arrived at the gates to a large estate like structure that Naruto could only equate to a small city. He looked at Aisha dumbly and pointed to the city-state.

She smiled and said, "This is Ashford Academy."

He looked from her to the academy and back several times before shouting, "THIS IS A SCHOOL!?"

Aisha simply slumped her shoulders and mumbled, "Need you be so loud savvy?"

* * *

They walked through the academy Naruto acting like a child looking around in awe, though he really wasn't that impressed compared to what he'd seen in his life and was simply passing the time memorizing the layout in case things got hairy again; since trouble seemed to follow him like a swooning teenager.

Eventually they arrived at the main building and Aisha knocked on the door. There was no response for several seconds and Naruto made a few signless clones that turned invisible and began running around examining the area for is internal map.

What he didn't know was that a young blonde haired girl had seen the plumes of smoke made by his jutsu and had her face pressed against the glass in awe.

Eventually a young woman with a slim figure and a cream colored dress that showed off her generous bust along with blonde hair that had a shape Naruto noted would make a beehive jealous; of course he knew the pain of a stinging slap would follow should he make the observation general knowledge.

The woman had a very sleepy expression on her face as she said, "Ahhh, Miss Aisha, how good to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Ashford," Aisha said sweetly, a fact which caused Naruto to mug sarcastically behind her.

Though Calypso's confused glance towards him caused him to stop as Aisha turned to face him annoyed.

He simply coughed into his hand and they entered the building.

"So, may I ask why you are here? Is it about Marianne?" Calypso said as she motioned a maid to make some tea.

Aisha nodded and said, "Yes actually. Here, this letter is from her." She handed a slip of folded paper to the woman.

Calypso read it carefully, and Naruto could easily see past her clueless façade as her expression hardened as she read, and then eased as she finished. She returned to not to Aisha and asked, "Is this all true?"

Aisha nodded seriously and said, "Yes, and the man she mentioned is the clueless idiot behind me."

Naruto popped a vein and said, "Hey, I'm right here."

Aisha turned to him and said coyly, "I know."

He twitched an eyebrow at her antics but stopped when Calypso spoke, "May I take a better look at you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow but unnecessarily forced his way past Aisha anyway.

He stopped in front of Calypso and she put a hand to her chin and bent forward slightly to examine him from top to bottom.

He felt rather nervous as she moved like one of those DNA scanners he'd seen a few hundred years ago in a different dimension.

After she finished she adopted a bright smile and clasped her hands together and chirped, "You're perfect!"

Naruto slumped slightly and asked, "For what?"

"For my Milly!" she said happily.

"Milly?" he asked. He then heard snickering and saw Aisha twitching as she poorly held in a laugh. He was beginning to fear the worst and asked, "Mind if I ask how old she is?"

"Ten," Calypso said normally.

Naruto proceeded to face-fault as Aisha gave in to her belly aching laughter.

"Don't you think that's a little young!?" he argued.

Calypso waved her hand and said, "Now perhaps. But soon enough she'll be old enough to do justice to that body of yours."

Naruto proceeded to gape in disbelief while Aisha attempted not to fall over. He turned to her and shouted, "A little help here?!"

Aisha waved at him and said, "Too! Much! Fun!"

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and mumbled, "Bitch." He turned back to Calypso and asked, "Certainly you must have other options?"

She giggled and said, "Yes, the Asplunds have asked for her to be betrothed to their son Lloyd but you're much more of a man than he will ever be." Her eyes then shifted from her blissfully unaware state to something keener as she said, "I have knack for telling the worth of someone with one look, and you have a worth greater than a large nation."

Naruto blinked in confusion and said, "Uhmm, thank…you…I think?"

Her normal state resurfaced as she looked at Aisha and asked, "So, what all do you and Marry need anyway?"

Aisha's laughing fit seemingly lost she nodded formally and said, "I've got a list. I'll give it to you when we reach the commissions room." She turned to Naruto and said, "Now you play nice."

Naruto simply twitched an eyebrow and mumbled, "She is _really_ starting to remind me of someone scary."

After they proceeded up the stairs Naruto sighed and found a comfortable chair to plop down in and lay his head back as the events that had unfolded since his arrival in this world of giant robots played back in his mind.

After several minutes Ryuujin gave him a mental poke and said, **"**_**Oy, you've got company.**_**"**

Naruto proceeded to crack one eye open and noticed a young girl with eyes as blue as his own staring at him studiously. He yawned lightly and asked, "Can I help you?"

After several seconds of silence the girl asked, "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked sleepily as he felt the sandman creeping up.

"That thing with smoke and the multiple yous," she said and like that his sleep was shoved aside.

Of course he kept his guard up and suppressed his surprise to a bead of sweat. He said, "Oh, and what might you be talking about?"

The blonde girl puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and said, "You know, they all ran off and turned invisible."

'_Sharp little brat,_' he thought. "Alright, let's say you're right, why would I tell you?"

She smiled innocently and said, "Because I'm so cute."

Naruto felt an eyebrow beginning to twitch and said, "Rrrriiiigghhht. Either way, no, I'm not telling you."

The girl yet again puffed her cheeks and said, "What if I give you a big secret?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "What kind of secret could you give me?"

"If I tell you you need to promise to tell me how you did that thing," she said presumptuously.

Naruto thought about it. If she just told him something useless he could just say something nonspecific but if it really was big he'd at least reward her. Sighing he said, "I'm going to regret this but you've got a deal."

The girl gave a wide smile and said, "I saw Daddy talking to a creepy man with a big cape."

Naruto blinked and then sighed. '_Thought it'd just be useless_,' he thought tiredly. He looked at her and said, "They're called Shadow Clones."

"Ooohhh, what are those?" she asked happily.

"Hey, hey, you said one question," he retorted with mock annoyance.

She puffed her cheeks in greater annoyance and said, "Hey! That's not fair!"

Naruto smirked and was about to respond when Calypso and Aisha returned. Calypso looked over at Naruto and said, "Having fun you too?"

The girl nodded cheerily and Naruto said, "Yeah, but one of us was starting to get a little bored."

Calypso giggled and said, "Well, you two probably need to be going right?"

Aisha nodded and said, "Thank you again for the supplies."

Calypso laughed and said, "Don't mention it." She turned and said with a beckoning wave, "Milly, come along dear."

The girl nodded and ran off towards her mother.

Naruto looked at her in thought and said, "That's Milly? She's a sharp one."

Aisha chuckled and said, "Yes, she'll make a good wife."

Naruto glared and said in annoyance, "Bite me!"

* * *

The duo left through the front gates and Naruto sighed then glared at Aisha and grumbled, "What the hell was all that?"

Aisha simply chuckled into her hand and said, "You don't need to worry. Calypso and her husband are smart, but she's always been a bit…eccentric."

Naruto mumbled, "I'll say."

"Well, I'd say that we're just about done here, wouldn't you?" she asked as they continued walking.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, but we'll need a different form of transportation to go there." Sighing he said, "Which means another car…wonderful."

Aisha simply chuckled as the blonde immortal slumped his shoulders.

* * *

They eventually arrived back at the dock where Naruto had do some slight genjutsu manipulation to rent a new car without causing a scene. After that Aisha returned to the ship to await shipment of the supplies and Naruto took off for the Shinjuku Ghetto.

* * *

Along the way he took notice of the degree and sheer amount of destruction caused in the ghetto. But one spot caught his eyes. A massive crater with a perfect reverse dome shape, everything around moved to appear like an invisible force had pushed it. At that moment an image flashed into his mind, an image of his home that he had forgotten about for a long time.

Shaking off the somber thoughts he proceeded to the location Marianne had given him, eventually finding an off-ramp and headed down into the ruin-like city.

It didn't take long for him to run out of road, so he simply exited his car and began walking. It was then he noticed the looks he was getting. There were still numerous people living in this wasteland of a place, all of them ragged and dirty. '_Do they think this acts as some kind of deterrent?_' he growled internally at the overbearing results of Britannia's ruthlessness.

He walked for several hours before he found what he was looking for. An old building that was practically falling over, he looked over it and his eyes widened in shock. He had seen this building in the other worlds he'd gone to, it was the Japanese head of government; the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. It was almost completely gone, of the forty-eight floors it normally stood, less than five remained intact and the remainder of the building had become a sort of groundcover underneath. He also didn't see the second tower that comprise part of the structure's upper height.

He sighed, expecting a far from warm welcome from the JLF, and walked up to the building. As he had expected there were two guards posted outside of the makeshift entrance and they noticed him and immediately went on guard.

"Halt!" the one on the left, a young man with brown hair and brown eyes said, pointing his rifle at the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto put his hands up and said calmly, "I'm here to see Kyoshiro Tohdoh."

The man huffed and said, "You really think we're just going to let you see our leader?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Not really. But I have a letter that may help."

The man's face contorted in thought and he said, "Who from?"

"Marianne vi Britannia," Naruto said plainly.

The man's eyes widened in surprise and he was about to shout when a new voice from above called down, "Let him in!"

Naruto looked up to see a man with slicked back black hair, narrow grey eyes, and a military uniform. Naruto could tell just by looking that this man was not only experienced in warfare but that he commanded respect; he figured that must be Tohdoh.

"But sir, look at him! He couldn't look anymore Britannian if he tried!" the man shouted.

Naruto sweat-dropped as he thought about some of the crazy hair colors he'd seen on Japanese people before and thought how strange that sounded.

Tohdoh called down saying, "The JLF does not discriminate by race, only by those who are willing or not to help Japan, whether or not they are Japanese at all."

The man grumbled but accepted the answer and waved his gun at the entrance, signaling Naruto to enter. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder as he walked in and said quietly, "You do anything suspicious and you'll find a bit more lead in your system."

Naruto smirked and said, "I'll remember that." He then walked into the building and made his way to what he figured was the atrium.

As he walked in he was met with a rather demoralizing sight. The building was mostly hollowed out with maybe the top two floors intact. In the middle of the open area a group of no more than seventy people sat congregated around meager fires built in whatever they could find and the bed replacements weren't much more than cots.

He scanned across the room and noticed the expressions of the people there and was rather surprised. Most of them seemed rather jovial as they spoke and joked.

"Surprised?"

Naruto turned abruptly to the new voice and came face to face with Tohdoh. He bowed in the normal Japanese fashion and asked, "Kyoshiro Tohdoh?"

Tohdoh nodded and asked with a slight teasing tone, "Might I ask you name?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Right, where are my manners? My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Tohdoh nodded and said, "Nice to meet you Uzumaki." He motioned him to one of the tables and asked, "So, why are you here?"

"I was told you were the leader of the JLF and I decided talking to you would be advantageous," Naruto said as he sat down.

Tohdoh raised an eyebrow and said, "I think you're slightly misinformed. I am not the leader of the whole JLF that honor goes to General Katase Tatewaki. I am the leader of this group of it."

Naruto gave a disgruntled face and wished Marianne had mentioned that. He sighed and said, "I see. Well, whatever. I came to talk to you, not him."

Tohdoh nodded and said, "Right. So, what is it you wanted to say?"

Naruto's expression became more serious and he said, "I can't say the specifics out loud right now, but this note should explain most of it." He handed the letter to Tohdoh who took it with a nod and the blonde thought, '_I sure am handing out a lot of letters today._'

Tohdoh read the note and then handed it back to Naruto and asked, "Is this all true?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes. It's hard to believe I'm sure but it's true."

Tohdoh nodded and looked around then said, "Follow me."

* * *

Naruto stood up and followed Tohdoh to the upper levels where they went into his quarters and began conversing.

"So, what exactly do you want from the JLF?" Tohdoh asked.

Naruto sat down on a rather sparse chair and said, "Aid, of some kind. We've effectively established our own group to go against Britannia, but our numbers are too small to fight."

Tohdoh narrowed his eyes and said, "I understand…but the JLF has our own problems to deal with, so why should we help you?"

Naruto nodded and asked, "What mechs does your group use to fight?"

Tohdoh raised an eyebrow and said, "Not many. We have a few sparse knightmare frames but we mostly use guerilla tactics with small attack groups and older weaponry."

Naruto nodded and said, "What if I told you I could give you a small supply line of mobile suits and knightmares?"

Tohdoh raised an eyebrow and said, "I'd call you a fool inside but listen anyway."

Naruto laughed and said, "At least you're honest. But the truth is, I can. Just recently a group of people with seemingly Britannian origins attacked William Stadtfeld." Naruto observed Tohdoh's reaction of restrained surprise and asked, "I assume you're familiar?"

Tohdoh nodded and said, "Yes, despite his Britannian nationality and loyalty he has provided the JLF with a good degree of monetary aid. Is he…"

"No, he's still alive. But the attack has solidified his desire to stand up to them. He wants to propose two ideas. He wishes to join you in combat, of course only you and I, and maybe you general would know that; he'd fight under an alias. He also wishes to provide you with either money or supplies to construct mobile suits or knightmares. In return for those, I want to ask for your assistance to our group," Naruto told him.

Tohdoh folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought. After several seconds he opened his eyes and asked, "What is it you want?"

Naruto said with a nod, "People. I'd like to ask for at least a squad's worth of people to join our group."

Tohdoh sighed and said, "Despite what most would think, that's asking a lot so I-" he was cut off as the building shook.

* * *

Tohdoh and Naruto ran out to the balcony and Tohdoh shouted, "What was that?!"

One of his men looked up and shouted, "Britannians, they're here!"

Tohdoh growled and he heard Naruto do the same as he said, "Dammit. I'm certain I wasn't followed."

Tohdoh sighed and said, "It's not your fault necessarily, they have spy satellites. Plus it was simply a matter of time before they discovered us here."

Naruto nodded and said, "Tohdoh, what are you going to do?"

Tohdoh went deep in thought and then said, "Not much. We only have a few knightmares here. We'll need to take the ones we have and try to let those who aren't piloting escape."

Naruto put his hand on his shoulder and asked, "How many do you have?"

Tohdoh scrunched his brow in thought and then said, "About seven."

Naruto nodded and said, "You and your four strongest will fight, the remaining three will help with the evacuation and I'll help fight."

Tohdoh raised an eyebrow and said, "But you don't have a mech."

Naruto smirked, "A knight always brings backup."

Tohdoh looked at him incredulously and then his eyes widened and he mumbled, "You're…"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yup."

Tohdoh's confidence seemed to return and he shouted out orders, "Alright, Holy Swords, assemble! Yamaguchi, Saito! Get to the Glasgows!"

A resounding, "Yes sir!" and the six people took off towards the back as more explosions rocked outside.

Tohdoh turned to Naruto and said seriously, "I only hope your intentions to help are true, I'm putting my trust in you."

Naruto grinned and said, "I'm here to help, and that's a promise. I never go back on my word."

Tohdoh wanted to scrutinize him but something about Naruto made him ease up so he ignored it and nodded. Then Tohdo proceeded to the knightmares before Naruto shouted, "Tohdoh!"

Tohdoh stopped and turned to him.

Naruto then said, "I'll hold them off while you get things going."

Tohdoh nodded and continued running.

Naruto turned to the entrance and ran.

* * *

He then jumped out the window, pulled out Knight's dagger and shouted, "Knight Gundam! Come to me!" The dagger proceeded to glow bright yellow as ribbons of light enveloped Naruto's body and then expanded outwards until the Knight Gundam formed and slammed its feet into the ground.

At that exact moment every one of the Britannian soldiers stopped moving and one shouted, "Shit! What's he doing here!?"

Another soldier piloting a Flag pointed his rifle and shouted, "What's it matter?! He's working with the Elevens…kill him!"

That seemed to spur the soldiers as four of them, three in Flags and one in a Sutherland, charged Naruto.

Naruto sighed and said, "Seriously? Charging from the front against an enemy whose capabilities you don't know? These morons beat Japan?" He then surged forward with a blast of chakra and clotheslined one of the Flags, taking its head off and flipping it upside down as it skidded along the ground before correcting.

The Sutherland and another Flag equipped their blades and stabbed at Naruto, who easily grabbed their blades, ripped them from their mechs before twirling them so the blades pointed down and rammed them into the machines' heads with a shower of sparks.

The headless Flag came back at Naruto swinging its sonic blade wildly before caught the blade between his hands and kicked the Flag's stomach, shearing off its arms at the elbow and chucked the pieces at the Sutherland that was charging him from behind, the blade severing its head. The last Flag and another Sutherland began firing at Naruto who brought out his shield and deflected the shots.

The Sutherland's pilot smirked and pointed his assault rifle down, aiming to hit the Knight's legs, but scowled when he realized that its shield created a barrier around it.

Naruto sensed something approaching and turned just in time to see a Sutherland swinging vertically with a revolving blade sword, he didn't have time to respond and expected his machine to get damage as he saw another rbs connect with the Sutherland's before twisting around and cutting the machine in half.

Standing in behind him over the destroyed Sutherland was a white mech with two long trailing antennae on its head. He recognized it as the JLF's customized version of the Glasgow called the Burai, but he didn't recognize that specific one when a familiar voice called out, "Alright, Knight, you need some help?"

Naruto turned to Tohdoh and said, "Sure, I could use some help." Right at that moment four more of the customized Burais showed up, these colored in black rather than white.

One of the Britannian soldiers shouted, "Dammit! First the Knight Gundam and now the Four Holy Swords!?"

Naruto looked around and then said with a smirk, "So, shall we show these people a good time?"

One of the Holy Swords, a woman, responded, "Let's!"

With that the six warriors charged and readied for battle as someone watched from above and said, "Damn, those guys know who to entertain a guy. Now if only I had some popcorn."

* * *

**That's it for chapter four, this was another long one. I want to hear what you guys thought of the developments in this story and any other comments relating to this story. I also wonder if anyone can guess who the casual observer is. But I can guarantee almost all of you will get it wrong.**


	5. Pools and Wolves

Chapter V

**Two chapters so quick, it's a miracle! I got a little inspiration for this one, plus there are some MASSIVE twists and additions in this one that some will like and some may absolutely hate but they're something my coauthor, seeker of true anime fan fic, and I have decided and it isn't changing, but it does mean big changes for the plot later on. There hasn't been much time so let's get straight to reviewer responses.**

**Exalted Demi-Soul: On that we can agree.**

**NiwaTG: Yes, most are kids but that's when him meeting them is most important, you'll see later. Yes, there are many girls to choose from. Lacus unfortunately won't be one because I think Kira and Lacus go together too well. The observer, that's a BIT of a surprise that is actually revealed here. I just hope it doesn't dissuade you from reading further when you discover who. He'll learn even more about Geass here, and later on as well.**

**Jose19: It's a fusion of many different worlds into one massive crossover. My hopes is the harem doesn't hurt the story but we'll see.**

**With that done let's get going.**

* * *

Naruto and the Four Holy swords charged, preparing to fend off the Britannian soldiers that were attacking them.

Naruto in the Knight surged forward to meet one of the Sutherlands and clashed blades. The Sutherland pilot found out quickly that was a bad idea as he was pushed back before his Sutherland's arm was sheared off at the shoulder followed by the head.

Tohdoh's rbs whirred to life and he parried a Flag, before spinning on the heels and ramming the blade into the Flag's cockpit.

Naruto watched this and grumbled before kicking the Sutherland away.

One of the other Holy Swords charged at a Flag that swung at her. Her Burai Kai spun under the blade and then stabbed from the back straight through the chest and generator. She then jumped away as it exploded in a shower of fire and metal.

One of the other members looked at her and shouted, "Nice kill Chiba!"

Inside her knightmare Chiba smirked and said, "Why don't you focus on yourself Urabe?"

He simply chuckled as two Flags attacked him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a figure was darting around the battlefield watching from the sidelines as the battle continued. But then he stopped and perked up. He then said to himself as he pulled out a magazine and said, "Chiba? Like Nagisa Chiba?" He peered through the magazine and shouted, "HOT MOMMA! Why did she go from this to fighting?" He then pranced out from his cover chanting, "Chiba, Chiba can get some…uh-oh." He stopped as he noticed the foot of the Knight Gunda

"HEEEYYY!"

Wait, what?

"Heyy, author man!"

This is too weird.

"Yo, it's me Deadpool, why the FUCK did you not put me in that cool opener?"

This is not happening.

"Yes it is douchebag, so you mind talkin' or do I need to find streaker or something? YO STREAKER YOU THERE!?"

_I'm here Wade and well, we didn't think of you being in because we didn't think of it man so calm yourself._

"That's your excuse? Right, like that helps. Freakin' Ledouche got in and me, the Merc with the Mouth is out in the cold? Thanks man."

_Oy, I said I was sorry. Look, show a little decorum and behave, plus I believe you are forgetting one thing Pool._

"Yeah? And what's that? Unless it's boobs, booze, or guns it doesn't matter."

_No but it was I who told Zutto to add you in. I gave you the chance to BE HERE so you better shape up Pool or I can convince Zutto to take you out or replace you and I'm sure Zutto will agree with me remember to know your place Wade. YOU OWE US THAT MUCH ain't that right Zutto?_

True.

"Dammit. Fine commence the crushing, but we're going to have a long talk about this later."

_Oh, I'm sure we will. But until then Pool I just got two words for ya, and no pool they ain't those words. I'm looking for ...oh yeah. Heads up._

"Oh boy," was that last thing he said before the Knight Gundam's heel crushed him.

Naruto noticed a strange shift in the Gundam when its foot landed and looked down, noticing something sticking out and realized he had somehow stepped on someone. He cursed before he parried the attack of an oncoming Flag. He pushed it back and charged at it.

* * *

On the ground, Deadpool finally managed to put himself back together and sat up and said, "Owww, damn that hurt." He then gave a whistle as he saw the mechs fighting above him. He then noticed another mech moving closer and said plainly, "I should probably go shouldn't I?" With that he stood up and made for a nearby ruined building.

* * *

Behind the JLF's makeshift base two knightmares and several transport vehicles were escaping while the battle occurred out front.

Inside one of the transport vehicles a woman with long brown hair with one bang hanging of the side just above her right brown eye and tied into a loose ponytail with multiple hair ties and two long hair pins at the base was sitting and said with a moan, "Geez, we've only been there for a week and already the Britannians have shown up?" She wore a short brown sleeveless dress with a grey bodysuit underneath, a black and yellow rimmed t-shirt above that with black gloves and bandages that go up to the middle of her forearms.

"Come on Kimi, they had to find out at some point," said a young man with short, spiky brown hair, light drown eyes, a yellow headband with a metal plate and a blue face-mask that covered everything below his eyes said in a placating manner.

Kimi sneered at him and proceeded to grab his ear and tug as she said, "Can it Sean, I just found the most comfortable spot to sleep and they show up, so have a little sympathy."

"Ow, ow, cut it out Kimi, that hurts," Sean whined as a black gloved hand separated them.

They looked to the front seat and at a man wearing a full body black leather suit that covered everything but his eyes, and those were covered by a metal visor resembling a beak. He simply made a series of hand motions and the two people in the back said defeatedly, "Sorry sensei."

He nodded with a smile noticeable under his mask.

The driver of the vehicle simply laughed and said, "You kids can't keep off Snake's bad side for a minute can you?"

The two passengers simply sighed as the convoy kept moving.

* * *

Back on the main battlefield, Tohdoh and one of the other Holy Swords took down a Flag in a team attack as Naruto lobbed several grenades he pilfered off one of the defeated Sutherlands.

Realizing their situation, the remaining Britannian forces retreated.

As the battle calmed down Chiba walked up to in her Burai Naruto and asked him pointedly, "Why didn't you kill?"

Naruto turned and tilted the Knight's head and asked, "What do you mean?"

She responded, "I noticed you didn't kill a single enemy you fought, why?"

The Naruto made the Knight shrug as he said, "Dunno. I just think it's a last resort, don't kill if you don't have to."

Chiba clenched her fists inside the cockpit and asked angrily, "You think they'll offer you the same courtesy?"

Naruto sighed and said, "I know they won't, but I simply prefer not to kill. To kill isn't why I fight."

Chiba sighed in resignation and asked, "This isn't going anywhere, is it?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "No, it's not."

"Alright, let's join up with the main forces at the rendezvous point," Tohdoh ordered.

Everyone one nodded before a voice called out, "Yoohoo! What about me?!"

Tohdoh turned and sighed as he saw Deadpool standing atop a ruined building waving at them.

"Wade, what are you doing here?" Tohdoh asked.

"Ya know, just bein' awesome and getting stepped on," Wade said nonchalantly.

Naruto thought for a second and then said weakly, "I…thought I crushed you…"

Wade laughed and said, "Ya did, but the Merc With the Mouth can't be silenced that easily."

"Whatever, just hop onto one of the Burais and let's get moving," Tohdoh said tiredly.

"Yes sir mister bossman," Wade mocked as he leapt from the building and landed on the head of one of Tohdoh's Burai and took a lazy position with his arms flung over the front.

Tohdoh growled and said, "Dammit Wade, I can't see."

"Whoop, sorry," Wade said and put his hands under his chin like a schoolgirl.

Naruto just twitched an eyebrow as they walked and mumbled, "This guy, is weird."

* * *

The group of five quickly met up with the main force and the Holy Sword disembarked their Burai Kais as the Knight Gundam dissipated and Naruto dropped to the ground.

Sean saw the Knight Gundam and asked, "Whoa, was that the Knight Gundam?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yup."

"So you're the pilot, huh. I thought you'd be taller," Wade said mockingly to the side.

Tohdoh simply rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "Well, seeing as you've already met I'll make this short. Uzumaki this is Wade Wilson. He's a fellow non-Japanese who is helping us fight Britannia; although he's not an actual member of the JLF, he just kind of…shows up to help. In addition this is one of our mini-cells," he pointed to Snake, Sean, and Kimi as he spoke, "They're simply called Team Snake. The leader is the ninja in the middle, everyone just calls him Snake Eyes. His second is the woman on his right. Her real name is Kimi Arashikage but we all just her Jinx. And lastly his newest student Sean Collins, but just call him Kamakura."

Naruto nodded and said, "Nice to meet you."

They all waved in return, except Snake Eyes, he simply nodded. Kimi's first thought however was, '_So he's the new guy? He's kinda cute._'

Naruto looked at Tohdoh who then motioned behind him and said, "These are the people you fought alongside and my personal combat squadron the Four Holy Swords."

A young man with spiky blue hair and small brown eyes stepped forward and said, "The name's Kosetsu Urabe."

An older man with short white hair, small black eyes, and having a small bump on his brow said, "My name is Ryoga Senba."

A young man with short dark green hair and dark blue eyes said, "I'm Shogo Asahina."

Lastly a woman with short brown hair and grey eyes walked forward and said, "And I'm Tohdoh's second in command, Nagisa Chiba."

A sudden squeal erupted as Wade ran up and said excitedly, "Really!? Will you sign this!?"

Chiba blinked in confusion but nodded anyway and began to reach for the picture he had before she froze and gained an intense blush.

The reason was the image he held was a picture of Nagisa during a more, adventurous time in her life. It featured an image of her posed attractively in a very skimpy outfit.

She shook her fist and asked dangerously, "Where. Did. You. Get. That?"

Wade blinked and said, "Found it?"

"Give it!" Nagisa shouted before she began chasing him.

Wade simply screamed like a little girl as he was chased by Nagisa before he ran into a foot. Naruto's foot. Naruto stuck out his hand as the picture fell out of Wade's hand and in to his.

Nagisa ran up to him and pleaded, "Please give that to me."

Naruto smirked and hand her the picture upside down, specifically so he wouldn't see it; a gesture Nagisa noticed.

She sighed in relief and said, "Thank you." She then turned to the grounded Wade and said, "As for you."

Wade gulped as she lifted her heel; what followed soon after was Wade's pained cries of agony.

Naruto returned to the main group and asked, "So, have you thought about my question?"

Tohdoh nodded and said, "Yes, I have. After seeing your combat skill, and your unique method of battle, I've decided who I will offer to your service."

Naruto leaned up against a nearby wall and asked, "Who then?"

Tohdoh nodded again and answered, "I'll need to discuss with my men first, but I'll let you know after I confirm it."

Naruto nodded and slinked off into his thoughts as Tohdoh went to talk to the other JLF members. He sighed as he thought about the conversation he would need to have with Marianne.

Eventually Tohdoh returned and said, "I've decided who will aid you."

Naruto responded with shrug.

Tohdoh said, "We'll lend you Team Snake for now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as they walked over and Kimi waved happily. Naruto straightened up and nodded and said, "Right, that sounds like a good trade. I'll let Will know."

Tohdoh nodded and stuck out his hand, "It's been good meeting you Uzumaki."

Naruto returned the gesture and shook his hand and said, "Same here, and please, call me Naruto."

"Right…Naruto. I hope we'll work together in the future," Tohdoh responded.

"So, shall we get going?" Kimi chirped as she wrapped herself around Naruto's arm, getting a mildly confused expression.

As he and Team Snake walked off Wade looked at him with a curious expression before running off to cause his usual mayhem.

"Actually, hold on Naruto," Tohdoh said as he caught up with Naruto.

Naruto turned and asked, "What's up?"

Tohdoh sighed and said, "Actually, there's someone else you should meet. I don't know where he is right now but finding him shouldn't be difficult if you look around the bars."

Naruto nodded and asked, "He got a name?"

Tohdoh nodded and said, "Logan. You'll know him when you see him, we warriors have a knack for that."

Naruto nodded and said, "Good to know. Any suggestions where to start?"

Tohdoh thought for a moment and said, "The capital, he likes to go by the slummy bars in big cities."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Sounds like someone else I know. Anyway I'll look for him later. I've got other things to attend to first."

Tohdoh nodded and said, "Don't take too long. Logan doesn't stay in one place for long."

Naruto signaled his understanding with a salute as he and Team Snake took off.

* * *

Eventually they arrived back Naruto's rental car and he sighed. "Great, another wrecked rental," he grumbled as he looked at the wrecked car in the footprint of a Flag.

They did eventually find an alternate form of transportation but Naruto wasn't keen on riding the bus due to the many interesting expressions Snake Eyes' outfit was garnering. Though if he didn't know any better he'd say the masked man was asleep, but his own keen sensory abilities made it evident that Snake was constantly looking around, tensing at the slightest provocation. He gave a small smile at the man's very ninja-like actions. Though he did notice one irregularity. The man's chakra network had a fault in it, the network around his vocal cords was virtually destroyed. '_So that's why he's so silent. I just figured it was a personality quirk_,' he thought as he wondered what could have caused that turn of events.

* * *

It took a surprising amount of time to reach the docks but when they did Naruto directed them to the Konohamaru and they were decently surprised and Sean said breathlessly, "Where'd you get something like that?"

Naruto snickered and said, "I borrowed it."

"Ahh…I don't think I want to know what that means," Sean said worriedly.

Naruto chuckled as he walked. "No. You don't."

* * *

They eventually reached the entrance and Naruto said dismissively, "Oh, I almost forgot. I've got a few surprises."

The unmasked members raised their eyebrows as the door opened, revealing Marianne.

Their first reaction was confusion, then surprise followed by unanimous shouting of, "WHAAAAT!?"

Marianne simply smiled and said, "Well hello there."

* * *

After taking them into the ship and explaining most of the situation, Kimi and Sean's jaws were sitting about two miles below sea-level and Snake Eyes wasn't far from a face-fault.

Kimi sighed and said, "So let me get this straight. Marianne was attacked by a member of the royal family, you saved her, helped her steal her own ship along with a resistance crew and others who are loyal to her, then you traveled to Japan?"

Marianne nodded and said, "That about covers it." Giggling she said, "Though asking anything beyond that will be met with a brick wall. He's like that."

Naruto chuckled weakly and asked, "So, does it bother you working with her?"

Kimi shook her head and said, "Not at all. Like lieutenant Tohdoh said, we don't fight just with the Japanese, we fight with anyone willing to fight Britannia."

Naruto smiled and said, "That's good to know." He turned to Snake Eyes and asked, "So, do you know that Logan guy?"

Snake Eyes nodded and typed a message on his gauntlet. It said, "Yes. He's helped the JLF in the past due to his personal disdain to Britannian royalty. Though he spends most of his time taking odd jobs and drinking"

Naruto laughed and said, "I actually know someone like that. Anyway, think you'd be able to show me a picture of him?"

Snake Eyes nodded and pressed several buttons on his gauntlet, bringing up an image of a narrow-jawed, rather slender man with short black hair resembling the ears of an animal wearing a red jacket and black shirt with jeans. Naruto noticed that besides that the man had an expression resembling a certain red-head he'd seen a friend of his with a long time ago. The kind of expression someone has when simply talking to someone is a task they'd rather avoid.

"If you're gonna meet the guy, watch the claws," Sean said plainly.

"Claws?" Naruto asked.

Kimi nodded and said, "Yeah. He was involved with some shady stuff a while back and ended up getting a special type of metal implanted in his body. Among the enhancements was a set of three claws that spring from in between his fingers."

Naruto gave a weary expression and asked, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Kimi laughed and said, "It should, but he has an insane healing ability and he seems to have gotten used to the pain. I once some him get hit by a truck and survive. The guy's damn near invincible."

Naruto took in what she said and thought about it. It seems he'd found himself in a world surprisingly similar to his own. He sighed and said, "Right. It's getting late so we probably won't be able to track down Logan right now so let's take it easy and get some rest. That way Kamakura and the others can get acquainted with the ship and the rest of the crew."

Everyone accepted that and began to leave, but Naruto put his hand on Marianne's shoulder and said seriously, "I need to speak to you."

Marianne could tell by his expression he wasn't going to take no for an answer so she closed the door and sat in a chair while he flopped on the bed and asked, "About what?"

He remained silent for a moment as he lay down and then said, "The Geass Order." He clearly heard her gasp at that and sighed. He then said, "You do know I want to know everything right?"

She nodded wearily and said, "I'm aware. But just know there is some information that's hazy or simply not there."

Naruto nodded and said, "About that, you mind explaining why V.V. suddenly decided to kill you?"

Marianne stiffened at first but then sighed and nodded. "I don't know the specifics, but I do know that for the longest time I've been under some form of mind manipulation. I don't know exactly how or when it started but I think it was around the time I became the emperor's personal knight because that's where my memory gets really hazy. Until just a few months before you showed I was seemingly under the complete control of somebody else. It also seems that whoever it was also has the ability to manipulate thoughts as I truly believed in Charles' plans and ideals, although now that my mind's becoming clearer I'm starting to see how ludicrous they are."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Alright, so what is that plan?"

Marianne sighed and said, "Before I can tell you that I need to tell you what I remember of the Order's history, because that history is directly involved with his plan."

Naruto rubbed his temple and muttered, "This is going to be a headache isn't it?"

Marianne sighed playfully and said, "Probably. This is going to take a while so you'll need to pay attention. Also, may I ask you a favor?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "You can ask, but I can't guarantee I'll deliver."

Marianne accepted that and asked, "Can you tell me a little about yourself after I'm done?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said tiredly, "It depends on how big the headache I get is."

Marianne chuckled and said, "Right. Well then I might as well begin. I don't know the exact origins of the Geass Order but I do know it was established more than two hundred years ago. It was around that time that somebody organized all of the people who have the ability called Geass into a group. This group's goal became the establishment of world peace through the use of Geass. To that end the leaders of the group are always selected by the previous leaders based on how closely they follow the ideals of the Orders goals. Now there are two distinct states of Geass. The first is the Active State. That is the state when the person who has it has the abilities of their individual Geass. These abilities vary from person to person but there are multiple people with the same abilities. The second state is called Code Bearer."

"Code Bearer? What's that mean?" he asked.

Marianne responded, "There is something belonging to a select few Geass wielders called a Code. This Code is essentially the ability to grant others the power of Geass, and the power of immortality."

"Immortality?" Naruto wondered aloud. '_Maybe that's what Wade has,_' he thought.

"Yes, in addition to being able to grant others a Geass, the Code Bearer is immortal. Even if their entire body is destroyed down to the atomic level it will reform. The Code Bearers are special because their numbers are limited and will increase or decrease."

"Why is that?" he asked.

She answered, "Because, the number of Codes is limited. To have a Code you must get it from a Code Bearer. Doing requires that you fulfill their greatest wish. Once that is done, if you have a stage three Geass you will receive their Code."

"Stage three?" he mumbled.

Marianne lightly tapped herself on the forehead and said, "Oh, I forgot to mention the stages. In addition to the two states of Geass, Active State has three stages. Stage one is right after the Geass is received. The power will be active in only one eye and will be active or passive on the user's command. After the Geass is used a certain number of times it will pass into stage two, at which point it will remain in only one eye but will be constantly active, thus the use must avoid direct eye contact or wear special contact lenses to prevent undesired effects occurring. Finally is stage three when the power passes to the other eye and is permanently active. To receive a Code the used must have a stage three active Geass."

Naruto thought over her words but kept focusing on one particular point. He decided to air it out. "You said the Geass is set in the eyes?"

She nodded, "Yes. It is based in the eyes and grows more powerful the more it is used."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought, '_Everything I hear about this Geass thing makes it sound like an imitation of the sharingan._' He motioned her to continue.

She nodded and continued speaking, "As I was saying, when someone with a stage three Active Geass fulfills the greatest wish of a Code Bearer, they will receive that person's code. Receiving a Code has multiple effects. It stops the aging process at whatever point you were at when it was received; it grants the user immortality; it also grants them the ability to give out Geasses to others; lastly it takes away that person's Geass."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why does that happen?"

Marianne shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. That's most of the information I have on Geass itself outside of specific abilities. The Order is what you really want to know about isn't it?"

He nodded slowly.

Marianne began with a sigh and said, "Like I said before, the Order was established multiple hundreds of years ago by a group of people, likely some of the first Code Bearers, who had the goal of bringing about world peace. The council that leads the Order is selected by the previous council. Strangely though, Code Bearers are prohibited from joining the council and a councilor is replaced as soon as he or she receives a Code. I'm certain of the reason for this. The Order always tries to take stock of all of the Geass users that exist. Their censuses aren't off by more than five or ten percent at most normally. When a new Geass user is confirmed, the Order will often send someone to find this use and 'convince' them to join. If that fails the Geass user is normally dealt with quietly."

Naruto interrupted and said, "And by dealt with you mean killed?"

Marianne nodded solemnly, "Yes sadly. As for the Order's functions, it's rather insidious actually. They attempt to take their members and insert them into the world's different main governments. Their goal is to one day have the leader of every government be a member of the Order so that they completely control the world and can bring about their own form of peace."

"And just how do they plan on doing that?" Naruto asked derisively.

Marianne sighed and said, "This going to get a bit existential, so hold on tight," he nodded and she continued, "You know about the orbital elevators that are situated on the Earth?"

Naruto answered, "Just what you've told me and what I've had time and clearance to look up."

Marianne nodded and said, "Good. Those spots where they are built weren't pick at random. This is hard to explain…you see there's a higher dimension above our own. It is a sort of collective consciousness. What it is and where it came from are answers I can't give you but what I do know is that it is that it is the collective form of humanity's subconscious mind. There are structures that exist which connect this world to that dimension. These structures are called thought elevators. If a person without a Code steps inside their mind is literally destroyed be receiving the thoughts of every living human at once. The orbital elevators were built at the locations of the thought elevators, which allows each world superpower to claim ownership of one. The Geass Order has manipulated it to be as such so it is easier for them to monitor the elevators."

"I see. That's a lot to take in but I'd like to ask, what exactly does the Geass Order want to do with the thought elevators?" Naruto asked.

Marianne sighed and said, "My basic understanding of it is that they believe that if all of the thought elevators are activated at once through a device called the Sword of Akasha, then humanity's collective subconscious would be joined with the split consciousness of individual human beings give humans a single unified consciousness and being. The Geass Order believes that doing this will create a world of true understanding and peace."

Naruto listened to the plan and sighed and then grumbled, "That would do the exact opposite. If all human thought is united into one, humanity as a species would cease to exist. A world like that would be stagnant, the very thing that makes humanity human, our individuality, would be destroyed and we would be nothing more than a stagnant species that would quickly die out."

Marianne nodded with a sigh and said, "Yes. Looking back now I agree, but whatever was going on at the time prevented me from seeing that. So, that's why V.V. tried to kill me; because I was no longer an asset to the Order, I was a liability."

Naruto put a hand to his chin and stayed in silent thought for several moments. After a few minutes he looked at her and asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Marianne tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking, now that you're free of the Order's manipulation, what do you plan to do? Will you attempt to find your children and try to live a normal life? If you do, I'll do what I can, which isn't much sadly, to hide you. Or, will you join me and try to stop them?" he asked.

Marianne gasped lightly and she asked hurriedly, "You're going to fight them?!"

Naruto nodded seriously and said, "Yes. If this Geass Order is as insane as you say they are, and have as much influence in the Federation as I'm assuming…they are a major threat. If they accomplish their goals then this world will be destroyed, and I'm here to stop that. I'm not sure how yet," he paused as he stood up, "but I'm going to make it so people like the Geass Order don't exist. If there are people as insane as them in this world with the power to actually do it, then I swear I'll stop them."

Marianne couldn't help but feel Naruto's conviction. But that same feeling made her ask, "Why?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and responded, "Why what?"

She answered, "You told me when I first met you that you aren't from this world. If that's the case, why do you care so deeply to stop the Geass Order and anyone else like them? What do you stand to gain from it?"

Naruto's face became somber as he said, "You wanted to know a little more about me, right?"

Marianne felt like he was trying to avoid the question but didn't stop him and just nodded.

He turned to the window in his cabin, his back to her, and said, "The world I'm originally from, it was destroyed. It was destroyed by a man who was trying to clothe the world in an eternal illusion that he controlled. He thought that he could bring world peace by putting the entire human race into an altered form of mind control. I and many others knew doing this would destroy the human race of our world. So all of us fought against him and his army. We were outnumbered, outpowered, and our chance of victory was next to zero. Many people I cared about, some much more deeply than others, were killed in the four year long war. Eventually all of our forces were decimated and I was moments away from death. I activated a special ability which broke that man's plan, but in the process it destroyed my world. After the realization of what happened hit me, I decided I wouldn't let it happen to anyone else. So I've spent the last several hundred years going from world to world, dealing with fragments of my world that escaped its destruction and stopping those fragments from destroying those worlds. I don't know if this world is being endangered by another fragment, but there is a group trying to destroy this world under the guise of world peace. I refuse to stand by and watch it be destroyed, that's why I'm doing this."

He turned to her and Marianne felt her heart jump as she saw his figure illuminated by the light of the moon. The way it made his very existence seem eternal yet ephemeral made her not resist, or maybe even want to believe, the idea that every word he had said was true. '_Perhaps. Perhaps he really can do it…bring this world peace and stop Charles. Even if he can't_,' her face eased into a soft smile as she thought, '_I'll help him do it._'

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, that's my story. Anyway, even immortals need to sleep so let's close this book for now."

Marianne nodded and got up to leave but Naruto caught her attention just before she left.

"Hey Marianne, let's keep this between us for now, 'kay?" he asked.

She responded with a nod as the door closed behind her.

* * *

The next morning Naruto awoke and thought over his conversation with Marianne. He tried to find out why he was seeing things so familiar. His thoughts were interrupted by Marianne who tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jolt.

She flinched at the sudden movement. She asked, "You alright?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head shamefully and said, "Y-yeah. Just, thinkin'."

She nodded with a knowing smile and said, "Remember the elevators we were talking about?"

He caught the slight code in her words and said, "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

She handed him a piece of paper and said, "This is where one is located."

He took the note and nodded. He opened the paper and saw it lead to a place called Kamine Island. He stuffed it into his pocket and proceeded to go get something to eat. He didn't really need to but he needed to keep up some appearances, that and he still had his taste for food he always did.

* * *

After finishing his breakfast he picked the crew members to accompany him, he picked Snake Eyes since he was the most familiar with Logan, and Andrew because the man was bored out of his gourd and was finished with the majority of necessary calibrations.

* * *

The group left the ship and Naruto yet again had to explain, with a half-assed lie, how his last car got totaled. The rental company argued but a quick flash of money and they kept silent.

As they began driving Naruto sighed and mumbled, "I was planning on spending this money on equipment, not cars, ya know!"

His two companions noticed his verbal slip-up and Andrew smiled deviously and filed that away for future annoyance.

"So, Snake. Any ideas where Logan should be right now?" he turned to the black clad ninja and asked.

Snake Eyes nodded and began typing on the car's GPS.

Naruto nodded at the destination and began heading towards that specific bar.

* * *

It took nearly two hours to make it across the city to that specific bar, but the group did make it.

Naruto, Andrew, and Snake Eyes exited their vehicle and were met by a bleak sight. Down a dingy alley was a single wooden door with a patchwork window. Naruto sighed and said sarcastically, "This looks promising."

Snake Eyes proceeded to the door with Naruto and Andrew following.

As they approached a man flew out of the door, taking it off its hinges.

Naruto simply looked down at the man uninterested and proceeded to poke him with his foot, getting no response. He turned towards the bar and saw an amusing sight.

There multiple men of differing shapes and sizes, ranging from slender businessmen to hulking mean with arms like diving bells. At the center of the sea of drunk and unconscious bodies was Logan, holding a man by the collar repeatedly knocking him in the face before he heard a voice.

"Logan?"

Said man dropped his target and turned to Naruto who was walking in, carefully avoiding the bloodied and bruised bodies.

Logan spit out some blood and said gruffly, "Who's askin'?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Seems you've got quite a right hook."

Logan just huffed and dropped the man he was holding, then noticed Snake Eyes and asked, "Snake, what the hell are you doing here?"

Snake Eyes simply pointed to Naruto.

Logan scoffed and asked, "What's this pretty boy want?"

Naruto laughed and said, "You're one to talk. Despite kicking more ass than a rotating boot you look rather effeminate."

Snake Eyes thought to himself, '_Uh-oh._'

Logan growled and clenched his fists, causing two sets of claws to spring from between his fingers. He then antagonized Naruto by saying, "Who's prissy now?"

**Play-Wolverine Anime Theme**

Naruto chuckled and said, "You wanna fight? I'm game." He simply put his hands in his pockets as Logan rushed him. Naruto smirked as he dodged a horizontal slice, then a vertical slash. He then went into a spin kick that nailed Logan in the jaw.

The clawed man gave a guttural snarl as he lunged at Naruto again, only to be met with an aerial knee to the face, followed an elbow to the back that sent crashing into the floor in a dust cloud.

Naruto wasn't interested in getting skewered, even if he'd survive it, so he stuck his legs up and used chakra to stick to the ceiling. And just as he'd predicted Logan's feral instincts caused him to leap directly upwards at Naruto.

Naruto planted his hands on the ceiling, swung his legs down at Logan's face.

The clawed man managed to block the attack the winced as the sheer force sent him crashing down to the ground and back wall in a cloud of dust.

Naruto dropped down and said, "Give up yet?"

He received his answer is Logan charged out of the dust, dodging side to side as he moved closer.

Naruto smirked and formed his hand into the shape of holding a ball as the air around him shifted and he thought, '_He's persistent. Looks like I need to turn things up a notch._'

The onlookers' jaws dropped as the room was filled with light blue light from the swirling ball of energy in Naruto's hand. He pulled back and then shoved the destructive attack right at Logan's gut shouting, "Rasengan!"

Logan held back a shout as the attack tore through the clothing on his abdomen and sheared through the first few layers of flesh before the attack exploded outwards, sending him flying at and through the bar's back wall.

* * *

Outside, a couple was walking through the alleyway shortcut when the wall next to them exploded in dust and debris with Logan flying out and into the next wall, leaving a cracked impression of himself in the wall as he flopped to the ground with a small groan.

**End Song**

Naruto walked over to the hole in the wall and taunted, "You done yet?"

Logan simply forced his head up and forced out, "Who…are you?"

"A friend of a friend. He said I should seek you out for my particular plans. So unless you want another beatdown I'd like to just talk," Naruto said plainly.

Logan chuckled as he worked his way into a standing position and said, "You beat me in one on one combat, I at least owe the honor of hearing what you gotta say."

Naruto nodded and said, "But not here."

Logan agreed and followed him, Snake Eyes and Andrew to the rental car. Naruto then drove to the edges of the Shinjuku Ghetto.

* * *

Once they arrived Naruto parked the car on a rubble filled space off the edge of the road that was once a building that overlooked most of Shinjuku.

The group stepped out and Logan and Naruto moved over to the edge and Logan asked, "So, what exactly is it you want?"

Naruto turned to him and said, "I understand you have a beef with Britannia?"

Logan shrugged and said, "More or less. More specifically an organization they help fund. Advanced Idea Mechanics, or A.I.M."

"A.I.M.?" Naruto asked.

Logan nodded and said, "Yeah. They've caused some big problems with friends of mine, and me personally, in the past. I'm trying to find their leader and take him down."

Naruto nodded and said, "I've actually heard of them before, I just didn't know what the name meant. As it turns out, Britannia technically aren't the ones fueling A.I.M., it's a more clandestine organization using them for advanced weapons creation."

Logan scoffed and said, "More clandestine than A.I.M.? This I gotta hear. Besides, why do you care about it?"

Naruto sighed and said, "This organization is enacting plans that have the definite possibility of destroying humanity and I'm not eager to let that happen."

"Destroy humanity? How could that be done? It'd require one hell of a nuke," Logan said in disbelief.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Not exactly, it's a little more complicated than that."

Logan chuckled back and put up his hand and said, "Then don't tell me, I just break stuff."

Naruto laughed heartily and said, "At least you know what you're good at!"

Logan laughed as well and asked, "So, you're trying to stop this group? And you want my help?"

Naruto nodded.

Logan made a thoughtful pose and hummed for a moment before saying, "Alright. A few conditions though."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then responded, "Depends what they are."

Logan nodded and told him, "I want to access your computer databases and networks to search for intel on A.I.M. Also, if I find a lead I want to be able to pursue under my own volition without resistance."

Naruto answered, "The first one is fine, the second one will take a little negotiation. I'd also prefer to be your commander." He stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture.

Logan looked at the blonde and felt the commanding manner he exhibited and said with huff, "You remind of someone I used to know, that's a good thing. Unless I find your orders irreparably retarded I'll listen to them."

Naruto snickered and said, "That's agreeable."

"So it's a deal then," Logan said.

Naruto nodded and said, "Let's get goin-"

He stopped when Logan put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Not yet. Before I truly agree to any of this. I want to see your fortitude."

Naruto noticed Snake Eyes sweat-drop and felt uneasy. He turned to Logan and asked, "How?"

"A drinking competition," he said bluntly.

Naruto blinked in surprise and said dumbly, "Sure."

* * *

Logan suggested a bar and the four arrived quickly. Naruto quickly realized this bar was strange for many reasons. First, it was on the border of the Britannian Colonized Zone and the Shinjuku Ghetto. Second, it was small and easy to miss, considering the entrance wasn't decorated in any way and the actual structure was at the base of a long dark staircase.

Going inside he found out why, it was a Japanese bar that served sake; a drink that had been made illegal by Britannia due to it's distinctly Japanese heritage.

Naruto sighed and said, "Of course. The only drink you'd want, and it's illegal."

Logan shrugged and said with a smirk, "What can I say? I'm stiffing it to Britannia in my own way."

Naruto laughed and said, "I see."

Logan and Naruto walked up to the bar and Logan called out "Yo, Minako! Two brinks over here!"

A young Japanese woman with long black hair cupped a hand around her mouth and shouted, "Sure thing Logan! Just a sec!"

He nodded easily as he waited.

"Come here often it seems?" Naruto asked.

Logan nodded and said, "Yup, this is one of the only bars that serves sake and hasn't been caught."

Naruto chuckled and rested his head on his fist and said, "I wonder if it has something to do with it being better hidden than an Akatsuki base."

Logan blinked in bewilderment and said, "Akatsuki?"

Naruto waved his free hand and said, "Don't worry about it."

Logan simply shrugged as two saucers and a bottle of sake arrived.

Minako put her hands on her hips and Naruto suddenly saw her raplaced by a young woman with brown hair, but shook his head to clear his thoughts. She looked at Logan and said, "So, got another competitor?"

Logan nodded with a smirk and said to Naruto, "I'll need to warn you, I can hold my alcohol a lot better than normal humans."

Naruto smirked deviously and said, "I've got my own secrets too."

Logan simply chuckled and said, "Right, Minako."

She nodded and said, "Okay you two, these are the rules: you'll each pour a saucer of sake and take a drink at the same time. When one of you throws up, passes out, piss your pants, or can't pour it yourself without spilling heavily then you lose. You also have to drink all of it, you can't dump it or spit it out; though if you know any biological tricks feel free."

Naruto chuckled and nodded as did Logan.

"Ready?" Minako asked then said, "Begin!"

Naruto poured his drink and handed the bottle to Logan, who did the same. They looked at each other then nodded and took a drink, letting the liquid give its burning sensation as it poured down their throats. The two then repeated the process again, and again, and again, and again until the bottle was empty but neither participant appeared more than tipsy. Logan seemed a little off-kilter but Naruto appeared completely normal.

This continued into the second bottle. Around the halfway point Logan began to get flushed and disoriented while Naruto seemed just as sober as when he entered.

Logan twitched an eyebrow and asked slightly slurred, "How're you still…just fine?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "When we're done and if you're still conscious I'll tell you."

Logan grumbled but moved to pour his next saucer. He poured and handed the bottle to Naruto who poured his.

* * *

They soon got to the last quarter and Logan went for the bottle but paused when it multiplied. He shook his head and reached for one of them, getting only open air. He grumbled and grabbed another, getting what he wanted. He moved to pour it but growled when his saucer multiplied. He poured for what he thought was the saucer only to hear Minako shout, "We have a winner!"

He blinked in confusion and said, "Heeyy, how?"

Minako giggled and said, "You missed your cup Logan." She turned to Naruto and said, "I'm surprised, no one's ever been able to drink Logan under the table like this, let alone seem completely sober through it all. How?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Simple, my body immediately breaks down alcohol as soon as it enters my system. I never have and never will experience what it feels like to be drunk."

Snake Eyes and Andrew found themselves floored again. Naruto not only took Logan, a rare super-mutant, and wiped him across the floor like a rag, and now just drank what was effectively three quarters of a bottle of sake without a break and didn't get drunk because his body treats alcohol like a virus.

Andrew had a smirk on his face but one eyebrow twitched as he thought, '_Damn, this brat's just full of surprises._'

Naruto said, "So Logan, do I get your approval."

Logan was about answer when something bounced into the room.

Andrew looked at it and then shouted, "Flash bang!"

Naruto and the others assumed cover positions as it exploded in smoke and light. Naruto and Snake Eyes were the only ones not to be disoriented, Naruto due to Ryuujin and Snake Eyes due to his equipment.

Soon multiple soldiers armed with assault rifles and other weapons stormed in, pointing their weapons at the patrons to keep them under control. Naruto and the others decided to comply; although Naruto noticed Andrew had instantly, and shrewdly, hidden himself.

One of the soldiers stepped forward and laughed haughtily before shouting, "Foolish Elevens! Did you really think you could sell this shit without us knowing?!"

Minako prepared to argue but one of the soldiers pointed his rifle at her.

Naruto and Snake Eyes shared a thought, '_Uh-oh._'

The man quickly screamed as Logan sliced off his arm with his claws, holding a blank expression.

The leader trembled angrily before sighing and deadpanning, "Kill them."

The soldiers readied their weapons, but Naruto, Snake Eyes, and Logan sprang into action.

Naruto flipped around quickly, sending two kunai sailing at soldiers, nailing them between the eyes with an instant death.

Logan charged at two soldiers with his claws out, stabbing them through the guts, incapacitating the soldiers as they bled out.

The other soldiers began to freak and tried to attack Logan but were stopped as Snake Eyes skewered one with a kodachi.

The other soldier fired, Snake Eyes dodged, and then spun and slashed his throat in one fluid motion.

There were three remaining soldiers, the leader and two others, the two mooks were killed by Logan while the leader was shot by Andrew.

All of the patrons were amazed. Four men just killed nine Britannian soldiers with relative ease.

Logan sighed and said groggily, "After that drinking competition and seeing that, you got my vote." He then proceeded to fall over, passed out.

Naruto sighed and said, "Well…that's over." He looked at Snake and Andrew and asked, "Think you can handle him?"

They nodded and Andrew asked, "What'll you do with…them?"

Naruto smiled sweetly, too sweet for Andrew's tastes, and said, "I'll handle it."

Andrew sighed and said, "I'm not _even_ going to ask." He and Snake Eyes lifted Logan over their shoulders and walked out of the bar, stepping over the bodies.

Naruto sighed and then turned to Minako and said, "I suggest you try and move elsewhere, we probably won't be here next time."

Minako nodded slowly and said, "Thanks for dealing with the ones that did come."

Naruto smirked and said, "Of course. Unfortunately I'm going to need you and the others to leave to deal with the bodies."

Minako was doubtful but decided that since Logan trusts him she will. She turned to the patrons and shouted, "Alright people! Out!"

She and the others left the bar and when Naruto confirmed no one was there his right eye began to change. A series of rings filled his eyes, the spaces in between crimson red and the first three rings from the center had three tomoe on each ring, this was his ryugan, the ultimate form of the rinnegan and sharingan gifted to him by Ryuujin. The two innermost spaces turned jet black and space began to distort as a spiral of energy swirled out from his eye enveloping the bodies as they swirled and distorted, being absorbed into the space in his eye. After they were fully absorbed his eye shifted to normal and he sighed from exertion and mumbled, "Kamui, complete."

* * *

Naruto arrived outside to see Minako and the others and said, "It's done."

Minako blinked in surprise and said, "That was fast. Well, whatever. Come on people! Let's drink!"

Naruto gave small laugh as they all walked in jovially despite just being attacked by soldiers.

He turned to see Snake Eyes and Andrew putting a passed out Logan into the car.

Naruto got in and looked around exhaustively. He then sighed and said, "Well, looks intact, that's a first." He then heard a distinct slicing sound and twitched an eyebrow. He turned and saw Logan, still out cold, with his claws through the ceiling.

Naruto sighed and said, "Dammit."

He started the car as Snake Eyes and Andrew pried Logan's claw free and returned to the Konohamaru.

* * *

They arrived just as quickly as they left and Logan was taken to one of the cabins and dumped on the bed with a note explaining the intervening events.

Naruto was returning to his room when he ran into a frantic Marianne, literally. He managed to catch her before she got hurt and asked, "Whoa, where's the fire?"

Marianne's face was filled with worry and anger as she tried to form a coherent response.

Naruto sighed and said, "Okay, Marianne slow down."

Marianne took several breaths and said, "I've just received some news, and I don't like it."

Naruto nodded and asked, "What is it?"

"It has to do with Nunally and Lelouch," she said worriedly.

Naruto put hand to his chin and asked, "Those are your children right? What's going on?"

"They've been relocated from Britannia to Japan, and are currently living with the Kururugis. Charles' official reason is to put them in safe hiding from any enemies who would wish to take advantage of my death," she said disbelievingly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "You don't sound convinced."

Marianne scoffed and said, "Of course not. Something like this, a member of the royal family being sent to one of the Areas, only happens for one purpose, politics."

Naruto looked around and then motioned to his room.

* * *

She followed him and he closed the door behind them and said, "Tell me what you're thinking."

She nodded and told him, "Japan has been involved heavily in the Sakuradite trade, it has since the twenty-second century when mechs were just starting out and were moving over to alternate energy forms. Even as Area Eleven the tariffs on Sakuradite are heavy. So I would imagine Lelouch and Nunally were sent here as collateral."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "For what?"

"For the tariffs. The Kururugi house, who control the Sakuradite trade in Japan, receive them as political hostages, in turn they give Britannia reduced prices on Sakuradite with _my_ children as insurance Britannia won't double cross them," she said, emphasizing how they are hers.

Naruto sighed and said, "There is no way this will end well. So, what do you want to do?"

Marianne began to falter as she said rushed, "I don't know! I don't know what to do. They saw me, they were there when I was killed. It's not like I can simply show up and take them back in after that."

Naruto saw the tears forming and suggested, "How about I sneak onto the property and observe them. I'll see how they're being treated by the residents. If they're being treated well leaving them there might be for their own good."

Worrying her lower lip she asked, "And if they're not?"

Naruto shrugged and responded, "We do something. Not sure what but something. How long ago were they sent here?"

Marianne said, "About three days after I was killed."

Naruto nodded and said, "So that would make it roughly a month. Right. So that means that whatever relationship they'll have formed with the Kururugis will be effectively established. Meaning that however they're being treated now is how they'll be treated from now on." He walked over to a drawer and said, "I'll sneak onto the property and investigate." He smiled and said, "I'll also see if I can't get a few pictures."

Marianne put a hand over her heart and said with a smile, "I'd like that."

He nodded and said, "Then I'll get ready and head over there immediately. I need to get changed so…"

She took the hint and gracefully left the room.

Naruto sighed and looked at the scroll he was holding and unsealed the contents.

* * *

**And BOOM! Even more massive twists again. I wonder how many people expected Marvel characters to show up, few if any I'd guess. But it's true, many characters from the Marvel Anime line will be making appearances. And in case anyone is confused, Logan is in his more bishounen appearance from the Iron Man, Wolverine, and Blade animes, because I like it better. He still has the X-Men anime personality but I simply prefer the other look.**

**Also, this now opens the harem up to any characters from the Marvel Anime, and only the Anime, if they didn't appear in so much as still shot they're out. I'm also including the shortlived anime G. Sigma 6. Most don't like it but I do. **

**It's an odd thing I know but that's the rules. I also want to know, and I want everyone to say at least something about this, what did you think of Wade's little fourth wall breaking scene with me and seeker? Depending on what people say, I may have more, less, or none at all if it seems that absolutely atrocious. **

**Now there will be many more revelations and introductions in the coming chapters. That's pretty much what the pre-00 section of the story is, the setup. After that the story will actually get going. There'll be massive shifts all over the place with these changes. Now go into the review section and tell me what you think, of everything. The story, the story direction, the characters, some of the changes I'm making, or any other random thought that passes through your minds.**

**That's all for now.**


	6. Sense of Wonder and Foreboding

Chapter VI

**And I'm back with quite possibly the longest chapter I've ever written for anything ever! Hope you guys like it because a lot happens in this one so try to keep up. Anyway, I can't think of anything else besides thanking my oh so invaluable coauthor seeker of true anime fan fic so lets get to the reveiwer responses.**

**NiwaTG: Sadly no, but Lacus will still have a big part in the story during the events around that time period. Plus there is a roundabout way your desire will be fulfilled. But that is _way_ too far off to be even thinking about. Yes, poor cars. As for the crew, oh it's only going to get more insane. **

**Huh, not as many reviews as I was expecting, or at least as many long enough to respond to. Whatever, I think I know why you guys are really here, so let's get going. One thing I want to mention just for future reference during Deadpool's fourth wall moments, when I'm talking to him it will be normal text but it will be in italics when it's seeker who's speaking. Alright, on with the show, er story.**

**"Ha ha!"**

**SHUT UP WADE!**

* * *

Naruto left the Konohamaru in an outfit more fitting for his next goal. He wore loose black pants that were wrapped at the ankles with bandages that extended into his specialized sandals along with bandages and a rectangular holster on his right hip. He also wore a loose black shirt with red swirls on the shoulders that extended down to just above his wrists, black fingerless with metal plates on the back, a black headband with long straps that had a metal plate across the forehead with a leaf symbol, a beige pouch at his waist and finally a dark green flak jacket with a high collar, multiple rectangular holster on the chest and a large red swirl on the back. This was the normal attire for the elite of his world, the jonin.

Making sure nobody had seen him he leapt up to one of the dock cranes, ran towards the top sticking to the side and eventually jumped from it to the roof of a nearby building and began making his path towards the Kururugi shrine.

* * *

As he was running along the roofs, he happened upon an unusual sight as he neared the noble district.

He saw a young girl sitting on a bench holding a small bird in her hands crying.

The girl was not much older than Kallen and had short orange hair and amber eyes. He could tell that she was lost and needed help.

He sighed and said, "Damn my bleeding heart." He jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground and walked over to the girl.

When she noticed the sun get blocked out she looked up to see someone standing in front of her.

He asked, "You alright?"

A cloud moved in front of the sun and she could see him clearly. His outfit was strange but she though he looked cool. She frowned and shook her head. "I saw this bird was hurt and wanted to help it. But I got lost and don't know where my daddy and mommy are."

Naruto smiled softly and knelt down and asked, "So you wanted to help the bird and got lost, huh?"

She nodded sadly and put her hands out towards him and asked, "Can you help him?"

Naruto smiled and said with a nod, "I can actually."

She watched in surprise as he put his hand over the bird and his hand was enveloped in a faint green light that pulsated soothingly. He removed his hand and the bird awoke and sat up on the girl's hand. It looked at her for a moment and hopped on her shoulder, surprising her but it didn't get scared when she flinched.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Look at that, he likes you."

The girl smiled wide and stroked its head.

"Do you know what kind of bird that is?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "It's a crow, isn't it?"

He shook his head and said, "No, it's a raven. Most people don't think about it today, but I've heard before that ravens are like spiritual guards. A friend of mine had a raven that always watched over him in the distance, he never knew it was there or that it was but it always stopped scary monsters from getting him. And then one day a snake tried to kill him and the raven threw itself at it, killing the snake but getting hurt in the process. That's when he realized that he was never attacked by monsters because of the raven." He looked up at her and smiled.

She looked at him, drawn into his story.

He scratched the raven's head and said, "If you take care of it, then this little guy will protect you from monsters too."

She nodded and asked, "What's your name mister?"

"Me? Naruto, how about you?" he asked.

"I'm Shirley Fennette," she said happily.

"Shirley? That's a nice name. So Shirley, know where your parents are?" he asked.

Her smile turned into a sad frown and she said shaking her head, "No. I ran into this little park because of the bird but I've never been to this area of the district before. I don't know how to get home from here."

Naruto stood and asked with a smirk, "Think you'd recognize it from the air?"

"The…air?" she asked clueless.

He nodded.

She thought and then said unsurely with a nod, "Probably."

In that instant he picked her up and put her on his back with her hands around his shoulders, the raven taking residence on his yellow mop. "Hey! That's not a nest dammit!" he shouted in exaggerated annoyance.

Shirley simply laughed as the bird pecked at his headband.

He just smiled and sighed and said, "Alright Shirley, hold on tight!"

She was about ask why when he leapt from his spot and onto a nearby rooftop. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and shrieked.

He tapped her head and said, "Can't…breath."

"Ah!" she screamed and loosened her grip. "I'm sorry," she said pathetically.

He just chuckled and said, "Don't worry, there's no way I'll let you get hurt, kay?"

She frowned in disbelief but nodded nonetheless.

"So, can you tell which way your house is from her?" he asked.

She looked from him to the city and her eyes widened in awe. She had never seen the city from such a high vantage point.

He smiled contently as he listened to her amazed gasp. He then tapped her head again and asked, "Well?"

He could nearly hear the clunk as her attention refocused and she asked, "Huh?"

He sighed amusedly and said, "Your house. Can you tell how to get there from here?"

She looked around and then pointed to his left and said, "That big tower, I know it's behind my house."

He nodded and said, "Then hold on tight."

She nodded worriedly as he began leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hey Naruto?" she asked.

He responded with a simple, "Hm?"

"Do you think you could tell me a story?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Sure. I've got a great one. It's called the Tale of a Gutsy Ninja."

He began to regale the story of a shinobi that around the world trying to free the world from an evil curse on human kind that threatened to destroy it entirely.

Shirley could only listen in awe as she heard the story retold. After they had leapt for a while and Naruto finished the story she asked, "That's a great story, but why does the character have the same name as you?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Because my dad read the story before I was born and named me after the character hoping the name would make me strong."

Shirley nodded and said, "I think it worked, Naruto."

He smiled and said, "Ya think?"

* * *

They arrived at a building opposite Shirley's house shortly thereafter and she pointed to it.

He jumped down to ground level and set her down, the raven perching on her shoulder.

He looked at the house and gave an impressed whistle, "It sure is big."

Shirley nodded and said, "Sure is! It's fun to run around in."

Naruto laughed and said, "I'm sure. Anyway, I need to get going." He prepared to leave when he heard a voice call him.

"Wait! Wait!"

Naruto turned and saw an older man with short brown hair and amber eyes running towards him. The man panted as he caught his breath and asked, "Are…are you the one that helped Shirley?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "I…guess. She was really just lost and I helped her get home."

The man sighed in relief and said, "Thank you. My wife and I lost track of her and looked for her for a while but I was forced away. I'm glad you found her Mr.…" he trailed off waiting to hear his name.

Naruto nodded and said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Shirley's father nodded and said, "Thank you Naruto. My name is Joseph Fennette, Shirley's fath…er…" He trailed off again as he noticed the bird on her shoulder. He pointed and asked lamely, "Shirley…why is there a bird on your shoulder?"

Shirley smiled and pet the bird saying, "This is Poe."

"Poe?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I named him after the Britannian poet Edgar Allen Poe. He wrote a story called The Raven so I decided to name this raven after him."

Joseph blinked in confusion before laughing heartily and saying, "That's very smart Shirley! As long as you can keep it under control you can keep him."

Shirley beamed and said, "Thanks daddy!"

He ruffled the girl's hair and said, "Why don't you and Poe go inside?"

She nodded and ran to the house with the bird gliding behind her.

Joseph sighed and said, "Thank you for helping her. Let me repay you with a quick brink."

Naruto put up his hands and said, "Thank you for the offer, but I've got things to do Mr. Fennette."

Joseph laughed lightly and said, "Please, I insist! You don't just save someone's only daughter and then not celebrate!"

Before he could answer Joseph placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and dragged him into the main building.

* * *

Naruto and Joseph sat in the estate's main bar drinking whiskey and Joseph was laughing heartily as he regaled tales of his youth, mainly the many times he got in trouble for trying to sneak into military bases to look at the mobile suits and knightmares.

Naruto listened to the man laugh and speak, but then suddenly stop, and simply stare into the void with a lost expression.

"Naruto, tell me, what do you think of Britannia?" he asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said dumbly, not certain how to answer.

Joseph sighed and looked into his empty glass of whiskey as if it held all the answers and said sedately, "Britannia, the country that rules half of the world. What's your opinion?"

He turned to the blonde who could only shrug and say, "I guess the simplest way to put it is I appreciate Britannia for what it is but it's run by people who don't necessarily know what they're doing."

Joseph chuckled and said, "I know how you feel. My views are a little different. I love Britannia. It was my home when I grew up, it was where my father and grandfather were born and raised, and it's where I met my dear wife."

Naruto listened to his words and said, "It's not that simple is it?"

Cracking a sad smile Joseph said, "You're perceptive, and correct. I love Britannia as a country, as an ideal. I believe that a superpower of its size has the possibility to do a lot of good. But its rulers, especially the emperor, I almost hate them. Whether they claim their actions to be for world peace or not, their actions are cruel. They show up in another country, invade it with overwhelming force, often beyond what is necessary, completely destroy its military force and then annihilate its capital, leaving it crippled and not even politically capable of resisting their rule. Then they completely degrade the people then by reducing their identity to a number. A country like this is not capable of bringing true peace to the world. Peace is something I wish for this world to experience, if only because my dear Shirley won't have to see the people she cares about ripped from her by the clueless barbarism of others."

Naruto listened intently to the man's words and then said, "Well, that's a noble ideal, it's also something I wish for. I can't reveal how but I'm doing my part to bring that ideal to fruition. I'd like it if perhaps you'd give me some support, even just emotional."

Joseph nodded and said, "Of course. I support anyone who is willing to bring peace to this world; even if that means I'm supporting the emperor's death."

Naruto smiled and batted Joseph's shoulder saying, "Don't do anything that would put your family in danger. Anyway…I need to get going."

Joseph nodded as Naruto left the bar area.

* * *

Naruto walked through towards the front of the house when he happened upon Shirley playing with Poe.

When she saw him she ran over to him with a worried expression and asked, "Where are you going?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I need to go, I have things to do. Sorry about that."

She frowned and asked, "Will I ever see you again, so I can hear more stories about the other Naruto?"

Naruto opened his mouth in slight surprise then dropped into a smile and pulled something from his pocket.

She looked at it, a small piece of paper with a bizarre symbol on it.

Naruto concentrated his chakra on it and there was a burst of smoke that caused the young girl to fall backwards.

When it cleared what she saw was a small stuffed, humanoid fox with several concentric black swirls on his stomach and shoulders with a humanoid head that had a single tuft of yellow hair on top. Her eyes widened along with her mouth into a great big grin and she shouted, "He's so cute!"

Naruto laughed as she cuddled the stuffed version of his original Nine-Tails transformation and said, "His name's Kurama."

Shirley hugged the stuffed fox and laughed.

"I'm going to leave that with you, 'kay? Since I'm doing that it means I'll need to come back to collect it. So take that, and a quote from Naruto the Gutsy Ninja. 'I swear I'll come back. I give you my word, and my ninja way is to never go back on my word. Believe it.'"

Shirley could only look starry eyed as the light from the open door illuminated behind him.

He turned and walked out the door and vanished in a burst of smoke.

She simply looked over to Poe who was cleaning his wing and said, "I think I was wrong. He isn't as cool as Naruto from the book, he's even cooler."

Poe crowed in agreement.

* * *

Naruto appeared in a burst of smoke on a rooftop and sighed as he scratched his head and looked at his watch. "That whole thing took three hours. I hope Marianne doesn't mind, hopefully the Kururugis are home so I can check on Lelouch and Nunnally." Sighing again he took off, jumping on rooftops towards the Kururugi shrine.

* * *

He approached the famous mountain of Japan and found the Kururugi shrine on the edge of the noble district near the base of the mountain.

He saw the large shrine and jumped down, running through the trees true shinobi style as he neared the home.

He reached the edge of the property and saw that the security was rather lax, at least compared to the Ashford, Stadtfeld, and Fennette estates.

Flashing a few quick hand signs he whispered, "Wind Style: Invisibility." He had perfected this jutsu during his training with Ryuujin. It causes the air to swirl around him and reflect the light around him in such a way that he is not visible. It makes him an indistinct blur that can't be seen in any way. The wind blocks out his scent and changes its temperature to perfectly match the air temperature around him.

Using this jutsu to full effect he jumped over the fence and landed lightly with a short expulsion of chakra from the feet.

He quietly darted around the property, looking for signs of Nunnally or Lelouch when he heard a shout.

He turned his head and saw a young boy with brown hair doing some taijutsu training along with another young boy, whom he recognized as Lelouch.

Naruto sweat-dropped when Lelouch was completely annihilated by the brunette. He watched in amusement as Lelouch and the other boy, whom he had heard Lelouch call Suzaku, continued sparring. Sadly for the prince, Suzaku beat him each and every time.

Eventually Naruto decided he should get something to ease Marianne's worries with a few pictures. With that in mind he pulled out a small camera, something he'd managed to buy during his trips to the city.

With his invisibility jutsu still active, he took several of Lelouch sparring with Suzaku and Nunnally laughing in the background.

* * *

After several seconds he became aware of a new presence. He turned around to see a young girl with long black hair wearing a miniature priestess outfit. Twitching an eyebrow he thought, '_There's no way she saw me…is there?_' Looking at his reflection in the pond next to him he saw that his cloak was still active. He flinched when he felt something poke his arm. He turned back around and saw the girl poking him in the arm. "Stop!" he shouted, somehow still whispering.

The girl shrunk back and put her hands up defensively. She then looked at him and asked, "Who…who are you?"

Naruto twitched an eyebrow again and asked, "That's my line. Besides, how can you see me?"

She shook her head and said, "I can't see you, I just know you're there."

Naruto's eyes widened and he asked, "How can you do that?"

Shrugging the girl said, "I don't know, it doesn't matter. I'm Kaguya Sumeragi."

Naruto twitched both eyebrows and thought, '_Geez, talk about one track mind._' Sighing he said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Kaguya nodded and asked, "Since you're able to hide and turn invisible and since you spy on people, are you the demon of the forest?"

Naruto sighed and asked, "Why would you call me a demon?"

"Because you're hiding and spying on people and because you can turn invisible," she said bluntly.

Naruto twitched both eyebrows and thought, '_Damn, this brat's sharp._' "All of that is true but I'm simply doing reconnaissance work for a friend. But I think since I've been spotted I need to go."

She stopped him by grabbing his sleeve and said commandingly, "If you are or aren't a demon I want proof."

Naruto sighed and said, "And what would satisfy you?"

"Show me either that your powers are because of special technology or your demonic powers," she said plainly.

Naruto twitched his eyebrows furiously and thought, '_Damn, this is going to be annoying._' "Not here, I'll show you elsewhere since I can't be discovered," he told her.

To his great surprise she accepted readily.

He sighed and picked her up and went to a different area of the shrine.

* * *

Reaching a secluded area he set her down and said, "I'll deactivate my cloak, and it's not a technological cloak."

She smiled expectantly as his cloak disappeared in a fluid motion, revealing his appearance. Seeing his face caused her to blush, she thought he was quite handsome. She then asked, "So, you're a demon then?"

Naruto sighed and said, "If you think I am then I can't prove you wrong so…I'm a demon."

She frowned and said, "Then…you know who the Sumeragis are right? If you kill me and feed on me then they will kill you."

"You're a moron, I'm not interested in eating you," he deadpanned. "But…I'm not pleased that you threatened me with your political position, that's a dirty move."

At that moment she became fearful and began to tremble.

"Either way, what you do from here isn't my problem, so run on home," he said dismissively, starting to get annoyed with the number of precocious little girls he'd met in recent days.

"I don't want to," she mumbled waveringly.

That got his attention and he stopped, turned, raised a curious eyebrow and asked, "Oh? And why's that?"

She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I'm engaged to Suzaku Kururugi, but I hate him. All I want to do is play with him, or just play at all, and they won't let me. And since I can't do what I want with them I'll just go with a demon."

Naruto face-faulted and shouted, "What kind of logic is that!?"

She tilted her head and said earnestly, "Simple. If I can't do what I want there I'll just leave."

Naruto sighed and asked, "That so? So if you find other areas where you aren't permitted to do what you want you'll just leave?"

She nodded plainly, and puzzled to his point.

"Do you also intend to marry someone?" he asked, hoping to drive the nail in deep.

She tilted her head and said, "Of course. Why do you want to know?"

Naruto leaned against a tree, folded his arms and said, "No one will want to marry a woman whose loyalty is so easily broken; they won't want to marry someone they can't rely on. That makes you kinda weak. If you really want someone good, then learn to put your head down and run through the bad parts. Giving up when things get hard isn't the way to go; it's to put your head down and ignore the bad things while focusing on the good things around you."

Her eyes became starry as she listened. She lowered her head and clenched her fists trembling. Then she asked, "You really think that's true?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I know from experience."

She frowned but then gave a small smile and said, "Alright mister demon, if you say that, then I'll try and then make you a good person."

She then took off and Naruto mumbled, "Geez, that girl is one big contradiction. I think my head hurts. I'm done visiting little girls now, I'm starting to feel a little creepy."

With that said he reactivated his invisibility jutsu and took off back to the Konohamaru.

* * *

He arrived several hours later to Marianne near the entrance to the ship waiting impatiently.

The moment she saw him she ran over and asked frantically, "Where have you been!? What took so long!? What did you-!?"

She was interrupted as Naruto put up his hands and said, "Whoa, whoa! Hold up and I'll explain."

Sighing she took a calming breath and nodded.

He explained to her the events of the day, including his detours with Shirley and Kaguya, and ended by giving her the images he took.

Peering through the picture a smiled graced her features as she saw her children living seemingly happy lives, most likely unaware of their state as political hostages. She then looked at Naruto and asked, "So you met the heir to the Sumeragis?"

Naruto nodded and put a hand against his temple and grumbled, "Yeah, and boy was she something else."

Marianne giggled and said, "Yes, the Sumeragi family tends to be rather eccentric."

"You don't say," he retorted in deadpan.

She chuckled uncomfortably and said, "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, while you were cavorting with little girls Tohdoh contacted you."

Naruto growled at her jab and asked, "What did he need?"

She shrugged and said, "He wouldn't say, he just said he wanted to speak to you. He gave me these coordinates to give you, he wants to meet you there."

Naruto nodded and sighed and said, "Well, great. Another journey. Guess I'll be back."

She nodded and Naruto exited the Konohamaru yet again to meet Tohdoh.

* * *

Naruto followed the coordinates to an area on the coastal edge of the Shinjuku ghetto. He looked around and found they specifically led to a small dilapidated bar. He entered and saw that it used to be a rather high-scale establishment, but found a cellar door in the back of the building and walked down into it.

* * *

Down there he saw Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords with him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's this?" Chuckling he asked, "Is this a whacking?"

They all face-faulted in response. After collecting himself Tohdoh said evenly, "No, nothing like that. I'm here for a different reason. The general has decided we will officially give you aid. There are a few things he wants to negotiate."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm in no position to argue."

Tohdoh nodded in return and said, "First, we have a contact in China named Rakshata Chawla. She's a mechanic who has helped us with some of our advanced mechs, specifically the Burai and Burai Kai. General Tatewaki told her about you and your assistance to us against Britannia and she said she'd be willing to work as your ship's mechanic since the Knight Gundam interests her."

Naruto asked with a nod, "What does he want in return for this?"

Tohdoh answered, "Simple, he wants you to share any advancements in weaponry she discovers while with you."

Naruto smiled and said, "I was planning on that from the moment you told me about her, so that's fine."

Tohdoh smirked and then said seriously, "The last thing is he wants you to offer your services to us if we are in need of your assistance at any time."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "That works, but that sentence seems unfinished."

On that word Chiba stepped forward and Tohdoh said, "In return for being at general Tatewaki's beck and call he will offer myself and Nagisa Chiba to your extended services under your direct command."

Naruto's eyes widened and then he smiled and said comically, "You know, you guys are really giving me a one-sided deal; why don't you tell me what you're gaining from this?"

Tohdoh laughed and said, "I'm glad you see this as so advantageous to your side, but don't worry, Tatewaki fully believes this makes an even trade."

Naruto nodded and said, "In that case I would gladly give him my full support whenever I can."

Tohdoh nodded and asked, "So, when would the two of us be transferred to your ship?"

Naruto nodded and said, "As soon as your knightmares are ready to be shipped without being discovered."

"They're ready to go now, so will we just accompany you?" Tohdoh asked.

"Sounds good, get them sent to the docks and I'll take care of the rest. I'll find a way to get you onboard without being discovered," Naruto said with a nod as he made to leave, but was stopped by Tohdoh.

"Do you mind if I do one thing first?" Tohdoh asked.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Do what you need to, I've got no reason to argue."

Tohdoh nodded and said, "Thank you." He turned to his remaining team members and said, "Senba, as the eldest member and the one who spurred me to establish the Four Holy Swords I leave it in your command and will openly support any additions you wish to make as mine and Chiba's replacements."

The old man's eyes widened and he saluted with a grateful smile and said, "Yes sir! I would be honored to carry the torch for you, sir!"

Tohdoh saluted and said, "I'm glad. We probably won't see each other for a while so I wish you wisdom and luck."

"Thank you, sir," Senba said.

Tohdoh nodded and turned to Naruto and said, "Alright, let us grab our bags and we're ready to go."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'll wait outside with the car, don't want this one to get busted."

Tohdoh laughed and said, "I can understand why."

* * *

After getting the knightmares sorted out and transferred to the Konohamaru, Naruto introduced everyone to Tohdoh and Chiba and explained the fact that they were joining.

The reactions were varied. Most of the combatants were happy to have such skilled pilots on their side. Some of the noncombatants were wary.

One of those crew members spoke up to Naruto and asked, "Are you sure it's alright to let them join since we're all Britannian and they hate Britannians?"

Naruto smiled and said, "You misunderstand the JLF. They hate Britannia's leaders, not its people. They openly accept Britannian members if they wish to fight against Britannia and for the freedom of Japan."

The orange clad man sighed and said, "Well…if you and Lady Marianne honestly believe it's a good idea I'll shut up and give it a chance."

Naruto chuckled and said, "That's a bit extreme but do so."

The man nodded and said, "In that case I guess I'll return to the engineering deck."

Naruto nodded and returned to the bridge where Tohdoh and Chiba were speaking with the others and sat in the captain's seat and said, "So Tohdoh, think you can tell us where to go to meet miss Chawla?"

Tohdoh nodded and said, "Yes, she is usually found in Shanghai since most of its technological development is centered there. If we go there you should be able to find her, I'll tell you exactly where you need to go and who to talk to to find her."

Naruto nodded and said, "Sounds good to me. Alright Andrew, get the ship warming up, but don't leave yet. I have somewhere I need to visit."

Andrew nodded and asked, "Mind if I inquire where?"

Naruto answered seriously, "Kamine Island."

Andrew nodded, knowing the significance of that place.

Marianne walked up and asked, "Want me to lead you there?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. I may know the approximate location but I'll need you to help me find the actual island since it's in a cluster."

Marianne nodded seriously and said, "Right. Will we take the Knight or a Sabre?"

Nodded thought for a moment and said, "A Sabre. It'll be less conspicuous."

"How so?" Mu asked. "It's a top secret supersonic jet that the Federation kept as secretive as Project-V up until a month ago. And even then it's only the military that knows about it."

Marianne smiled and said, "True. But the one onboard this ship has a cloak."

Mu sweat-dropped and said, "Right. Well, do you need a pilot?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, if it's anything like other jets in controls then I'll be fine. And if it isn't I have ways around that."

Mu shrugged and said, "Okey dokey. Imma go drink myself stupid for the time being."

* * *

Naruto and Marianne arrived at the hangar, receiving salutes from some of the transferred JLF engineers, and moved over to the Konohamaru's launch pad, which had a Sabre among the normal jets.

Donning a normal suit, Marianne hopped in the copilot's seat. Naruto twitched an eyebrow at the fact the suit was obviously custom made since it was rather snug in just the right spots, but ignored it as he got in the front, pilot's seat.

Marianne noticed his lack of a normal suit, even if hers didn't have its visor active, and asked, "Aren't you going to wear some form of protection?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "I can breathe perfectly fine in the vacuum of space and my body is far more durable than most humans. If this thing _did_ blow up, I would be fine regardless. Besides, that normal suit of yours doesn't exactly look standard issue."

She giggled at his comment and said, "Then just get us in the air."

He nodded and closed the sliding hatch as the twin engines warmed up.

After several seconds the jet took off out of the hangar and immediately activated its cloaking system, becoming completely invisible to any onlookers.

* * *

The flight was a short one with the speeds the jet reached and they arrived at a small cluster of islands several miles off the coast of Japan and Marianne pointed to one on the left side that Naruto brought the jet down on.

The machine floated down and landed with a mechanical thud.

Naruto deactivated all systems but the cloak and opened the hatch for the two of them to exit the craft.

Naruto hopped down with his usual poise, but had to catch Marianne on account of her not used to exiting a jet. Holding her in his arms bridal style he said comically, "Nice of you to drop by."

She simply returned an amused chuckle and she easily removed her normal suit, showing off her Knight of the Round uniform underneath.

Once she was ready to go she tossed her normal suit into the Sabre's cockpit and nodded.

Naruto nodded as well and said, "Lead the way."

She walked in front of him, giving him the chance to tap his hand on the jet as a symbol appeared on the side.

* * *

Marianne led him through a relatively lush forest until they reached a large stone temple with an old Geass symbol on it.

She pointed to it and said, "This is the entrance to the temple. Unfortunately I'm not certain how to open it since usually one of the Order's elders accompanies any expeditions to one of the elevators."

Naruto asked, "One specific elder?"

She nodded in recognition.

Naruto nodded as well and looked around the giant stone wall, not seeing any gaps or openings that would appear to be a switch of any kind.

After not seeing anything from the ground he began to climb the structure looking for possible switches or levers. His search proved futile as he dropped back down without success. But, he did notice something on his way down. He nearly slipped and used a small amount of chakra to steady himself. Much to his surprise, the wall seemed to absorb his chakra, though left enough for him to mostly stick.

Curious he decided to activate his ryugan and much to his surprise, the door seemed to have an artificial chakra network flowing through it. It was mostly empty besides a small amount of residual chakra and the portion that was taken from him.

That was he noticed something else. About eye level on the door was the network's core. Also at the same spot was an indentation in the wall.

Giving into his gut feeling, Naruto placed his hand on the spot and flowed chakra. Just as he expected, the wall absorbed it like a wilting plant.

After several seconds the wall seemed to absorb enough and the Geass symbol shone a bright red before most of the middle portion of the wall sunk in and then split like a sliding door.

Marianne looked on awe while Naruto said flatly, "Open sesame."

Marianne simply sweat-dropped and the two walked in, Marianne using a simple lantern to light the area.

* * *

As they walked around, Naruto scanned the area in amazement and found himself feeling rather uneasy as they walked around.

Most of what it was were the many hieroglyphs that dotted the wall in massive numbers, covering nearly every surface. He pointed to them and asked, "Does anyone know what these mean?"

Marianne shook her head and said, "No. The only thing we recognize is the Geass symbol and one other symbol that appears all throughout these hieroglyphs."

Naruto nodded and did notice that the strangely bird-like emblem of Geass was quite omnipresent. He then caught something she said and asked, "You said there's another common symbol. Think you can show it to me?"

Marianne nodded and pointed to a section of the wall.

Naruto leaned in and examined the symbol in question. His eyes narrowed as they focused on the symbol. It was comprised of a small, solid dot in the middle with a large circle around it. In between the circle and dot with three triangular shapes that resembled right triangles with the flat sides pointing clockwise and the flat bottom of the triangle pointing towards the center.

He raised an eyebrow as he examined the symbol but then sighed and scratched his head saying, "It looks vaguely familiar to me but it's so archaically drawn I can't be certain. Come on, let's keep looking."

Marianne nodded and followed him.

* * *

As they went deeper into the maze Naruto noticed the symbols warped slightly as they went on. The symbols changed and became less erratic and seemingly more organized and legible, though he still didn't know what they actually meant.

Soon enough they reached a spot where a section of the wall had symbols that were completely different from the rest. The individual symbols were the same, but the pattern didn't flow like the rest.

That's when Naruto noticed one abnormality in this wall. The same bowled indentation like at the temple's entrance. Deciding that was there for a purpose he placed his hand on the spot and flowed chakra. Just like last time the wall lapped it up before depressing into the rest of the hall and sliding to the right.

Marianne gasped and said, "I never knew about this!"

Naruto nodded and said, "That's probably on purpose. There probably aren't very many people today, if ever, that could possibly open this door."

She nodded wearily and asked, "So, do we just go in?"

He nodded and led her inside the room, which was filled with tablets and scrolls; obviously pointing to how old the room was since it was likely made before the common use of books.

He went over to the scrolls and looked at them, he heard Marianne's many wondered gasps until he decided to investigate the scrolls.

Marianne grabbed his hand and said frantically, "You can't! If you touch these you could destroy them!"

Naruto sighed and said, "I know that. However, this library could hold the secret to what Geass really is. It's important to know what they say."

Marianne frowned but agreed and released his hand.

Naruto nodded and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it partially. He raised an eyebrow and said, "What the hell? It's blank."

Marianne scrunched her brow in thought and said, "It is, how strange. Why not check some of the others?"

He nodded and did so.

* * *

After opening and examining nearly thirty scrolls, Naruto set the most recent down and said with a sigh, "All blank."

Marianne said with a shrug, "Maybe…this isn't a library but a storage room."

Naruto scratched his head and said, "Yeah." He looked at the lamp and said, "That thing's starting to go out. I'll use my eyes to lead us back, so go ahead and turn it off."

She nodded and did so.

Naruto's ryugan came to life and he released a harsh gasp.

Worried, Marianne asked, "What is it?!"

Naruto pointed to the scroll and said, "Can you see well enough to read?"

She nodded concerned and said, "Yes, but there's still nothing there."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "What?" He then deactivated his ryugan and discovered that the scrolls text was somehow invisible without it. He turned to her and said, "Can you activate the energy of your Geass without it taking effect?"

She nodded and removed her contacts, displaying a pair of glowing red irises with pulsating, bird-like symbols crossing them. She looked down at the scroll and took in a sharp breath.

"So you see it too?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Yes, I do. But how? What kind of ink works like that?"

He shook his head and said, "I don't know. But since we can read them now let's see what we can figure out."

She nodded assuredly and began browsing the scrolls along with Naruto.

* * *

The whole process took nearly three hours until the duo finally finished reading the last scroll and both set their last ones down with a sigh.

Naruto looked at her and asked, "So, discover anything interesting?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah. It seems that the Geass isn't an almighty, godly power after all."

He nodded in return and said, "You came to that conclusion as well?"

"Yes. It seems that the Geass heralds from some other power that simply showed up out of nowhere hundreds, if not thousands of years ago and was passed down through some kind of ritual," she said in a thinking pose.

"That's what I came up with too. But some of the scrolls I read mentioned the hopes that the ability, its name is for some reason scuffed out, would be passed on genetically. It seems that didn't work out since the ritual continued for many generations. Eventually whatever the Geass _used_ to be was lost in time as the ability became so watered down that it developed into what we have now," Naruto said, leaning against the wall.

Marianne sighed and said, "Yes. I also discovered texts that refer to the origins of the Code. Apparently the original Code was some larger object that was split into multiple smaller pieces that can be passed on much like the Geass itself. Unlike the Geass however, the Code was discovered to not be multipliable. As a result the Code stuck with the holder and somehow the current system where upon the holder's death, not having their greatest wish granted it seems, the Code passes to the Geass user that killed them."

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "Yeah. What I found was similar, but it kept referring to some entity. The original Code Bearer as it was called. The bearer's name is mentioned frequently during the older texts, but strangely enough it seems that somebody went through and systematically erased all references to that person. They also tried to eradicate all references to the person's gender, but the few clues that are left tell me whoever it was, was most likely male."

"Is there anything else that you uncovered?" Marianne asked, she also noticed that all the while they spoke, his right hand had a small tremble to it.

Sighing, Naruto nodded and said, "Nothing concrete, but there is a wealth of descriptions of the person and their combat capabilities. Everything points to someone I actually used to know."

Marianne gave a disbelieving look and asked, "How's that possible? I thought you were from a different dimension?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I am. But you see, my own dimension isn't where I came from to here. My original dimension was destroyed a long time ago, by my own hand actually. And so for the past two thousand years of my life I've gone from dimension to dimension hunting down odd fragments that escaped the total annihilation of my own world. Considering one of those fragments arrived in one dimension two thousand years before I did, it wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility for another fragment to have landed here as well." Naruto paused as his hand clenched, his eyes narrowed, and his teeth ground as he said, "I have a sickening feeling of who it is that's here, and if I'm right everything in this world will just fall apart because of him." He turned to Marianne and said, "Before I can be certain though, I need to investigate this ruin more thoroughly."

She nodded and said, "Then lead on."

* * *

He nodded back and exited the room to the hallway. Upon which the two discovered something else. The hieroglyphs on the wall had lines that ran through them separating them into chunks of text. But Marianne had assumed they were little more than to act like punctuation. But they could see that sections of those lit up like a trail.

* * *

Nodding, the two followed that trail, passing through areas they had previously seen until they reached a massive chamber that Marianne recognized as the entrance to the thought elevator.

She turned to tell this to Naruto but froze when she saw something she had yet to witness on his face. An expression that was a combination of pure rage and terror.

She followed his gaze and it landed on the giant Geass sigil at the back of the room. She noticed however that there was faded paint around the symbol that seemed to make a shape, with the Geass in the middle. The shape resembled a fan.

She turned back to Naruto and asked seriously, "Naruto, what is that symbol?"

Naruto clenched his fists and said, "That symbol belonged to an influential group from my world. I fought one member of the group in another dimension I visited, and he nearly plunged the entire dimension, plus two smaller ones it was connected to, into near disarray and destruction through mutated souls that became monsters. There are only three other possible members of this group I can imagine being in this world. And if any one of them is it, then the Geass Order goes far beyond just some militant group obsessed with the thought elevators."

She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Who is the one you think it is?"

Naruto sighed and said, "I'm not sure. The references I picked up on in those scrolls point to two possibilities but I can't decide which one. Regardless, it doesn't matter who it was."

She widened her eyes and asked, "Why is that?"

Naruto frowned and said, "Because whoever it was came here hundreds of years ago. Either one would be long dead now so whoever is leading the Geass Order from the shadows, since I highly Charles is brilliant enough to do it, is someone who is aware of that person's original intent and goal and is acting on their behalf in the modern day."

"So you're saying that even if one of them was involved in the Geass Order at its inception, that there is no possible way for them to be alive today?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "Correct. But that still means this other person is carrying on their dream and is still dangerous, if not as much as either of them"

Marianned nodded and said, "You look shaken up. Should we head back and get going to China?"

He turned and said with a nod, "Yeah. I need to collect my thoughts and see if I can't come up with an idea of what the Order's current leader is like so we can prepare accordingly."

The duo nodded and returned to their Sabre, then to the Konohamaru and left for China.

* * *

"Damn it!" Char Aznable shouted. He wasn't happy, not at all. The reason for his anger was one silver colored mobile suit. The Knight Gundam had appeared less than three months ago and had in such a short time singlehandedly derailed his biggest scheme against the Federation, had formed an allegiance with a traitorous empress, fought against one of the Federations' most powerful fighting force the Glaston Knights, a group Char had personally fought against and struggled to beat one or two member and the Knight had managed to fight four members and beaten them soundly, and then formed an alliance with the JLF and taken down an entire Britannian assault force like it was nothing.

Seeing how much of a fool this unknown pilot was making of him, Char slammed his fist into his desk and said, "This is unbelievable. I can't let this man go on any longer otherwise Axis will lose all credibility as a fighting force." His angered eyes closed as he became calm, then started trembling, chuckling and then began full-on laughing as he came up with a brilliant plan.

* * *

Vacating his office, Char proceeded to Kycilia's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the woman said irritably through the door.

The door slid open and Char entered and saluted and said, "Lady Kycilia, I have a request to make."

Kycilia set down her papers and asked, "That so? And what might that be?"

Char answered, "The Knight Gundam is a thorn in our side, and I think it would be prudent to establish a taskforce to hunt him down."

Kycilia narrowed her eyes and asked, "Really? And why might you say that? The only thing he's done so far is derail your insane genocidal plot. So why would I divide our forces for that?"

Char ground his teeth and said calmly, "Simple. He's been going around dominating the Britannian forces he's fought, and singlehandedly I might add. What would it say about Axis' military prowess if we have spent the last four years waging a war of attrition with the Federation and yet this mystery man shows up out of nowhere and starts wiping the floor with them in a matter of months? What if we sent our own forces after this menace and destroyed him entirely? What would the Federation think of Axis, of you its leader, if you have the necessary military force to take down an agent that is breaking them apart? What would the colonies say when you not only command that force but also take down a threat like the Knight Gundam before he can turn his blade on us? To them, your name would be spoken in reverent tones or terrified whispers. To do this you are denying the colonies the knowledge that their leaders are able and willing to focus on a massive threat before it becomes their problem and are giving the Federation the satisfaction of knowing our entire military force pales in comparison to a single man."

Kycilia sighed and said, "I…see your point. Very well, if you think this force is necessary, and will provide the glory and terror you suggest then I will give it to you along with full command and sovereignty. I will give you the choice of members."

Char nodded and said, "You won't be disappointed. My highest request is an up and coming young pilot, Haman Karn. I would like to personally request her addition to my taskforce."

Kycilia nodded and said, "Yes, I've heard about Haman, she is quite skilled; and a fan of yours. Lastly, do you have a name for this group?"

Char nodded and said, "I do. The Sleeves. We are the blades in the sleeves of Axis' coats."

Kycilia smirked and said, "Good. I will send Haman to your office immediately for induction."

Char saluted and said, "Thank you ma'am." He turned on his heel and walked out of the office. As he made distance from the office, his calm expression twisted into a sadistic smirk.

* * *

Less than an hour later Char's office door slid open and a young girl with long, lavender colored hair tied in pigtails and soft blue eyes walked in and looked at Char fanatically. "You…you're Char Aznable, aren't you?"

Char frowned and said, "I'd assumed that was obvious. You aren't going to be this observant on the battlefield are you?"

She cringed slightly at his words but shook it off and said, "I apologize, it's just hard to believe that _the_ Char Aznable has requested me for a specialized taskforce."

Char smiled tiredly and said, "I appreciate the praise but this taskforce is serious business so any fangirl squealing you need to do should be gotten out of your system now."

Haman nodded happily and said with a salute, "Yes, sir."

Char chuckled slightly and said, "You seem motivated at the least Haman, that's positive."

She nodded and said, "Yes, I am. Could I ask you for a favor?"

He glanced at her and motioned her to continue.

"I would like to get to know you personally outside the system, so that I can understand your command better," she requested red-faced.

Char blinked in surprise but smiled softly and said, "Of course, Haman. That wouldn't be a problem at all. Just try and not let the whole cosmos hear about it, a commander getting personal with his subordinates is frowned upon."

She saluted emphatically and said, "You needn't worry commander!" She turned and rushed out of the door.

After she left, Char smirked confidently and said, "Perfect. I have a subordinate who requires only the slightest bit of attention to be unendingly loyal." He turned to a computer screen with an image of the Knight and said, "Get ready Knight Gundam, your day is coming to die."

* * *

Back on Earth, Tohdoh was sitting in the Konohamaru's bar eating a simple meal when he remembered something.

He stood up and walked over to a phone and dialed a number and waited for the other line to answer.

After a moment he heard a female voice ask, "Hello? Who is this? I'm very busy."

"It's me, Kyoshiro Tohdoh. I needed to speak to you Miss Chawla," Tohdoh said evenly.

* * *

Inside of a dark room with multiple blueprints and schematics, a woman with long, light blonde hair, turquoise eyes, dark skin with a purple diamond marking on her forehead and wearing a tight orange belly shirt that had low V-neck, tight lavender pants and white and gold pointed shoes. She also held a long wooden tobacco pipe with a gold colored end. The woman was Rakshata Chawla, the woman Naruto was going to China to meet and the one Tohdoh was speaking with.

She held her cellphone loosely and said nonchalantly, "I see, so you have this 'Naruto Uzumaki' coming to meet me? Right, I will see what I can do for him if he's willing to stick it to those pigs. Understood, I'll go ahead and gather my best works." With a nod she hung up the phone and turned to a woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes with narrow glasses wearing a grey business suit with a knee length skirt and a frilly undershirt and said, "Dr. Tanaka, please call your…benefactor and tell him I'm going to need some new mech power cores."

The woman nodded and dialed a number on her phone. After the other side answered she sighed and said, "Yes, I am calling you for once. I need a few reactors for some mobile suits and knightmares." She nodded and said, "Yes, that should be enough." Tanaka turned to Rakshata and said, "He'll send a few over in a couple days.

Rakshata nodded and said, "Good, then I'll whip my men into getting busy."

Tanaka nodded as well and returned to a monitor with schematics that were titled Shen-Hu.

* * *

Elsewhere in China, a woman with short, light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a maroon, sleeveless military uniform with pink arm warmers, a yellow scarf, and high heeled red boots walked into a warehouse with a pistol strapped to her side.

As she entered a group of men sitting around a table looked at her and whistled perversely.

One of the men, a burly man covered in scars with short brown hair, walked over and propped himself up on a storage box and said, "Well what do we have here? What's a pretty little thing like you doing around here? Looking for a good time?"

The chuckled and said smoothly, "Perhaps. I'm looking for someone named Li Zheng."

Most of the men froze and the one next to her started chuckling. "You're here to see Zheng? You must be either a slut or on a suicide mission. And the former _I_ can handle," he said while reaching to stroke her cheek.

She sneered at him and instantly grabbed his hand and threw him over her head, slamming him on the ground hard.

The other men froze before one of them stood and said, "You bitch!" He charged at her only to receive a bullet to the head, dropping him instantly.

She glared and said, "Nobody touches Lila Mira Rira."

A wolf whistle caught their attention as they noticed two people in the rafters above them, one was wearing a black outfit with a red stripe down the middle, with black spots with white in the middle at his eyes and equipped with multiple swords and guns.

The other wore near exactly the same outfit but with a slim, feminine physique and a single ponytail of blonde hair sticking out the top of the mask.

Lila looked at the two and said, "Wonderful, more hunters crashing in on my bounty."

Wade made an exaggerated motion of being shot and said, "Ouch babe that hurts. I figured we could split it three ways, you me and Lady Deadpool. Oh, and the money too."

Lila snarled and said, "Pig." While focusing on Wade she nonchalantly backhanded another thug before she said, "If you want the money in any portion, you'll have to kill me first."

Wade whistled and said, "Ooh, feisty, I like it!" Turning to Lady Deadpool he said, "Kat, stay up here while I deal with her."

Lady Deadpool nodded and began to snipe out some of the grunts so Wade and Lila could focus on kicking each other's asses.

Wade jumped from the catwalk and dove behind a crate when Lila fired her pistol at him. Mid-roll he equipped his shotgun and, using the crate as cover, stood up and fired two shots that Lila easily rolled to avoid.

She stood to a crouch and fired two shots.

Wade looked around comically and said with a shrug, "You missed."

Smirking, Lila pointed up with her pistol.

Wade blinked twice and looked up and paled under his mask and said, "Uh-oh."

He rolled out of the way as large tanker hit ground followed by the sound of two bullets striking it. He turned around right as it exploded and shouted, "SHIT!" He smashed into a wall hard enough to crack it.

Lila stowed her pistol and said with a sigh, "Well, he was no fun."

She heard a cough as Wade stood up and dusted off his shoulder and said, "I ain't popped my last round yet."

She sighed and said deridingly, "You're a pain."

Wade simply chuckled and disappeared in a blue flash, appearing directly in front of her.

Lila's eyes widened and she gasped as a kick soared over her head. She blocked a back handed swing with her arm and launched a sweep kick that Wade hopped over, only to get kicked in the chest and sent rolling as he dodged multiple shots from her pistol before hip firing his shotgun.

Lila dove to the side, getting nicked on the shoulder by one of the pellets.

She turned as Wade came around the corner and fired several shots, one getting him in the leg as he fired his shotgun again, this time missing her entirely.

* * *

Above them, Lady Deadpool sighed and said, "You've got to be kidding me. If he'd just start fighting seriously this would be over." Her eyes narrowed as she saw a thug heading towards them with a machine gun. She uttered a simple, "Nope," as she pulled the trigger; nailing the man in the head and killing him instantly.

* * *

Wade armed and tossed several grenades, one of which Lila threw back but dodged the others.

Wade smirked under his mask but hopped up over several crates, firing from his shotgun until she was out of range and switched to an smg, firing a barrage of bullets that Lilal ran and ducked behind a barricade to dodge. Wade dropped the clip and reloaded but jumped out of the way when she fired several shots from her pistol.

Lila turned and saw a dead thug with an assault rifle and grabbed it, then opened fire on Wade as the two of them ran towards the back of the complex, jumping, rolling, and flipping to dodge each other's attacks.

* * *

In the back of the warehouse, a man with short black hair in a business suit watched in shock as these two mercenaries jumped, fired, and rolled around like characters in some bad action movie. He gripped his glass hard enough to crack it and said with a sigh, "This is absurd. These two showboats need to die."

* * *

Right as Lila and Wade ran out of ammo they heard a voice go, "Ahem!"

They raised their eyebrows and looked up to see their mutual target, Li Zheng, standing on the catwalk above them. They glared at each other and pointed their weapons at the man.

He stepped back in fright slightly but then calmed and adopted a smirk as he pointed up.

They looked up just in time to see a large crate falling at them too fast to dodge.

Right before it hit them, it exploded in a shower of flame and shrapnel.

**Play Song: Evil Ways (Justice Mix)-Blue Saraceno**

They looked back and saw a man with short brown hair, narrow brown eyes, wearing a black trench coat with light brown combat pants and fingerless black gloves. But the most significant feature was his black shirt with the image of a skull with elongated teeth on it.

Li shrunk back and shouted, "Shit! You!"

The man narrowed his eyes and pointed his weapon, a silver Desert Eagle, at the man and said evenly, "It's time to pay, Zheng."

Lila scoffed and asked sarcastically, "Who's this guy?"

Wade shrugged and said, "Just a friend, name's Frank. Most of us just call him Punisher."

Li attempted to run but the wall in front of him was obliterated by a bullet. He then shouted, "KILL HIM!"

Suddenly a torrent of guards poured in to the room.

Wade looked around and said, "Oh, that's not good."

Frank simply jumped down from his elevated position, nailing guards with headshots all the way down, and began running towards Li's position, obliterating his opposition on the way. He eventually reach a table that he slid under, taking out people's legs as he did; before reaching the end, rolling forward, knocking a man in the jaw and obliterating his skull with a point blank shot.

He dumped his cartridge and dodged a kick from an assailant before pistol-whipping him upside the head and reloading. He then calmly watched Li run into his command room and looked at Wade. He grabbed the grenade launcher from his back and pointed it up at Li's location.

Wade responded with a pout, "Hey! Give that back!"

Frank responded calmly, "In a minute." He proceeded to fire three shots into the command room's glass window. The first hit the glass and exploded, cracking it greatly. The second embedded itself in the glass and exploded, damaging the room and destroying the glass. The last shot flew into the room and exploded directly in front of the cowering form of Li who had just enough time to say, "Son of a-" before his entire body was incinerated.

Frank turned around and nonchalantly tossed the launcher to Wade and left without another word.

**End Song**

Wade just stared blankly and deadpanned, "Show off."

He immediately received a slap on the back of the head from Lila who shouted, "Now what!? Because I wasted my time with you that bastard killed my mark! How do you expect to repay me?!"

Wade responded by giggling perversely and making squeezing motions.

She blinked in confusion before pointing her pistol at him.

He sweat-dropped and asked, "This is the point where I should run, isn't it?"

She responded by pulling the pistol's hammer back.

Wade gulped and immediately ran out of the building with a hail of bullets behind.

"She is so in to me."

No she's not.

_No she's not._

"Oh fuck you guys."

Lady Deadpool simply sighed and said, "This is just too much."

* * *

**And boom, done. So tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story progression, or anything about the story really. And just a sort of little, poll type thing, I want to know who you guys think the mystery man that established the Geass Order is, and who you think is currently running it. There's no real reward for getting it right, I'm just curious as to what you guys are thinking. **

**Anyway, I'm going to be taking a bit of a break from both this and Wagtail Shinobi because I've got two other fics that are going nowhere fast right now. One I want to try and just get done with and the other I want to get to a point where I can suspend it for a while. Not sure which one will go first but just know both this and Wagtail Shinobi aren't going to see any progress for at least a week or more, depending on how long it takes me to get the next chapters out on both of those other fics.**


	7. Heiress, Princess, and Inventor

Chapter VII

**Hello readers! Hope the wait between chapter six and now hasn't been too long. Anyway I can't think of anything major to tell you aside from my coauthor, seeker of true anime fan fic, and I have added another series to the roster, but it's a secret as to what it is. Although if you can guess what it is I may come up with some kind of prize for you to get, something that would affect the story, but I haven't decided what it would be. But I mainly just want to see what you guys think it is. Aside from that nothing else I can think of so let's get into the reviewer responses, hope there are some good ones.**

**Exalted Demi-Soul: True, but it will get there, believe me he's going to get rather loopy. As for Rakshata, just read on to find out.**

**NiwaTG: That's what the bulk of the Japan chapters were for, so Naruto could meet and leave an impression on the young CG cast. I would too, Naruto by himself would give them trouble (See him throwing gigantic frigging asteroid for proof) so his forces bulking up like this is definitely a reason for them to tremble. I thought everyone would enjoy Frank's entrance. I kinda had fun writing it. I had originally planned on him appearing here but I didn't want him overshadowing Naruto so I had him bamf in there.**

**Cerberus Kyuubi: I never stated it was an Uchiha, just someone with the sharingan.**

**Forgottenkami: Good points, guess you'll just have to wait and see if it even is either of them or someone else entirely. I'm not leaving any hints about that.**

**Future-Forgotten: I can understand that, but I hope you read the rest.**

**Juubi no ookami: Not necessarily, it only means she has the sharingan. With as soft as the science is in both Gundam/CG/Marvel and the Naruto series, there are a number of ways that could have developed, it could have even developed naturally. **

**Nenshoyaju Raizer: We already discussed this elsewhere but I thought I'd mention it again here for other readers who come to the same conclusions, the identifications of the mechs at the very beginning is purposefully vague, it's a bit mean but I made it difficult, or impossible, to tell what mech was waht and whose voice was whose on purpose. As for the timeline thing, this story runs on a timeline I made up myself as kind of combing elements from each series, for example Japan being taken by Britannia several years before this started since Japan was part of the Union before the start of 00, I simply shortened how long that was. Of course unlike 00 Japan being in the Union this time isn't voluntary because Britannia is a dick like that.**

**I do believe that's the entirety of the reviews that really need responses.**

* * *

The Konohamaru floated over the oceans just south of China, Naruto sat in the captain's chair looking over information on China's current political situation. He noted that China was part of the HRL, Human Reform League, the group that commands the Asian portion of the Federation, and is an outspoken opponent of Britannia. The other thing he also took notice was the power base being concentrated in the hands of the high eunuchs, something he had remembered being true in several other dimensions and something he wasn't particularly comfortable about.

Sighing Naruto asked, "How long until we dock?"

Looking over several screens Andrew turned and said, "About a hundred miles, we'll be there in a few minutes. Any last minute preparations?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Nah, I'm fine."

Andrew nodded and Mu walked over and asked, "How long you gonna wear that getup?"

Naruto looked over his Leaf jonin uniform and said with a smirk, "I like it, it reminds me of home."

Mu chuckled and said, "Right, so looks like you're gonna go meet one of the greatest minds in the world."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean Rakshata?"

"Yes, she's one of the greatest weapons designers in the world, right behind a Britannian rich boy named Tony something," Nonette added as she sat down on an open chair.

Naruto raised another eyebrow and asked, "You seem to know him."

Nonette frowned and mumbled, "I…may have…known the slimy perv."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Right, anyway I'm going to do some personal work in my quarters, someone bring me up for air when we get there."

"You got it sir," Andrew said mindlessly.

Naruto blinked and just smirked as he left the bridge.

* * *

Naruto sat in his room examining information on many people. Specifically his new teammates. He looked over the intel he could gather on the red jumpsuit wearing psycho he encountered during the attack at Shinjuku. The only information he could find was that he had been involved with a large battle in Krugis, but he couldn't find anything else besides his activity as a mercenary. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at information on the battle in Krugis, specifically what effectively ended the conflict; the involvement of an unknown prototype mobile weapon, the first Gundam. Naruto found this odd as there was no other information on this other Gundam and the first official Gundam was the Gundam made in the clandestine Project-V three years ago, but the images he saw clearly displayed a Gundam type mobile weapon one year before that which was clearly different in design and power source, if the giant butterfly wings made of energy weren't a clear indication.

He rubbed his temples with a sigh and said, "I'm seriously getting tired of conspiracies, wasn't the one with that fake brother of mine enough?"

"_**Still bitter?**_**"** Ryuujin asked.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and responded, '_He and four-eyes tried to kill me._'

"_**Hmmm, I suppose that's a sufficient reason to be angry, even if it has been nearly seven hundred years,**_**"** Ryuujin said thoughtfully.

Naruto frowned and said in a low tone, "Can we change the subject?"

"_**Right, I guess it is rather painful. So…how's your research going?**_**"** he asked,

"Shut up," Naruto deadpanned. He sighed and then continued working to learn more about the people he'd met.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto heard a chime in his cabin followed by Marianne saying, "We've arrived in China, we'll need that little Minato show again so why don't you come up here?"

Naruto turned off his monitor and went to the bridge.

When he arrived he saw Marianne waiting at the front and she asked amusedly, "So, is Minato going to make another appearance?"

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Yup, now why don't you guys get hidden while I get everything else ready."

Everyone nodded and vacated the bridge as Naruto transformed into his father. He looked down and said whimsically, "This has got to be eighteen levels of weird."

* * *

After a quick conversation with the investigative team and the light application of genjutsu they were free to go and the shore party was chosen Naruto, Logan and Nonette, since the JLF had had dealings with Rakshata in the past. Naruto would have brought Tohdoh along but he was too famous for his service during the Britannian Japanese wars. Chiba was well-known as well but not as much outside Japan as Tohdoh. Having decided on their group, the shore party left the ship and left Marianne in command.

* * *

The trio arrived in Shanghai shortly and Naruto looked around with a whistle.

Logan chuckled and asked, "What, the big bad ninja never been to China?"

Naruto slapped himself for letting his awe get the better of him and quickly said, "No actually, I've never really been outside Britannia for anything other than missions."

Logan let out a loud laugh and asked, "You do realize how ironic that is right?"

Naruto gave him a flat expression and asked Chiba, "So, where do we need to go first?"

As the two continued speaking Logan sweat-dropped and mumbled, "Is it something I said?"

* * *

After their little spat the group continued walking but stopped when something caught the blonde's eye.

He looked down an alley and saw a young Chinese girl with long green hair that were flat along her brow with two bangs framing her face with two long braided ponytails along with two pink buns on the sides of her head wearing a pink Chinese dress. The main thing he noticed was how she looked around with a worried expression, though trying to hide it, poorly. It was obvious to him she was hopelessly lost.

He was brought out of his thoughts, however, by Chiba, "Have a thing for Asian girls?"

Naruto turned and said in a deadpan, "Shut up."

Chiba chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I can tell she's lost too. Guess you want to help?"

Naruto nodded uneasy and said, "Yeah, it's kind of an obsession to help people."

Logan laughed and said, "Knight in shining armor huh?"

Naruto simply looked at him annoyed.

Chiba giggled this time and said, "Why don't you go help her, there're a few stops to make before we actually meet miss Chawla so you won't be needed until then."

Naruto nodded and waved to them as went over to the girl, hoping he can help her find where she's going.

The girl looked around, her expression switching between concerned worry and a failed attempt to look under control, and simply looking even more lost.

"Hey."

She nearly jumped as she spun and glared indignantly at the source of the voice, a tall blonde-haired man wearing odd military gear. Of course the first thing she noticed was his face, specifically the noticeable whisker markings. She blushed slightly before returning to her glare and asking angrily, "What's wrong with you!? Sneaking up on a girl like that!"

Naruto kept his smile in place but couldn't suppress his twitching eyebrow as he thought, '_Great, she's one of _them_._' Sighing he said, "I apologize, I simply noticed that you seemed very lost."

She immediately became very embarrassed then turned with a frown and said, "I-I'm not lost!"

Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch worse as he asked, "Really? Then where are we?"

Her face turned in shock and she stuttered out, "Uhm…we're…in…Shanghai."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I know that, I meant the specific spot."

She contorted her face in thought, an expression he found exceedingly adorable as it combined with her angry expression. Eventually she clenched her fists at her sides and said, "Gaaahhh! I don't know alright!?"

Laughing, he responded, "Good, now that that's been clarified, want some help?"

She frowned and folded her arms in an attempt to close herself off and said, "D-do you know anything about this city?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I know it pretty well. So, want my help to get where you're going?"

She sighed and said, "I'm not actually looking for a place but a person."

Naruto motioned to a nearby bench and asked, "And who might that be?"

Sitting down she put her chin in her hands and said with a moan, "My older brother Hong Long."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hong Long? If you're his sister then wouldn't that make you…"

She sighed and said in an obviously well-rehearsed way, "Yes, I'm Wang Liu Mei, heiress to the Wang fortune."

Naruto smiled and said, "I see. Mind if I call you Liu Mei?"

Liu Mei raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would you call me that? Most people would rather call me Miss Wang so that they can say they spoke with the heiress to one of the wealthiest Chinese families."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I suppose most would, but not me. I don't care about your position as the heiress to the Wang family, regardless of how good or bad you think that is. I don't care about talking to a position, I want to talk to the person."

Liu Mei's face heated up, she'd never heard someone interested in speaking to her, just "The Heiress to the Wang Family Fortune." She immediately turned away and pointed her face down and said, "I-is that…so? Uhm, thanks," she finished quietly.

Naruto simply smiled and asked, "So, Liu Mei, any ideas where your brother is?"

She glanced at him and then shook her head. "No, I ended up sneaking away from him so I could explore and…well," she said lowly.

"And got lost?" he said knowingly.

With a light moan her reddened face deepened in color and she nodded.

Naruto chuckled and said, "I understand those feelings, all of them."

She looked at him puzzled and asked, "What do you mean?"

Looking up in the sky with a nostalgic look he said, "I know how it feels for people to look at you, not as you, a person, but as a thing or the position you hold. I know how that feels, so I try not to treat anyone like that, I treat them like people, not things. I also know how it feels to be curious and want to explore the world but have an escort, I also know how it feels to escape that escort and then end up lost."

Liu Mei simply looked at him amazed.

He looked at her and asked, "So, want me to help you find your brother?"

She sighed and said, "I guess, I'd just as soon not go back."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

She frowned and said, "My family selected me as the heir against my will, and only because my brother is too incompetent to do it. I've got my own dreams, I don't want to be tied down to my family's will."

Naruto smiled softly and said, "Well, I can see where you're coming from. Unfortunately a lot of times when life gives us these situations we can't do anything about it."

She looked at him and deadpanned, "Is that supposed to cheer me up?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Okay, I could have worded that better. But I do have a point."

She frowned and dropped her brow and asked, "What point is that? I'm being forced to do something I don't want to and don't care about."

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought and asked, "Well, what are those dreams of yours?"

That question seemed to light her up as she said, "My dream is to do whatever I want. To be free to do as I please."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_Well, at least it's typical._' He sighed and said, "Well, because of your current situation that's kind of out of the question. But, you can use your situation to your advantage."

She tilted her head and asked, "How?"

Smiling he said, "When you take up the mantle of your family's fortune you'll have access to a massive amount of funds. Why don't you use that money for good? You could use that money to help the different groups and people that aren't doing so well, or you could use it to help even out the world's current state."

She tilted her head again and said, "How could I do that? I wouldn't even know where to begin."

He nodded and said, "You start now. Instead of continuing to run from your family's fortune and the fate they've given you, you run towards it and learn about the people and connections they've met and made. Then you get to know those groups and people and where in the world their influence extends. Then you can take those connections when you take command of your family and use them to help people; instead of sitting atop some throne rotting away like you're thinking you will, you can get out there and use the influence and power you'll have to help people. How's that sound? Once you're at the top of your family's throne you can take that power and influence and use it for good instead of just plainly selfish things."

Her eyes seemed to light up in astonishment and she asked, "So…you think I can really do that?"

He nodded and said, "Yup, it'll simply take some work. That sound like an idea? It'll have to be more entertaining than just sitting atop a metaphorical throne doing nothing."

She nodded emphatically and said, "Yeah, it will be, I like entertaining things. Oh, hey what's your name?"

Naruto dropped his head and thought, '_You're just now thinking about that?_' Sighing he said, "It's Naruto Uzumaki."

Liu Mei nodded and said, "'Kay." She then stood up and said, "You can just call me Mei by the way," and ended with a wink.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Right, and you can just call me Naruto. Anyway, you still need help finding your brother?"

Her smile faded away as she frowned and slumped over and said, "Ohhhh, I forgot about that."

Naruto laughed and said, "Right, want my help?"

She nodded weakly and said, "Sure, I hope you know what he looks like."

"He doesn't need to," a monotone voice said.

The two conversers turned and saw a young man with long brown hair tied in a tight ponytail and grey eyes wearing a simple Chinese suit.

Mei smiled and said, "Hey brother."

Naruto blinked and thought, '_So that's her older brother._'

Hong Long looked at Naruto and asked, "Are you the one that helped her?"

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "What do you mean?"

"My mistress has a tendency to go out on her own and get lost, so I'm assuming you kept her company until I found her?" he said.

Naruto sweat-dropped as he noticed Mei's bluing expression and said uncomfortably, "Y-yeah, more or less."

Hong Long bowed and said, "Thank you for you help. Come Liu Mei."

She frowned and followed and glanced back at Naruto and he said, "Just keep looking ahead."

She smiled and nodded and then joined her brother.

He sighed and then turned and said, "Now I need to find Logan and Chiba." Sighing again he turned and vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing on a rooftop.

* * *

He looked around and couldn't sense them and asked Ryuujin, '_I can't find them without sage mode, you?_'

"_**I tracked them while you were speaking to the bunhead,**_**"** he said and gave Naruto a nudge in the direction.

Naruto grumbled and replied as he began roof hopping, '_She's not a bunhead…she just has…buns…on her head._'

A pleased cough told him he'd lost that one.

* * *

Naruto soon enough met up with Logan and Chiba as they were leaving a small financing company.

He jumped down to the ground as the door closed and asked, "So, any luck?"

Chiba shook her head and said, "No, not quite yet. Though I have heard of a few people we should speak to."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, who are they?"

Chiba nodded and said, "Several. The first is China's emperor, Jiang Yun. After that we need to speak to a few concerned parties who have dealings with Rakshata."

"The emperor? Isn't that a little conspicuous?" Naruto asked.

Chiba nodded and said, "Perhaps, but she secretly provides his forces with suits and equipment for cheaper than the normal pipelines, mainly Britannia, in return for minor funding and a place to do her 'research' away from prying eyes."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Alright then, let's get going then."

Chiba giggled and asked, "So how did your white knighting go?"

He gave her a flat look with a twitching eyebrow and said, "It went fine. Can we go now?"

* * *

The trio made their way to the imperial estate and Naruto was quite surprised, despite the technological advancement of the rest of the city, the castle was effectively the same as it was the last time he visited China in another dimension.

Upon entrance they looked around the regal architecture of the palace before reaching the throne room where the emperor was.

Naruto looked and saw the emperor sitting on his throne, a young man with long silver hair and crimson red eyes wearing an elaborate uniform with his empress at his side and a young girl playing nearby.

He noticed the girl but focused mainly on the emperor since he had business with the man.

As they approached all three kneeled and the emperor waved his hand and said, "I have agreed to an audience, so please be brief with your discussions."

"Of course your highness," Naruto said, in an official tone that nearly gave his comrades whiplash.

After collecting herself, Chiba stood up and said to the emperor, "Your highness, we would like to discuss about a few mobile suits of _Indian_ design."

The emperor noticed her emphasis on the word 'Indian' and narrowed his eyes, then nodded and said, "Follow me to my chambers."

The trio nodded and stood, following him to a large room with two long couches and a desk at the back. The emperor sat at the desk and motioned the shore party to the couches, they nodded and did so. He looked over a few documents and then asked with a sigh, "Who told you about that?"

"We received the information from a broker," Chiba answered.

'_Broke? Ahh, that building must have been home to an information broker. Slimy little men,_' Naruto thought.

"_**I agree. People who make their livings by selling and trading the secrets of others are quite dishonorable,**_**"** Knight said, disgust reverberating through his voice.

"_**Oh please, doing that causes no harm. Plus the greatest wars in history would have ended much differently without their intervention,**_**"** Ryuujin added, an amused tone obvious.

"_**You mustn't be earnest. They are scum. It is true that those wars ended the way they did because of those scum but the wars should have been resolved by honorable combat, not the intervention of cowards whose very profession is unscrupulous,**_**"** Knight argued.

'_Knight just give it up, he doesn't care if he's right or wrong, he's just screwing with you,_' Naruto intervened.

Knight simply glared at the dragon.

"_**Awww, you never let me have any fun,**_**"** Ryuujin said with a fake pout.

"I see. If you truly wish to meet with Miss Chawla then I shall arrange for transport," the emperor said.

Naruto sighed as it seemed that little spat caused him to miss out on the negotiations. He frowned and told his tenants, '_From now on, when I'm doing something like this, shut the hell up. I need to pay attention to the other party so I can learn and study everything I can about them._'

"_**So you can use that information against them? I've always said negotiations are best done blind, that way it's easier to keep each other honest,**_**"** Knight said in annoyance.

'_Or easier for the other guy to stab you in the back. In that case I want the first strike,_' Naruto said.

"_**You shinobi aren't a very honorable bunch are you?**_**"** Knight asked.

Naruto chuckled lightly and said, '_Oh I've had worse titles than shinobi, devil, demon blade, and other names that I'd be ashamed to say in front of my mother._'

Knight simply sighed as Ryuujin laughed.

With that the trio returned to the throne room.

Naruto and his group bowed to the emperor and left, but as they did, Naruto noticed a high degree of malicious intent. He looked around and saw its origin, two origins to be specific. The first were the three eunuchs in the throne room. Their faces were calm but he could see their malice clear as day. He couldn't find the focus of it but he figured it was towards the emperor. He continued on with his shore party through the hallway and saw the other source of malice.

A group of eunuchs in the courtyard with the girl from before playing with them. Their malice was not hatred like the others, but deception. He narrowed his eyes and frowned as the eunuchs walked by, leaving the girl in the yard. Their path took them straight through the yard and he noticed the girl had a somber look.

Chiba saw this and smirked and nudged Logan. Logan glared but caught her meaning and grumbled. Chiba looked at Naruto and said, "Hey, I've got to go talk to an old contact here in the palace, why don't you wait here, wouldn't want you to get lost."

Naruto frowned as she left and then looked at the little table the girl was sitting at and asked, "Mind if I sit down?"

The girl looked up at him and said with a smile, "Sure, it's always more fun with others."

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "I understand that. Plus I assume my friends will take a while and I don't want to get stuck standing the whole time."

The girl laughed and said, "I'm Lihua but all of the eunuchs call me Tianzi."

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright then, Tianzi, I'm Naruto."

She nodded and asked, "So, why did you need to talk with my daddy?"

Naruto looked around and said, "I needed his help finding a friend of mine."

"I see. So, what are you going to do now?" Tianzi asked.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Just wait I suppose. So what were those eunuchs talking to you about?"

Tianzi shrugged and said, "Just telling me to listen to their suggestions when I become empress. They're nice enough I suppose. I think they're a little pushy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought, '_So, that's their plan? This is going to go south quick. At the very least I need to try get Tianzi to be capable of standing up to the eunuchs._' Naruto sighed and said, "Hey Tianzi."

She looked up at him and nodded.

"I want to tell you something," he said seriously.

She looked at him and said, "What's that?"

"When you're older and have become empress, there will be people out there, people disguised as your friends, who will try to control or manipulate you. They'll try to get you to do things that are evil and cruel; claiming them to be best for the people, or get you to do things for their own benefit. Don't let those people control you, if you feel that things aren't good to do, then let that feeling be known; don't let yourself be manipulated by those people," he told her seriously.

Tianzi listened intently but then tilted her head and asked, "Who would do that?"

Naruto sighed and said, "How about a story?"

Tianzi smiled wide and said, "I love stories!"

Naruto nodded and said, "How about I tell you about the beautiful snow princess?"

She nodded emphatically.

Naruto put up his hand and said, "Long ago there was a beautiful princess from the Land of Snow, she was always told by her father about the magical time called spring, a season that didn't exist in the Land of Snow. And so her father began building a machine to melt the snow and turn the land into the Land of Spring. However, he gave her the key to activate the machine so that she would be the first person to see the spring. But one day, her uncle, the king's brother and someone the princess thought was he friend and who she thought loved the king, killed the king and attempted to take the key. As a result the princess was forced to flee the Land of Snow for a long time. But after that long time a group of ninjas were hired to take her back, and they fought her uncle to take back the Land of Snow. Then the machine was activated and the snow melted, showing off fields of flowers."

Tianzi was spell-bound by the story as he finished it up.

"The point of the story is this, do not let those closest to you deceive you, always keep in mind what is important to you and to keep an eye out for anyone that works against those ideals. But, don't let that distrust consume you, find those who believe in your ideals and support you and build them around you. Most of all, don't let anyone try to persuade or dissuade you from what is important. If you think something is important, work your hardest to achieve it," he finished with a smile.

Tianzi nodded slowly and said, "So…did the ninjas and the princess ever meet again?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Sadly, no. The ninjas never saw the princess again."

Tianzi frowned and said, "That's sad…but I want to be like the snow princess; to grow up and become beautiful and to rule China as a great empress. But I don't want to be tricked like her daddy, do you think I can?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I do. If you build up a group of friends around you that care about you and want to help you then you can. You can do almost anything."

Suddenly a commotion was heard outside and Naruto watched as a young man with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a light blue shirt with ornate cuffs that extended past his waist with a blue sash acting as a belt, black pants and a brown shawl over his shoulders ran by, followed by a large group of guards.

Naruto stood up and asked a guard, "Hey, what's going on here?"

The guard stopped and said, "It's that man. We caught him feeding medicine to a prisoner. That's a grave offense."

Naruto grit his teeth and said, "So stupid."

Tianzi tugged on his pants leg and asked, "Hey, why are they chasing that man for helping someone?"

Naruto sighed and said, "I don't know. Why, do you want to help him?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, he didn't do anything wrong."

Naruto widened his eyes and then said with a nod, "Alright then, get on my back and we'll go save him."

She nodded surely and did so.

Naruto then began hopping along the rafters trying to catch up when he found the man being chased. With a small burst of chakra he soared past the guards and landed between them and the man.

Tianzi jumped down and walked forward, a serious expression on her face. She then said, "I, princess Lihua order you to leave this man alone!"

The man's eyes shot wide as she said this. He looked at Naruto who just smirked and nodded.

One of the guards stepped forward and argued, "But princess, this man gave medicine to a prisoner, that's a crime."

She glared, as much as her young face could, and said, "Why is helping someone a crime?"

The man stuttered in an attempted argument but then a teenage girl, who was obviously a guard, with short brown hair pulled back and tied into four short ponytails a long bang on the right with a gold band around it that had blue eyes and wore an ornate green shirt with blue pants stepped forward and said, "It's an order from princess Tianzi! Only orders from the emperor himself can supersede them, so we are bound to obey!"

The other guards murmured but eventually agreed and dispersed, aside from the one girl. She turned to Naruto and said, "I am Zhou Xianglin, am I to assume you are the one who helped the princess decide to do this?"

He shrugged and said, "I just told her a story. She's the one who decided on her own."

Zhou smirked and said, "Regardless, thank you. As for you," she said, turning to the man with long hair.

The man froze as she approached.

"Don't you have something to say to the princess?" she asked.

The man looked confused before it hit him and he ran to the princess and kneeled saying, "Princess, I thank you for your help. I, Li Xingke, am eternally grateful."

Tianzi nodded and said, "It's okay. You were simply helping someone who was sick. That doesn't deserve punishment."

Li froze in surprise and then said with his head lowered, "It matters not, you saved my life and so I shall devote it to you."

Tianzi gave a surprised look and turned to Naruto.

He gave a thumbs up with a wink.

"There you are!"

Naruto turned as Chiba and Logan approached. However, when she reached him she proceeded to grab him by the ear and say, "I thought I told you to stay in the courtyard! You can't just go running off like that!"

Naruto looked up and saw that despite her angry words she was smiling and just sighed and said, "I'm sorry _mom_."

This caused her to frown as she pinched his ear hard and dragged him along behind. "It's time to go. That boat we need is ready to go so we need to go to the wharf."

Naruto simply whined as he was dragged through the streets by his ear. Despite being a two thousand year old super ninja he still felt pain.

* * *

When they arrived at the pier, they each gave the same disbelieving and annoyed look; their form of transport was a small wooden boat with a man-powered oar.

Logan twitched an eyebrow and asked, "Is…this seriously what this bitch expects us to ride in? I think it might be safe just to swim. And at least ninja boy could Jesus it."

Naruto sweat-dropped and thought, '_That…is somehow supposed to be a compliment?_'

"_**I think,**_**"** Knight said.

Naruto simply sighed and said weakly, "I guess it's time to go?"

Chiba nodded uneasily and moved towards the boat.

* * *

The trip to the other island was short enough, but Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched the whole time, however he couldn't find anyone through his senses and just chalked it up to his own paranoia.

Once they arrived Naruto took a look around at the old factory and simply couldn't stop comparing it to Seikiheki. The majority of the premises was a series of rusted old pipes and buildings with crumbling walkways with a large tower in the middle.

Though Naruto wasn't surprised when there was a secret entrance at the tower that took them down into a much nicer area with modern and well-kept equipment inside, with many mobile suits inside them. Though three took his attention. All three were Gundam type suits, one was the same colors as seemingly most Gundams, mostly white with blue and red with wide shoulders and a broad chest along with white and red wings on the back. The second was mostly dark blue with black and red with points on its feet, large red wings and wide black fins on its forehead. The last was mostly white with green, red, and yellow pieces on its body, wide green shoulders with beam sabers stored and dragon heads on its forearms and four beam sabers on its back with a long tail on its head.

He wondered about these Gundams but stowed his thoughts as they neared the end of a long walkway.

As they walked in, he took notice of an Indian woman he assumed was Rakshata sitting on a large red couch and the Japanese woman next to her holding a clipboard that he didn't recognize.

Rakshata looked him over and thought, '_My, my. Tohdoh knows how to find handsome men doesn't he?_'

As they stopped Chiba saluted and said, "It's good to see you again, Miss Chawla."

Rakshata chuckled and said, "Please, no need to be so formal. This isn't a military establishment."

Chiba laughed and pointed to Naruto and said, "This is the one Tohdoh told you about, Naruto Uzumaki."

Rakshata nodded and said, "Right. I figured as much. So is it true you're the pilot of the famous Knight Gundam?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, I am. It's something I try to hide from most but it's true."

Tanaka's eyes widened and she thought, '_The Knight's pilot is this young man? He's even younger than Tony._'

Naruto then asked, "I was told you would be able to provide us with proper equipment."

"It's true, I can. But I'd need payment…or a good reason," Rakshata said with a deceptive glint.

Naruto smirked and said, "What if I told you, _reformation_?"

Rakshata's eyes narrowed and she asked, "Reformation? Of what, Britannia?"

Even Chiba was intrigued, she hadn't heard anything about reformation.

"No, well not exactly. Reformation, of everything…of the world," he said.

Everyone who was present's eyes widened.

"I can't give you a deep explanation, but I've seen the depth of this world's darkness. And I intend to rid the world of that darkness. I haven't exactly decided how but Britannia is a source of that darkness, so dealing with them is a good place to start," Naruto said charismatically.

Rakshata sat straight-faced for a moment before a smirk slowly formed and she said, "I see. That's quite the ambition, it's also insane…but I like insane. I'll give you my support, if only to watch what happens. You'll either accomplish your goal and turn this world into something else, or you'll fail and fall, crashing in a massive fireball. I want to be there to see the results firsthand. I do have a few conditions though."

Naruto nodded.

"First, I want to study the Knight Gundam and pick it apart to the smallest piece," this caused Naruto to narrow his eyes, Rakshata chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Also, I want to have a room on your ship and free reign to all of miss Britannia's files. Although, if you have anything truly _interesting_ for me…I could show you my greatest creations in progress."

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a flash drive and tossed it to Rakshata.

She caught it, examined and said flatly, "What's this?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Photographic evidence that the RX-78-2 isn't the first Gundam."

Rakshata's eyes widened and she began to laugh.

Chiba leaned in and asked quietly, "Are you sure that's okay, even I didn't know that?"

Naruto nodded.

After Rakshata finished laughing she said, "You _are_ amusing! Just for that I'll show you my two most ambitious projects. Come with me." Rakshata stood and walked through a door with Tanaka, Logan, Naruto, and Chiba following behind.

* * *

As they entered through the large door she first pointed to a mech, a knightmare with very little armor and most of its frame incomplete. Naruto noticed one key aspect though, a greatly enlarged right arm that was mostly incomplete.

Rakshata chuckled and asked, "I assume you've seen _it_?"

Naruto pointed and asked, "You mean that tumorous arm?"

Rakshata chuckled and said with a nod, "Yes. I call it the Radiant Wave Surger. Unfortunately it isn't quite finished yet. The knightmare I've attached it to is a successor to my most prolific design, the Guren. I managed to make a few of them but all but one were stolen or destroyed. And that one is this guy and it was barely intact. Almost all of its armor and left leg along with the lower right arm were destroyed."

"So what does that arm do?" Naruto asked.

"It's incomplete now but the intention is to have the arm destroy enemy mechs by causing them to explode. Using a wave of radiation it heats up and rattles the molecules until it explodes in a chain reaction," she said.

Logan and Chiba scrunched their brows in thought, coming up empty. Naruto however asked, "Is it only CQC?"

Logan asked bluntly, "Did you really understand that garble?"

Naruto nodded and then turned back to Rakshata.

She smirked and thought, '_Looks _and _brains. This is getting better and better._' She nodded and said, "Yes, it is only CQC at the moment. For the reaction to happen the RWS must come into contact with the target to take effect."

Naruto put his hand on his chin in thought and then said, "What if instead of sending the radiation through your current medium and instead sent the radiation out in in minute waves through the air? It might be possible if you use beam weapons as a theoretical base. Just concentrate the radiation through a barrel of sorts, that way the radiation condenses and uses the particles in the air as a medium; heating up and destroying those particles as it approaches the target. It uses the same idea as now but uses a less compact medium to travel through. There's still the problem of keeping it from spreading outwards but you could do it I'd think."

He turned to her with a smirk and saw her dumbstruck look. She then pumped her arms and shouted, "That's brilliant! I don't know why I didn't think of that before!"

Naruto just laughed uncomfortably at her energy before noticing the other onlookers were also amazed.

Logan sighed and said, "Geez, this guy can kick my ass and can outthink me too, I think I quit."

Chiba simply laughed with a sweat-drop and thought, '_I think he's really starting to get incredible._'

Naruto asked, "So, what's the other thing?"

Rakshata nodded and said, "This way."

As they walked, Tanaka gave him a sly smile.

He pretended not to know.

When they entered the next room, even Naruto was amazed. What they were looking at was a massive machine almost the size of a city. It was hardly complete and was in multiple parts but Naruto could see it would eventually create a robot of massive size. Attempting to keep his awe in check he asked, "What is that thing?"

Rakshata chuckled and said, "It's a little something I started work on about ten years ago. It's called Macross. It'll be a few more years before it's finished but when it is it will be a mobile city that can transform into a massive mobile armor. If you don't mind waiting, as soon as it's finished it can replace that silly halcyon cruiser you've got."

Naruto nodded seriously and thought, '_With this, I might be able to stop the Geass Order, and maybe even prevent this world from suffering the same fate as mine._'

"So, this an acceptable trade?" Rakshata.

A scoff from Logan told them his answer.

"Objections?" Naruto asked.

Logan folded his arms and said, "Damn right. We're giving her specialized information that no one else in the world has and access to the most advanced mobile suit I've ever frickin' seen and all she's giving us is machines that aren't even usable yet."

Rakshata laughed and said, "I'm also giving you my mind."

Logan grumbled and said, "Which is _potentially_ useful, what we're giving you is useful now! Why don't you-"

Naruto stopped him with a hand and said, "I accept your arguments but I am in command. The way I see it, I've seen what else Rakshata has made in the past. I see her potential of making powerful weapons, even if it's simply what she's already made, is worth the trade."

Logan growled and said, "Whatever. I just hope it's worth it."

Naruto looked at Rakshata and said with a smirk, "I think it will be."

A moment later an alarm sounded with a blaring sound. Rakshata ran over to one of the consoles and activated it and asked the person on the other end, "What's going on?!"

The head of security said, "We've been compromised! A small assault group has broken in!"

Rakshata slammed her fist and asked, "How'd that happen!? Were you people asleep?!"

"No ma'am! They slipped in under the radar because they're human sized mechs!" he answered.

Rakshata grit her teeth then turned to Naruto and asked, "Mind if I get a favor from you?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Not at all. Logan."

Logan nodded and bared his claws saying, "Of course, all this talking has made my claws itch."

Naruto nodded with a smirk and said to Chiba, "Keep Rakshata and her assistant here, when we've dealt with the enemies we'll come find you guys."

Chiba nodded and said, "Yes sir."

Naruto nodded back then turned to Logan and said, "Come on, let's go take care of these guys."

Logan grinned and said, "Let's go."

* * *

Naruto and Logan then burst through the door to see a bizarre sight.

Multiple machines slightly larger than humans running around the fortress. One of the two types was a large brown, four-legged scorpion with humanoid jaws. The other was oddly humanoid with two pairs of arms at each end of its body that had large forearms with three claw-like fingers.

One of the scorpions took notice of Naruto and jumped up to Naruto and Logan's location, showing itself to be nearly ten feet in length. In a deep robotic voice it said, "You! You are the pilot of the Knight Gundam?"

Naruto smirked as he said, "I am, what about you?"

The machine said, "I am Scorpio, of the great Zodiac!"

"Zodiac?" Naruto mumbled and then thought back to William's attempted assassination.

* * *

_He made it up the stairs and saw Will run out of one of the rooms, with an assassin right behind him._

"_No!" Naruto shouted and he tossed a three-pronged kunai at the man._

_The man raised his pistol with an insane grin and shouted, "For Zodiac!" He fired his pistol, hitting William straight in the head._

* * *

'_So, this Zodiac is also the perpetrator of William's assassination and this attack. I don't know who they are but it seems that I'll need to deal with them before the Geass Order_,' Naruto thought. He then asked, "Mind explaining Zodiac's goal?"

Scorpion narrowed its four red eyes and said, "I will not answer your questions. All you will do is die!" The mech then charged before Logan rushed by with a smirk, slicing it two and causing it to explode.

One of the other machines charged and shouted, "I, Cancer, will destroy you!"

Naruto just sighed and then rushed at Cancer, and punched it, releasing a heated burst of chakra before kicking it away. The heated chakra then caused it to explode.

Another two Scorpios jumped from below with a Cancer flying down from above.

Naruto just smirked and tossed three kunai, two at the Scorpios and one at the Cancer. The kunai collided and the tags attached to the sparked and exploded, destroying the mechs. Naruto then watched Logan slice apart a Scorpio before kicking one Cancer into another, getting a brilliant light show. He then turned and noticed something else, a young boy with short silver hair wearing a pair of large headphones and polarized sunglasses. He could tell this boy wasn't supposed to be there and decided to have a little fun. He tossed a three pronged kunai to the spot in front of the boy.

The boy watched as the strange weapon landed on the ground in front of him. He inched towards it when there was a flash of yellow light that revealed Naruto.

The boy screamed and fell backwards. Naruto assumed he was with Zodiac as his scream caused several Cancers to rush towards Naruto. He simply sighed and decided it was time to get serious. He raised his right hand at the charging mechs. A moment later he closed his hand into a fist and the mechs crashed into each other and exploded. He looked down at the boy and asked annoyed, "Who are you?"

The boy simply stood up trying to look powerful and shouted, "I'm Mao, and I'm with Zodiac!"

Naruto sighed and pulled out a kunai and said plainly, "That's too bad."

Mao watched as Naruto approached and then dove to the side as Naruto swung his kunai. He frowned and thought, '_Lucky move._' He then tossed the kunai and Mao turned to the side, allowing he blade to sail by.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and decided to test a hypothesis. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shuriken. He made to throw it forward with his right arm, but Mao didn't even make to move, and allowed his hand to continue moving, hanging on to the disc. He then reversed his throw from the overextended position; this time Mao dove instantly.

Naruto grit his teeth and thought, '_Ryuujin?_'

"_**Yes, the brat's mind is somehow locking on to your thoughts, he's basically reading your mind. But I don't think he can hear me,**_**"** Ryuujin said.

Naruto scoffed and said, "Well, this is annoying." He attempted to attack Mao with a kunai but was hit by a Cancer, allowing Mao to run by him, heading towards the back room. Holding back the Cancer Naruto growled and shouted, "Logan! Stop that kid!"

Logan looked away from his pierced enemy and saw Mao running towards the door and did the same. As he approached a Scorpio pinned him to the wall.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted before kneading something in his mouth and then spitting at the Cancer, causing a blob of lava to cover its head and destroy it. Naruto leapt over the dead robot and rushed towards Mao. He was assaulted by two more Scorpios but easily kicked them away, landing on the long walkway leading towards Rakshata's room.

* * *

He entered the room and saw the two guards dead and the door leading to the hangars where Chiba and the others were was open. Snarling he ran through it.

He arrived to see Chiba on the ground with a gunshot wound to shoulder and Rakshata standing defiantly in front of Mao, whom had a pistol in his hand.

Silently approaching, Naruto didn't interrupt Mao as he spoke to Rakshata.

"I'm here for your assistance, Miss Chawla. Zodiac has need of great minds like yours, and Tony Stark refused us, but you are in no such position," the boy said, a sinister tone normally beyond that of normal children. He was about speak again but quickly dove to the side as a gunshot rang through the hall.

'_Damn!_' Naruto thought as he turned to see who had interrupted him. To his surprise it was a second shore party composed of Marianne, Nonette, and Mu. Marianne being the one who fired the shot. She looked at Mao and her eyes widened and she said, "You, you're…"

Mao stood and laughed maniacally saying, "Yes! I am the boy the order deemed useless, that the order _disposed_ of! But I found a new home for my talents." As he spoke he removed his visor, exposing his Geass which had passed into both eyes.

Naruto grit his teeth and thought, '_So, that's how he did it, a Geass._'

Mao laughed and said, "Not so useless _now_ am I!? With my Geass, Zodiac has me spy on our enemies, and predict battle movements by reading people's thoughts! So you couldn't beat me if you tried!"

Naruto snarled but then smirked and thought, '_If he can read thoughts, then perhaps I can send him thoughts._'

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **"**_**Do it.**_**"**

Naruto concentrated on specific thoughts, causing them to flow into Mao's head. First he froze, his entire countenance stuck. Then he began to tremble, lightly then violently as the thoughts filled his head. Thoughts of death, despair, and destruction. Thoughts and memories of pain and torment, of a young child being brutally beaten, the images of a beautiful women with raven hair being pierced by a black rod, and even more images of gruesome abhorrence. Mao began to clutch his head before he fell to his knees, still trembling.

Everyone in the room stood frozen in place, confused as to what was happening before Mao began to shout.

"NO! STOP IT! GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD! STOP IT, STOP THIS!"

Everyone stood dumbstruck as the young child fell over in a heap, his eyes filled with pain and fear before he perched himself on his knees and vomited heavily, immediately collapsing, his body still writhing in shock.

As the scene calmed Marianne took a tenuous step forward when a Cancer busted through the window, grabbed Mao and flew over to one of the three Gundams Naruto saw earlier.

Tanaka shouted, "No! It's going to steal the Dragon Gundam!"

As soon as she said that the mobile suit's eyes lit up and it flew upward, the Cancer attached to its head and seemingly hacked into it.

* * *

Outside, a section of the old factory exploded in dust and debris as the green Gundam took off towards the horizon, Cancer on its head and Mao in the cockpit, unconscious and occasionally twitching.

* * *

Back inside, everyone watched as the remaining Zodiac mechs escaped through the large hole in the roof.

Marianne sighed and wondered aloud, "What was that back there?"

Naruto answered, "I did it."

Marianne turned and asked, "How? How could you have caused _that_?"

Naruto sighed heavily as the images he brought up were repressed and said, "By feeding him the most gruesome images I could."

Marianne raised a delicate eyebrow and said, "But it shouldn't have that kind of effect. A Geass that can read the mind doesn't react very strongly to normal thoughts, only…memories…could have…that…kind…"

Naruto smiled sadly and asked, "Figured it out yet? If not I'll tell you. I fed him my own memories from my childhood and recent years."

Marianne's eyes widened in shock, as did the others. Her thoughts being mostly in line with the others', '_How could someone like him have such a tragic past, that a mere second hand witnessing could cause someone to react like that. Just who are you…Naruto Uzumaki?_'

Naruto sighed as he looked around and asked, "Well Miss Chawla, still want to come along?"

With a wry smile she asked, "Is it always this exciting?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Pretty much."

Chuckling she responded, "Then I'd be a fool not to." As she walked by him to collect her things, she said softly, "Oh, and by the way, it's just Rakshata to you."

Naruto smirked as she walked away and said to Marianne and the others, "I suppose we should start gathering the equipment and mechs we can carry."

Everyone nodded slowly as he walked away, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his own memories just fractured the mind of a young child.

* * *

Up in Earth's orbit, Char sat in his office overlooking reports, one that included a report about an encounter Zodiac had just gone through. As he read the report, his fist clenched. "So Knight Gundam, it seems that even Zodiac is powerless against you." Standing, he said angrily, "It's time we stop tracking him. It's time…we attacked him." He pressed a button on his console and said, "Tell Lady Kycilia that I am preparing to head down to the planet."

The voice on the other end responded evenly, "Yes sir. Shall I call Miss Karn?"

Thinking for a moment he said, "Yes, send her here."

"As you wish sir."

Smirking, Char thought, '_Now, with the Sleeves I will trample you, Knight Gundam._' Chuckling darkly he grabbed his cloak and left his office for the Axis' docks.

* * *

Back on Earth, Naruto and the others were packing their supplies and Naruto asked Rakshata, "Do you think they can finish the Macross without you there?"

Rakshata nodded and said, "Yes, I have full faith in Chika. She will head the project well…after all, she's worked under the two most brilliant minds on the planet."

Raising an eyebrow the blonde asked, "Alright, I assume the first is you. Who's the other?"

Smirking she said, "Anthony Stark, the head of the illustrious Stark Industries, and the man behind the famous, or infamous, Iron Man. He is also someone I suggest we go see at some point. His mind may be dirty, but he could provide some useful tech that even I haven't developed yet and just might have a way to make that idea of yours for the RWS a reality. But before that, I have another destination that might make a good pit stop."

Naruto nodded and said, "Where might that be?"

"A small nation off the coast of Eastern Europe called the Sanc Kingdom. The king posits a no aggression methodology but isn't averse to giving some of his massive funds to independent groups that are fighting for ideals he agrees with. After hearing your little reformation talk he might agree to give us access to some of his massive bank account that isn't spent on weapons," she told him.

Naruto nodded and said, "Right. Then as soon as we're back on board and ready to go I'll get us headed there."

She nodded and put a hand under his chin and said slyly, "I hope my time with you stays this amusing."

Naruto simply sighed in amusement as the Indian walked into the large ship.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter seven. It could be another little while before the next chapter but be patient and it'll get here. I'd really like to hear you guys' opinions on the story, how it's developing, this specific chapter, predictions for the future, or just general ideas of what would improve the story. One last thing is that the events at Sanc Kingdom will mark the end of this original story arc and the next thing after that will be the beginning of the first season of 00, so just sit tight and we'll get there in likely the next couple of chapters depending on how long everything in the Sanc Kingdom takes.**


	8. Sanc Kingdom and War Monger

Chapter VIII

**Hello everybody in FF land. Time for a new chapter, chapter eight to be precise. Hopefully last one wasn't too boring so here's this one, the start of the Sanc Kingdom Arc. Anyway, a great thanks as always to my coauthor seeker of true anime fan fic. Also, I've decided to go ahead and set up the battles in this chapter different from normal. Instead of each fight being self-contained in one big chunk I decided to spread them out a bit just for a change of pace. Tell me what you guys think about it in the reviews. I can't think of anything else before reviewer responses so lets get going.**

**dregus: Naturally.**

**seeker of true anime fan fic: Have I ever told you you're weird? Well you are.**

**Juubi no ookami: It being fucked up was the intent. What better way to torture someone than flash flood their mind with two thousand years of agony?**

**NiwaTG: Quite a bit, though some of her personality quirks will still be present, but making her more accepting of her position was the goal. Just wait, they're going to get bigger. I'm glad. While I like the X-Men my experience is rather limited since it's been a while since I saw the nineties cartoon and I don't think I ever finished the anime for him or the X-Men in general. Though with seeker being the comic book geek that he is I shouldn't have any problems. It will be entertaining, and they are starting to accept him, they need to if they're going to bring down something as globally entrenched as the Geass Order. That's what this is starting up. And I have to say you're one of my favorite reviewers because you always leave nicely detailed reviews with a lot to respond to, so you keep up the good work too.**

**Element-Overlord: Sadly that's still a ways off since I need to get through this arc plus the entirety of 00 S1 plus whatever Gundam anime I decide to put before CG.**

**ddcj1990: Aren't you supposed to do that?**

**Well, I suppose that's it for responses, so let's get to the part you all really care about.**

* * *

The Konohamaru floated high above Europe, on its way to the Sanc Kingdom, in what was once Denmark. At that moment the Konohamaru was above the clouds over Kazakhstan. Their trip since leaving China had been mostly quiet, though Naruto did have to play Minato a few times when they encountered Federation checkpoints.

It was at that point over Kazakhstan that Kamakura, who had been added to the bridge crew, alerted Naruto to contacts on the sensors. "We've got some unknowns coming in fast and low."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Right. Can you give me their exact direction and speed?"

Kamakura nodded and said, "Forty-three degrees Southwest and moving at approximately one hundred ninety kilometers an hour."

Naruto put his hand on his chin and said, "Hmmm, how about distance?"

Kamakura nodded and added, "They're keeping at about a constant twenty-seven kilometers behind us."

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, then it's pretty obvious they're tailing us."

Marianne added, "Well we are in Kazakhstan remember, they haven't exactly been stable since the establishment of the Federation. They're probably just tracking us until we reach the border, once they're determined we've left they'll drop the trail, so pay them no mind, unless we do something suspicious they won't bother us."

Naruto nodded and answered, "Right. You heard her Andy."

Andrew waved and resumed maintaining cruising speed.

"Uhm, I just picked up something weird on the radio chatter."

Naruto turned to the comm officer, Arnold Neumann, who was a young man with short purple hair, narrow black eyes and wearing the standard Federation uniform. He was originally supposed to replace Waltfeld after Marianne's assassination but he, along with the rest of the crew who aligned themselves with Mu, rebelled after hearing she was still alive yet still being dropped.

Naruto asked, "What is it?"

"It sounds like standard procedural communications between that flight group behind us; however, I picked up on a reference to the 'Black Sheep'," Neumann answered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "That probably means us doesn't it?"

Marianne nodded and ordered, "Try to pick up anymore chatter about it."

Neumann nodded and resumed comm monitoring.

Naruto sighed and decided to check on the group himself. Closing his eyes he sent out a pulse of chakra, laced with Ryuujin's chakra so it would be able to return not only their locations but also their intentions. It would tell him if they were just following to make sure whether he was a threat or not, or if they were following, waiting to make a move and attack. After a moment he got his answer. He stood and tapped Marianne on the shoulder and whispered, "Keep us on our toes, these guys aren't just here to trail us."

Confused, she nodded and said, "Right. Mind telling me how you know that?"

Naruto merely smiled as he left the bridge.

Marianne narrowed her eyes and turned to the rest of the bridge crew.

* * *

Outside, the group of mobile suits were trailing the Konohamaru. The group consisted of twelve mobile suits, eleven of which were mere Flags. The last was different. It was similar to the Flags but was noticeably upgraded with a higher powered rifle and larger boosters. The pilot looked at the Konohamaru and said in a gravelly voice, "Just you wait Gundam. I'll carve you up along with your traitorous ship. Then I'll collect my pay and move on to the next target."

The lead Flag motioned to the ship with its rifle.

The other Flags responded by their optics lighting up. Two of them broke off and sped forward.

* * *

Inside his cabin, Naruto sat sharpening several kunai. He looked to his left as he sensed the mobile suits moving. Moments later he received a call from the bridge. "We got a problem, a few of the targets have broken formation and are speeding forward," Kamakura said.

Naruto responded, "Right, I'm coming now."

* * *

He arrived shortly and took his place on the bridge.

"So, how do you want to respond?" Marianne asked.

Naruto put a hand on his chin and then said, "I want to wait just a second. If we move first they could claim it as an act of war."

Marianne nodded and said, "Shall we prepare some pilots all the same?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. I'll head out too."

Marianne put a hand on his arm and said, "Why don't you let me lead the attack group this time?"

Naruto raised a brow in confusion and said, "Sure. Why don't you see if Rakshata has anything for you to use?"

She nodded and moved to the hangar with Tohdoh and Chiba behind her.

Chiba narrowed her eyes and asked quietly, "Is it really okay for us to follow her command?"

Tohdoh nodded and said, "Uzumaki seems to trust her, so we have no reason not to as well."

Chiba nodded uneasily as they reached the hangar.

Marianne went over to the Indian scientist and asked, "So, have you come up with any fancy new machines for me to pilot?"

Rakshata gave a sly smile and said, "I'm in the process of developing one but I do have one you can use for the time being."

Marianne raised an eyebrow as Rakshata led her to one of the containers she had loaded.

Rakshata opened it and Marianne eyed the machine. It was a slim, silver mech with pointed shoulders and knees with a simple ocular setup with a small rotating disc in the middle of a featureless faceplate with three "eyes" on it with a long ponytail like protrusion at the back of the head resembling blonde hair. It was equipped with a grenade launcher in its right hand, a large kukri in its left hand and two assault rifles on its back.

Marianne admired the machine and asked, "What is it?"

Rakshata nodded and said, "It's a new design of mine called the Codarl. It uses a new, advanced power system called the Lambda Drive. I based it on the psycommu systems of the Nu Gundam, that suit utilized by Amuro Ray. It essentially acts as a power converter, allowing the pilot's energy to be used as a power source."

"Interesting."

The two women turned to see Naruto admiring the machine as well.

"Ah, Naruto, I didn't see you there," Rakshata commented. "Anything to add about the Codarl?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, I have something I can teach Marianne later that should help with using its special properties."

Rakshata nodded and said, "Right. So, want to take it Marianne?"

Marianne nodded and went to don her pilot suit.

The two charging mobile suits neared the front of the Konohamaru and rose in front of it, then turned and aimed their rifles and said, "Halt, your vessel is to be inspected."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and nodded to Arnold, who opened the comm line.

"This is Captain Minato Namikaze. We were already inspected at the border, we were not informed future inspections would be made," Naruto said, disguising his voice.

The pilot of one of the Flags faulted and said, "Ah, well…this is…another."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the pathetic lie and said, "I'd like to see official verification."

"Uhm, shit just shoot'em."

The two Flags fired one shot each that was easily deflected by the Konohamaru's shields. Naruto made a hand motion and one of the three barreled cannons aimed at the Flags and fired two shots, destroying them both.

Mu pushed a button on the comm panel and said, "Alright, take'em out."

* * *

In the hangar, the Codarl plus the two Burai Kais launched.

They reached the outside air and the assault team moved in, preparing to strike.

Five of the Flags moved for Tohdoh, three for Chiba and the special Flag plus two normal Flags towards Marianne.

Marianne smirked and asked, "You and two Flags, isn't that a bit unfair?"

The pilot of the special Flag taunted, "You scared?"

Marianne chuckled and retorted, "I didn't mean for me."

The pilot chuckled darkly and said, "Feisty, I like that." He charged as his two allies flanked Marianne.

She looked around and said, "Please, you'll need to be faster than that." She aimed her rifle behind her and charged the left Flag, firing a series of shots. Her shots hit several spots on one of the Flags, destroying its left leg and arm, her kukri pierced the other Flag's head before she kicked it away. Both pilots broke off engagement.

The pilot of the remaining Flag snarled and said, "Damn cowards." He too charged, firing a volley of energy blasts that Marianne's far superior machine dodged easily.

She circled around and attempted to slice off her enemy's head but he flipped under and tried to shoot from below. Reacting she kicked his rifle away and attempted to fire a grenade at his head but he spun around, transformed and sped off into the sky. Marianne switched out her grenade launcher for one of the rifles and attempted to shoot at the improved Flag, but the distance provided him ample time to react and dodge.

After getting a seemingly acceptable distance away he spun the machine around swiftly and then rocketed off straight for Marianne's Codarl at high speeds, speeds that were thought unattainable by a Flag.

Marianne attempted to hit him but even at those speeds he managed to dodge. When she decided he was getting too close she boosted to the side as he shot past her before correcting and coming back around. "No, not enough time to dodge!" she shouted.

Right as he neared her a barrier of energy erected around her machine and knocked the Flag off course.

The pilot looked back and snarled, "What is that, a new kind of shield?"

Marianne looked around in surprise as she heard Rakshata say, "Surprised?"

Marianne blinked and asked, "Is that part of the Lambda Drive?"

Rakshata nodded and said, "Yup. It uses a combination of brain wave analyzers I nicked from an experimental os called the Zero System being made in the colonies."

Marianne nodded and replied, "So, what else can it do?"

"As it becomes more attune to your brainwaves it can perform one-to-one recreations of your desired movements, meaning your physical reaction time is cut from the picture," Rakshata answered.

* * *

Naruto whistled and asked Knight, '_Can you do that? It would be much less tiring to sit instead of stand._'

Knight answered, **"**_**Probably. We'll need to tes-hey! You just want to be lazy don't you!?**_**"**

"_**You'd be surprised,**_**"** Ryuujin snarked.

Naruto merely ignored them.

* * *

Inside Ryuujin's dimension, Knight pointed angrily at the titanic dragon and shouted, **"Are you saying he's always like this?!"**

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **"He might be."**

Knight sighed and said, **"How can one be so unchivalrous?"**

Ryuujin shrugged and said, **"Two thousand years of cleaning up interdimensional messes can do that to a person."**

Knight merely sighed as they use Naruto's senses to observe the battles.

* * *

The five Flags charge Tohdoh at once. This outnumbering attack annoyed him but he merely charged up his blade and moved in a winding pattern, causing the Flags to spread out for better coverage, exactly what he was hoping for.

He reached the center of their encircling formation and jumped to the upper right, landing a clean surprise attack on his opponent, cleaving it cleanly half.

"Damn!" another pilot shouted and opened fire.

Tohdoh shot backwards and spun as two Flags charged him. He locked swords with one as the other came in from behind. He smirked, grabbed his direct opponent's arm and slung him at the other, causing them to severely damage each other. He did a back flip as another came in with a sword slash from behind, smashed his foot into its head and kicked at the piled suits and fired a rifle shot right through the middle, garnering him an impressive explosion.

"Damn you!" the last pilot shouted as he neared Tohdoh.

Tohdoh frowned and asked, "You guys didn't do much training did you?"

The enemy didn't respond as he charged.

Tohdoh simply sighed and lazily pointed his rifle at the suit and fired, destroying it easily. "These guys obviously aren't Federation military."

"Are you done there?" Arnold asked.

"Affirmative, all enemies pacified," Tohdoh answered.

"Good. Lady Marianne is experiencing trouble, move to support."

Tohdoh raised an eyebrow and said, "_She's_ having trouble? No matter, moving out!"

He took off to Marianne's location.

* * *

A Flag exploded as Chiba removed her sword from its torso. She had just taken out the second of her three opponents with ease and said with a smirk, "You guys aren't nearly as good as the Britannian military."

"Tch, we'll see," the last pilot said as he fired his rifle while strafing.

Chiba moved ahead of the shots and fired her own.

Her shots happened to be much better timed as she nailed the enemy's torso several times, destroying it as the pilot ejected.

Chiba smirked and reported, "All done here!"

"Right, Lady Marianne has an enemy that's giving her trouble. Back her up," Arnold ordered.

Chiba scoffed in annoyance but answered, "Roger!" anyway and moved out.

* * *

Marianne fired a series of shots at the upgraded Flag as it moved behind the Konohamaru. "Slippery bastard. I suppose I've gotten rusty being Charles' pet all this time."

"Lady Marianne, we're here for support," Tohdoh called out.

Marianne nodded and replied, "Good, it seems I've gotten out of practice since my time in the Knights."

Tohdoh chuckled and said, "Perhaps you should have joined us sooner."

She smirked and said, "I was a little out of my head at the time."

Tohdoh nodded and asked, "What do you need? We're here for your support."

"Right. I just need to keep that target in the open, he keeps using the ship as cover and I can't get him. If the two of you could just keep him in my view I can land a few shots on him."

"Why isn't the ship targeting him?" Chiba asked.

"He's too quick a target for their slow moving guns to hit," Marianne said.

Tohdoh nodded and said, "Chiba, let's flush him out."

Chiba nodded and moved under the ship while Tohdoh moved over top.

The Flag flew content beside the Konohamaru as he waited for his and Marianne's game to continue. His leisurely stay ended, however, when a series of rifle shots flew past his suit. He looked up to see Tohdoh closing in and said with a pout, "Aww, too many targets now, it was more fun as a simple one on one." He moved out of Tohdoh's way but made sure to keep himself shielded from the ex-Knight by way of ship.

This plan proved more difficult than he had anticipated when his left leg was kneecapped from behind. He turned to see another Burai closing. He grit his teeth and said, "Now this is just unsightly."

He flew back to evade their pincer formation and came out of the Konohamaru's shadow, right into Marianne's line of fire. He managed to dodge her shots but once all three started firing, in addition to the ship itself thanks to his decreased range of motion he growled and said, "This just doesn't work, if this thing gets anymore damaged those Zodiac creeps will drain my bank account. Heh, sorry friends but this little dance has just gone curtains." He released a large jet of smoke from his exhaust and then took off at high speeds.

"Damn, that thing's fast!" Chiba said in surprise.

"Looks like he got away," Tohdoh said as the mobile suit disappeared in the distance.

"Alright, we're going to continue on to the Sanc Kingdom, you guys need to return," Naruto said over the comm.

All three nodded and flew towards the Konohamaru.

* * *

As they docked Rakshata came up to the Codarl and asked, "So, how is it?"

Marianne stepped out of the cockpit and said, "It's great, much faster than what I used to pilot, but that other mobile suit was even faster than I had expected. I may have been able to match him if I was using something I'm used to. Hopefully I can become accustomed to the Codarl's systems."

Rakshata nodded and said, "Right. I'll see if I can't calibrate it a little more to the Ganymede's specs."

"Thanks, that should help," Marianne replied. As she exited the hangar she was met by Naruto who was waiting. She asked, "Need something?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. I know of something that may allow to use the Codarl even more fiercely than you did the Ganymede. If you'll follow me I'll begin explaining how it works."

She nodded and followed behind him.

* * *

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" young Kallen shouted. All she received was a puff of smoke. She puffed out her cheeks and turned to the clone Naruto that was training her and said, "It won't work."

It chuckled and said, "You don't have enough chakra yet. We've only been doing this training for about a week's time; besides just flailing your hands like that won't do anything. Now, try the substitution like I said."

She pouted but said, "Okay." Slowly going through several hand signs she said, "Substitution Jutsu!" She successfully switched places with a marble. She sighed and said, "Is this boring stuff all we're going to do?"

The clone chuckled and said, "For now yes. Before you can do anything more impressive you need to be able to do the basics without any effort. But don't worry, you're progressing at an amazing rate. Most people your brother's age who started at your age are still learning to flow their chakra."

The compliment lit up the little girl's face and she asked, "Really?"

It nodded and said, "Well that's it for now, I need to head back."

She nodded as the clone vanished.

* * *

The Konohamaru continued its flight over the massive country of Russia as Naruto was in the sparring room for the Konohamaru. He was at the time helping Marianne learn how to use something that would enhance her use of the Codarl, chakra. She was trying to access her chakra and get it to a point where she could do it without concentrating, her results were rather surprising to the blonde. Despite having only been doing the training for about an hour Marianne was able to draw out her chakra in only three seconds, when most people would still be requiring around eight.

Marianne felt the chakra flow once more and dropped her hands, breathing slightly heavier than normal. Wiping a small amount of sweat from her forehead she said, "This is really tiring. I hope nothing else is this exhausting."

Naruto chuckled and said, "No, it's much worse."

She sweat-dropped in response to this as the door to the training room opened, allowing Nonette to enter.

She looked around and asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, not at all. Need something?"

"No, just looking to do some sword practice. I want to be ready to cut that guy's head off next time we meet him," she said with a clenched fist.

Naruto and Marianne laughed uncomfortably at her vigor and Naruto said, "I could spar with you, I know a bit about the sword."

She tilted her head and asked, "But you're training with Lady Marianne, you can't do two things like this at once."

Naruto laughed and said, "If you don't mind keeping a secret, I actually can."

Both women were intrigued by that statement.

Naruto nodded and suddenly there was a puff of smoke next to him, which dissipated to reveal a second copy of himself.

Their eyes widened and Nonette said, "Whoa, how'd you do that?!"

He chuckled and said, "It's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu, it utilizes chakra, something I'm teaching Marianne how to use since I theorize the Codarl's Lambda Drive can utilize it just as well as human brainwaves."

She nodded and said, "So is that other you going to spar with me?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, shadow clones are too fragile for that, it will train Marianne while I spar with you."

Nonette nodded and then said, "Wait, so you're training her?"

Naruto nodded and asked, "Is that strange?"

"Of course it is! She not only used to be the Knight of One, the most powerful and skilled Knight of the Round, she was revered as the Marianne the Flash because of her pure speed. The fact that you know something like this that she doesn't isn't something I've ever heard of!"

Naruto laughed weakly at her enthusiasm and said, "I see. Well either way, if you want to do some sword sparring I'm ready whenever you are."

"How, you don't have a sword?" Nonette asked.

"Don't worry, I've got one," he said as he reached behind him and unsealed a sword. When he pulled it around, Nonette was mesmerized by the blade. It was a sword the size of a katana shaped like a giant needle with bandages around the bottom as a handle with the hole at the base having a thread tied through it that extends to a great length that Naruto had wrapped around his forearm. He noticed her expression and asked, "Like it?"

She nodded slowly and said, "Yeah, that looks like it could do some real damage."

He smirked and said, "It's called the Sewing Needle. I'll let you use it if you want."

"Yes," she replied instantly.

He handed her the blade and put the thread in her left hand.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why didn't you wind it around my arm?"

He nodded and said, "Simple, keeping it wrapped like that, and then coiling it back around like that after throwing it requires the use of chakra. For now you should learn to use it as a sword and then I may teach you how to use the chakra later."

She nodded and got into a kenjutsu stance, almost as if she instinctually knew how to use it.

Naruto merely smirked and unsealed one of the Fang blades behind his back, it was a long, straight katana with two protrusions, one on the front on the blade near the bottom and the other near the top; both facing forward and L shaped. He decided not to flow chakra through it since he didn't want to paralyze Nonette.

She started by charging at him in a weaving pattern, hoping to flank him.

Unfortunately for her he could see her every move plain as day, and was able to easily predict when she went to his right side and spun around to his left from behind.

As she attempted to land a blow he brought his blade to bear, then attempted a leg sweep that she jumped over, using the momentum and height to lash out with a kick. Naruto smirked as he used the flat side of the Fang to block he kick and used his own strength, along with her aerial position, to push her back and land her right on the ground. He smirked but then saw Nonette smirk as he felt something tighten around his ankles. "Whoa!" he shouted as he was toppled by the Sewing Needle's thread around his feet.

When he reopened his eyes the Sewing Needle was at his neck. Nonette smirked and said jokily, "Look at that, I beat the Knight Gundam's pilot."

Naruto laughed and said, "I didn't expect you to be so skillful with it. Underestimating you was my downfall it seems."

She retracted the thread and said with admiration, "This sword is incredible, mind if I keep it, just for a little while?"

He nodded and said, "Be my guest." He turned to see how Marianne's training was going and sighed a little.

Despite her initially strong pace, she was still struggling to make the access of her chakra instantaneous.

He clapped twice and said, "Hey! Why don't we call it a day?"

Instantly the clone vanished and Marianne said as she wiped her brow, "Sure, I want to grab something to eat anyway."

He nodded and the three made for the mess hall.

* * *

On the way, Nonette decided voice a question that had been biting at her since training. "Hey, how exactly did you do that…thing with smoke and clone stuff?"

Naruto smirked and said, "It's simple really, it's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu, I would go into greater detail but since the two of you are only just now hearing of chakra's very existence it would be a little too complex, but in time as you learn more about chakra and how it works it'll become simple."

Nonette puffed her cheeks and pouted.

Marianne then asked, "Is there some end goal with my using chakra in the Codarl?"

Naruto nodded and said, "There is actually. I took a look at the Codarl's specs while you were fighting and discovered that the channels used to transport the particles needed for the Lambda Drive are very similar to the coils of the chakra network in the human body. In simplest terms I theorized that since those particles use those pathways, and the drive scans your brainwaves for how to send them, then it might be possible for you to transmit chakra through those pathways as well; which would effectively make you and the Codarl the deadliest thing on the battlefield right behind me."

"Right, but that was already the case!" Nonette said cheerily.

Naruto and Marianne simply laughed uncomfortably at her statement as they neared the mess hall, and Nonette went straight for the bar.

Naruto blinked and said, "I didn't think they allowed a bar on a military vessel."

Marianne chuckled and said, "Well, there were _some_ perks to being one of the emperor's wives."

Naruto just shrugged and proceeded to find food he liked.

* * *

After their acceptable meal, and placing an inebriated Nonette in her room, the duo made their way back to the bridge where Andrew informed them, "We've just crossed over Russia and into Ukraine and should be in Denmark within the next twelve hours…barring any more friendly visits."

Naruto nodded and said, "Good. I have a few things to take care of in my room, so alert if my presence is required."

Andrew gave a thumbs up and said, "You got it."

* * *

In a small nondescript canyon, the advanced Flag the Konohamaru encountered flew in by itself and landed roughly.

Nearby was a small military outpost with several mobile suits. Chief among them a large red mobile suit with an equally large shield, a blocky rifle in its right hand, two grey protrusions on its back holding six red cylinders with barrels on them, three to each, two fuel tanks on its lower back and a bird-like head with a long, rear-facing horn and a single green monoeye. On its shield was a golden symbol.

The Flag landed and the pilot disembarked. He was a man in his late thirties with long red, wavy hair and a long, chin-length beard with a scraggly moustache as well as amber eyes. He wore a generic pilot suit and threw his helmet down in anger as he entered the tent and came face to face with the commander of the group, Char Aznable. He glared at the blonde man and growled out, "You didn't tell me that Marianne the fucking Flash was going to be there you blonde bastard!"

Keeping his composure, Char replied, "Ah, Al-Saachez, it seems your mission, which I paid a hefty fee for, was a failure."

Saachez glared and snarled, "Don't give me that crap. I wouldn't have brought along those damn rookies if I knew I would be facing a damned ace pilot. I lost almost my entire squad out there and the ones that didn't die by them I had to kill because they turned tail. I would have brought my muscle and not lost such valuable equipment if you had provided me proper intel."

Char maintained his usual stoicism and said, "But Al-Saachez, I was informed you were the best, and surely the best would have around him the best hands?"

"Tch, smug prick. Listen _spacenoid_ I don't need to take that crap from you; the only reason I even accepted that job is inordinate amount of dough you were dishing out. Money that will now all need to be allotted to recruitment, training and replacement of damaged equipment. So unless you have some other form of compensation I suggest you pay me now and don't contact me again with your suicide missions. I may like spreading discord but I'm not too fond of dying because I wasn't given the proper intelligence."

"Then how about this: my dragnet just gave me information that the Knight Gundam's ship is heading towards the Sanc Kingdom. If I remember correctly, you had a bone to pick with that country's king didn't you? What if, in return for giving me your continued support for this op, I let you take his head?" Char posed.

Al-Saachez blinked in curiosity before breaking out in insane laughter. He then looked at Char with a maniacal grin and said, "You have a deal! Let me take that stingy bastard's head and maybe a few pennies from his wallet and I'll send every suit I've got to the pits of hell!" continuing his laughter, Al-Saachez returned to his group as Haman walked up beside Char.

She then asked with a hint of disgust, "Is it really alright to put our trust in that man? He could turn and attack us at any moment."

Char sighed and said, "Haman, something you will need to learn quickly is that sometimes it is necessary to ally yourself with those lower than yourself in order to destroy a bigger threat. Also, I have no concerns about his betrayal, since I am giving him the chance at revenge and he will focus intently on that goal. And so long as none of my forces interfere I will have his loyalty assured."

Haman raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why does he hate King Marticus so much anyway captain?"

"Simple. Several years ago the Sanc Kingdom was involved with a war with one of the smaller European nations and wasn't doing well. Ali Al-Saachez came before the king and offered his services, for free as well. He openly admitted this was because of a past grievance with this nation that Saachez had endured. Marticus saw that this would only sew further discord amongst the nations. He personally wishes to see the complete disarmament of all nations as well as attainment of peace in turn. Both of these things angered Saachez, since he is at heart a war monger, due to his standing as a mercenary that heads up a group of mercenaries; and the plantings of peace would put him out of a job. And while it was true he wished to join Sanc's fight to achieve his own vengeance; doing so would've also allowed him to plant the seeds of future conflicts and keep the two nations embroiled in war. To top it all off, aside from blatantly refusing his offer, and even offering to pay Saachez to never step foot in the Sanc Kingdom again, King Marticus Rex managed to broker a trade agreement between his nation and his opponent mere weeks later. This nearly turned Saachez inside out with his own blind rage. So you see, a battle hungry war monger who profits off of war like him would be rather enraged by this turn of events. So he wishes to kill the king, both so he can satisfy his own bloodlust but so he has a possibility of starting a new war between the Sanc and someone else."

Haman felt her stomach sink with every word and she finally said, "I could never partner myself with someone so hideous."

Char smirked and said, "Let's hear you say that in ten years." Not giving her a chance to respond he left the tent and began preparations to meet the Konohamaru and finally destroy the thing that had been causing him such disgrace.

* * *

Naruto sat in his quarters making more of his specialized kunai as well as looking over sets of information and suddenly felt a sickening feeling. Sighing he said, "What was that?"

"_**Watch yourself brat, I've got a feeling something real bad is about to go down. Expect the meeting in the Sanc Kingdom to go south,**_**"** Ryuujin said.

Naruto merely nodded and continued his work. He paused when he heard a knock at the door. He turned and said, "Come in."

As the door opened Marianne walked in holding several documents.

Naruto eyed them and asked, "What are those?"

"Files on the current king of Sanc, Marticus Peacecraft. I have already sent word to him of our impending arrival, including some scant information about you. I saw it only fitting to provide you with similar information on him," Marianne stated as she sat next to Naruto at his desk.

Naruto nodded and said, "Good. I was actually doing some digging myself just now; this makes my life a whole lot easier. So, what can you tell me about him?"

"Right, his actual name isn't Marticus Peacecraft, it's actually Marticus Rex. He used to be part of the Britannian military, a captain in fact. However, he eventually stumbled upon scraps about the Order and became mortified, joining the resistance to the Federation's formation, knowing it would only make the Order's infiltration easier. During his time as a rebel he was witness to the attack on the Sanc Kingdom by the newly formed Federation. He was part of the side that defended the kingdom and eventually drove the Federation back. Soon after that he married Heidi Peacecraft, daughter of Katrina Peacecraft who was the queen at the time. In doing so he adopted the last name of Peacecraft and became the new king. He holds strong pacifist beliefs, and believes that conflict is to be avoided at all costs. However, he's not so foolish as to believe a lack of a military is a feasible position. As such he has a small military force in place just large enough to keep the peace, but he sends his money around to independents; groups he believes have the interest of peace in mind. If he speaks with you and believes our goals to bring down the Order are truly for the betterment of humanity he will gladly give us the funding he needs. Unfortunately this stance makes him unpopular among most political circles because to them, he's simply sewing deniability with this so that he can appear pacifist while still having a strong grip," Marianne stated about the man.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "You don't?"

She nodded and said, "I don't. I met with him once, when Charles attempted to form an alliance between Britannia and the Sanc Kingdom. However, Marticus was already well aware of Charles' involvement with the Geass Order and refused soundly. At the time I was still being controlled so I was much in the same mind as Charles unfortunately. As far as Marticus' beliefs, I have seen several of his meetings with different groups clamoring for his monetary aid. He refuses most, mainly because they are wanting the money for their own ends. However I have seen him give it to a few, those he believes to be working for the general betterment of the Earth sphere. There is one that sticks out in my mind though, a middle-eastern man who attempted to offer his services to Marticus free of charge during the Sanc-Austria conflict several decades back. All I know is that this man was steadfastly refused by Marticus. If he sees our desires as genuine then his aid is assured."

"Any tricks to make him believe as such, you know, besides genjutsu?" Naruto asked with a light tone.

Marianne gave an amused smirk and said with a shrug, "Just be genuine, try not to come off as too friendly, but don't be abrasive."

Naruto chuckled and said, "You should know I've had my fair share of dealing with monarchs."

Marianne nodded and asked, "You mean in some of those other dimensions?"

He nodded in return and said, "Well, if there's nothing more then I'll go ahead and prepare for the meeting."

Marianne stood with a bow and left the room.

After she departed he dropped the smile and said with a sigh, "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

* * *

As Andrew had predicted it had taken around twelve hours for them to reach the kingdom. While passage into the kingdom was easy enough, Naruto was forced to use some minor genjutsus, along with his usual Minato disguise, to get entry into the actual capital. Deciding to take Marianne, who was required to wear a minor disguise, and Nonette along with him, Naruto made his approach to the large Peacecraft castle.

They approached the castle itself, which was situated in a small mountain range near the center of the old Danish capitol, still referred to as Copenhagen. As he looked over the large castle, he admired the architecture, large grey stone outer walls that curved from one side of the valley to the other with a straighter wall in the rear of the palace. The castle itself sat on one side of the gorge where the two walls intersected. A portion of it was visible as a large box-like structure that consisted of a series of two U shaped walls, the outer several times higher than the defensive wall and quite large, the second just slightly taller than the first and marginally smaller in size with the palace's main entrance at the rear, making the majority of the actual castle embedded in the mountain itself.

As they walked up the curved outer defensive wall, which also acted as a ramp to the main entrance, Naruto witnessed the goings on within the massive courtyard, mainly consisting of training exercises by the small military force. They reached the top of this ramp and turned left to go up a curved staircase that sat in between the two semicircular walls, before reaching the position of the castle's entrance which lead them to the interior of the actual castle itself.

Naruto looked around and could tell it had been updated sometime within the past fifty years. The interior architecture seemed much more modern, while still being stonework, with many electric chandeliers hanging from the rafters leading down the hall to main throne room.

The group plus their escorts entered through the large double doors into the sizeable main hall, being nearly tall enough for a mobile suit to stand with little effort. Thinking about that gave Naruto a chuckle as he imagined Knight walking around the hall.

A stern cough from the sentient mobile suit told the blonde it did not find the image as amusing.

Naruto, Nonette and Marianne approached the throne where they saw Marticus sitting on his spot. Marticus was an older man with long, light blonde hair with a heavy beard and blue eyes wearing a form of formal military wear as his royal robes. Naruto smirked as this meant he still held high regard for military service. Looking around he attempted to learn more about the man. One thing he noticed were two children off in the corner. One a boy with long light blonde hair and blue eyes like Marticus and the other a girl with slightly darker brown hair and green blue eyes. Both were very young, he assumed the boy to be around twelve and the girl in the area of seven. He assumed they were Marticus' children. Unfortunately for the spiky blonde he was well aware of how little you could judge someone's care of their children from the outset. But Naruto did notice how, as Marticus peered around the room, his eyes would first go to his children, pan around the room carefully then return to his children before going placid again. Naruto continued looking around for further clues of how to engender himself to the king.

As the trio approached the king, they knelt and he asked, "Might I ask what it is you wish to speak of today?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Your highness, we have come to ask for your monetary aid."

Marticus rested his head on his fist and said, "Many do. Why should I consider offering it to you?"

Naruto looked around and said, "I cannot speak of the specifics unfortunately, but there is a group with multinational ties who have less than favorable desires. I wish to put a stop to this group and I would greatly appreciate your aid in doing so."

Marticus narrowed his eyes and said, "Guards, clear the room of all but our guests and my queen."

The guards bowed and said, "As you wish your majesty. All patrons are to vacate the throne room immediately!"

With low grumblings throughout, the massive group of people previously gathered in the large hall slowly flowed out until only the monarchs plus Naruto's team remained.

After Marticus determined the necessary emptiness had been acquired, he looked at Naruto and said, "You may stand. I was informed by Lady Marianne of your impending arrival and that you would say something along those lines as a clue to your identity. So, am I correct in saying this group you refer to is that damnable Geass Order?"

Standing straight, Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, it is. I was told of your general dislike for them, and I have my own reasons for wanting to see them destroyed. Unfortunately I simply don't possess the necessary resources to mount any kind of offensive against them. Having even marginal access to your funds, regardless of how small, would be of great help."

Marticus nodded and asked, "Might I inquire to Marianne's whereabouts?"

Naruto pointed to his side and Marianne removed the veil she wore and looked at Marticus with a smile.

Marticus returned it and said, "So it seems all they say is true. I was merely waiting for when that man would turn on one of his 'wives'. Tell me, is it truth that you are now working to topple his empire?"

Marianne shook his head and said, "No, we have no desire to do such a thing. Only to remove the Order's influence, which naturally includes him as its head."

"I see. And I can safely assume that this young man is the pilot of the infamous Knight Gundam?" Marticus inquired.

Naruto nodded and said, "I am."

"Right. Well, I'm sure Marianne has told you I don't give out access to the kingdom's funds easily. If you wish to receive my endorsement, from the shadows naturally, then I would like for you and your ship to remain here for a day or two so I may take stock in your character. If I deem you acceptable then you will leave with limited access to our funds to use as you see fit. Though you should know that even if I do give this to you I have the right to revoke it should I see your actions as unacceptable," Marticus said calmly.

Naruto nodded and replied, "I am more than willing to accept that. Such a critical eye will ensure I am able to keep everything going in that desirable direction."

Marticus smiled and said, "Good. Now, there is a play going on in two days at Copenhagen's main theatre. If you like, I will provide admission for the three of you. It will give us time to speak more colloquially than now. For sadly I am a busy man and even matters of this import are allotted only a certain amount of time."

Naruto and the others bowed and the blonde said, "I understand fully. I will be there at the play in two days as well."

Marticus nodded and watched as the trio left.

* * *

As Naruto and the other two left the main room the onlookers outside filed back in, all in a rush due to the wait.

Naruto simply sighed in annoyance when he felt something bump into him. He looked down to see the girl he had seen before lying in a heap. He knelt down and asked, "You alright?"

She nodded and said haughtily, "Yes, I am. Though I would suggest you keep your wits about you, running down the princess of the Sanc Kingdom is ill advised.

Naruto merely twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_She reminds me way too much of that brat who was so Sasuke obsessed. Hopefully further dealings with her are done on a be-seen-not-heard basis._'

"_**Come now, I have personally witnessed your endearment for children,**_**"** Knight said placating.

'_Can it, besides that makes me sound like Orochimaru,_' Naruto shot back.

* * *

Knight merely tilted his head in confusion.

Ryuujin sighed and said, **"Creepy pale-skinned snake-man with an obscene obsession for young boys. Fortunately Naruto was able to take him out last time we met."**

Knight nodded still in a haze but accepted the explanation.

* * *

The shore party found their way to a hotel Marticus had arranged for them. Naruto was as much impressed with what was supposedly a mere hotel as he was with the castle. It was tall four story structure with marble white walls with railings cast in iron and presumably covered in gold leaf.

The trio entered and met with the desk clerk, and quickly found their way to their rooms; Nonette and Marianne's being separate from Naruto's but neighboring.

Naruto flopped down on the bed in his own room and decided to check over his supplies and equipment. After verifying the status of all of it he decided to go to Marianne and Nonette's room to clarify their plans for after getting Marticus' help.

He knocked on the door and heard Nonette say, "Just a sec!" She opened the door and said, "Oh, whatcha need?"

"I was hoping to get some plans set up for after our discussions with Marticus, both for the chance he accepts and the chance he says no," Naruto said.

Nonette raised an eyebrow and asked, "You think he'll say no?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I don't but it's always good to have backup plans for your backup plans, even to the point of erring on the side of absurdity."

Nonette shrugged and said, "Sure, come on in. We're not naked or anything."

Marianne huffed as the two entered the room and said, "Nonette, need you be so vulgar?"

Nonette simply laughed and said, "It's just in fun."

Naruto looked around the room but stopped when Ryuujin spoke to him and said, **"**_**Kid, stay alert, you've got onlookers.**_**"** Naruto responded in his mind and activated his ryugan as he looked around. He saw two people on a nearby roof and three heading towards their room.

Naruto looked at Marianne, keeping his back to the window and said, "Marianne, we've got a problem."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

"We've got a sniper on the opposite roof and three others coming to the room. I can deal with the sniper and his spotter, think you can handle the others?" he asked.

Gaining a serious countenance she nodded and said, of course.

* * *

On the roof, a man in a black military uniform lay prone with binoculars in his hand. Next to him was a man with an old sniper rifle keened on the room the trio was in.

The man with the binoculars laughed and said, "Hey, guess what. All three targets are in the same room."

The man with the sniper chuckled darkly and said, "Think I can hit them all in the vitals at once?"

"Gotta let me hit record first…wait a sec. The blonde guy, he's…looking at us," the man said.

Naruto merely looked at the duo with an even expression.

The sniper scoffed and said, "That's impossible."

The spotter lowered his binoculars to wipe some sweat and then looked to his right.

Moments later the two screamed.

* * *

Just outside Marianne and Nonette's room, a group of three men dressed as nighttime cleaning crew walked near the room. One of them raised his wrist and said quietly, "We clear yet?"

"Yeah, had a little issue to take care of on our end," the spotter said calmly.

* * *

On the roof, Naruto cleared his throat and dropped the dead man's wrist which held a communication device. He then put his hand to his ear and said, "Alright you two, those three should be there shortly. Try to keep at least one alive for interrogation."

* * *

The trio of assassins stopped at the door and knocked then said, "Cleaning crew, mind if we take a look?"

Marianne said through the door, "Come on in."

The leader of the group smirked and used his key to open the door.

Right as the door opened, Marianne, sword in hand, ran the man through as Nonette used the Sewing Needle to carve open the other man's torso, killing him almost instantly. The last man froze and attempted to run but was wrapped up by the Sewing Needle's thread and fell flat on his face, breaking his nose with a sickening crunch.

Naruto appeared behind Nonette and Marianne and looked over the two bodies and said approvingly, "Nice work."

Marianne smirked and said, "I've had experience with assassins."

Naruto simply smirked back and said, "So I've seen. Managed to keep one of them alive?"

Nonette nodded towards the last man in the hallway lying a pool of blood from his broken nose.

As Naruto walked out Nonette sighed and asked, "Know how he managed to do that?"

Marianne shrugged and said, "There isn't very much I know about Naruto's secrets."

Naruto grabbed the man and said to Nonette, "I'm going to untie him and take him for interrogation."

Nonette nodded and wound up the thread when he freed the man from it.

* * *

Naruto proceeded to drag the man by his collar into his own room and sat him down in a chair, locked the door and said, "Alright buddy, I'm going to get some answers out of you. There are multiple ways this can be done, only one of them pleasant."

The man looked at Naruto defiantly and said, "Dumbass, you didn't even tie me up, you're a shitty interrogator."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I don't need to. If you're smart you'll simply answer my questions."

The man chuckled and then charged Naruto shouting, "Screw you!"

Naruto sighed and buried his right fist in the man's stomach up to the wrist. This had two effects, the first was knocking the man back into his chair and the second was causing the man to vomit quite an amount of blood. Naruto then sighed again and said, "I actually don't like such physically violent torture methods but you were stupid."

The man scowled and said, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Naruto smirked and pulled another chair and sat down with his arms on the back and said, "Good boy, now just tell me who your master is."

The man blinked in surprise and shouted, "Do you think I'm stupid!? There's nothing you could do that's worse than what he'd do if I told you."

Naruto smirked and said, "Well, at least now I know your master's a man. But I'll give you one more chance to talk before I get draconian."

The responded with the bird.

Naruto sighed and said as he closed his eyes, "Alright then…you asked for it." He then reopened them, revealing his ryugan, confusing and surprising the man, and then said slowly, "Tsukuyomi."

* * *

Almost instantly, the man found himself in a place he didn't recognize. The sky was blood red with thick black clouds. The ground around him was a dark black color. He then realized he was strapped to a wooden cross. Although he assumed it was wood since everything he saw in that place besides the sky was an inverted, colorless version of what he knew as the world. Even his own body was changed with his light skin being jet black and his dark colored workman's uniform being a bright white. Right in front of him a moment later Naruto appeared in a haze before becoming focused. Unlike himself, Naruto was completely colorless, a simply black figure barely visible. But there was something the man noticed instantly, the long katana in his hand.

Naruto then said darkly, "You have forced my hand, so now you are here, in a world where I am god, even time bows to my will. A full day here is a mere second in the real world. So, until you either die or tell me what I want to know, I will be stabbing you with this blade for the next seventy-two hours.

"Ha, you bastard! If you do that I'll die before an hour is up!" the man shouted defiantly.

Naruto sighed and said, "You people never listen. I said I am god here, so even death is under my control. Now, tell me, who is your leader."

"Fuck. You."

Naruto then levitated off the ground, leveled the blade and stabbed the man through the heart, causing an unimaginable kind of pain to flow through his body.

The man screamed in agony and simply waited for death. But then he found it would not come.

Naruto then said monotonously, "Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds to go." He then repeated, "Who is he?"

"Go to hell," the man grunted through the agony.

Seconds later another Naruto fazed into existence and stabbed the man in the leg, eliciting another scream.

This game of pain and defiance continued until the man was a pin cushion, and was then certain it was over, but then he felt the pain subside and looked to his side and saw his skewered body next to him and his eyes shot wide. "Hell no," he said in a terrified whisper.

Naruto then appeared and raised his sword.

"NO, NO! I'll talk, I'll talk!"

* * *

**And that's chapter eight. I just realized something, Naruto's been rather sadistic these last two chapters. I'll see if I like it that way. Whatever, tell me what you guys think of this chapter or anything else pertaining to the story in a review, still including harem suggestions. No guesses on what that new series is yet.**


	9. Attack on Sanc

Chapter IX

**Hey guys, hope the wait for the new chapter wasn't bad, and it's a long one too. And even this long I couldn't finish the damn thing. Well, gotta thank my coauthor seeker of true anime fan fic and get on to reviewer responses.**

**"Hey!"**

**Oh, and there's him too.**

**"I ain't no him dammit, I'm Deadmotherfuckingpool."**

**Please just leave.**

**"Nope, this is my show now."**

**Seeker, get rid of him.**

**"OW, leggo my arm."**

_**No I won't, or do you want me to hogtie you like a pig?**_

**"...Fuck."**

**Looks like that's taken care of, time to go on.**

**NiwaTG: Ah, my favorite reviewer. I wanted to get him in since he plays a wider role in this story than canon. Yeah, the slippery bastard must have Izanagi or something. If everything keeps going as seeker and I have planned it will go nicely. Marianne period makes me pity most of the villainous cast. Yes, the Lambda Drive and the Codarl are from Full Metal Panic. Shit breaks the fan. Just read on to find out what his captive says. Yes, a loon in all but official certification. I can't because giving off most of who is in would spoil future events. Sadly I can only confirm that anyone on the Konohamaru now is in the harem, and that's what it is if it weren't already obvious. As always thanks for the long, detailed review.**

**dregus: Oh he'll use more than that soon. Remember the ryugan gives him all of the abilities of the byakugan, rinnegan and sharingan since all three spawned from the Ten-Tails, at least as far as I can tell.**

**Unless Wade comes back I think we should be able to move on to the story. I certainly hope he doesn't keep this up.**

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his captive, a man who had attempted to kill Marianne and Nonette, and released him from the genjutsu, Tsukuyomi.

As the man came to he nearly screamed, looking around in shock and then looked at Naruto and said, "W-what the hell just happened?"

Naruto crossed his arms and said, "That doesn't matter, you said you would talk. So I just suggest you answer my questions or I'll do our little dance for real."

The man paled and began to sweat and said, "Okay, okay! I'll talk, what do you want to know?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Well, for starters I want to know who sent you."

The man paled and gulped nervously as he began to stutter his answer, "Ah…well…it was…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "I have another way to get this you know. It would kill you and give me every bit of knowledge you have. So unless you want to die I suggest you get that sock out of your mouth and begin talking."

The man nodded furiously and said, "Okay, okay! It…it was…it was Aina, Aina Clemensen!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Tourist here."

The man grumbled and said, "She's king Peacecraft's main advisor. She's one of the people that defected from the fledgling Federation's forces when they invaded the Sanc Kingdom before. Unfortunately for the king it seems she doesn't like how he's doing things so she wants to take control. In order to do that she hires thugs like us under the table to deal with minor threats and has her secret supporters in the military handle the special targets. That enough for you?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Not quite. Why did Aina send you after us?"

The man responded flatly, "You think I know? I'm a grunt who gets paid shit money to kill people. I try not to get involved in bureaucracy of my marks."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well, enemy or not I can understand that."

The man raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh? And how's that?"

"Someone once told me, 'When you kill someone, do you want to think about whether he's got a family waiting at home or not?' It's much easier to kill someone the less you know about them. Well, that doesn't really matter," Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to his captive.

The man began to tremble and pleaded, "W-wait, what are you going to do to me?"

Naruto smirked and said, "I'm going to erase my face from your memory, I'm going to release you and you're going to go and tell your employer that the Knight is here."

"The Knight?" the man wondered aloud. His expression of confusion shifted to shock and terror as he said, "Oooohhhhh shit."

Naruto merely smirked and placed his hand over the man's face.

* * *

Back in Marianne and Nonette's room they see the last man wander slowly out of the hotel in a daze before simply running off.

Naruto then knocks on the door and is let in by Marianne who asks, "Why did you let that man go?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I have my reasons. I basically let him go as a warning. I also discovered who hired him and his friends."

Marianne's eyes widened and she said, "I've never heard of such a short interrogation being so enlightening."

Naruto smirked deviously and said, "I have my methods. Anyway, it seems that the one who hired these guys is a woman named Aina Clemensen."

Marianne raised an eyebrow and offered a worried expression and said, "That doesn't seem right…she was his second in command during the war. And whenever he's made laws or speeches she's always been in his corner."

Naruto frowned and said lowly, "Well sometimes your worst enemies are the ones closest to you." The image of a blonde haired man in an extravagant suit appeared in Naruto's mind momentarily before he pushed it down and said, "No matter the case, we should probably present our findings to the king when we meet at the play. I'll take care of that myself, so that if he does get mad it's at me only and not you two."

His comrades nodded uneasily and Naruto said with an exaggerated stretch, "Alright, I think it's time we get some rest."

Nodding in agreement Nonette and Marianne closed the door to get some sleep and Naruto went to his room to do the same.

* * *

The next morning Naruto awoke and left the hotel to tour the city of Copenhagen, the city in which their hotel was located. He had suggested either Marianne or Nonette accompany him.

Marianne shook her head and said, "I would love to, however I would stand out too much, seeing as I am an assassinated empress."

Naruto nodded and looked at Nonette who shrugged and said, "I guess I'll tag along, I think Lady Marianne can handle stuff here, right?" Marianne nodded and Nonette grinned at Naruto and said, "Let's get going." Nonette walked out of the room, not wearing her normal Knight uniform but instead wore a light blue shirt with elbow length sleeves that wrapped around the front, fastening on her right shoulder, covering most of her torso but a little of her collar as well as cream colored khakis.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "A little dressed up aren't you?"

Nonette looked over herself and said with a shrug, "Not really, don't you think wearing your military uniform is a little much?"

Naruto looked at his outfit and said, "I guess." A plume of smoke later and Naruto was wearing a new outfit, an orange hoodie with blue short sleeves and calf length brown shorts without his headband.

Nonette and Marianne's eyes widened and Nonette asked, "How on earth did you do that?!"

Naruto smirked and said, "There are a lot of things I can do, that one's pretty simple."

Nonette just scratched her head and said, "You're insane, I'm not sure I want to know what else you can do."

The blonde nodded with a smirk and a chuckle and the two left the building.

* * *

Naruto and Nonette moved around the city, looking at the architecture which seemed to have remained mostly the same for the past four hundred years, with new buildings added on occasion.

Nonette looked around and then asked, "So, you ever been here before?"

Naruto nodded with a smirk and said, "Yes, it's been a while though and things have certainly changed."

Nonette raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really, how long has it been?"

Naruto put a hand to his chin and said, "Well…about six years I think." Which wasn't a lie, except the last time he went there he was with a crazy priest and two exorcists hunting a vampire. He decided not to mention that part, or that it was actually almost a hundred years ago. Perhaps it was a bit of a lie.

Nonette looked around and said with a frown, "Geez, I don't see why so many women like this old style stuff, I want something more exciting." She huffed in annoyance and folded her arms as they walked.

Naruto chuckled at the childish behavior of the Knight of the Round. Deciding that he could entertain her he looked around and then something caught his eye.

He looked over and saw a small grey building nestled amongst a few others on a side street and saw the flashing neon sign that read, "PSY" on top in multicolored letters.

He tapped Nonette's shoulder and pointed to the club, asking, "Wanna go there?"

Nonette looked at him curiously, then followed the direction he was pointing and her eyes lit up. "That's Club PSY! It's a club that opened just a few years ago, I didn't have the time to visit but I always wanted to."

Naruto laughed and said, "Alright then, let's get going then."

Nonette nodded energetically and followed him close behind.

* * *

They reached the club's front entrance, seeing the bouncer at the front door, a young man with wild brown, spiky hair and grey eyes wearing a heavy red hooded jacket with black sleeves and yellow lining, elbow length black gloves with yellow thumbs, palms and underside, blue shorts and a black collar on his neck with a chain hanging down with a skull and crossbone with a dog head instead of a human skull. The man looked at Naruto and put up his hand and said, "Sorry, you have a reservation?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, we don't. We just discovered this club."

The man shrugged and said, "Sorry, can't let you in. If make a reservation I can."

Naruto sighed and said, "Think you can let up just this once? We're visitors here and weren't aware of the reservations requirement."

The brunette huffed and said, "I. Can't. You're a year too late for our open door policy."

Naruto scrunched his brow in thought and then smirk and said, "Actually, I think that a friend of mine made some reservations. Look for Minato and Kushina."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked over the list.

Nonette also raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto curiously.

The man nodded and said, "Right, I've got your table this way."

* * *

Nonette's eyes widened as the man led them to their table and then walked away. She looked at the blonde and asked, "How'd that work?"

Naruto grinned and said, "It's a little thing called genjutsu, it allows me to alter someone's perceptions of reality. All I did was add some names on the list. At least to him it looked like that."

"Won't they figure it out? Since he'd be the only one to see it," Nonette said, a little weary of his actions.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Not at all. I didn't cast the genjutsu on him, I cast it on the list. That way anyone who looks at it sees the alterations; unless they know of and how to dispel genjutsu."

Nonette made an O shape silently with her mouth and said, "And considering I've never heard of it I assume no one else has either?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Far as I know."

Soon enough a server came over, a woman with long brown hair wearing a revealing red maid uniform. She looked at the two and asked, "Would you like the couple's package?"

Nonette began to wave her hand and say no but Naruto had other plans as he slung his arm over her shoulder and said with a grin, "Sure, that should be fun."

The woman nodded and said, "We'll be back with your drinks and menu in a few moments."

Nonette looked out dumbly before turning to glare at the blonde lightly punched him in the arm and said, "What the hell was that?"

Naruto rubbed his arm and said with a chuckle, "I just thought a little fun was in order."

Nonette glared at him before turning her head up with a smirk and said, "Don't expect a happy ending to this _date_."

Naruto laughed and said sarcastically, "I'm heartbroken."

Nonette laughed out loud and said, "You know what, at first I thought you were pretty weird, but now…you're not half bad. You at least know how to keep a girl entertained."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I've had a little practice." '_Yeah, about two thousand years of it,_' he added in his head.

At that moment a bucket of ice with wine in it was brought over along with several plates of food.

Nonette's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands and exclaimed, "Wow, it looks so good!"

Naruto grabbed a fork to begin eating and said, "Then sitting there like a lump and dig in."

She nodded emphatically but then asked, "Uhm…how are you paying for this?"

Naruto laughed and said, "I have my methods."

She narrowed her eyes and thought with light annoyance, '_There he goes being cryptic again._' Looking over with a watering mouth she thought, '_Well with all this great food, who gives a damn how he's doing it?_' and proceeded to dig in.

* * *

The two spent several minutes at their corner table, devouring impressive quantities of food and alcohol, and spent most of the time talking. To Naruto's relief Nonette was relatively simple, mainly wanting to talk about basic current events and subjects outside of the military. One oddity he noticed is how she seemed to effortlessly divert the conversation whenever he attempted to learn anything about her specifically. After asking about where she was from and getting a response along the lines of, "Who cares, the food's not as good as it is here and I can't have as much fun there," the blonde got the hint that she had no interest in discussing the subject and kept the conversation light.

Overall their time was rather pleasant, at least until three men who had obviously had too much to drink wandered over.

One of them looked at Nonette, or rather Nonette's breasts and said, "Damn babe, why slack around with this spike headed fool when we can show you a real adventure? We know _all_ the sweet spots around here."

Nonette scoffed and said, "Sorry, not interested in hanging around with a bunch of losers like you."

The man in the middle of the three, who was obviously the head of the group, stepped forward and said annoyed, "I suggest you watch your tongue here lass. The three of us rule this area, the others may own the building but we own the people."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance and stood up saying, "Come on Nonette, let's get out of here."

Nonette nodded and stood up to leave as Naruto left a tip.

The leader of the three stooges stuck out his hand with a prideful smirk and said, "Sorry blondie, you can go if you like, but the lady leaves when we say she can."

Nonette prepared to bite back but Naruto raised a hand and said, "Sorry stooge but you're not her owner, no one is. So if you don't mind we're going to leave before this gets stupid."

As they walked the man put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "That's too bad, because you just the stupidest thing you could."

Naruto looked at his shoulder and said plainly, "Actually that's you."

The man merely chuckled before reeling back his right hand and thrust it towards Naruto.

Nonette just sighed and said, "And I liked this club too."

Before the man could realize what was happening Naruto raised his left leg and snap kicked the man in the gut, sending him flying across the club and sliding across the dance floor, hawking up the beer and food he had just downed.

The other two looked at their friend then Naruto and lunged shouting, "Bastard!" in unison.

Naruto gave a swift left punch to one man's face, breaking his nose and sending him to the floor before swinging his fist to the left and backhanding the other man in the cheek, sending him crashing into the table, unconscious.

Nonette gave a small impressed whistle and said, "Shall we go before anyone decides to investigate?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Probably a good idea. I'll leave the payment on the desk as we leave."

That he did as he and Nonette swiftly made their way out of the club as everyone began to notice the three stooges laid out on the ground.

Naruto and Nonette ran away from the scene laughing before Nonette stopped momentarily to catch her breath and said amusedly as she slapped Naruto's back, "You're crazy, you know that?"

Naruto merely chuckled and said, "I've heard that a time or two. Hope those three morons didn't dampen your mood."

She shook her head and said, "They did at first but watching you lay their asses out like that perked me up."

Naruto grinned and said, "Good to hear."

They began to walk off as a voice shouted, "Hey, you there!"

Naruto and Nonette turned to see the bouncer from earlier walking up to them, a stern expression on his face.

Nonette frowned and asked, "You think he figured out your kenjumba?"

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said flatly, "You weren't even close."

She shot him a mild glare as the bouncer approached them and said, "I know that you're the one who knocked those guys down."

Naruto smiled and said innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The bouncer chuckled and said, "Right. Well if you _do_ find the one who did tell him thanks, we've been trying to sock it to those halfwits for the past few weeks since they seemed to just move in. Right after they started coming here they acted like they owned the place, and unfortunately because of the fact the two bigger guys in that group were like walking tanks they pretty much did through fear. It was nice to see someone knock a little sense into them. So just let that guy know if he's ever looking for a bouncing job we've got a spot open."

Naruto laughed at the man's instant and witty response and said, "I'll do that. But something tells me he won't be staying for long."

The bouncer nodded and said, "Right. That's too…damn."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then looked behind him. A group of men in business suits, most black but one grey, walked up to the club.

The bouncer sneered and said, "What do you want here Valentin?"

Naruto asked aloud, "Valentin?"

The spike haired bouncer nodded and said, "Yeah, Valentin Strand. He's been trying to buy Club PSY since it opened. Of course my employer has turned the snake down each time. But as of late he's been bringing enforcement with him. I don't think he's leaving with a no this time." Finishing he got into a fighting stance.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Mind if I join the party?"

The man raised an eyebrow and glanced at Naruto then looked back at the group and said, "Fine by me, just don't kill anyone. My boss hates having to explain deaths."

Naruto snickered and said, "I'll leave them alive."

The man in the middle, who wore a clean grey business suit with sunglasses and brimmed hat with short brown hair said, "I hope you're ready for the consequences of your interference."

Naruto smirked and said, "I am, I'll need to wash the blood off."

The man snarled and pointed his extravagant cane at the duo and said flatly, "Kill them."

The black suited men proceeded to charge in quickly.

Naruto glanced at Nonette and asked, "Wanna join in?"

She shook her head and said, "I have a better vantage point from here."

He nodded and rushed the suited men at the same time the bouncer did.

**Play Song: Marvel vs. Caocom 3-Deadpool's Theme**

The bouncer ducked a punch, returned his own to the sender's gut and then hooked around with his other arm, slamming into the man's face. He hopped back to avoid another punch and returned with a high kick followed by a spinning roundhouse, taking out two opponents at once.

Naruto meanwhile ducked one punch, rose with an uppercut, sending his attacker into the air, flowed into a right hook to an opponent on his left and kicked his right foot out back, hitting that opponent's gut and taking out all three in one go.

The bouncer smirked and said, "Not bad, looks like I gotta ramp it up a bit!" He then ducked and spun as he did, taking out one opponent before headbutting another.

Naruto was then surrounded by multiple enemies. He smirked and said, "Well, been a while since I used this." He immediately crouched, then hopped in the air with a wide spinning kick and shouted, "Leaf Whirlwind!"

**End Song**

All of the enemies were thrown back by the strike. Valentin gripped his cane in anger and snarled, "Dammit! Fall back!" Following behind him as he ran his thrashed thugs limped and sprinted pathetically.

The bouncer walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I don't know who you are but that was awesome. Thanks for the help."

Naruto grinned and said back, "Don't mention it. The name's Naruto."

The bouncer smirked and said, "Figure the name wasn't Minato. My name's Sion. Sion Barzahd."

Naruto nodded and said, "Good to know. See ya Sion."

Sion nodded and said to himself, "That guy's pretty strong. Hopefully nothing goes sideways while he's here, trouble seems to follow his kind." He then turned on his heel and returned to the club.

* * *

Naruto and Nonette were walking away from the club when Nonette decided to ask, "Hey, how exactly did you do that?"

Naruto smirked and said, "It's just something I learned from a friend."

Nonette raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? Think you could teach it to me?"

Naruto put a hand on his chin in thought and then said, "Actually, I don't think I can. The amount of reinforcement your body needs to have to do it without shredding a majority of your muscles is quite extensive. However I could teach how to use chakra, that way you can augment your mobile suit combat with chakra added to your machine. The effects wouldn't be as extensive as Marianne's Codarl but it would give you an edge up."

She nodded and said, "Right. Well now I want to find a place to get some sweets, I want something to calm down a little after seeing you turn those guys inside out."

Naruto laughed and said, "I see, look. There's a café over there, we could grab something there."

Nonette nodded and the duo made their way to the small café in the middle of Copenhagen.

* * *

They entered the café and were shown to a booth near the window by the waiter at the front desk.

As they sat down, Nonette mentioned offhanded, "This place sure seems out of place, the design seems more Britannian than the rest of the buildings."

Naruto nodded and picked up the menu and said, "Look, it's actually got some history."

The two discussed the building's Britannian history as a group outside took notice of the three, one of whom chuckled childishly and snuck over to the café.

Eventually the two decided on a set of ice cream treats.

As they ate Nonette asked, "Hey, so what exactly are we going to do, to stop those psychos from the Order?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I may have a little experience with toppling far reaching evil organizations."

Nonette blinked in confusion.

Naruto waved his hand and said, "Not important. The point is, if we're going to do this, the first thing we need to do is expose their existence to the world. After that it's a matter of finding and hunting down the people they have planted throughout the world. I just wish doing so was as easy to do as it is to say."

Nonette lowered her face and said, "Lady Marianne, she…told me about you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? And what exactly do you mean by that?"

She narrowed her eyes and said, "How you're from another dimension of sorts. At first I didn't believe it, but after what you did that Mao kid and today, I can't say I'm much of a skeptic."

Naruto sighed and said, "I figured it was just a matter of time until she had to tell someone. Just know that even she doesn't know anything beyond that, and I'm not interested in telling."

Nonette smirked and said, "I know the feeling."

Naruto nodded and replied, "I could tell at the club. Either way it doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that we find a way to break the Order's chokehold on the world before they kill it. Otherwise humanity will effectively be annihilated. For now, let's forget all of that and focus on these ice creams."

Nonette nodded emphatically and said, "Right!" and began to dig into her sundae.

Naruto ate at a more sedate pace but soon enough he stopped when Nonette began gripping her head and moaning. He sighed and asked, "You ate it too fast didn't you?"

She glared weakly at him and said, "Shut…up…"

Naruto merely chuckled and said, "Lean forward, I know a few tricks."

She nodded and leant her head forward, at which point Naruto placed his hand over her head and a faint green glow emanated from it.

Seconds later she sat back with a relieved sigh and said, "Man…that brainfreeze hurt more than most."

Carefully chewing a piece of chocolate he said, "Think it might have something to do with all that alcohol you drank?"

She twitched an eyebrow and said, "Listen here blondie, you may be good but I still know how to kick some ass outside a mobile suit."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Right, right. That's why Marianne and I usually end up dragging you to your quarters unconscious."

She glared at him for a moment before the two simply began laughing.

After laughing for several seconds Nonette rested her head in her hand and said amused, "You know, you're way different from anyone else."

Naruto, still smirking said, "Oh, and how's that?"

Leaning back in her seat with a mildly annoyed expression she said, "All of those other people claiming to work to stop groups like the Geass Order, people like the 'great' Amuro Ray, they're just annoying people. They're always so serious and damn melodramatic. I remember one time I actually met the guy a few years ago, he's just such a bland guy. Unlike you he isn't any fun to be around. You're so spontaneous and resourceful you beat the crap out of a few thugs just because you thought it would be fun. It remains to be seen if this fun side will stick around, but…" she paused as she lightly flicked his nose and said, "I hope it stays for a while."

He blinked for a moment but then merely smiled and said, "I've been through my fair share of crap, so you're stuck with me as I am for a while."

She chuckled and said, "In that case you can consider me along for the ride too. Although, I do have one question."

Naruto simply nodded.

"How exactly are we going to take down a world spanning group like that with our small ragtag group?"

Nonette's blunt question caused the blunt to sigh exasperatedly and he replied, "Well, we need to build up a larger crew. That's pretty much the whole purpose behind what we've been doing since the Konohamaru left Britannia; trying to form some kind of friendship with different groups in an attempt to build connections and whatnot, hopefully getting monetary support or crew out of it. Although it would be easier if I didn't need to keep playing politician to do it."

Nonette raised an eyebrow and she asked, "What do you mean?"

He sighed and said, "I have to keep being so formal with all the people we meet, it's just a personal pet peeve. I like conversations to remain frank, not have to be so serious."

Nonette smiled softly and said, "Well…what if you had something to take your mind of it?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Then I'm afraid I'd need to say no."

Nonette widened her eyes in curiousity and asked, "And why's that?"

"Because, getting that close to my crew tends to make things complicated," Naruto said.

Nonette then smiled cunningly and said, "But what if I did this?" She then leaned over the table towards him.

Naruto saw this and was about to tell her no when a red and black figure stood up next to them and said, "Mind if I get in on this action?"

Naruto turned with a surprised expression while Nonette pulled back sharply and looked at their new participant with an expression mixed of anger and embarrassment.

Naruto looked at the person and shouted, "Wade, what the hell are you doing here?!" He then immediately punch the red and black clad man in the face, slamming him into a nearby table.

"Ow, you broke my nose!" Wade shouted, not particularly angry as he fixed his nose.

Nonette looked at him and asked, "Do you know this guy?"

Naruto nodded and sighed and said, "Yeah, I met him back in Japan when I was meeting with Tohdoh."

"Yup, I'm Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth," Wade said proudly.

Nonette frowned and asked, "So why exactly is he here?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Don't know, want to explain?"

Wade shrugged and said, "Got a mark."

"A mark? That's right, Tohdoh did mention you were a mercenary," Naruto said.

Wade nodded and said, "Yup. And I've got back up." He pointed to the door and two people followed in behind him. One was Lady Deadpool and the other was a woman with short light brown hair and a small mask over her eyes wearing a black outfit consisting of a long, sleeveless zipped shirt unzipped to just below her collar, exposing some of her chest, black pants with dark grey high heeled boots, red arm bands and a dark orang scarf around her neck.

Wade motioned his hands towards them and said, "These two are Lady Deadpool and Domino, my Angels."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "How'd you manage that?"

Wade flattened his expression and then flexed his arms and said, "C'mon, how can any babe resist these guns? I bet even greeny over there is just dying."

Nonette scoffed and said, "I ain't that desperate. Besides overconfident jackass isn't my type."

Wade pouted and asked, "So mysterious time-travelling super ninja is?"

Nonette raised an eyebrow and Naruto hardened his expression and said seriously, "Wade, come with me, now."

Wade shrugged and said to the Lady Deadpool and Domino, "Alright you too, play nice. Wouldn't want any catfights while I'm gone. Save those for when I'm here."

"WADE!" Naruto shouted.

Wade pointed to the door and said, "Gotta run." He then took off as his two friends sat down, Domino with a pout.

Nonette furrowed her brow in annoyance and asked, "How can you stand that guy?"

Lady Deadpool shrugged and said, "Trouble and explosions seem to follow him, so it keeps me from getting bored and going to prison for murder."

Nonette sweat-dropped and said, "…I…see, and you?"

Domino sighed and said, "It's a long story. But the abridged version is I ran into him on a merc job of my own and somehow got roped into joining him on his little excursions. I mainly come along because every job he finds pays obscene sums and he seems to always succeed, luck of the stupid I suppose."

Nonette sighed and rubbed her temple saying, "After just five minutes I was ready to clock him. I would have too had Naruto not beat me to the punch, literally."

The two disguised women nodded and placed their orders, to a very concerned and confused waitress.

* * *

Outside, Naruto and Wade stood beside the café and Naruto said with a sigh, "Alright, where'd you get that information?"

Wade smirked under his mask and said as he pointed at the blonde, "So it is true."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "I know fourteen thousand different ways to kill a man, each more painful than the last and I will use each one until you stop being so stupid."

Wade whistled and made a defensive motion as he said, "Whoa, back up cowboy. I got the info from a contact of mine. They didn't say how they got it but they gave it to me."

Naruto bit his lip in annoyance and said, "If it's someone on my ship they need to go, I can't have a potential leak like that."

Wade nodded and said, "It's not that kind of source. It's a little robot. A friend of mine, an alien that knows a thing or two about machines, gave it to me." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small red and white mechanical beetle.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and put his hands on Wade's shoulders and asked hurriedly, "Wade, how many of those do you have?"

Wade blinked and looked at his hands as he made counting motions and said with a shrug, "About three hundred but my friend can always make more."

Naruto nodded and said, "Good. Tell me, how much are you being paid for your current mark?"

Wade stroked his chin and said, "About seventy-thousand."

Naruto winced at the number but reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. Then from the paper appeared in a puff of smoke several hundred dollar bills.

Wade's eyes shot wide and he asked, "What's that?"

"It's a thousand dollars. I'll pay half again as much as you're being paid now for you to give me those machine insects," Naruto said.

Wade raised an eyebrow and said, "You know, to be able to throw around that kind of money, you must be loaded. If so then why are you going around begging for money?"

Naruto sighed and said, "The money isn't actually why I'm trying to get this aid, I can make money if I want in a split second. The reason is connections. I need the connections with these people more than I need their money."

Wade chuckled and said, "You're an interesting one. I've got an idea. You agree to me twice what I'm getting now and I'll join your little ragtag group. I can see lots of entertainment with you guys. Plus right now the Angels and I are busy using public transportation to get around. It's not very epic for superheroes to hop off the bus."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "I give you guys orders and you follow them and we have a deal."

Wade nodded and said with a thumbs up and a wink, "Right. Just allow me to take this guy out, I like killing people, and we can go."

Naruto shook his head and said, "I've got my own things to do while I'm here so we'll leave when I'm finished up."

Wade shrugged and said, "Works for me. I bet our chicks are getting lonely so let's head back."

Naruto nodded and gave a sigh as they walked and thought, '_I'm not sure what I've done._'

"_**Couldn't be much worse than that time you let dog breath's older brother tag along when you explored that castle. I still remember the look on your face when the one armed bastard chopped you in half,**_**"** Ryuujin added in amusement.

Naruto shuddered and responded, '_Please don't remind me. That guy was weird to start with. That little event didn't help, at least I've still got that sword of his._'

* * *

Knight looked up at Ryuujin puzzled.

Ryuujin used their current mental connection to flow the necessary images into his mind.

Knight narrowed its eyes disturbed and said, **"A monster made of other monsters and a one-armed man that transformed into a giant dog, that's not normal."**

"**Being around Naruto and I should've made you immune,"** Ryuujin said offhand.

Knight just shook its head in displeasure.

* * *

Naruto and Wade entered the café where the three women were speaking lightly.

Wade walked over and said as he hopped on his feet, "Guess what, Deadpool's doing his happy dance because we just got a new job."

Domino and Lady Deadpool raised their eyebrows.

Nonette looked at Naruto with a similar expression.

He put up a hand in a prayer position and smiled apologetically.

Nonette blinked several times as she thought through it. But once it clicked she immediately jumped up and socked Naruto in the head angrily.

The blonde just lied on the floor clutching his throbbing skull.

* * *

Naruto and Nonette arrived back at their hotel rooms, saying a curt goodbye before separating.

As Nonette entered hers, Marianne asked slyly, "How was the day?"

Nonette jumped slightly and said, "I-it was…fine. Naruto got into a few small scuffles but nothing major. I think the biggest thing was this annoying man dressed in red that showed up. It seems that he and Naruto worked out some kind of deal for this wacko to join our ranks."

"Just him?" Marianne asked.

Sighing, Nonette said, "No, him and these two weird women that follow him around. Based on what Naruto says, they're skilled in combat so they'll be good to have. I just wish they weren't so aggravating."

Marianne giggled and said, "If you ask me, this person seems to get the same description as Gino."

Nonette puffed her cheeks and said, "Yeah, I don't like him either. But the one I hate the most of their kind is that damnable Stark."

Marianne laughed again and said, "I suppose. So, have you discovered anything else?"

Nonette shook her head and said, "No, he usually did his best to keep the conversation either about me or about general outside topics. It seems like he's had as much practice hiding his past as I have, so it was hard to get anything out of him. However, we ended up getting involved in a couple scuffles with some drunk guys and some gang thugs, and that revealed one thing."

"What was it?" Marianne asked curiously.

"That his raw physical strength is extremely high," Nonette said seriously.

Marianne raised an eyebrow and asked, "How high?"

"He has enough strength to lightly punch a man across a club room and enough strength to launch himself into the air and do a spinning kick with enough force to send several rather bulky men flying out several feet," Nonette said, picturing the events in her mind.

Marianne narrowed her eyes and said, "I see. So aside from being from another dimension he also has such high amounts of strength."

"That's right, but you could have just asked."

Marianne and Nonette froze and around slowly.

Standing behind them with his arms folded and an angry look on his face was Naruto.

Marianne and Nonette shot up and moved to the door and Marianne asked, "H-how did you get in here?"

Naruto closed his eyes as he sighed and said, "I have my methods." He then walked towards them, passing straight through the large bed in the middle of the room as if it were open air.

Seeing this the women's blood ran cold as he approached, his face almost expressionless.

Nonette reached to her side and grabbed her gun but in an instant a black rod slid out of Naruto's sleeve, a small protrusion folding out as he slammed it into the wall, capturing Nonette's arm in the middle.

She winced as she was pinned.

Naruto sighed and looked at Marianne and said, "I'm disappointed. I would have preferred you come to me about this, instead of attempting to do it behind my back. I can assure you I would have answered your questions, not fully but I would have given you enough to sate your curiosity. However…" He released his grip on the rod, leaving Nonette pinned. He turned towards Marianne and narrowed his eyes in disappointment and asked, "Mind explaining why you did that?"

She clutched her hand over her heart and trembled slightly. Even over all the time she spent in the order and around Charles, even when he was raving mad with rage, she had never felt as afraid as she did right then. And Naruto's face was almost completely calm, which made the feeling worse.

He took a step forward and said, "I'd like an explanation, Marianne."

Nonette wrestled with the rod, attempting to pull it loose but found it wouldn't budge. Acting instantly she grabbed her gun from her left hand and put it in her right and aimed it at Naruto.

The blonde pointed his hand at her and the gun was ripped from her hand and flew towards Naruto, pulled by an invisible force. He then crushed the pistol in his hands, turning it into mere chips of metal and plastic.

Marianne's eyes widened as she watched him crush the reinforced steel like cardboard. She looked up at him and composed herself, using her well-practiced royal façade and said mostly calm, "I've noticed some of the things you've done, what you did to Mao and some of the abilities you've shown off, and I've wondered just what you are. I've talked with you and assumed you wouldn't just spill if I asked so I asked Nonette to attempt to glean information by her interactions with you. But based on what she told me it failed."

Naruto took in her words and sighed heavily. He then said, "Marianne, you're right. I wouldn't have spilled my entire history to you. But if you had asked, I would have told you enough to lay down your fears. The fact that you went behind my back like this is quite troubling. I assumed you would have enough character to ask up front. But it seems I was wrong." With those words said he proceeded to the door.

Marianne narrowed her eyes in anger and bit her bottom lip before shouting, "Wait!"

Naruto stopped at the door handle and peered over his shoulder at her.

Marianne looked at him seriously and then bowed deeply.

He was lightly puzzled at this action but hid that thought.

She then stood up straight and said, "I'm sorry for what I did. But since I've lived the past seven years of my life as a lie I hope you can understand how it would be hard for me to trust anyone enough like that. But considering how much trust you've put in me so far I can see plain as day how what I did must hurt. I apologize for that, and I hope you can forgive Nonette for it as well, she was simply following my orders."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then said with a sigh as he turned, "I'm not angry. I've learned in my life that this is not something to become angry about. I understand that you are simply reeling from recent events and wanted to know from a friend that you can trust me. I don't expect you to trust me completely, I would just hope that you can give me enough trust not to go behind my back on something like this. I mainly wanted you to understand the error of your actions, and I am certain that you do, as it is another of my abilities to be able to feel and read the emotions and intent of other like you would the color of their hair."

Marianne's eyes widened in surprise.

Nonette however, was busy attempting to pry her arm out and shouted, "While that's all well and good, WOULD YOU GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING THING!"

Naruto sighed and waved his hand, making the rod fall from the wall and release her.

Her first action thereafter to be stomping over to the blonde and punching him in the face. That was her intention at least as she through her punch and simply fell straight through him as he walked by, tripping in her surprise and slamming face first into the wall, sliding down slowly before passing out.

Marianne blinked curiously at this before sighing and began to speak.

Naruto interrupted by putting up his hand and said, "I will give you a satisfactory explanation after we're done here. For now I simply want assurance that you will wait until then without anything else like this again."

Marianne, disappointed, nodded and said, "I understand. Don't worry, I will be certain this won't happen again."

Naruto nodded and proceeded to go to his room, by walking through the wall.

This caused all of the hairs on Marianne's neck to stand on end as her green haired companion stood and rubbed the side of her face saying, "Wow, that's a bit creepy dontcha think?"

Marianne merely sighed in exasperation.

* * *

The next day, Naruto, Marianne and Nonette wore formal attire, although Marianne kept her face hidden still and Naruto merely wore jonin uniform with a long white coat with red flames at the base. Nonette wore her Knight of the Round uniform and Marianne wore the repaired orange dress she had worn the day she and Naruto had met.

* * *

They arrived at the opera house in a carriage and approached the front steps, where Marticus and a woman with shoulder length blonde hair, hard blue eyes wearing a formal dress waited.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he knew this was not the queen, as she had short brown hair and soft green eyes, he had also done research and discovered this was the woman who had tried to have him killed , Aina Clemensen, Marticus' closest advisor and closest threat.

Of course this was not betrayed by her at all as she kept her usual royal poise, waiting for Naruto and his group. The blonde could however feel the anger coming off of her and directed at him. Sighing he thought, '_This is going to be a long day._'

* * *

On a makeshift military base on the border of Russia and the Sanc Kingdom, a space faring vessel was hidden in a small valley, with the small encampment nearby.

Char Aznable, Haman Karn, and Ali Al-Saachez stood in the commanders' tent overlooking information and battle plans when a soldier stepped in.

Char turned to the man and asked, "What is it?"

Saluting, the soldier said, "Commander, we have just received word that Aina Clemensen plans to enact her assassination today."

Char nodded and said, "Good, get the men ready."

Saachez walked over to the bleach blonde and said angrily, "I thought you said I would get to kill him."

Char nodded and said, "You will. She will attempt to kill him later today during the commencement of a play. It is a long show so there is time for you to sneak in and kill him if you wish to do so. Right before she kills him or after you do we will begin the attack."

Saachez growled and said, "You're giving her the benefit of our attack as a distraction but not me?!"

Char responded calmly, "Don't worry Al-Saachez, I know you, you're skilled enough for it."

Spitting in annoyance, Saachez pushed his way past Char and snarled, "I'm going to prepare my mobile suit. I want first crack at the grey one that chopped off my Flag's arm."

Char smirked and said, "All I care about is the destruction of the Knight Gundam." He then turned to the map of the area around the castle as his squad commanders entered the tent. He looked around and said, "It seems we're all here. Good, this is the basis of the plan. We're going to use the Gwadan as our main mobile base, so I want Roberto and Apolly to stay behind and guard it."

The two men saluted their acknowledgement.

He nodded and continued, "We will split our forces in half, one half will remain at the ship for protection of it and the other half will be the attacking force. From there we will divide into two sections, one led by myself and the other led by Haman."

"Wait just a damn minute, she's only a child!" one of the men argued.

Haman frowned and looked up at Char who defended her, "This is true, however she has the intellect and thinking capacity of someone twice her age, so I assure you she is more than capable of leading a small task force. Besides, she won't be commanding the group alone. I have someone else in mind to be her second."

Haman raised an eyebrow as a man walked over.

He had long, flowing blonde hair that reached the middle of his upper arms and had several small bangs hanging over his face. His facial features were obscured by a white mask he wore that covered his forehead, eyes, and his upper nose and cheeks and had glass over his eyes for vision that was colored red on the outside. He wore a long red coat that reached his knees with black shoulder pads and black cuffs, both of which had intricate golden colored designs on them as well as large yellow fasteners down his torso, white pants and tall brown boots with knee pads.

Char pointed to the man and said, "This is Full Frontal, a specific recommendation from the advanced weapons development team in Axis, so I expect you to treat both him _and _Haman with the same honor you treat me. If not I will ensure that you do. Now, for the plan's specifics."

As he spoke Haman took notice of Frontal who smiled warmly and waved, Haman responded by turning her nose up.

Frontal frowned in annoyance and returned his attention to Char.

* * *

Naruto and his companions sat with Marticus, queen Peacecraft and Aina in the balcony overlooking the stage, enjoying the show.

Marticus turned to Naruto and asked, "So, why exactly do you request our aid, I'd like it in full please."

Naruto nodded and said, "It's rather long, so I hope you don't mind."

Marticus chuckled and said, "Don't worry boy, I know quite a bit about the Order. I was actually asked to join at one point, although they didn't use the name 'Geass Order' I still knew."

Naruto turned to Marianne and she nodded, which meant it was true. A good starting point. Naruto nodded and replied, "That makes it a little shorter. The main reason I want to stop them is a little complex. The idea itself is simple but wording it in such a way that I don't sound childish isn't so much."

"I know that feeling. But humor me, I have a knack for figuring out what someone means, even if they are tripping over their own feet while saying it," Marticus said with a deep laugh.

Naruto laughed uncomfortably, but was perfectly confident as the conversation was progressing as he had desired, and responded, "Well, then in layman's terms I want to stop the Geass Order because of their endgame, and what it would mean."

Marticus sighed and said seriously, "I've heard before what their endgame is, or at least a close approximation of it. And if what they are actually planning is half as bad as what I've heard then they need to be stopped posthaste."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Out of curiousity, what is it they plan on doing exactly?" Marticus asked.

Naruto shrugged and said, "I've heard it before but I don't really get it. So pay attention and get ready, I'm not repeating this."

Marticus nodded as Naruto began his explanation.

* * *

Marticus, his wife and Aina sat next to Naruto, their eyes massively wide and their blood running cold. He had just explained to them the ideals and purpose behind the Geass Order.

"S-so you're saying that the Geass Order wants to use these Thought Elevators to form humanity into one cohesive organism devoid of individuality and made up of one mind and soul?" Marticus asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded gravely and said, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Marticus sighed and said sarcastically, "If it weren't for all of the madness I've seen in my life I'd call you insane, but I have seen many a mad goal. I doubt however, that these people doubt the validity of their goal."

"They don't, I've even seen one of the thought elevators. I'm not certain if it can really do what they believe it can, but they believe it enough to orchestrate the orbital elevators' construction over these places. The fact that they believe it enough to spend millions of dollars and many decades on something like that means that truth or not, they have a goal and the means to pursue it," Naruto said earnestly.

Marticus rubbed his temple, but then looked at Naruto and asked, "I want to know one thing first. Why? Why do you personally care about the success or failure of this?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "I doubt explaining it as my desire to keep humanity alive will satisfy you, so I'll explain it further. I'll explain it first by saying that yes, humanity is twisted and defiled by our own evil that consumes us and that a solution to absolve that hatred is necessary. But attempting to bring 'understanding' by doing something like this is unacceptable, it doesn't bring understanding it eradicates humanity entirely. What I want, is for humanity to come to understanding by being rid of its hatred, not its individuality. But people like the Order want it the other way, they believe that it is impossible for humans to push past their hatred. And it might be, it may be impossible for humanity to look past it and we would end up destroying ourselves. But if we do, it should be because of our own will, not because someone is too hurt and jaded to let the rest of the world rot in its own unique way. I want to stop them so humanity has a chance to push past hatred, even if we can't and we end up glassing ourselves in the process."

Naruto looked over to the king with a smile, then raised an eyebrow and looked around, Marianne, Nonette and the others in the balcony had their eyes locked on him in awe.

He blinked and said dumbly, "What?"

Marticus slapped his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "That, my friend, is a great reason. If that truly is your reason and purpose for fighting them, then I would gladly lend you my aid in this. I will get the specifics worked out when the play is finished. Until then let us enjoy it."

Naruto nodded and returned his attention to the show.

Marticus looked at them and said with a chuckle, "You know, they always seat me in this seat but I never get a good view, why don't you three head down where the view is better? At least a few of us can enjoy it properly."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Shall we?"

His two companions followed behind him as he stood and walked away, but Naruto slipped as he walked out and used the king's shoulder for support. He looked at the man and said, "Whoops, sorry."

Marticus waved his hand and said jokingly, "A king's shoulder is to support his people after all."

The queen laughed and said, "Dear, must you be so droll?"

The king merely gave his own grin in response.

Naruto and his group left for the seats below, only Naruto being aware of the figure in the shadows and the mark on Marticus' shoulder from his hand.

As Naruto and the others disappeared down the stairs, said figure smirked insanely and began nearing the box where Marticus and the others sat, an object glinting as he pulled it from his pocket.

However, as he moved over, Aina stood angrily, a pistol in hand and aimed at Marticus.

Queen Peacecraft shrieked in terror as Aina said to Marticus, "Good, now that they're gone I don't need to wait any longer."

"A-Aina! What are you doing?!" queen Peacecraft asked in terror.

Aina pointed the gun at her and shouted, "Shut up! I am done living in Marticus' shadow! I have done so since the occupation all those years ago, constantly giving him _my_ advice and _my_ plans for the people and it was always _him_ who got the praise! But when things went bad _I_ was blamed for the failures, even by him!"

Marticus sat completely calm as he said, "Stop this Aina, you know that's not true."

"I said shut up! I want to hear you beg, hear you-" she stopped cold as she felt something plunge into her back. She fell over as the object was removed and the shadowed figure made itself known, Ali Al-Saachez.

He looked at the woman with a smirk and said, "That's enough out of you. Now, as for you, Marticus." He turned to the man and walked over, grabbing the old king by his light blonde hair, the action causing queen Peacecraft to scream again, getting the attention of everyone in the hall.

Saachez growled in annoyance and said, "Looks like that woman of yours has taken our time together, guess _this_ will have to suffice." He proceeded to stab Marticus in the abdomen, then spun and slashed queen Peacecraft's throat.

Naruto then appeared in a yellow flash immediately, a black rod in hand.

"What!?" Saachez shouted as Naruto lunged, the pointed rod slashing the man's shoulder as he ran off.

Naruto growled and knelt to investigate those in the balcony, the scream of a child caused him to turn his head. His eyes narrowed when he saw who was there, Marticus' children. He then looked down and saw his blood covered rod. He reached out for the children as they ran and shouted, "Wait, no don't run!"

The boy turned and said angrily, "I…I will make you pay for their deaths," before taking his sister and running off.

"Hey!" a voiced shouted.

Naruto turned and saw several guards pointing their sidearms at him. He sighed and looked down at the three victims, he cursed himself when he saw that their chains of fate were broken, meaning they could no longer be revived by the Rinne Rebirth. He looked at the guards and said, "I'm not the one who did this. It was a man with long red hair who now has a wound on his left shoulder."

The head guard nodded to the others and said, "You're still coming with me, drop your weapon."

Naruto nodded and tossed the rod away and walked over. He and the others tripped and fell however, when the building shook. Naruto then looked out in horror as a large knightmare frame fell through the ceiling and into the seats below, crushing the people below.

The guard stood and asked into his wrist communicator, "What the hell is going on here!"

The other line responded, "An attack, we're under attack!"

The guard snarled and looked at Naruto and asked, "Hey, you're a pilot right?"

Naruto nodded.

The man then added, "If you can help us with this mess I'll let you go."

Naruto nodded and ran down the stairs ahead of the man.

* * *

When he got outside his eyes widened, seemingly out of nowhere an entire squadron of mobile suits had appeared in the skies.

He grit his teeth and used his ryugan to find Marianne and Nonette, when he did he ran over to them, grabbing their arms and saying, "We need to hurry. You're about to witness another of my abilities so hold on."

Marianne only managed to utter a single syllable as the three vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

They then reappeared in Naruto's cabin on the Konohamaru and the two women fell over disoriented.

"What was that?" Nonette asked as she attempted to stand.

Naruto said curtly, "The Flying Raijin Jutsu. I'll explain later, for now you need to go get into your mobile suits and prepare to fight, I'll explain everything to the crew."

The two women nodded and took off to adorn their battle attire.

* * *

Naruto entered the bridge, eliciting shocked looks from the crew in that room and said swiftly, "I don't have time to explain how I got here so fast. Just know that the capital is under attack and we need to repel it. Since our force is small heading out spread out wouldn't work. Send the pilots out in teams of two and move in to the city to support the forces there to drive back the attack. I'll head out on my own to try and track down the attack's head and sever it."

The crew nodded in understanding and began scrambling for their duties.

Naruto stepped out into the hallway and said, "Haven't used this in a long time." Right then his right iris turned black and a whirlpool shaped distortion began spreading out from that spot, soon encompassing his entire body. Moments later his body was absorbed into the spot starting from his feet and finishing with his head being sucked into it, leaving no trace of his existence as the vortex disappeared.

* * *

Atop one of Copenhagen's tallest spires a small black dot appeared, followed by a swirling vortex. After that Naruto's head appeared out of it in the swirl followed by his feet then the rest of his body as he appeared in full, the vortex fading away as his iris returned to its normal blue color.

He looked around and said, "Time to get started I suppose." He reached into the kunai pouch on his right hip and pulled out Knight's silver dagger. He jumped off of the tall building and shouted, "Knight Gundam, come to me!"

The dagger glowed in a bright yellow light that spread out and wrapped around Naruto's body like ribbons and then expanded outward, quickly taking the shape of the Knight Gundam.

Correcting in midair, Naruto landed on the ground with a loud crash, sending dust and debris flying and cracking the ground below.

One of the Axis pilots, piloting a GiNN looked at him and shouted, "It's the Knight Gundam, alert the commander."

A calm voice added, "I already know. I'm on my way, don't impede the Gundam…I want it in top form when I destroy it."

"Yes sir, all units, avoid contact with the Knight Gundam!" the pilot ordered.

A chorus of a unanimous, "Yes sir!" told him their response.

**Play Song: Naruto Shippuden-Shippuden**

Naruto seeing the destruction around him, the city already in flames, snarled and said, "Sorry, but this time you're leaving!" The Knight reached up to its back and equipped its shield, the sword sheathed within. Naruto, whose movements the Knight mimicked exact, grabbed the sword's hilt and unsheathed it in a swift motion and rushed several of the mobile suits.

They barely had time to register his approach as he cleanly cleaved their arms off.

* * *

Another mobile suit, a green Zaku II, approached from behind and Naruto spun swiftly, and dove at the Zaku, shearing its head off with his blade.

Elsewhere, Marianne and Nonette had just launched from the Konohamaru and were moving towards the city when they realized that what was happening was not a centralized strike against Copenhagen, it was a nationwide strike against all of the San Kingdom.

Marianne said to Nonette, "Listen, Naruto has the capital under control, we need to deal with the forces in the more populated areas."

Nonette nodded and said, "Got it, let's go."

They dove towards a section of city below them as a group of Zakus took notice and flew towards them.

Marianne aimed her grenade launcher at the group and fired two shots, one missed but the other landed dead center on the chest, destroying the entire mobile suit.

The remaining seven spread out and tried to hit the duo wide but they easily split and outpaced the slower Zakus.

Marianne aimed her grenade launcher point blank at another target. He shouted as he couldn't evade, his mobile suit exploding moments later.

Another came from behind and attempted to hit her with its heat hawk but she flipped up and back, plunging her kukri into the Zaku's backpack, and by extension generator. She then kicked it away into another suit, blowing up both.

She then aimed down and shot the final Zaku through the top, destroying it as well.

* * *

Nonette charged her three opponents as they fired at her. She used her rotating shield to block and dodged a rocket shot from another by rolling midair to the side and moved straight into her first shot.

The targeted mobile suit, a GiNN, raised its shield to block as the two Zakus circled around.

Nonette smirked and said, "Please," then aimed her rifle beside her, its bottom mounted rocket launcher firing a barrage of shots.

One of the Zakus was destroyed while the other lost its left arm but was able to continue fighting.

Nonette spun to the right as a series of rifle shots sailed by, fired by the GiNN, and hit the Zaku in the torso, destroying it.

Nonette turned to shoot but the GiNN exploded. "Am I just so awesome he self-destructed?" Nonette wondered aloud.

**End Song**

"No, I managed to get him," Marianne said, bursting the greenette's bubble.

Nonette puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

Marianne's image then appeared on her comm screen as she said, "Nonette, we need to try and focus on the commanders. I just got word from Kamakura that the enemy's forces are split into two forces. Let's try to find this side's commander."

"I already found him!" Kamakura interrupted.

Nonette asked, "Already? Where is he?"

"On the eastern edge of the mainland, he's moving towards Copenhagen where Uzumaki's at," Kamakura answered. "We also have reports that the force on the capital island has two commanders there already. You need to cut that guy off!" Kamakura said.

Marianne nodded and said, "Mark his suit and we'll take him out."

"Already done, he should be marked on your sensors and view screen," Kamakura said.

Seeing the force's commander not far away they headed down to the area.

* * *

Naruto was in the capital taking down the few enemies who didn't run. He grit his teeth in annoyance and said, "This doesn't feel right, they should have shoot on sight orders." He then widened his eyes and said, "Unless…damn they're holding me here!" He immediately took off and started flying towards the mainland.

On the way he ran into a new group of enemies, eight grunts and two mobile suit commanders. One a red mobile suit similar to Char's Sazabi but thinner, the other he recognized as a Dom from the reports he read, but the one he saw was colored in bright white and lavender rather than black and red. He smirked and said, "Guess they must be confident."

Frontal opened a comm line with Haman and said, "I'll try to stop his advance with my Sinanju and you make sure none of his allies get close to help."

Haman snarled and said, "No, you stop the others Frontal, I want to prove to captain Char that I don't need anyone's help."

Frontal smirked and said, "As you wish, _commander_. I will hold off the enemies so you aren't interrupted from your big moment."

Haman then took off towards Naruto on her own, determined to defeat him.

Frontal smirked and said, "Well, looks like her devotion is just as deep as you suspected."

An image of Char appeared on his screen as the man said, "Good. Which means I can deepen it by saving her from him. Always so predictable, just like Lala."

Frontal chuckled and said, "I'll make sure no one ruins your trophy."

Char snarled on his end and said, "It seems I'm going to be late, that new silver suit that middle eastern psycho is so obsessed with is coming after me."

**Play Song: Gundam 00-Strike**

* * *

Marianne and Nonette closed in on Char's Sazabi and prepared for battle. Marianne aimed her grenade launcher and fired.

Char did a swift rotation and the shot impacted his shield, leaving him unharmed as the massive red suit broke through the smoke. It neared the two and equipped its beam sword.

Marianne approached and attempted to strike it but was knocked away by the large shield as Nonette approached with a kick that was grabbed by the Sazabi which used her as a battering ram to the Codarl.

The two women corrected and circled around.

The Sazabi's back protrusions opened to a release the barrels in its back that opened four panels each and flew off firing beams of energy at the duo.

Marianne flew straight, moving up and to the side multiple times to dodge before whipping around and surging towards the funnels, taking out one with a downward slash and another with a spinning slash.

The last one circled around and attempted to shoot her but she spun quickly and kicked it, destroying it.

Nonette had three on her tail as well and fired two shots, missing each time.

One then fired two successive shots, one that missed and another that hit her rifle.

She snarled as the weapon blew up, another nearing her cockpit and nearly firing before Marianne destroyed it with a shot.

Marianne then took out the other two and refocused on Char who was gone and replaced by Frontal in the Sinanju.

**Play Song: Gundam SEED-Seigi to Jiyuu**

* * *

Char approached the spot where Naruto and Haman were fighting and saw the current situation.

Haman charged at Naruto with her heat rod.

Naruto dashed to the side then behind her and spun around, charged at her from behind and ripped the head off of her Dom.

Char saw that Naruto's back was turned and said, "Perfect." He disregarded the fact that a perfect shot would hit Haman as well and fired a shot from his beam rifle.

Naruto was warned by Ryuujin about the shot and dodged, causing the blast to hit Haman's Dom in the right side of the torso, not causing a detonation but causing her to lose thrust and fall into the ocean below.

Naruto looked from Haman to Char in disbelief as Char's full attention was on Naruto as he said with a dark chuckle, "Finally…I've found you, Knight Gundam."

Naruto glared in anger and shouted, "You just hit your own comrade!"

Down in the water, Haman pleaded for help, "Captain! Captain Char, help please!"

Char looked down to her with the Sazabi's head and said, "I'm busy now Haman." He then rushed at Naruto, leaving the girl's mobile suit to sink into the water below with no propulsion.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter nine. Hope you guys enjoyed it, it was long so I hope that's a good thing. I wonder, what will happen to Haman. Well...I do know but...nevermind, just wait until the next chapter and don't forget to**

**"Fuck yeah! I'm out!"**

_**Release the kraken!**_

**I think it just ate him, are you sure about this?**

_**Oh he'll be fine...besides the kraken does need a...friend.**_

**You're terrifying you know that? Whatever, there goes that hope. Whatever, just leave a review on the chapter. And if you feel like it, you can ask the mouthy dumbass some questions since it seems like he's sticking around. Yippee.**


	10. Fall of a Kingdom, Rise of an Alliance

Chapter X

**Hello people of the interwebs! I hope the wait since chapter nine hasn't been too agonizing. Anyway this chapter marks the end of the Sanc Kingdom arc, the completion of a new arc and the introduction of a rather unique new character. As per usual thanks to my coauthor seeker of true anime fan fic without whom this story wouldn't exist. Now I can't think of all too much else to say besides here we go for reviewer responses.**

**TheLastNanaya: I swear there is a non-creepo reason for it all. Wow, I can't believe I made such an obvious mistake. As soon as I get a chance I'll go back and fix it. Thanks for pointing that out.**

**Alt-Eisen-Kyosuke: And this is my first time doing a story with so many crossovers and the number will just keep increasing as the story goes on. And thanks for the compliment. I too feel that way about Meer. Won't reveal her fate just yet however. You'll need to wait on that one.**

**Jebest4781: Well you're just a reviewing machine aren't you? The chapter after this starts up 00 Season 1. Speaking of cars I don't think the one he got in this chapter got wrecked...oh wait it did never mind. I don't think there is anyone else who can have such bizarrely bad credit do you?**

**Element-Overlord: While I will say he doesn't die in this chapter he gets what he deserves. There will be multiple truths, it was an attack by the evil Axis against a peaceful nation, it was the great Axis bestowing judgment on a nation that preached good but practiced evil, it depends on which side of the conflict you're on. Or you can be on Naruto's side and say you're just all nucking futs.**

**Juubi no ookami: I do too but I have plans for the crazy bastard. Ooh, you're good. Yes, she was about to before Wade showed up.**

**Exalted Demi-Soul: Well I've got plans for him later so you'll just need to wait and see, but this will have an effect on his character.**

**NiwaTG: Isn't that the truth. But of course, every story needs Nolan North. Oh hellz yeah, Kamui is basically going to be his trump card in a lot of battles. Especially battles where he isn't interested in hurting who he's fighting, or he just feels like being a dick. I suppose he is. Although the loon got him first. Oh yes, it will have quit an impact, it will also cause a slight shift in Milliardo that will come into play later on. I normally would but it's called Flying Raijin in the anime's dub and as far as I know it is also called that in the manga and the video games so that's what I go by. All jutsu names are based on what is used in the dub. There is, but not just yet she still has the blinders on. Yes the last thing you want to fight is a pissed off two thousand year old, immortal super ninja who know so many ways to kill you in viciously graphic ways that the guy from Saw would feel impotent. As usual thanks for the long and detailed review.**

* * *

Naruto in the Knight Gundam floated high above the waters around Copenhagen, the capital of the Sanc Kingdom.

In front of him, prepared for battle, was the infamous Red Comet of Zeon, Char Aznable.

Naruto looked down to the water and saw Char's ally, Haman Karn, and her mobile suit sinking into the water. He scowled at Char and shouted, "You just shot your own comrade!"

Char narrowed his eyes and said, "You say that like it matters. All members of Axis, even myself, are nothing more than wheels moving our plans forward. I can't help it if one or more wheels get knocked off in the process."

Naruto's scowl deepened and he readied his sword and said, "If you're willing to sacrifice your allies like that, you don't deserve to lead…a king never abandons his forces."

Char chuckled and said, "King? Please, I am nothing more than the empty vessel for the population's desire for improvement."

Naruto's eyes widened, before narrowing as he said, "You, I despise people like you."

**Play Song: John Williams-A Hero's Fall**

Char equipped his beam sword and said as he charged, "Then show me!"

Naruto reciprocated his charge, the two clashing blades. Naruto used his superior size to push Char back.

Char smirked and said, "Not bad. Defeating you will truly be a task." He aimed his rifle and fired multiple shots.

Naruto raised his shield as the blasts ricocheted off and said, "You won't get the chance!" He charged again, reeling back his sword and slamming his into Char's.

Char grunted at the sheer force and said, "How can a mobile suit exert that much force? Tch, it doesn't matter…I will take your head Knight Gundam!" Char pushed off and slashed downward at an angle.

Naruto blocked with his shield and thrust forward, Char using his sword to redirect Naruto's and attempt to stab at his opponent.

Naruto did a spinning kick and knocked away Char's arm before slam kicking his chest and sending him away.

Char growled as his mobile suit corrected itself. Glaring he flicked a few switches on his cockpit. The capsules on his back opened and his funnels flew out, flying towards Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "What the!" The six funnels then fired at once, hitting the Knight square in the torso each time, causing the Knight to explode.

**End Song**

* * *

**Play Song: Boom-P.O.D.**

Wade, Domino, and Lady Deadpool moved around the city of Copenhagen as the battle raged around them.

A Zeon soldier took notice of them and said, "Hey, stop right there!"

"Oh boy," Wade said flatly as the man started firing. He and the others dove behind a wall for cover as more soldiers arrived. "Oh great, more of'em," Wade said in mild annoyance. He pulled his rifle from his back and said, "I'll uh…go distract'em or somethin', you two do what you can."

Lady Deadpool scoffed and said, "Don't underestimate me."

Wade merely smirked under his mask and hopped over the broken wall, firing randomly at those around him. Two soldiers fell as he hit them.

Another soldier stood from cover with a shotgun, only for his neck to explode as a shot Lady Deadpool's rifle killed him.

"Nice one," Wade said as he nonchalantly backhanded a sneaking soldier in the face.

Two more attempted to sneak up on him but stopped when they felt something press against the backs of their heads. They turned slowly and saw Domino standing behind them with a smirk.

She said, "Sorry, you picked the wrong side." Two pops and they fell over.

**End Song**

Wade nodded and said, "Well, I think we're done here. Blondie said we need to try and save as many civies as we can."

Domino nodded and pointed down a debris filled street and said, "There were quite a few people gathered that way for the play. We should go and check to see if there are anymore."

Wade nodded and proceeded to walk off when something caught his eye. He looked at the body of a dead Sanc soldier and noticed something odd, walking over to investigate.

Lady Deadpool raised an eyebrow and said, "What're you doing? We need to get moving."

Wade raised a finger and knelt over the body of the soldier, examining his wounds. The main wound he noticed was his slashed throat which included a diagonal, downward slice in the middle. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to another body.

Domino raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's he up to?"

Lady Deadpool shrugged in response, curious as well.

Wade clenched his fist as he examined the body, standing up he said mirthlessly, "Come on, we need to get going."

Domino lowered her eyebrows in concern and merely nodded as she and Lady Deadpool followed him.

* * *

Char chuckled and said, "All mine."

**Play Song: Naruto Shippuden-Sunspot**

He felt a tingle on the back of his neck and spun quickly with his blade, narrowly blocking a downward slash from the Knight Gundam. "How did you do that?" Char demanded.

Naruto huffed and said, "Not your concern!"

Char growled and struck at Naruto with his shield.

Naruto grumbled as the hit sent him flying back. Grunting as the pain subsided he raised his sword and glared, then said, "I didn't want to go this far, Char. But you pushed me to this! This is a gift from an old friend of mine."

"Let's see it!" Char bellowed, charging at the man.

Naruto swiped downward swiftly and shouted, "Wind Scar!" Suddenly a blast of energy erupted from the end of his sword, sending out three, coiling, writhing waves of condensed energy that flew straight for Char.

"What the hell is that!?" Char shouted as he dove to the left. He dodged all but one of the waves, which destroyed Sazabi's right arm. "Gaaahhh, dammit!" Char shouted as he observed the damage to his mobile suit. He looked in disbelief at his mobile suit, then to the Knight before his face coiled in rage. His funnels fired off their thrusters and charged at Naruto again, firing near constant waves of attack.

Naruto attempted to attack Char but was overwhelmed by the constant assault of the funnels.

Char sighed and pressed two buttons in his cockpit and said, "Good. Now, all I need to do is charge Sazabi's scattering mega particle gun, and he's through."

Naruto continued to dodge the funnels, one shot piercing Knight's shoulder. He growled and said, "Alright, that's enough of this shit." The Knight extended its arm out, making the sword horizontal as it was enveloped in metallic crystal. He swung the blade in a wide arc and shouted, "Adamant…Barrage!" A hailstorm of large metal spikes shot from the blade as it swung, eliminating the funnels and soaring towards Char.

Char groaned as several of the spike pierced Sazabi's left shoulder and right leg, making the leg useless. Growling, he shouted, "You're finished!" A ball of energy condensed in Sazabi's abdomen before firing in a massive blast.

Naruto snarled as the blast neared him, throwing his blade towards Char.

Char smirked as Naruto seemed to vanish in the blast.

**End Song**

* * *

A group of Sanc soldiers snuck through an old garage, pursuing an unknown target.

The lead soldier crouched and put up his fist, then pointed to a spot in front of him.

Another soldier nodded and lowered his goggles, he then tapped the other on the shoulder.

The lead soldier nodded and tossed a gas grenade which popped and filled the area with smoke. "Light'em up!" he shouted as the group fired into the cloud of smoke. Seconds later he put up his hand and waited for a moment before pointing to the position.

The group crept over to the spot before one of the grunted followed by a gurgling sound.

The leader turned and shouted, "Damn!" and attempted to shoot their mystery attacker.

Seconds later only the leader remained as the rest of his squad lay dead. He looked up to see Saachez walking over.

Saachez grinned madly and said, "I hope God gives you a good home." He then grabbed the man by the hair and lifted him up, slicing downward at an angle on the man's throat before slashing horizontally, tossing the dead man to the side as he continued on.

* * *

Char's eyes narrowed when he noticed the Knight's sword go by him, stopping as the Knight appeared in a bright yellow flash. Char's eyes widened and shouted, "NO! Get away!"

Naruto smashed his shield into the Sazabi, sending it tumbling away as the damaged left arm fell off.

Char growled as he tumbled down and looked at his generator, snarling out, "No…I've still got enough for one more."

A blast from Sazabi's cannon rocketed towards Naruto at high speeds.

Naruto growled and said, "You've gotta be kidding me. Guess I'll something equally powerful to shut this guy up." Knight grabbed its blade with both hands and swung down vertically as Naruto shouted, "Dragon Twister!"

**Play Song: Battle Fever Kei**

A purple sphere of energy shot from the blade, coiling the winds around it into a chakra filled, writhing tornado that clashed with Sazabi's particle cannon, both stuck in a lockdown.

Char began to chuckle and said, "Yes, this is it. You lose Knight Gundam."

Just then the Dragon Twister curled back and lurched forward, ripping the beam blast apart as it rocketed for Char.

Char's eyes widened as he trembled and said in disbelief, "N-no…it can't be…nobody…nobody can be…can be THIS POWERFUL!" Sazabi's escape capsule launched as the Dragon Twister slammed into it, ripping it to shreds as the machine turned to dust.

Char slammed his hands into his console and said, "Dammit! What the hell is he!?"

**End Song**

Naruto sighed and redirected his attention downward, where he saw that Haman's suit was almost completely submerged. Gritting his teeth he stowed his sword and shield and dove down, grabbing her Dom's arm and lifted it in the air, out of the water.

Carrying her suit over to dry land he dropped it down and placed Knight's hand on it, saying to her, "You, in the Dom! Are you alive?!"

Inside her mobile suit, Haman's cockpit was mostly filled with water, she having passed out.

Naruto snarled in annoyance and opened the Knight's cockpit.

Knight shouted to him, **"What are you doing!?"**

Naruto looked up at him and said, "I need to check on the pilot, plus I couldn't die if I tried."

Knight sighed and said, **"So be it. I'll erect a temporary barrier around us."**

Naruto nodded and said, "Thanks. I'll be quick." With that he jumped down onto the Dom's torso and pulsed electricity into the cockpit hatch, causing it to pop open as air rushed in.

Looking inside he felt his stomach drop, '_I-it's a little girl. Are these bastards really using children as soldiers now?_'

* * *

On a rock above, Char climbed up and saw the Knight kneeling in front of Haman's Psycommu Rick Dom. Every cell in his body froze when he saw Naruto and mumbled, "He…he looks so much like I did. Is this some cruel twist of fate?" What happened next caused Char's blood to boil.

* * *

Haman stirred awake inside her Rick Dom, coughing as she fought to get air. She forced her eyes to open, snapping them shut in the bright light. As they adjusted she saw the figure standing above her with bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair. "Char?" she muttered weakly.

As her vision corrected she saw Naruto quickly as he said, "Sorry, that bastard abandoned you."

Looking behind him she saw the Knight Gundam and gasped, curling up in her cockpit, wincing when she became aware of an injury to her leg.

Naruto sighed and reached out his hand and said, "Grab on."

She looked at him distrusting and asked in a small voice, "Why? Why did you save me?"

Naruto blinked and said with a smile, "Because. I don't fight to kill, I fight to protect my friends. I don't want anyone to die, not even my enemies. So if you grab on to my hand, I'll help you out of this death trap and get you to where the guys on your side can pick you up."

Haman's eyes widened and, as a result of everything colliding at once, she shot forward, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at this as she pulled away. He blinked and asked, "What was that for?"

Haman smiled weakly and said, "For saving me."

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, you're welcome." He smirked and then looked up as several Zakus headed their way. Naruto pointed and said, "Looks like your friends are coming." With that he turned and jumped away.

Haman looked at him and shouted, "What's your name?!"

Naruto turned and grinned, then said, "It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." He then jumped in the Knight's cockpit and took off.

"Naruto…Uzumaki," Haman said to herself, a small smile forming.

* * *

Char stood above the events, his fists clenched and trembling. He growled and said, "No, I cannot have Haman's loyalty shaken." He scowled at the retreating figure of the Knight and said, "I will destroy you, Knight Gundam."

"Commander Char!" a pilot shouted as he descended. "Sir, where is your Sazabi?" he asked.

Char growled and said, "It was…destroyed."

Char heard the man gasp before saying, "Uhm…would you like…transport?"

Char sighed and nodded.

* * *

Haman watched as the Sinanju descended.

Frontal looked around and asked, "So, what happened?"

Haman nodded and said, "It's a long story. Think I can get a ride?"

Frontal nodded and the Sinanju knelt down, the cockpit hatch opening.

* * *

Wade and the others walked through the silent streets of the Sanc's capital.

Domino looked around and said, "This is insane, who would want something like this to happen?"

Wade looked at a group of soldiers and said, "I have an idea."

Suddenly a mobile suit flew overhead, a custom Flag.

"What the hell was that?" Lady Deadpool asked.

Wade shrugged and said, "Dunno, we gotta keep lookin'. But something tells me we ain't gonna find any live ones."

A beep in his headset alerted them to an incoming communication.

"Listen everyone, King Marticus is dead and most of the capital has been evacuated. However, the capital city has been taken and most of the attack has spread through the country. The Sanc Kingdom has fallen," Naruto said across the comm with a restrained voice.

Domino looked around them and said, "It looks like we're not going to find anyone."

Wade nodded and said, "Then let's boogie, we're not gonna get paid standing around."

The two women nodded and followed Wade, heading towards the docks where the Konohamaru was located.

* * *

The group quickly returned to the Konohamaru, Naruto sighing as he said annoyed, "What a disaster. Andrew, get us out of this hell whole."

Andrew nodded and the Konohamaru's engines powered up and the ship began to take off.

* * *

Saachez finished looting a few dead bodies when he saw that one soldier had a camera attached to his helmet. Smirking he said, "Look at this, war from the eyes of the dead. How exciting."

He began playing the video with a greatly amused grin that turned confused when he saw who had killed the soldier.

His grin became ear to ear and an insane glint filled his eyes as he said, "Interesting, so that fool's still alive, hm? This should be fun."

* * *

The Zeon group looked over the burning remains of the Sanc Kingdom.

A woman with elbow length, light brown hair, narrow green eyes and red lipstick wearing a female Zeonic officer's uniform walked over to Char and asked, "Well, captain? How did the mission."

Char sighed, "It was a complete failure Nanai. The Knight Gundam destroyed my Sazabi and escaped without damage. Plus, it seems that Saachez has gone off on his own now the mission is over. And I have concerns about Haman's loyalty. Although…"

"Although?" Nanai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Although the mission failed, it wasn't a waste. I did discover one thing, what the pilot looks like," Char said, clenching his fists as the memory resurfaced.

"And what's that?" Nanai asked.

"He looks…like I did when I was younger. Although his hair is…a little different," Char answered.

Nanai narrowed her eyes and said, "I see. How much longer will we be staying on Earth?"

Char nodded and said, "No longer. We will return to Axis and report to Kycilia. I will…deal with her."

Nanai nodded and said, "Understood, captain."

As she walked away Char looked down at the burning remains of the kingdom below.

* * *

The Konohamaru floated high above the Atlantic Ocean on their way away from the battle at Sanc.

Naruto sat in his cabin with a heavy expression. He sighed and said, "This is such a mess."

A knock at the door took his attention as he said, "Who is it?"

"It's Rakshata."

Naruto nodded and said, "Come in."

The door slid open and the Indian woman walked in with her arms folded. She pointed to his couch and asked, "Do you mind?"

Naruto shrugged and the woman flopped down and said, "Well, that didn't go well at all. The equipment we would have received from Marticus would've helped us in mobile suit production, along with their factories I would have found a way to let us use."

Naruto nodded and said, "I know. I was planning on building some connections there, but now that whole thing is bust and I don't have anymore leads at this point."

Rakshata nodded and then narrowed her eyes and said with a disgruntled expression, "There…is one last option."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "I can tell by your face it's not something you're thrilled with doing."

Sighing she said, "No, but there is one man, who is an expert in mechanics and has as much money to his name as a small country."

Naruto blinked and asked, "And that would be?"

"Tony Stark."

* * *

In a small city on the west coast of Britannia, in the state of California, a man stood in a laboratory at the base of a large tower, experimenting with different machinery.

The man had black hair combed to the left side in a swoop with a thin square beard on his chin wearing a white shirt and work jeans, although the most noticeable feature was the blue, glowing, segmented circle on his chest. This man was Anthony Stark, otherwise known as Iron Man.

At that moment, the self-professed millionaire playboy philanthropist was working on a new piece of equipment for his newest, greatest invention.

Behind him in a large container was a mostly complete mobile suit. It was a large mobile suit with wide, rounded shoulders with thrusters on the underside, a plasma cannon in its chest with wide vents on its chest with thrusters on its hips, two long cannons on its back and beam cannons on its hands with the mobile suit colored in mostly red with gold accents.

"Oh boy, if this is how this thing works on small scale it'll turn me into ash on large scale," Tony said with a sigh.

"May I suggest altering the particle conversion to 3.87 per second and reducing the output rate by fifteen percent?" a robotic voice said next to him.

Tony blinked and said with a smirk, "Wait to go J.A.R.V.I.S., I knew you were smart."

"Of course sir, you built me to be so," J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

Tony nodded and looked at one of his screens where a schematic of the mobile suit behind him was displayed with the name "Iron Calamity" in the corner.

He stopped as he received a message. He looked at and said to himself, "From Rakshata? What does that woman want now? She still angry about Peru?"

"It's quite possible sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. said flatly.

Tony looked at her email and raised an eyebrow. "'I have someone special who wants to meet with you. We will arrive in three days,' interesting. I wonder who it is. I hope she's pretty," he said with a smirk.

"I would agree wholeheartedly sir. Now, shall we return to the project?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

Tony nodded and went back to work.

* * *

Back on the Konohamaru, Naruto and Rakshata sat in the bar discussing mecha designs.

"So, you really think the Guren's Radian Wave Surger can be improved that much with these alterations?" Rakshata asked pointing at ideas for designs.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. By using heat waves directed in a cylinder you can give it long range capabilities. It will allow the pilot to not put themselves in danger by getting close."

Rakshata whistled and said, "Impressive. Sadly we can't do too much with the information now until we get to a place with a factory. I was hoping to do some of the production in Sanc."

"I know. I wish that hadn't happened, it just seems that that Char guy is a bit obsessed," Naruto said with a sigh.

Rakshata chuckled and said, "It takes a lot for the single most famous pilot in the colonies to obsess over you."

Naruto looked at her deadpan and said flatly, "I feel so fortunate."

Rakshata laughed and said, "I would imagine! So, have you read over the documents I gave you about Stark?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, he seems a bit…off."

Nodding she replied sarcastically, "That's one way of putting it."

"I'm not interest in the other," Naruto said flatly.

Rakshata smirked and said, "Right, but his mechanical production and his own form of expertise could be of use."

Naruto stood up with a nod and said, "I understand. I have a few things I need to take care of if you don't mind."

Rakshata shrugged in response.

* * *

Naruto went to the bridge and looked around. When his eyes landed on his target he said, "Marianne, can I speak with you?"

Marianne stood up and nodded, following him.

* * *

They soon arrived in one of the private observation decks and Naruto said, "You remember I spoke to you about training you to use chakra for the Codarl?"

She nodded and said, "I remember, why?"

"I was thinking, and I don't believe normal circumstances provide enough time for the training," Naruto said, looking out the window.

Marianne raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto turned and said, "I have something special for training. It's a special place for training where the laws of time and space don't apply like normal. A day out here is a year in there."

Marianne looked at him confused and said, "That's…impossible."

Naruto chuckled and said, "You used to belong to an international organization having ties to a man from another dimension who died two thousand years ago and use special powers originating in their eyes."

Marianne looked at him discontent and said, "Touché."

Naruto nodded and said, "This place would allow us to speed up your training for the Codarl. However you need to not tell anyone."

Marianne nodded and said, "Don't worry, I would never give your secrets, despite what…actions I may take to get them."

Naruto nodded again and said, "I'll take that as an agreement. Anyway, how I get to it is also a secret." Placing his hands forward, a burst of smoke erupted from his hand, and out of it appeared a blue katana with blue down the sides with the sharp edge of the blade extending all the way around with a simple gold hand guard at the base and blue wrapping around the handle inside of a blue scabbard with several gold bars on it. He unsheathed the blade and showed it to her then said, "This blade is called Lamentation, it's something I made a long time ago. It used to be four separate swords some called the Four Demon Blades. They were called Tessaiga, Tenseiga, So'unga, and Bakusaiga. At one point the four swords were shattered and, using pieces from all four, I forged this which, due to the abilities of one sword, absorbed all of the others' abilities; one of those being the ability to open interdimensional gateways."

Marianne looked at the sword in awe and asked, "Why did you reveal all of that."

Naruto smirked and said, "To prove I trust you enough that you don't need to go behind my back for information, and to show off a little."

His rather blunt answer caused her to puff her cheeks as he walked by. She turned and asked, "What are you doing?"

"To access this pocket dimension I need an existing doorway," he answered offhanded as he placed the Lamentation's tip against the door, it then seeming to phase through the door. After he got about half of the blade into the door he twisted it to the left ninety degrees, then back before removing the blade.

Marianne raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that it?"

Smirking, Naruto motioned to the door and said, "Open it."

Marianne narrowed her eyes and did as he asked, pressing the switch to open the door.

What awaited her was most certainly not the interior of the Konohamaru.

It was a vast forest with large, multistory trees and several open clearings. She stepped inside and said in awe, "This is…amazing."

Naruto walked in behind her and closed the door.

She turned and said, "The door…it's in a rock wall."

He nodded and said, "Yes, as long as the door is open time passes inside here just as it does on the outside world. But with the door closed time in here moves many times faster than it does out there. A full day in here is a mere four minutes outside."

Marianne looked around greatly impressed and was about to speak when Naruto chuckled and raised a finger, saying, "Oh there's one more thing."

Marianne blinked when she suddenly felt her entire body get heavier before falling to her knees, then on to her stomach, or chest rather. She looked up at him and asked, "W-what is this?"

Naruto knelt down and said, "That's the last facet of this place, the gravitational pull here is ten times what it is outside. It just takes a moment to set in."

She frowned and said, "How exactly am I supposed to train like this?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Part of the training is getting to where you can move in here just as easily as you can outside. But," he paused as he snapped his fingers, allowing Marianne to feel the weight lifted off as he said, "we need to get you used to your chakra before you can do that since the chakra is the focus of all this."

Marianne sighed as she stood up and said, "Right. What's the first part then?"

Naruto pointed up and said, "The first thing I need to do is explain to you what chakra is."

* * *

The Gwadan moved up into Earth's orbit as Char Aznable sat in the captain's chair, a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Captain, we have made contact with Lady Kycilia," a soldier said.

Char sighed and said, "Understood, I will take it in my cabin."

"Yes sir," the man said as he saluted.

* * *

Char arrived in his cabin as a screen on the back wall lit up, showing Kycilia Zabi's face, and she seemed very angry.

Char saluted and prepared to speak but was interrupted by Kycilia's angered but subdued voice, "I understand the mission in Sanc, the mission _you_ arranged with _my_ men, and _my_ equipment, was a complete failure?"

Char grit his teeth and bowed deeply, saying, "Yes Lady Kycilia, the mission was a failure. However-"

"Anything else you have to say is irrelevant Char! I have had enough of your insane, homicidal jaunts! I am permanently removing you both from overall military command and leadership of the Sleeves and handing those positions over to more capable hands, namely Haman Karn and Full Frontal," Kycilia with a shout.

Char straightened immediately and argued, "What!? You can't be serious! You're handing command of the military over to a child?!"

Kycilia narrowed her eyes and said, "Not necessarily, I will provide her with trusted advisors until I have seen her skills be at the highest point but even before joining your odd little group she was a genius for her age, and you are the only reason she messed up here. That is all."

The screen flickered dark and Char began shouting, "Wait! Kycilia! Kycilia! KYCILIA!"

* * *

On the Gwadan's observation deck, Frontal sat staring out at the retreating planet and said with a chuckle, "Soon. Soon this world will be truly reborn." As his mask lay on the table, a shimmer of purple reflected off the glass.

* * *

At the Stadtfeld mansion, Kallen sat in the back of the estate with a clone Naruto.

She sat in lotus position with her hands making a loose circle, in her hands floated a small sphere of super condensed chakra. It burst like a balloon seconds later, the girl grumbling in annoyance.

The clone chuckled and said, "You've gotten so good Kallen. Now, I'd say since you've mastered the first basic jutsu, transformation, it's time I show you something that will come into play later."

Kallen looked up at him excitedly as it pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her. She looked at it curiously and asked, "What's this?"

"It's called chakra paper, by flowing chakra into it you'll get a reaction from it and that reaction determines your chakra nature," the clone told her happily.

Kallen tilted her head and said, "I still don't get it."

Sighing the clone said, "Just flow some chakra into it."

Kallen nodded and did as instructed, the paper lit up like a match. Kallen's first reaction was to drop it but then she noticed the fire didn't burn her. She looked up at the clone and said puzzled, "It doesn't hurt."

It nodded and replied, "That's because it's your fire. Your chakra burnt the paper like that, which means you have a natural talent for fire based ninjutsu."

She pumped her fists excitedly and asked, "Ooh, ooh, what does that mean I can do?!"

The clone deftly caught the burning paper as it fell, crushing it to put it out and said with a sigh, "Well the first thing is try not to burn anything down. You are the only thing you're fire won't burn."

Kallen sweat-dropped and said shakily, "Ohhh, oops."

Sighing it ruffled her hair and said, "It's alright. Now, I'm going to show you the simplest fire jutsu, so use your Sharingan to copy it."

Kallen nodded and her eyes flickered to her Sharingan, displaying her left with one tomoe and her right with two as a result of its evolution.

Naruto went through the signs and formed a circle with his right index finger and thumb, extending the others, took in a big breath and said, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he then placed the circle over his mouth and exhaled, shooting out a geyser of flame.

Kallen's mother and brother flinched as Naoto said, "H-he isn't really going to teach her that is he?"

Chouko sighed as Kallen repeated the signs and shouted, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" exhaling a puff of smoke.

Chouko then said weakly, "Well my dear, it seems he is."

Kallen grumbled and said, "It didn't work."

The clone chuckled and said, "Well it's your first try, of course it won't. Anyway, I'm out of time so we'll train again soon, alright?"

Kallen nodded and said, "Yup!"

The clone gave a comical salute as it vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The door to the observation deck on the Konohamaru slid open, revealing Naruto walking out with a disheveled and disgruntled Marianne behind him.

She looked to the left weakly as a strand of hair was alight and pinched it, successfully putting out the flame. She sighed and said, "You're evil, you know that?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "I am who I am. You're getting better though. You've got your chakra condensation down to where the inferno it creates is small enough to not need my help."

Marianne gave a sarcastic smile and said, "Maybe if it didn't fell like a ton of bricks were on my shoulders I wouldn't have so much trouble."

Naruto shrugged and said, "It's worth it, the harsher the conditions you're used to using your chakra under the easier it will be under fairer weather."

Marianne sighed and said, "If you say so. I still haven't even gotten that damned transformation down. At least now what I turn into looks remotely human."

Naruto shivered and said, "Yeah, that first one was a doozy."

Marianne scratched her head and said, "Yeah, just a bit. Anyway I'm going to go put on something a little less shredded and return to my post."

Naruto nodded and looked back out the window.

Their total training time on the outside was only roughly seven hours total, but inside Naruto's pocket dimension that added up to three and a half months of training, allowing Marianne's skill to improve vastly in what was really a very short time span.

It had been two days since the events at the Sanc Kingdom and news had spread fast. The whole world was in an uproar, mostly at Axis, for the fall of arguably the most peaceful nation on the world.

Due to the reports focusing on Sanc itself and Axis' involvement, Naruto's small group had managed to escape major press coverage; although a few smaller groups had started talking about the mysterious Knight Gundam that was seen fighting with, and miraculously defeating, the Red Comet. Fortunately for Naruto Char's reputation so far preceded him that most disregarded it as rumor due to Char's famed skill at piloting.

Per Rakshata's request, the Konohamaru headed straight for Britannia, specifically Stark Industries' headquarters. Despite Naruto saying how difficult it would be to hide a ship that large.

At the current moment in time the Konohamaru, at an orbit far above the clouds and beyond traditional tracking systems, partially thanks to special seals Naruto had placed on the craft to make it harder to detect, was halfway across the country of Britannia, heading for Los Angeles California, the base in which Stark had established his company.

Naruto was still curious as to how they would escape the Britannian dragnet smack in the middle of one of most populated cities in the continent.

His answer came in the form of a blonde-haired Indian woman. She entered the observation deck and said, "Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you."

Naruto turned and said, "Oh, sorry. I've just been busy."

Rakshata nodded and said, "Yes, yes. Well I've got good news."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Which would be?"

"I've gotten a way around the security measures of the Britannians. Stark Industries' main base of operations is actually on an island a few miles southwest of the actual city of Los Angeles, as well as self-sustaining with its own fuel. Therefore Tony has implemented his own security regimen completely separate from the Britannian military and has informed them of our arrival. As a result we will get full clearance to land without problem," Rakshata said proudly.

Naruto chuckled and said, "I'm impressed Rakshata. You're not just smart but resourceful."

Rakshata chuckled slyly and said, "Plus I have a few…_perks_ that allow me to get just about whatever I need."

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "I…don't think I want to know what that means."

Rakshata narrowed her eyes deviously and said, "You could find out."

Naruto waved his hand and said, "I'll pass."

As he walked by, Rakshata blinked in shock.

She poked her head out the door and looked at his retreating form curiously then said, "Oh my, you are an interesting one aren't you, Naruto Uzumaki?"

* * *

Naruto arrived in his quarters where he walked over to his desk and noticed something odd. On his desk sat one of his chakra rods, a black rod his body produced as a result of Ryuujin, and it was vibrating weakly.

Naruto picked it up and said, "This is…this only happens when it resonates with another rod. But that's not possible, no other rods from my body are in this world. And the ones I use as weapons disintegrate immediately." '_I don't have a very good feeling about this,_' he thought concerned.

"_**The last time that happened was when that crazy chick obsessed with nonhumans ripped a tear in space that pulled Satellite lady in,**_**"** Ryuujin said offhand.

Naruto nodded and responded, '_Yeah, I know. The only reason that happened is because I had implanted her with some of them during my time in that world. I've implanted so many others since then. You don't think it's possible any of them have come here do you?_'

Ryuujin remained quiet for several seconds before saying, **"**_**The only ones I know that could have lived long enough and have that kind of power are Thor, Odin, Ophis and-"**_

'_And Loki,_' Naruto interrupted.

"…_**Yeah, him too. No matter what, any of them being here would cause one hell of a disturbance. Just keep your eyes peeled.**_**"**

'_Yeah, I will,_' Naruto responded.

* * *

The next day, the Konohamaru arrived over Stark Industries, far in the atmosphere.

Naruto sent a communication down to the ground, which was quickly answered.

The first thing Naruto saw was Stark standing in his lab wearing a business suit and a confident expression.

Nonette grumbled at the sight of the man but kept quiet otherwise.

Tony looked around what he could see on his screen, then focused on Naruto and asked, "I assume you're Naruto?"

He nodded and said, "I am."

Stark sighed and said, "Well, I'm disappointed. I was expecting something else based on Ms. Chawla's email."

Naruto grunted and said, "A woman I assume?"

Tony chuckled and asked, "Am I that obvious?"

"Not necessarily. I just have…experience with perverts," Naruto said, thinking back a white-haired old man and spikey-haired brunette teen.

Tony laughed and said, "Blunt I see! Well, that'll make conversation easier I suppose. So, shall we meet face to face?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Andrew, take us down."

Andrew gave a thumbs up and said, "You betcha."

* * *

The Konohamaru quickly descended the distance to the dock at the Stark Industries headquarters.

Naruto decided it would be best meet with Tony on his own, as the only ones in his group who had any experience with also wanted to liquefy him.

* * *

Picking up a rental car and praying to every deity he knew that it wouldn't get destroyed he made his way to Stark Tower. Naruto looked at the towering structure and said, "Could he be any more self-indulgent? Although engraving your face on a stone mountain for all to see is as well." He immediately thought back to the Hokage Monument from his own world.

As he approached the tower he looked it over and said, "Well, I suppose this will at least be interesting."

* * *

He drove up to the main gate and the intercom clicked on and a female voice asked, "Here to see Tony?"

"Yes," Naruto replied simply.

"Right, drive into garage seven and take the elevator to floor thirty-two. Hope you like scotch," she added.

Naruto blinked in confusion and drove in. After that he went to the elevator and took it to the floor he was told.

* * *

Walking in he was immediately met by who he assumed was Stark's assistant.

An attractive young woman with orange hair in a hime cut that reached the middle of her back where it fanned out and green eyes wearing a purple female suit with a knee length skirt and a deep v-neck with a low cut black shirt underneath. She looked at Naruto and said with forced civility, "Here to see Tony?"

Naruto nodded.

She motioned behind her and said, "Follow me this way."

Naruto nodded again and thought, '_She seems a little…angry._'

"_**She's a pretty girl working for the most famous pervert in this world, it stands to reason his advances would wear a little. She just feel lucky that Jiraiya or that Hyoudo boy aren't her boss,**_**"** Ryuujin said with a chuckle.

Naruto shivered and responded, '_No kidding, at least Pervy-sage was a badass. Though I guess by the time I left Hyoudou wasn't bad._'

Following the woman into a large room, Naruto looked around and saw that opposite the wide, flat wall with the door in a corner was an entire wall of windows with a dip in the floor for a circular couch with two empty spots for entrance and exit. On the left was a circular staircase with a fish tank behind it and on the right was a series of three doors, numbered one through three.

The second door opened and Tony walked out, dressed in a gray business suit with a dark blue tie and white undershirt. He smiled and said, "Thank you Pepper for showing our guest up here."

Pepper nodded.

"So, how about some drinks for me and my guest? It'll make this seem less like a business meeting, I hate those," he said jovially.

"Right," she said curtly.

"Oh, and Pepper," he said.

She turned to him as she stopped.

With a wink he said, "Nice suit."

She gave a smile and walked off.

* * *

Naruto sat on the semicircular couch opposite Tony as the man regaled him with tales of his accomplishments.

"Then, the tank aimed its barrel at me, and I raised my arm and fired a missile right into it. Then I just turned and walked away as it exploded in a big fireball! Hahaha, you should have seen the expressions on the faces of those insurgents, I'm certain one shat his pants," Tony said proudly.

As Tony laughed and Naruto sated him with a smirk Naruto took notice that Pepper sighed in exasperation. He raised an eyebrow as Tony began again.

"Well, I'd say that's enough stories for the moment. I understand you came here to see the Arc Reactor?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "I did."

Nodding, Tony set down his glass and said, "Then why don't you and Pepper just wait here while I go grab one of the smaller ones. I'll be back in a minute."

Naruto nodded as the man turned and left.

As he did, Naruto tapped Pepper's shoulder and asked, "You seem a little…tense."

She rubbed her temple and said, "Yes. He's been a little, odd since this whole Iron Man thing. Every government in the world's been asking for his weaponry in mobile suit scale. In addition everyone in the world is in love with him as the Federation's mascot. It's all gone to his head. He's not bad he's just, a bit insensitive in how he acts. It's just driving me up a wall, but knowing how he is when he's not so infamous keeps me from punching him…that and wanting to maintain a job."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I see. You know, I'm actually relatively skilled in massage therapy."

She looked at him flatly and asked, "Are you hitting on me?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Not at all. I just have a white knight complex."

Pepper looked at him in disbelief and then laughed and said, "Well, if you're massaging skills are as good as your jokes I should at least not be bored."

Naruto grinned, a toothy grin that Pepper thought, combined with his whisker marks and how he closed his eyes, made him look like a fox and said, "Well, just face the wall and I'll see what I can do."

Pepper nodded and did so, turning her back to the blonde.

Naruto stretched his fingers and said, "Just know it might be a little painful at first."

She nodded unsurely.

Naruto started by pulsing medical chakra through his hand and running it down her back to see where the problems were. Satisfied, he nodded and filled both hands with medical chakra and began to place his hands on her shoulders. Then he pressed with his thumbs and began to knead the muscles in her back, slowly working his way from the center out.

Pepper tightened her fists as he began working down her back, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

Naruto made his to the tensest spot in the center of her back and worked the muscle loose, feeling her tremble when he did. He leaned to the side, her face turning away and he asked, "You alright?"

She simply nodded.

With a shrug he got back to what he was doing.

Pepper on the other hand, sat ensuring he couldn't see her face, which was turning bright red as she hadn't expected his massage skills would be _that_ good. When he hit another tight spot she couldn't contain the moan that came out.

Naruto chuckled on the inside but decided she probably wasn't doing it intentionally and acted like he didn't notice it. Although her trembling before made sense to him now.

Pepper did her best to keep her composure as he reached the small of her back and then began working his way back up to her shoulders. Her attempts quickly fell as he loosed a group of muscles on her sides, the combination of his massaging efforts and what felt like soothing energy flowing through her, she began to give way to how the massage made her feel. She leaned forward as the sensations coursed through her body, her moaning increasing as well.

Naruto smiled and continued massaging her back until he realized that she was leaning forward almost flat.

"Well, guess that fantasy of yours was finally filled, huh?"

Naruto stopped and Pepper shot up straight.

Standing at the door with an Arc Reactor in his hands and a smirk on his face was Tony.

Pepper covered her face with her hands as Naruto saw what he was sure was steam coming off.

He looked at Tony and was about to speak when the man said, "And it's always the blondes too isn't it? Though I didn't think you'd go with a kid."

Naruto sighed and thought, '_I think I'm starting to see what her problem is._'

Pepper sighed heavily and mumbled, "Why me?"

Tony chuckled and said, "Well, since the two of you seem to be finished why don't we get to more important matters?"

Naruto nodded as Pepper stood up and said, "If you don't mind, I have a few matters to take care of."

"Okey dokey," Tony said offhanded as he sat down.

Naruto nodded and asked, "So, this is the Arc Reactor?"

Tony nodded and said, "Yup. This is a miniature version. I have a larger version powering the Stark tower as well as providing power to Area 11's capital."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "I'd appreciate calling it by its proper name."

Tony shrugged and said, "Japan it is. So, Rakshata told me you were coming to ask me about something."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes. We are essentially a one vessel team, so our resources for acquiring weaponry and equipment are extremely limited. We were originally going to get some of those needs filled by the Sanc Kingdom. But I'm sure you've heard how that went down."

"Ahhh, so you were the ones that were in that odd Halcyon sip?" Tony asked.

Naruto nodded and responded, "Yes, that was us. Rakshata said I may be able to get the same kind of aid from you."

Tony raised an eyebrow and said, "Is that so? What exactly is it you're wanting from me?"

"We need a place to get reliable mobile suit and equipment production. Sadly money is also an issue so I was hoping you'd be able to accept a trade of services," Naruto said in a well-rehearsed business tone.

Tony smirked and said, "I see, so you want to use my machinery and buildings to produce your weaponry and equipment? And you don't have any money either, so you're wanting to trade services instead? Well, what exactly is your goal with all of this? Not that I really give a damn but I don't want you to interfere with my business, after all if I'm giving weapons to terrorists then it'll hurt my peace loving public image."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I suppose it would. But yes, as outlandish as it seems that's what I'm requesting."

Tony leaned back in his seat and put a hand to his chin and hummed, then said, "So, what could you offer me? Money isn't an issue, for obvious reasons. Since you're coming to me for weapons and equipment you can't give me those, so what can you give me?"

Naruto nodded and said, "We can provide our services in your aid, though knowing you that isn't much of a consolation. One possibility is something…special we've got."

"Special? Like what?" Tony asked, leaning back but intrigued.

"I am the pilot of the Knight Gundam," Naruto said plainly.

Tony blinked and then said, "I see. Well, if I give you my production services for your weapons I can study the Knight Gundam?"

Naruto nodded.

"Mind telling me what you people are going to try and do? The Knight Gundam seems quite advanced, so I'll accept your terms, if you tell me what you're planning," Tony said nonchalantly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "Ever heard of the Geass Order?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and said, "Can't say I have, they related to something I have heard of?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I have it on reliable sources that they have infiltrators in highest levels of Federation of government. They have insane plans that you would only expect in comic books."

Tony put his hand on his chin and said, "Crazy blonde man dressed like a ninja comes to my house and asks for my help against an international organization that has infiltrated the entire planet and have plans of world domination. I'm in."

Naruto nearly fell over and said as he scratched his cheek, "Well…that was easy."

Tony opened his mouth to speak but the building began to shake. He looked around and said, "That's not good."

He walked over and opened the window, to reveal a group of blue and black mobile suits with wings and tails and no facial features.

Naruto asked, "What the hell are those?"

"Those, my friend, are the Gafrans, a mobile suit developed by A.I.M. They're nasty looking, and I think they're actually looking right at us," Tony said plainly.

Naruto looked at him incredulously and asked, "Don't you have security devices?"

Tony shrugged and said, "They aren't perfect."

Naruto merely sighed and said, "Shouldn't we do something?"

Just then one of the Gafrans raised its hand and charged the beam gun in its hand.

Naruto instantly grabbed Tony's shoulder.

* * *

The Gafran fired straight through the floor Naruto and Tony were on as the other Gafrans began firing throughout the rest of the building.

After firing half a dozen shots each, the leader raised its hand and the group ceased firing.

* * *

Naruto and Tony lay in the back corner of the large room with dust and rubble around them.

Tony sat up confused and asked, "Uhm, how'd I get over here?"

Naruto smirked and said, "It's one of my abilities. Now, how do we deal with these things?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, the Knight could help."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Maybe. If you've got any special tricks for dealing with these guys it would probably be a good time to use them."

Tony nodded and said, "I've got a few." He stood with a grunt and said, "Why don't you guys play catch for a while and I'll try to get the bug repellant ready."

Naruto grinned and said, "Right."

He ran towards the massive trench carved in the middle and jumped out the hole, grabbing Knight's dagger and shouted, "Come to me, Knight Gundam!"

The dagger emitted a bright yellow light and shot out ribbons of light that wrapped around Naruto's body and then expanded outwards, eventually taking the shape of the Knight Gundam.

* * *

Tony whistled and said, "That's flashy, me likey."

Pepper looked out the window as Naruto jumped and said with a sigh, "Why do I always attract the crazy ones?"

* * *

Tony hopped into his elevator and went down to his laboratory where his special project was located.

Stepping out of the elevator, he grabbed a small computer chip he walked over to his red mobile suit, inserted the computer chip and said, "J.A.R.V.I.S. get the Iron Calamity's systems up and running. Synchronize with your processor and set up plasma chargers."

"As you wish sir," J.A.R.V.I.S.' computerized voice responded.

* * *

**Play Song: Naruto Shippuden-Foreboding Skies**

Naruto flew up to meet the Gafrans head on.

One extended its beam saber and dove for Naruto.

He brought up his shield to block and then pushed it aside and slashed through the midsection, causing it to explode. Looking at the debris Naruto said, "I really hope these things are unmanned."

Another Gafran raised its arm and began firing, Naruto spun to the side to dodge and shot towards it, bashing it with his shield and then slicing upwards through the middle, backing off as it exploded and spinning midair, taking out another Gafran in the process.

* * *

Below on the ground, Naruto was able to only watch helplessly as the head of the Gafran he just wasted slammed down onto his car.

* * *

Growling he said, "Well, that's gonna put a bite in my money."

Two more came from below firing rapid shots.

Naruto smirked and raised his left hand. As the shots neared him they were sucked towards his hand and absorbed into it. "How do you guy like Gakido?" Naruto said with a grin. Firing the Knight's boosters he flew downwards at high speeds and slashed straight through both Gafrans, causing them to explode before they could tell what happened.

Naruto smirked and said, "Well that's two more." He looked towards the ocean and said with a sigh, "Seriously? That's at least a dozen more, how many of these damn things do they have?"

The squadron of Gafrans screeched through the city in an alternative mode, a winged dragon with laser beams on the wings.

One of the Gafrans got within range of Naruto and began firing a volley of shots.

Naruto merely smirked and said, "Child's play." He stuck out his right hand and began spinning his sword, deflecting all of the shots.

Another two Gafrans came from below, they stopped midair and their tails flipped over their shoulders, becoming cannons.

Naruto widened his eyes as the two shot powerful beams of energy. Snarling he jumped back to avoid the hits.

He then had two more Gafrans coming from the flanks.

"Damn, without shadow clones I'm in a bit of a bind," he said. Then acting on his words began to make clones but was stopped when one of the ascending Gafrans came up with a beam slice. He looked at his shield, which now had a nice long gash in it, and grumbled. "Well, five of these things. Lucky me."

All five began charging their cannons.

**End Song**

Right before they fired two were taken out by simultaneous blue beam blasts, another slightly stronger blast took out another and two consecutive dual blasts dealt with the rest.

Naruto and the Gafrans stopped and turned towards the direction of Stark Tower.

**Play Song: Iron Man-Black Sabbath**

Floating shortly in front of the tower was the Iron Calamity, its eyes glowing bright blue as its armor reflected hot rod red.

It had two large cannons on its back that were smoking, on its left arm was a triangular shield with two short barrels and a beam cannon on its right arm.

Inside the cockpit, Tony smirked and said, "Gentleman, meet the Iron Calamity Gundam. My newest toy."

The wide eye track of two of the Gafrans glowed brightly before they charged at Tony.

Stark smirked as his shoulder cannons lowered, charged and then fired.

One Gafran dodged but the other was shot straight through the torso, exploding on contact.

The remaining Gafran came in from the side with a beam sabre but was sliced in half by Naruto, exploding shortly after.

"I had'im," Tony said jovially.

"Right," Naruto retorted sarcastically.

* * *

Back at Stark Tower, Pepper looked around then to the two floating Gundams and said, "Wonderful. More bills."

* * *

Naruto looked at Tony and said, "Since I've got a sword and you've got guns, how's about you stay back here and play parlor games while go up there and get my hands dirty?"

Tony smirked and said, "I love a good skeet shoot."

"Something tells me it's not normal for them to shoot back though," Naruto said as he took off.

"Only if you're not in my line of work," Tony said as he raised his beam cannon.

Naruto charged the group of Gafrans, slicing around the center of the group, not landing any hits but spreading them out for Tony to hit.

Tony adjusted up to his left and said, "There's one." Pulling the trigger his beam cannon fired.

The Gafran had just enough time while distracted by Naruto to see the shot before its torso was blown to bits, followed swiftly by the rest of it.

Two of the remaining Gafrans broke formation and ducked behind buildings and began to head for Tony.

"Watch out rich boy, you've got incoming," Naruto said as he easily dispatched another Gafran with a slash through the middle.

The last Gafran by Naruto charged both sabres and made for Naruto.

Naruto frowned and the Knight flicked its left wrist, three black rods appearing from its armor and settling between the main fingers. Naruto crossed his left hand over his torso and then extended outward and threw the rods, hitting the Gafran in the head, each arm and once in the chest.

It exploded into shrapnel immediately.

* * *

Tony smirked as the two Gafrans neared and said, "I wonder where you'll show up next."

One Gafran soared out from behind a building from below Tony, only to get shot in the head and torso, exploding.

The free hand on the Iron Calamity smoked as the beam cannons in its hands were revealed.

The final Gafran neared Tony with both sabers readied in a cross-armed formation.

Tony blocked with his shield and aimed his torso at the Gafran and said, "Hope you like plasma!"

The cannon in the center of the Iron Calamity's chest sparked and shimmered before a concentrated white and red beam shot from it, disintegrating the Gafran.

Tony sighed and said, "Well, that's one more home invasion averted."

"So it seems," Naruto said as he floated over to Tony. "Still want to give me your aid?"

The Calamity's head turned towards Stark Tower and Tony said, "Actually, I'm in need of a place to stay, think you can provide me with that?"

Naruto sighed and said, "In return for the use of Stark Industries' equipment?"

Tony nodded and said, "Sure. Plus I think it would be fun to try out this thing against more crazy people."

Naruto rubbed his temple and said to himself, "This guy's going to be trouble isn't he?"

Tony looked around and then said, "Right. We'll need to get your desired mobile suit specs to the production lines. I hope you don't mind staying in a hotel."

Naruto nodded and said, "Sure. So long as it's on the house since I just saved your ass."

Tony grumbled and said, "Sure, milk the rich guy."

* * *

Naruto took the Knight to a clearing just west of the city and landed it there, dispelling it in a flash of light.

Sighing he looked at his watch and said, "Can't believe this mess took that long. Hope Marianne and the others aren't annoyed."

"Whether they are or not, I would like to speak with you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned to behind him.

Out from behind a tree walked a man with short brown hair wearing a dark grey suit. The man held up a badge and said, "I assume you wish to know who I am?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "I do. And I'd like to know what you want with me."

The man smirked and said, "I'm agent Phillip Coulson with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division of the Federation government. And we've taken quite an interest in you and your 'Knight Gundam' Mr.…"

Naruto reached for his back pocket and said, "Mr. None of your damn business until I know what you want. And that name is stupid long. How about S.H.I.E.L.D.? It's simpler and sounds less stupid."

Coulson twitched an eyebrow and said, "I'll…take your opinion up with the director. Speaking of, both myself and Director Fury are aware of your, status as the Knight's pilot."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "That so? And what does a Federation lackey want with me?"

Coulson sighed and said, "We are established and funded by the Federation but generally independent. All I need to tell you is while you're out there in the world, watch yourself, because we will be."

Naruto snarled and said, "I'm not fond of being observed."

"And we're not fond of interdimensional beings coming to our world and wrecking the place. We already had to deal with someone claiming to be the god of thunder," Coulson said before walking to a car and getting in. Before closing the door he said, "Oh, one last piece of advice. Depending on your performance, Director Fury may want a direct meeting with you."

"Any idea when that would be, agent Coulson?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Coulson shrugged and said, "Depends on how you do out there." He then closed the door and drove off.

Naruto merely sighed and said, "Great, more watchdogs. Wait…did he say god of thunder? He couldn't possibly mean…no that's impossible." With another sigh Naruto's clothes ruffled as he vanished in a flash.

* * *

It took only a few hours for Tony to explain to his workers about the new mobile suits they would start making, which were really just the same mobile suits but for a different buyer, and then to move his equipment onto the Konohamaru.

* * *

Aboard the ship, tensions were high in the bridge. This being because two people, Rakshata Chawla and Nonette Enneagram, weren't particularly thrilled with the idea of being stuck in a floating metal box with Anthony Stark.

Naruto sighed as he felt a headache come on.

"You can't be expecting me to believe that _man_ is going to be here long term!" Nonette shouted, pointing indignantly at the man.

Tony chuckled and said, "Nonette, you still mad about what happened four years ago?"

Nonette growled with a tinge of pink and said, "Say another word and I test out Sewing Needle on your entrails."

Tony blinked worriedly at the oversized needle and said with his hands up, "Right, won't mention it again. And you Rakshata? Have any specific reason not to want me here?"

Rakshata turned up her nose and said, "I just think you're a pig."

Tony laughed uncomfortably and Naruto sighed and said, "Well with these new mobile suits in our hangar we're going to need pilots."

Rakshata turned to him and asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I can get a few pilots ready. Although for the time being it'll be only one."

Rakshata shrugged and said, "Then bring them."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Not quite that simple. Anyway I have a few things to accomplish so I'm heading to my quarters, Marianne you're in charge and I'll be locking the door, so no disturbances while I'm working please."

Everyone nodded uneasily as he walked.

Folding his arms Tony asked, "He always this lively?"

"He can be, he's usually a little less testy though," Marianne said.

Tony chuckled and made an exaggerated bow and said, "It's wonderful to be serving under royalty, milady."

Marianne smirked and said, "While I see both the sarcasm and sincerity in your words I am no longer royalty, as far as they are concerned I am a corpse at best and terrorist at worst."

Tony raised an eyebrow and said with a shrug, "If you say so." Walking over to Rakshata he put his hand over her shoulder and said, "Why don't you show me to where we'll be working?"

"Why don't you drop dead?" she responded with a smirk.

Making an overt motion of clutching his heart he said, "Ouch, words hurt you know."

* * *

Naruto arrived in his room and locked the door after it closed. He then looked at his hand and said to himself, "Let's hope this still works." He reached into his pack and pulled out a kunai with his right hand.

He then placed it against his left palm and slid it across slowly, having no reaction to the pain. His blood came out of the wound slowly, congealing into a reddish purple gelatinous mass.

He tilted his hand to the side and the mass fell to the floor, not exploding out like one would expect but flattening and instantly reshaping into a perfectly elliptical shape. Naruto then knelt down and placed his hands over the mass and said, "I revive thee and return you to a mortal form, arise…Lust."

Red energy sparked around his hand and the mass before it began to writhe and twist, expanding outwards as it seemed to form into a humanoid shape. It took a definite shape before it was covered in red sparks and took the form of a human. Specifically a beautiful young woman with a large bust and long black hair that fell to her waist in waves, some covering her left eye, both of which were still closed, and she wore a form fitting black dress that came to just above her breasts with shoulder length gloves that had red lines running down the sides ending in black circles on the backs of her hands. On her chest just above her breasts was a red ouroboros symbol.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked at her, he walked forward and said, more to himself, "I won't let you be a creature without memory, now awake with your memories."

A short moment of red sparks as he placed his hands on her head followed before he stepped away.

Seconds later one of her fingers twitched before her eyes opened slowly, revealing sly lavender eyes. Although those same eyes held an expression of confusion as she looked around. Her eyes then landed on Naruto, immediately widening.

Naruto smiled softly and asked, "Remember me?"

She chuckled and said, "How could I not?" She stepped forward and placed a hand against his face and said, "It's because of you I was freed from Father's influence and allowed to feel truly human. Although…" she trailed off with a sly smirk as she looked him up and down. Her eyes reconnected with his and she said, "You seem to have grown a little since that time. Which brings up many other questions."

Naruto put a finger on her lips and said, "Don't worry, I'll explain everything in due time. For now what you need to know is that this is not our world, the world of alchemy and ninjutsu. That world has long since ceased to exist."

Her eyes widened in shock and she asked, "But how?"

Naruto sighed and moved over to his bed and said, "Sit, I have a lot to tell you. Not just about what happened to our world, but also about what has happened to me in the last two thousand years."

Lust nodded and walked over, sitting down beside him and wrapping her arms around his, then leaning her head on his shoulder; which to her pleasure, was now higher than her own.

* * *

**And BOOM! There's that plot bomb. I wonder if any of you can really guess how this is all tied together. I'm sure a few may be able to and I will reveal a majority of how in the next chapter before moving on to the 00 story. I can't think of anything else to say but be sure to leave a review about just about anything related to the story. Also, harem submissions are now closed as the harem has been...generally decided on as to what it will be. Anyway that's the end of this chapter so see you later.**


	11. The Calm Before the Maelstrom

Chapter XI

**Hello people of fanfiction. I would like to sincerely apologize for the crippling delay in my writing progress but it isn't without reason. Pretty much the day I started writing this chapter Grand Theft Auto V came out and I've spent the last week practically hooked to that damn thing. Anyway my obsession with it is over until Grand Theft Auto Online comes out so I was able to get some writing done and managed to finish this chapter much soon than I originally expect. Again I apologize and hopefully delays like this aren't frequent. I also would like to thank my coauthor and idea bucket seeker of true anime fan fic for all of his great help in this story. It wouldn't exist without him, at least not in this form anyway. Now with that done let's move on to reviewer responses. Something tells me this will take a while.**

**TheLastNanaya: Yes, it was also fun writing Char's little ass kicking. Yes, Haman's move is by far the boldest, but her situation was also the most dire. There's going to be a lot you don't expect. This story caps off my Ryuujin Saga, a long running series of stories I'd like to at least try and write. So far I've got Chains of Destiny and the beginnings of Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon done with many more to follow, so expect to see characters and references to my other stories, both those I've started and those that have yet to begin, throughout this long haul of a story. I can't answer that, it ties in to too many secrets with this story. You either know who that refers to or you don't. It will be revealed soon enough but not here. No, no I cannot PM you the list. Not being rude, it simply has too many references to other stories that I haven't even announced yet along with spoilers for future story events. I will say this, it is the largest of any story I have ever written or will write. I am not experienced at all in the magical girl genre. I know that there are several that are very good based on word of mouth but I've only seen a few, and those were several years ago.**

**sh8ad8ow: I feel safe in saying that she most certainly is.**

**Strife666: Actually, a crossover free-for-all is a very apt description. More and more series and characters will be revealed down the line. I don't remember the actual number of series involved with this story but I think a proper name for it is cluster fuck, though hopefully my story is a little less messy than that.**

**Element-Overlord: I can say that none of the series you mentioned are in this crossover, besides FMA obviously, but the number is quite large. As I said before I lost count.**

**dregus: Yup, Lust. I've got quite a few...secrets about that one. Several of which are revealed in this chapter. And it just gets crazier from here my friend.**

**NiwaTG: Ah, we meet again. No, no you are not. And yes, Char did choose the wrong person to piss off, an immortal, super-powered interdimensional space-ninja. Oh there'll be a few on her end. They won't be really evident just yet, but later on they'll show themselves. If you noticed, it's not just Inuyasha's. I would too, since Naruto is, like you said, the last person you want to piss off. It's not actually the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but it's essentially the same thing. And just to hit your nostalgia with a bit of smack, he copied it after seeing the original. I agree, their reactions are completely warranted, especially given Kallen's temper. There will be more, but I still don't feel like I've mastered his character yet so pardon me if his portrayal seems a little rough. That's pretty much how it seems to be going isn't it? And they most certainly will, and who's to say how far it will go? You think? About Thor and Loki, they might not be quite how you remember them in the movies since they aren't exactly those characters. And S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to be a big player later on. He used to know them, I'll say that much. Thank you, and as usual keep being an awesome reviewer.**

**Jebest4781: Huh? I'm not certain about what you said.**

**Well, that was shorter than I anticipated. Anyway, it's now time for what you all really came for, the story. **

* * *

Naruto sat in his quarters on the Konohamaru, Lust sitting by his side.

"It's good to see you again," he said with a soft smile.

Lust nodded and said, "Same for me. Although, how were you able to make me like that?"

Naruto sighed and said, "There's a lot that's happened since then. About two thousand years' worth."

Lust turned to him with her eyes wide and asked, "How is that possible?"

Naruto sighed and said, "I suppose I'll just explain from the war, what's the last thing you remember."

Lust looked down and her eyes began to water and she said, "I only remember Father reabsorbing me and the other homunculi."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, that's what I figured. After that, I kind of lost it on Father, but Kurama helped to keep from going insane at least. Unfortunately at the time that was happening the masked Madara, who was actually someone else entirely, was trying to awaken the Ten-Tails. It wasn't easy, but I managed to defeat Father and absorbed him."

"Absorbed him?" she asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes. I'm not sure how but I ended up absorbing Father and his power."

Lust frowned and asked, "So does that mean…?"

Sighing, Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, I am also a living Philosopher's Stone." Proving this, red energy crackled around his hand.

Lust frowned deeper and asked, "What happened after that?"

Nodding, Naruto continued, "After that, the battle went downhill fast. Even with the new powers I had from the Stone Madara, Tobi and the Ten-Tails were simply too much. Eventually the Ten-Tails was reverted to its true form, the God Tree. After that the Allied Shinobi Forces, Bee and myself included. Madara wasn't willing to let us escape and had the Ten-Tails return to a compressed form inside of Tobi. They ended up chasing the Allied Shinobi forces for weeks, withering us down." Naruto clenched his fists in anger and then said, "Everyone was killed, but my dad and I came up with a plan. We discovered an old Uzumaki seal that allowed us to reverse the chakra absorption the Ten-Tails has. After taking Gyuki from Bee they tried to take Kurama from me, and that's when I activated the seal, absorbing the Ten-Tails into myself. Unfortunately this had a side effect I couldn't predict, it caused a massive chain reaction that ended destroying our entire dimension."

Lust's eyes widened and she asked, "Does it really have that much power?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, it does. After doing that a lot of things happened. I actually met the Ten-Tails, it having taken on a sentient form. Then, I found out that fragments of our world had spread out to other dimensions. So put simple I've spent the last two thousand years going from dimension to dimension dealing with those…problems. And now I'm here, so many centuries after that."

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

Sighing Naruto said, "There's a group in this world called the Geass Order, they have discovered objects called thought elevators that are essentially gateways connecting the entirety of human subconscious in this world. To effect a form of peace they want to activate and open these things, fusing all of humanity into one mind and creating a 'perfect society' as they call it."

Lust frowned and said, "Even though I am not human I can tell that is counterproductive."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. Not only that, I went to one of the thought elevators. There are markings within it that mean it may be connected to the Uchiha."

Lust's eyes widened and she asked, "Have you encountered any other Uchiha?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes…and based on that there's only one it could be."

"Who?" she asked.

* * *

On the Konohamaru's bridge, Tony walked around curiously examining all of the consoles.

As he neared the captain's chair Marianne frowned and asked, "Is something wrong Stark?"

Chuckling he said, "No, not at all, just that childish curiousity of mine."

"If you don't mind, flying a ship like this is hard enough without you snooping around like this. I hope you have a reason for doing so," Marianne said with slight annoyance.

Tony nodded and said, "Of course, I'm just wondering where the good captain is."

"I'm right here."

Tony turned and was about to speak but the entire room went silent, not because of Naruto's presence but the presence of someone else with him. Lust.

Naruto waved and pointed to her and said, "Everyone, this is Solaris, a friend of mine."

They nodded and Tony walked over with a big smile and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Solaris."

Naruto stared at him flatly and said, "I'd appreciate it if you would keep your…instincts under wraps around her."

Tony chuckled and said, "I see. So it seems she's spoken for then?"

Lust narrowed her eyes and Naruto said, "No, I just appreciate her too much to let you…do whatever it is you do to women since it's plainly evident whatever you did has created quite the resentment in Nonette and Rakshata."

Sighing, Tony said, "Understood. I'll keep a respectable distance. So, what happens now that you've gotten this far?"

Naruto nodded and turned to the Konohamaru's window and said, "Well…the only thing to do is to begin our plans against the Geass Order. I suppose the first thing we'll need to do from here is find a place to call home."

"If you ask me, the best place would be the asteroid belt in orbit," Marianne added.

Naruto blinked and asked, "Hm? Asteroid belt?"

Marianne nodded and said, "Yes. Many clandestine groups have established bases in those clusters of asteroids. And I believe there is one we should meet with. I even know one of their 'observers' to get into contact with them."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "Mind spilling the name?"

"Celestial Being."

Naruto nodded and said, "So this Celestial Being is up in space then?"

Marianne nodded and said, "Yes. The observer is here on the ground but I can contact him from space."

Nodding, Naruto took his place in the captain's chair once Marianne stood and said, "You know what to do Andrew."

The man gave a thumbs up and said, "Space. Yippee, I hate it up there."

* * *

In a fancy European hotel room, two people sat near a window, looking out into the ocean.

One was a tall man with shoulder length, wavy brown hair tied into a wide, short ponytail with black irises and wearing a red business suit with a white undershirt and blue tie.

The other was a young man with short, light green hair and purple eyes wearing a light blue shirt with puffed elbows and a dark blue collar and matching tight sleeves from the elbow down, loose light blue pants with dark blue trim, a white tunic that showed most of his shirt and black and gold belt around his belt.

The younger man turned to the older and said, "Sir, you have an incoming call."

The older man raised an eyebrow and asked, "From who, Ribbons?"

"Lady Marianne," Ribbons said in his even tone.

The older man smirked and said, "I see. I wonder what the Dead Empress wants."

"I do not know sir," Ribbons said, pressing a button on the man's console, an image of Marianne appearing.

The man smirked and said in a haughty tone, "Ahh, Marianne, it's good to see the rumors of you being alive were in fact true."

Marianne narrowed her eyes in annoyance and said, "I'm glad your pleased Alejandro. Now, I have a request, if you wouldn't mind."

The now named Alejandro smirked and said, "Oh? You want something from me now? After you disgraced me in front of the national assembly for a 'small mishap' and had me stripped of title, rank and prestige? After you singlehandedly destroyed the international empire my family had built?"

Marianne sneered and said, "You know very well that your 'small mishap' cost the lives of several good men, including the life Emilio Ribisi. That 'small mishap' nearly caused the AEU to back out of the Federation Treaty and caused one of their best tactical analysts to go into hiding."

Alejandro chuckled and said, "Please, you give me too much credit. Although your husband, or should I say ex-husband's, timely intervention stopped my full removal from the Union and even gave me a seat on the Federation council as compensation for the whole debacle."

Charles' mention caused a wince in the esteemed woman.

Chuckling again, Alejandro, "As much fun as this is, I assume you didn't contact me to go over the past?"

Marianne nodded and said, "Correct. I contacted you because I would like a meeting."

His smirk still in place he asked, "With me?"

Marianne scoffed and said, "Don't flatter yourself, no. I want to meet, with Celestial Being."

_That_ caused Alejandro's smirk to widen and eyes to narrow. He then said, "So you wish to meet with Celestial Being? That can, in fact, be arranged. There is a special place where Celestial Being meets and has their most, auspicious, project contained. I can send you the coordinates and inform them of your arrival. Although you and your ship will naturally be inspected upon arrival."

Marianne nodded and said, "Hopefully this intel isn't faulty."

Alejandro maintained his smirk and said, "Of course not. I would never drive away a possible ally to our cause."

* * *

Marianne reached for the controls but paused, then asked, "Cause?"

His visage on the screen he nodded and said, "Yes. Our cause…is to eradicate war through armed interventions. Although it will be some time before these plans are fulfilled. You will get the full details when you arrive at the coordinates."

Marianne narrowed her eyes and said with a nod, "Right. Signing off."

* * *

Alejandro's screen flickered off.

Ribbons raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you alright sir?"

Alejandro, still smirking, closed his eyes and said through his teeth, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Ribbons looked down to Alejandro's violently trembling hand and said, "Nevermind."

* * *

Marianne walked to the bridge where she saw Naruto sitting in the captain's seat as normal as well as "Solaris" standing next to him. She lowered her eyebrows in annoyance before flinching. She then thought, '_Wait a moment, why is that making me angry? It doesn't matter…now to tell him about what Alejandro said._'

Sighing, Marianne walked over to him and said, "Naruto, I've arranged for us to meet with Celestial Being."

Naruto nodded and said with a smirk, "Good work Marianne. Where exactly?"

"Beyond Side 7 in the asteroid field, the exact coordinates of the base will be given after my contact gets the okay," Marianne responded.

Naruto blinked and asked, "Wait a sec…so we don't even know if they'll let us in after going this far?"

Marianne sighed and said, "Sadly, yes. Remember, it's only through the Order that I managed to discover Celestial Being's very existence so they're very clandestine."

Naruto nodded and said, "I see…well whatever. I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

Marianne smiled and said, "Yes, I'm sure it will. Now, if you don't mind, I have some of my own business to attend to."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yup."

Marianne nodded and then left the bridge.

Naruto sighed and then turned to Lust and asked, "So, what do you think so far?"

She shrugged and said, "It's acceptable. Not as…amusing as our original home but not awful."

Naruto smirked and said, "I figured you'd say something like that. Well, I guess all we do now is wait, eh Andrew?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Yup. It'll take us about two days to reach the base, but whoever it is that Lady Marianne's talkin' to should've sorted out whether we're invited guests or not."

Naruto nodded and said, "In that case, I have some things to take care of. Mainly research." He then turned and went back to his cabin, but not before looking at Lust and saying, "Why don't you take a look around. If anyone gives you trouble-"

"I stab them through the gut?" she asked plainly.

Naruto smirked with a twitching eyebrow and said flatly, "No. You tell them I gave you general clearance."

Lust nodded and then began her tour of the ship.

* * *

Naruto sat in his cabin and sighed in annoyance. In front of him on the screen were multiple reports on supposedly top secret operations.

He groaned and said, "You must be kidding me, there really isn't anything on this 'Celestial Being'? Wonderful, I'm not a fan of going into something without knowing what I'm doing…but it seems these past few weeks have been nothing _but_ diving headfirst into disaster after disaster. I swear if I get here and discover it has anything to do with a crazy scientist and cloning, I quit."

"_**It could be worse,**_**" **Ryuujin commented.

Naruto groaned and said, '_I'd prefer it wasn't_'

"_**Understandable. At the very least we seem to be gaining allies at a quick pace. Hopefully this Celestial Being will join us,**_**"** Knight added.

Naruto nodded and said, '_Yeah. Hey, Knight…you're a machine right?_'

"_**Yes…why?**_**"** it asked curiously.

'_Think you might be able to take over this data mining job of mine?_' Naruto pondered.

"…_**I never gave it any thought. I suppose it's possible, I should be able to interface with the Federation's satellite comm system. Electronic warfare was one of the things professor Kasshu designed me for,**_**"** Knight replied.

'_Right, actually who exactly _is _this professor Kasshu?_' Naruto asked.

"_**Dr. Raizo Kasshu. He was the head of the colonies' Gundam development program. Well, at least the one that made me and my siblings,**_**"** Knight responded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, '_You have siblings?'_

"_**Yes. Three other Gundams were made at the facility besides me. Unfortunately the Federation raided the facility and the professor was forced to launch us from the colony to prevent our seizure. That was around the time you showed up,**_**"** it told the blonde.

'_I see. Are the others sentient like you?_' Naruto asked.

"_**Yes. The other three were named Musha, Musha Mk II, and Ultimate. Unfortunately I lost track of them after the descent,**_**" **it responded.

Naruto nodded with a sigh and asked, '_Think they'd be willing to help if we found them?_'

"_**Perhaps. Ultimate most like would, Mk II might. Not sure about Musha. He was always…different,**_**"** Knight said unsurely.

'_What do you mean, different?_' Naruto asked.

"_**He was always rather aggressive. Despite programming changes Raizo tried to make he couldn't get rid of that. Musha was never evil but he never hid his opinions of humanity. Regardless I can't imagine Ultimate wouldn't help us. His very design specification is to work towards the best interest of the Earth,**_**" **Knight responded.

Naruto nodded and said, '_Right. But our biggest concern is Celestial Being, see what you can find._'

"_**Understood. It's certainly better than being stuck in here all day listening to scale face,**_**"** Knight said with a groan.

"_**I resemble that remark,**_**"** Ryuujin commented.

Naruto merely chuckled and said, '_Play nice you two. I can't have your arguments going on when I meet with Celestial Being._'

"_**Right, right. I'll do my best not to bicker with mister swordsman,**_**"** Ryuujin added.

Naruto merely sighed.

* * *

The next day Alejandro sent word that the Konohamaru's request had been confirmed, along with the coordinates of the base. The trip took half a day longer than Naruto expected but they arrived in the asteroid field all the same.

* * *

As they passed through the field, they approached the coordinates and came into view of an asteroid slightly larger than the rest.

Soon, a section of the giant floating rock folded open and guide lasers for a landing appeared.

Naruto nodded and said, "Right. This time no disguises or tricks. If we're going to get this started right we'll need to be open…well mostly."

Lust smirked and asked, "I assume that you will negate a few _minor_ details?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "That's how you do it after all."

"Alright, we're heading into the dock, it's gonna be a tight fit," Andrew said as he began to maneuver the Konohamaru.

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm sure you can handle it."

* * *

"Alright, their ship is pulling in now," said a man with short black hair and narrow brown eyes wearing a tight red t-shirt with blue wristbands, dark blue pants and large build.

"Good, tell Hixar and Grave to go to the loading dock and check on their cargo. If Alejandro's information is correct we've got a few surprises on our hands," said a beautiful woman with long, wavy red hair and amber eyes who wore a sleeveless purple button down shirt with a white collar that opened to reveal a lot of her large bust as well as tight white pants that went just past her knees.

"I'd like to head down as well. Something about that ship troubles me," said an even toned young androgynous man with short purple hair, red eyes, round glasses who wore a pink sweater over a cream button down shirt and beige pants.

"Right, just try not to do anything too crude Tieria," the woman cautioned.

Tieria huffed and said, "Anything like that would be an illogical move."

* * *

The Konohamaru pulled into the dock and was attached to the large structure. A voice then came through the intercom that said, "We are sending an inspection team down shortly. I would hope you'll comply."

Naruto sighed and said, "Now we just wait." He then looked to his side and noticed Marianne had a confused expression. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

She flinched in surprise then turned and shook her head and said, "N-no. She just sounds like someone I used to know."

Naruto nodded and said, "I know that feeling."

"_**Except the people who **_**sound**_** like people you know **_**are**_** people you know,**_**"** interjected Ryuujin cheekily.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and responded, '_Not the point._'

A buzzer then sounded and Kamakura said, "Welcome wagon's here."

Naruto nodded and said, "Marianne, Solaris why don't you two come with me?"

The two women nodded.

"Mind if I tag along?" Wade asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then said with a shrug, "Go ahead. Just don't cause any trouble."

"Naaahhh, I wouldn't dream of it," Wade said dismissively.

"He's going to screw this up isn't he?" Lust asked.

Naruto nodded with an annoyed sigh.

* * *

As the four stepped out of the ship and into the massive base, Naruto saw a group of three people. In the middle was Tieria.

On his left was a man with shoulder length light blonde hair, blue eyes, a smirk and wearing a grey shirt, a white and grey jack with several pockets on it and white pants with two belts.

The other was a man with long black hair, brown eyes, an annoyed frown, small, round black sunglasses and wearing a black vest with buttons down the front, a white shirt underneath and black pants like the other man's.

"I am Tieria Erde, I assume you are the captain of the ship?" Tieria asked.

Naruto walked forward and extended his hand saying, "I am. The name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm aware. Our observer informed us of the basic information he could find," Tieria responded.

Naruto narrowed his eyes but kept his curiosity to himself. He then asked, "So, go ahead and do what you need to do to get us cleared."

Tieria nodded and said, "Grave, why don't you handle the inspection?"

The dark-haired man nodded and said, "Right." He then walked into the ship.

Naruto glanced back at him and then forward to Tieria again.

Said purple haired man looked around before his eyes landed on Wade. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched, but loosened as he said, "You, in the red. Come with me."

Wade shrugged and said, "Okie doke." He then followed Tieria a short distance to the interrogation room.

Before leaving though, Tieria said, "Hixar, keep an eye on them."

The light blonde gave a thumbs up and said, "You got it." As Tieria and Wade walked away, Hixar gave an apologetic smirk and said, "Hope you'll forgive the roughness. Being who we are, keeping certain that nothing could expose us is necessary."

Naruto smiled and said, "Of course. I'm all too familiar with secretive operations and having to keep things under the radar. So I'm not put out at all. I just hope things don't get messy because of that spandex wearing friend of mine."

Hixar narrowed his eyes and said, "About him…"

* * *

Wade slammed into the wall from a punch from Tieria and said, "Wow, you still hit like a girl."

Tieria scowled at the man and said through grit teeth, "What the hell are you doing here you traitor? I thought Veda put you up for deletion."

Wade chuckled and said, "Well, the man behind the curtain wasn't as effective as he thought. I'm alive, besides, I wouldn't say I'm a traitor."

Tieria spat and asked, "You don't think that killing several of our staff, damaging the third generations and then making off with one of our prototype mobile suits is betrayal? You're dumber than I thought. You do realize that now that you're here I will gladly fulfill Veda's orders, Slade Savage?"

Wade chuckled and said, "Boy, haven't heard that name in a while. But…it wouldn't work anyway."

Tieria lowered his pistol slightly, raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"A side-effect of Veda trying to off me was that my body was given much higher regenerative abilities than the rest of you. I even managed to survive the overloading and subsequent explosion of Astraea's imperfect solar reactor," he paused as he removed his mask, causing Tieria's eyes to widen in shock as he put it back on and said, "not without repercussions though."

Tieria began to tremble and said, "I see. So, have you come to finish the job?"

Wade chuckled and then said in a much more callous tone, "No, you give yourself too much credit. I don't give a flying fuck about you or this damned organization. I'm just going from op to op hoping to find a certain someone who needs a serious bullet to the brain. So no, I'm not here to mess with your little party. I only came here because this is where Naruto decided to go."

Tieria scowled and then said, "I see you still live up to your name. Although you seem to have lightened up slightly."

Wade shrugged and said, "Well, you can't have the thing that is essentially your god betray you along with all your family, then nearly get blown to pieces because your mobile suit had a shitty engine, work with an insane man who then annihilates your entire family and tries to burn you alive without going a little nutters."

Tieria frowned and responded, "So be it. I won't act upon Veda's termination orders, for now. But the moment I feel you've become a threat I'll shoot you in the back."

Wade walked by him and put his hand on the man's shoulder and said quietly, "I'm sure you will. Then I'll turn around while the hole in my back sews itself back together and blast your head off with a shotgun."

As Wade walked out of the room Tieria stood sweating heavily and trembling. His fist clenched and he mumbled, "It's impossible he's one of us."

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the Konohamaru's hatch as Wade walked over and asked, "So, how'd your talk with him go?"

Wade shrugged and said, "Oh nothing much. You know how two dudes get when they talk, although my face hurts a little from his girly punch."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Grave exited the ship and said, "Hixar, where's Tieria?"

"Purple boy is still wetting himself in the interrogation room," Wade said offhanded.

Grave narrowed his eyes and said, "I'd be careful about making jokes, especially considering Tieria is the one you hurt most."

Marianne and Lust raised their eyebrows and Naruto sighed and asked, "So, Wade. You have a history with them?"

Wade scratched his chin and said, "Hmmm, sort of."

"Sort of?!" Hixar shouted. "You killed my previous self!" he bellowed.

"Hixar!" Tieria scolded as he joined the group. "Be careful what you say around them," he said in annoyance.

Hixar folded back slightly and said, "Right."

Wade chuckled and said to Naruto, "They're just talking about a bunch of secretive mumbo jumbo. But, yes. This place is where I was 'born' so to speak."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "I'll ask about that later. How'd the inspection go?"

Grave nodded and said, "Fine. I didn't find anything troubling."

Naruto nodded and asked, "So, we cleared then Tieria?"

"Almost," he responded. "I want to personally ask one more question," he said.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Shoot."

"Are you really the pilot of the Knight Gundam?" Tieria asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "Sure am."

Tieria narrowed his eyes and said, "I see. Then I approve you for minor clearance, but remember that everything you see from this point on is completely confidential. And if there is even a suspicion you might reveal this information then you will be eliminated on the spot."

Naruto shrugged and said, "You don't know how many times I've said those words myself. I don't see any problems. So I assume you'll take us to your commanding officer now?"

Tieria shook his head and said, "No. Celestial Being does not have one single commander. Instead we are divided into groups. You are currently meeting with two of them. I'll take you to those groups' leaders instead."

Naruto nodded and said, "Good enough. Mind telling me the names of these groups?"

"Ptolemaios and Fereshte," Tieria said simply.

* * *

Inside the monitoring room Tieria and the others came from, the red-haired woman stood watching the goings on in the hangar with a saddened expression as another person entered.

It was a fair-skinned woman with shoulder length silver hair tied in a high, wide ponytail with a black hairband and blue eyes wearing thin, round glasses and a blue and grey military-style jacket with a knee-length black skirt. "Miss Sumeragi, are you sure you wish to meet with them? Marianne is an old acquaintance of yours."

The now identified Sumeragi turned and said with a weak smile, "Yes. I never got the chance to thank her for saving me from court-martial. So don't worry, Chall. I'll be fine."

Chall sighed and said, "If you wish. I'm more interested in the commander of this little group." She then walked over to the large group of screens beside Sumeragi and watched as Tieria and the others walked with Naruto's group and said, "I've seen video of his work over the past few months. He's quite the oddity. He seems to be able to summon the Knight Gundam from anywhere in the world, wherever it is he keeps it docked, and has a variety of…abilities he manifests through it."

Sumeragi raised an eyebrow and said, "Abilities? Like what?"

Chall glanced at her and then pressed several buttons and video of Naruto's previous battles came on the screens. "Strange ones. For example, when he made his initial appearance, he showed a staggering degree of telekinesis, an ability thought to exist only in myth; seeing as he was able to pull the massive Axis station away from the Earth without even touching it," she paused as video played showing Naruto pulling the massive rock away. "Then it was seen he has the ability to teleport to any location at will," she said as it showed Naruto in the Knight Gundam teleporting to its sword during his battle with Char. "He also shows a high degree of battle prowess, being a highly skilled fighter in the use of swords and even has other abilities thought supernatural," she said with an intrigued smirk as it showed footage of Naruto using his sword and then switch to Naruto using the attacks he used against Char.

Sumeragi watched the video in surprise and asked, "Wouldn't those skills be from his suit?"

Chall shook her head and said, "No. I managed to find parts of the blueprints professor Kasshu used for the Knight Gundam. It uses a motion figure system, scanning the pilot's movements and replicating them exactly. That means that all of it, the abilities and the skill in combat, are a result of him, not the machine."

Sumeragi's eyes widened and she returned her focus to the cameras as Naruto and the others were shown walking down the corridors and then said with a smirk, "Well then. I'd say it would probably be a bad idea to cross him, no?"

Chall nodded and said, "Correct. I also highly doubt that these are the extent of his abilities. He may even make a good Gundam Meister."

"Now, now, don't get ahead of yourself. We need to let Veda decide that one," Sumeragi said as she took a drink from a glass on the counter.

Chall narrowed her eyes and said, "Drinking on the job again? You should be careful about that, we don't want it getting in the way of your tactical forecasting." She then turned and walked out of the room.

Sumeragi looked down at her glass and said lowly, "Yeah, as if there's much to get in the way of."

* * *

Naruto and the others arrived at a large room and Tieria said, "Alright, we're going to introduce you to the effectual heads of the Ptolemaios and Fereshte groups."

As they entered Naruto looked around impressed at the architecture of the room. It was a large room that was semicircular at the entrance with light grey-blue walls that had a second story with a catwalk around the edge at the top with multiple balconies on it, an ornate design along the bottom and third-circle red couch in the middle. At the entrance to the room behind the couch the second story meets the first by two curved staircases that follow the curvature of the room as they descend. Along the walls going from end to end were a series of ornate windows that showed an outdoor scene with trees and grass. Opposite the main entrance was a single large screen.

Standing in front of this screen were the respective leaders of Fereshte and Ptolemaios, Chall and Sumeragi.

The moment Marianne saw Sumeragi her eyes widened in surprise and concern. "L-Leesa…" she said breathlessly.

Tieria looked between them as Sumeragi approached Marianne and asked, "You two know each other?"

Sumeragi nodded and said, "Yes, part of how I became selected for this position was thanks to Lady Marianne."

Marianne shook her head and said, "No Leesa, you earned that all on your own."

Sumeragi shrugged and said, "I'm not so sure about that but it's good to see you again."

The happy atmosphere dissolved instantly as a click was heard.

Everyone turned to see Tieria aiming his pistol at Sumeragi.

She looked at him in shock and asked, "W-what are you doing Tieria?"

Tieria said calmly, "You should have told us you had a history with these people when you were consulted about their arrival. If we had known that anyone in this group knew your true identity they would have been denied access. I assume you negating that information was part of your human emotions, but if you can make such a bad judgment call like this, what's to say you won't do the same thing on the battlefield?"

Hearing his words hurt Sumeragi as her eyes narrowed and her fist clenched.

Marianne frowned at Tieria and said, "Why don't you just calm down a little. If you know this much about her then you should know-"

"I don't," Tieria interrupted flatly. "And that's the point. When Sumeragi and the others joined Celestial Being they knew it was under the pretense that they were adopting entirely new identities. That means abandoning whatever history they had and starting anew."

Marianne opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted again, this time by a surprising source.

"What bullshit," Naruto said annoyed.

Tieria glared at him and said, "You are not a member of our organization so you have no right to speak."

"Then just try and stop me," Naruto challenged.

Tieria scowled at him but didn't interrupt him.

"I see, then allow me to say this. I don't know about you and your friends, but for most humans, we can't simply drop our past. It's impossible. It's our history, it's what made us who we are and what lead everyone who is part of this organization to _be_ a part of it. Humans can't just leave their pasts behind, otherwise they will simply repeat them…I would know," Naruto said angrily.

Tieria narrowed his eyes and sighed. He then said as he holstered his pistol, "You humans aggravate me to no end. Being tied down to your past as you are is infuriatingly inconvenient. While I may disagree with your sentiment, I have my orders to leave it alone so I will do that. But I suggest that you do not provide any further surprises such as this."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'll do what I can." He then turned to Marianne and Sumeragi and said, "I apologize that your reunion was interrupted."

Marianne smirked while Sumeragi raised an eyebrow.

Marianne waved her hand and said, "Don't worry. It won't affect anything too much."

Naruto nodded and looked at Sumeragi and asked, "I just realized I don't know your name."

She nodded and said, "Well…my name now is Sumeragi Lee Noriega."

Wade sighed and said, "That's a complicated name."

Or maybe you're just an idiot.

"Shut up."

Naruto then said, "Right, I suppose now that the tension has been mostly broken we should resume our purpose for this entire thing."

Sumeragi nodded and turned to Chall, who also nodded.

"Alright, is there anyone else you'd like to include in this discussion before we get started however?" Chall asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, if you'll give me a moment I'll get them here."

Chall nodded and said, "Take your time."

* * *

Naruto swiftly returned to the Konohamaru and went to the bridge where he found the people he was looking for.

"Tony, Rakshata, Tohdoh, Jeremiah I want the four of you to come with me," Naruto said as he walked in.

Tony, who was busy nursing his face from a slap from Tanaka turned and said, "Sure, my face will be better for it."

Naruto smirked and said, "I doubt it. Unless you can keep your…instincts under wraps I can't guarantee your safety."

Tony made a comical sigh and said, "I guess they just can't keep their hands off me."

Rakshata huffed as she walked by and said, "Don't make me laugh." She then turned to Naruto and asked, "So I'm supposing we're going to join your discussions with Celestial Being?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes. I want two mech designers and two pilots on my side for this."

Rakshata winked and said, "Then you've picked the best in the business, as well as Tony."

Tony made an overdramatic gesture as if he'd been shot and said flatly, "Rakshata, that hurts."

Rakshata merely huffed.

Tohdoh nodded and said, "Right, I hope these people don't pose a threat to Japan."

"I'll be sure they don't my friend," Naruto responded.

Jeremiah saluted and said, "I will accompany you then, I will also feel less uneasy about Lady Marianne. No offense of course."

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "None taken. While I'm sure you trust me, seeing she's alright with your own two eyes is more easing."

Jeremiah smirked and said, "Glad to see you see it that way."

Naruto nodded and said, "Right, then let's return. They'll get suspicious if we don't hurry up."

Everyone nodded and joined him back to the large meeting room.

* * *

Naruto and the others arrived back at the meeting room and Naruto motioned to the others and said, "I hope you don't mind that these are the people I brought with me."

Tieria, Leesa and the others looked them over and Tieria looked to Leesa and nodded.

She nodded back and said, "We don't have any problems. Actually we're just waiting for our lead mechanic to join us since I figure he could give you some technical information that we simply can't."

Naruto nodded and responded, "Sounds good, I'll leave those discussions up to Tony and Rakshata."

The two of them nodded as the side door opened and an older man with short, messy black hair, narrow black eyes, a short scruffy beard and wearing a light blue collared shirt with a white button down over it and loose pants that were white on the edges and light blue in the middle walked in drinking a glass of coffee.

As he entered he waved to the others and turned to Naruto's group and ended spitting out his coffee.

Naruto sweat-dropped and thought, '_Guess he wasn't expecting us._'

"_**I don't think it is you he is surprised about,**_**"** Knight commented.

'_Oh, who do you think it is then?_' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_**I believe it is Ms. Chawla,**_**"** Knight responded.

'_Huh, you think?_' Naruto asked rhetorically.

* * *

Knight was about to respond when one of Ryuujin's tails tapped his shoulder and said, **"He wasn't actually looking for an answer."**

"**Oh…my bad,"** Knight said plainly.

Ryuujin shrugged and said, **"Don't worry, the kid just would've joked about it had you actually responded. I decided to save you from that shame this once. You're on your own next time though."**

Knight merely sighed in response.

* * *

Naruto looked between the man and Rakshata and asked, "You know him?"

Rakshata looked at him confused and said, "No, never met him in my life."

The man nodded and said, "Right, but I'm a…family friend so to speak."

Rakshata raised an eyebrow and then said with a shrug, "If you say so. Nobody I know but whatever."

Tieria grumbled and said, "Tell me, Naruto, are you going to have any further surprises about whom those in your company know within Celestial Being? It would be a great inconvenience to have to reorganize the entire team should our meetings here not go as planned."

Leesa frowned and snapped at him, "That's enough Tieria. It's an unwise move to constantly insult our guests."

Tieria frowned and said, "This is not some dinner party, Miss Sumeragi. We are a paramilitary organization, it is always wise to plan for every contingency."

Naruto chuckled and said, "It's alright Miss Leesa, or Sumeragi, or whatever it is I'm supposed to call you; what he's saying isn't unfounded."

Tieria narrowed his eyes in curiosity as Naruto continued to speak.

"However…I have experience with groups like this, both within and without, and I have learned it is very unwise to sew bad blood between those you are hoping to add to your cause or who are meeting with you if your very location is a secret," Naruto said with a knowing smirk.

Tieria narrowed his eyes further in annoyance and asked, "Is that a threat?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Not in the least. I stand to gain very little and lose a lot by betraying your secrets; it is merely helpful advice. Now, I have my own question."

Tieria nodded uneasily and thought, '_This man…he is supposedly human and yet he has not shown even the slightest amount of discomfort in such high stakes negotiations. That will either prove to be invaluable, or volatile._'

"What exactly _is_ Celestial Being's goal?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms.

Tieria answered immediately, "The complete and total eradication of war."

Naruto smirked and said, "Lofty. Have any ideas on how to do that?"

This time Chall answered by saying, "Armed interventions."

Naruto narrowed his eyes this time and said, "I'm not sure I want to know what that means, but humor me."

Hixar shrugged and said, "Put simply, anywhere we see nations or organizations mobilizing or outfitting for acts of war, or simply causing them, we will show up, kick their asses back to the stone age and then book it."

Naruto sighed and said, "So you want to put an end to warfare through the use of guerilla warfare? Please tell me you see how backwards that is."

Tieria snarled and said, "If you don't like it then you are free to leave."

Naruto then said plainly, "Upon which time you will blow us into space dust."

Tieria huffed and responded, "True, but you would have brought it upon yourselves."

"Perhaps. But my point is that you had better have one hell of a game plan for doing this. Otherwise all you'll do is _cause_ further warfare amongst the nations," Naruto said in a cautioning tone.

"You are not even part of our organization, you have little room to criticize our goals. Besides, I'm assuming you have your own reasons for reaching out to us?" Tieria asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "We do. We'd like to ask for your assistance. We have a few…problems of our own that we believe you would do great at handling, or at least in helping us handle them."

Tieria scoffed and asked, "You're not mistaking us for a mercenary group are you? If you have some personal vendetta to settle look up one of the mercenary middle men back on Earth."

Naruto shook his head and said, "No. I'm not mistaking you for that in the slightest. I was just going on a hunch that you are working for humanity's best interests."

Tieria raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto scratched his chin in thought and then responded, "There is another organization that's just as secretive as your own called the Geass Order. They have plans through world domination through military force. And so far, they're doing a bang up job."

Grave raised an eyebrow and said, "We've never heard of such a group."

Naruto nodded and replied, "True. But until recently I had not heard of your group either."

"Touché," Grave retorted.

Naruto smirked as Tieria said, "You make a good point. But I'd like to see evidence of this 'Geass Order' before we discuss anything further."

Naruto looked over to Marianne. She looked back with a nod. Naruto sighed and walked over to Tieria, reaching into his pocket.

Tieria narrowed his eyes and tensed his fingers, as did Grave.

"Easy," Naruto said as he pulled out a flash drive. He reached out to Tieria but pulled back when the man reached for it and said, "Before I give you this our agreement needs to be setup."

Tieria narrowed his eyes again and said, "Very well. You would like our aid. How?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Simple. We would like your help on any ops we perform against the Geass Order. We would also like to tap into a little of your funds and equipment."

Tieria sneered and said, "You're asking quite a lot. What are you offering in return?"

"Information on a group who would most likely be your greatest opponent in the future, who would put their all into stopping your armed interventions. And who have their fingers in every level of the Federation's government. From the UN council to the local government of Podunk, Alaska. Their basically your greatest cash cow. Take them out and you deal with one of the greatest perpetrators of wartime actions," Naruto responded plainly.

Everyone in the room, even those on Naruto's side not already aware of this, widened their eyes in shock.

"And you actually expect us to believe that some ragtag group of militants has this kind of intel?" Tieria challenged.

Naruto pointed the flash drive up, then at Marianne and said, "She used to be one of their top members. She was brainwashed at the time however, so she's no longer a threat."

"And if your blind trust is proven false?" Chall asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "I'll handle it in that case." Sighing he said, "You people really seem to doubt my skills and abilities. You want me to blow up an asteroid or two to prove them?"

Tieria huffed and said, "You'd need high power weaponry to do that."

Naruto smirked and said, "I have my methods."

Tieria looked Naruto in the eyes and said, "I see. You obviously believe you can do it. Which means you are either extremely powerful or extremely insane. Though those two are sometimes bedfellows. I will give you some benefit of the doubt, but I'm not going to just trust you implicitly."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I'd call you a fool if you did. Now, may I ask if you have anything you'd like in return for what we want?"

Leesa nodded and said, "We do. Now, getting aid from Celestial Being usually requires membership. But you seem like the 'go on my own, both to heaven or hell' kind of man. So I'm doubting you'll accept that."

Naruto smirked and retorted, "That's not necessarily true. It depends on how much freedom you give me if I join. If I am a member of your little club but am allowed to act essentially on my own then I don't have a problem with joining."

This surprised everyone, although one particular person didn't seem to be as surprised.

"But if I'm required to follow strict constraints as well as the orders sent down from you guys then the answer is a definite no," Naruto responded.

Leesa folded her arms and turned to Tieria and asked, "Tieria, don't we still have a personnel shortage in our cell?"

Tieria nodded and said unsurely, "Yes…but it is not up to us to decide that."

Leesa smiled deviously and said, "What if we took the initiative this once?"

"It would alter our plans greatly. It may even derail them entirely, we would need clearance for that," Tieria said in growing irritation.

Grave closed his eyes momentarily and then reopened them and said, "I've just consulted with Veda. It seems that it is postulating having these people on our side."

Tieria raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really? That's strange behavior." He then turned to Naruto and said, "In the meantime. Why not tell us what else you have to offer us should you join us?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Right. If we are given membership and allowed to operate under our own volition, having complete, or even just marginal, access to your funding and equipment then we would agree to aid you on any missions you go on and any missions you determine that would best suit our particular talents we'll do so."

"But only if you're allowed to operate on you own at all other times?" Tieria asked.

Naruto nodded and responded, "Essentially."

Tieria narrowed his eyes and Grave said, "I have Veda's results."

"And?" Chall asked.

"It's been determined that their joining of Celestial Being wouldn't be a mistake. Veda also decided, based on previous missions and operations they've done in their short time, that adjoining them under the command of one of our groups would hinder their abilities," Grave responded.

Tieria nodded and said, "Rather fortunate. However, if it is a decision by Veda then I will not argue."

Naruto put a hand on his hip and asked, "Would you mind explaining what this 'Veda' is?"

Tieria instead said, "That is based on whether you join or not."

"Do you accept our terms?" Naruto asked.

Tieria looked over to Grave who nodded and then to Chall and Leesa and did the same.

Chall nodded and said, "We do."

Naruto smirked and said, "Well then, give us an arm patch and point us to the recruitment center."

The other Celestial Being members looked confused but Leesa stifled a chuckle.

Chall looked at her puzzled.

Collecting herself Leesa said, "It's a joke about military membership."

Chall nodded in unconcerned understanding. She then turned to Naruto and said, "In that case. We will begin the introductions. My name is Chall Acustica, the head of the Fereshte cell."

Leesa nodded and said, "I am the effectual head of the Ptolemaios cell. My codename is Sumeragi Lee Noriega. Although you already knew that."

Naruto nodded and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm hoping I'll be made head of whatever cell I get put into."

Chall nodded and said, "Yes…in this case you and your crew would simply be made into your own cell rather than be added into a new one."

Naruto chuckled and asked, "So what would our name be then?"

Chall narrowed her eyes in annoyance and said in a short tone, "That is up to you to decide. Now, as for your earlier question. Veda is the artificial intelligence that guides and leads Celestial Being and all its cells and observers. Every vessel used by use has a remote access terminal to Veda, however none of us know Veda's actual, physical location."

Naruto nodded and said, "I see. So I'm guessing you have advanced technology?"

"Most advanced in the world," the older man from before said.

Naruto turned and asked with a nod, "And you are?"

Stopping short of face-palming the man said, "Ah, name's Ian Vashti. I Ptolemaios' head mechanic."

Naruto nodded and said, "I see. Good to meet you." He then walked over to Tieria and handed him the flash drive and said, "Hope you appreciate it."

Tieria narrowed his eyes and said, "It depends on how valuable the intel is."

Naruto then turned to the others and asked, "Do we get to meet the rest of each of your teams?"

Leesa nodded and said, "Yes. So far Veda has it planned so that Ptolemaios will take up the bulk of our interventions. Fereshte will function mainly behind the scenes as our backup. Though I'm not sure where that leaves you lot."

"Veda has decided that, based on the information Naruto gave us, the Geass Order is a threat dire enough to require the efforts of an entire cell," Grave added.

Leesa's eyes widened and she asked, "Seriously? They're that big of a threat?"

Grave nodded and said, "Yes. It seems they have plans that put the megalomaniacal plots of other organizations in the past to shame. I don't even fully understand it myself."

Naruto chuckled and said, "It helps to have a healthy dose of the batshit insanes in your head."

Grave coughed lightly and said, "I'd like to think I'm rather sane."

Naruto nodded amusedly and said, "Then don't try to understand it, your brain'll just break."

Hixar laughed and said, "I like him!"

"Of course you would," Grave said exhausted.

Chall sighed and said, "By the way, the two bickering morons are Grave Violento and Hixar Fermi, they're on my team."

Grave nodded and Hixar made a 'v' sign with a grin.

Tieria added, "My name is Tieria Erde as I said before, I'm with Ptolemaios."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I guessed that by the way Sumeragi kept snapping at you."

Leesa chuckled in return while Tieria huffed in annoyance. She then nodded and said, "I suppose I'll introduce to the rest of my team next. Chall can handle hers when she's ready."

Chall then said, "I'll need to brief them on the situation first."

Leesa nodded and replied, "Good, that should give us ample time." She then motioned off to the side and said, "If you'll come with me I'll show you the rest of our crew."

Naruto nodded and followed Leesa out the side door. He then turned and said, "Why don't the rest of you return to the ship. Marianne, think you can handle the majority of the briefings for me?"

She nodded and said, "Of course. I have a few things I'd like to take care of anyway."

* * *

As the group of Naruto, Leesa, Tieria and Ian moved down a corridor to their destination, Leesa asked, "So, Naruto, you planning on taking a codename?"

Naruto shook his head with a frown and said, "I don't particularly like to hide my identity unless necessary. So if you don't mind I'll stick with Naruto Uzumaki."

She chuckled slightly and said, "If you say so. That's a bit risky but I won't stop you."

Naruto nodded and said, "I appreciate that."

* * *

Soon they reached a large room that Naruto could tell was hangar, despite lacking a vessel inside.

"This is supposed to be where Ptolemaios' ship, the Ptolemy, is docked but it's actually not quite finished yet. But you can still meet the crew, what little we have at the moment," Leesa said as a few other people joined them.

One was the muscled man from the control room. Another was a young man with short brown hair and wide brown eyes wearing a blue jacket and a white shirt as well as brown pants. The third was an older man with blonde hair in a bowl cut and a small goatee on his chin with blue eyes and wearing a doctor's coat. The last was a young girl with shoulder length pink hair in curls on her shoulders and green eyes who wore a simple yellow shirt and white shorts.

Naruto nodded to them and Leesa began to introduce them. "First up, the muscular man is Lasse Aeon, he was also selected to become the Ptolemy's pilot once it is completed."

The now name Lasse nodded in recognition.

"The young man next to him is the Ptolemy's future helmsman, Lichtendahl Tsery," Leesa said as the young man waved.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed an oddity with the boy.

"Next to Licthendahl, or Lichty as we call him, is Joyce Moreno, Ptolemaios' head doctor," she added.

The older man nodded as did Naruto.

Leesa then waved and the young girl walked over to her tentatively. Chuckling she said, "And this little cutie is Feldt Grace. It hasn't really been decided what she'll do when she gets older but her parents were part of Celestial Being so she's with us too."

"Were?" Naruto asked, although he expected the answer.

A sad frown growing on her face, Leesa waved Feldt back and then said with a nod, "Yes, her parents were Ruido Resonance and Marlene Vlady. They were Celestial Being pilots that were killed in an accident six years ago before I got here. If you want the details you could ask Chall. She was close with them."

"But," Ian interrupted as he rubbed his shoulders, "I wouldn't expect much. Chall's had this cold and calculating persona about her ever since their deaths. I knew them well enough but didn't know the details of what happened. And Chall doesn't talk much and tends to get…agitated when those two are brought up. So in reality your best bet is to see if you can get the info from Ruido and Marlene's other old teammates, Hixar and Grave."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm not terribly curious so I won't pry if I don't find it necessary."

Leesa nodded and said, "That's for the best. One more thing, about me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Leesa tensed momentarily then said, "I know you overheard what Marianne called me before. However I think it's best if you call me by my current name, Sumeragi."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'll call you whatever you want. So, is this all of your crew?"

Sumeragi nodded and said, "Yes, for now at least. Lichty is the newest member and Veda's always searching for new additions. Whenever these new members are decided on we usually send Grave out to find them."

Lichty chuckled uneasily and said, "Yeah, the perfect scout. A tall man with long dark hair and who looks like he could kill a rhino with just his eyes. The only reason I didn't pass out is because Hixar managed to stave off his evil look."

Sumeragi laughed and said, "I suppose, although I had slightly…different thoughts when he showed up at my doorstep."

"Ahem!" Tieria interrupted, "Your…thoughts about my brethren are unwarranted."

Sumeragi blinked and then laughed heartily. She then said as she wiped away a tear, "Come now Tieria, what's a lonely woman supposed to think when two rather attractive men show up at her doorstep."

Tieria sighed and said, "I'm going to ignore that comment."

The others laughed at Tieria's rather obvious annoyance as he walked away.

Naruto finished his own laughing and said, "I'm glad to see things aren't quite so formal around here."

Sumeragi nodded and said, "If we all tried to stay as serious as Tieria all the time we'd go insane."

Naruto made a lecturing gesture and deadpanned, "You're working for a paramilitary organization planning to pick a fight with the entirety of humanity. I'd say you're already there."

Sumeragi then laughed heartily and said, "You know, I never thought about it like that. It's a shame we'll be working in different cells, you seem like someone worth keeping around, if only to stave off my own madness."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I get that a lot."

Sumeragi nodded and said, "I'd say Chall is just about ready for you. If you return to that main chamber she should be waiting. Not sure if she'll bring you to Fereshte's hangar or not like we did though."

Naruto nodded and said, "Doesn't really matter so long as I meet the whole team."

* * *

Naruto then headed back to the main chamber where, just as Sumeragi said, Chall was waiting with the rest of her team.

Next to her were Grave and Hixar on her flanks.

Off to the side was a man with short, wild red hair and grey eyes who wore an olive green military uniform.

Next to him was a young looking girl with grey hair resembling strips and red eyes who wore a brown and white top that was harnessed to a brown skirt and tall brown boots. Although this was all superseded by Naruto's observation that she had brown cat ears. Mechanical cat ears but all the same.

On the opposite side was something Naruto didn't know if he should be surprised by or expect, another catgirl. This one looked almost identical to the other with two differences, one was the most obvious, a much more devious appearance, and the other was a tail that swayed lazily.

Naruto sighed and thought to himself, '_I thought I was finished with catgirls. The last thing I need is another Kuroka.' _Shivering these thoughts from his mind Naruto took notice of the last two team members.

The first was an older man with short brown hair that grayed on the sides and brown eyes wearing a white and blue uniform.

Next to him was a young girl with long, light blonde hair and green eyes as well as dark skin wearing a simple white dress. Naruto noticed with confusion how similar she looked to Rakshata.

Naruto asked, "This is your entire team I take it?"

Pushing her glasses up her nose, Chall said, "Aside from the less important grunt crew."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her dismissive tone.

Nodding she then said, "Obviously you've already met Hixar and Grave so introducing them isn't necessary. To my left is Eco Calore, one of our pilots."

The red-haired man nodded and said, "I'm Eco, Fereshte's best pilot."

"If that's the case, then why are you the backup pilot?" Grave asked.

Eco cringed and then said, "B-because I'm so great that sending me out would be unfair."

Hixar chuckled and said, "Right. Which is why Grave and I have a near perfect battle record and you're on your third suit."

"Grrr, shut up!" Eco shouted before crossing his arms in annoyance.

Chall sighed and said, "Next to him is Gundam Meister 874. Most of us simply call her Hanayo however."

Hanayo nodded and said evenly, "Pleased to meet you."

Naruto waited a moment, and when she didn't say anything he sighed and said, "Same here."

Hanayo nodded in return.

Chall motioned to the side and said, "This is Gundam Meister 887, she is usually referred to as Hayana however."

Hayana waved and said, "Nice to meet you."

Again Naruto waited, but when she remained silent he began to sigh but then she went, "Nya~" Naruto proceeded to cringe.

Hayana put a hand to her mouth and teased, "Aww, don't like it when I say nya? But I love to say nya, nyaa."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow in response.

Hixar came to his rescue and said, "Come on Hayana, stop teasing 'im, amusing as it is."

Hayana nodded and said, "Whatever you say Hixar." She then glanced at Naruto deviously and added, "Nya."

Naruto merely sighed in annoyance.

Hixar chuckled to himself but both he and Hayana stiffened when they felt the very angry gaze of Chall.

Said woman then adjusted her glasses again and said, "Next is Reed Richards. He is the main mechanic for Fereshte. He's also a mutant."

Naruto blinked and asked, "Mutant?"

Reed nodded and then began to stretch his body, as though he were made of rubber.

Naruto shivered and said, "I get it. Just watching you is making my ones hurt."

Reed chuckled and said, "Most people have that reaction."

Chall pointed to the young girl and said, "Lastly is Sherilyn Hyde. She may be young but she is talented and is being tutored by Ptolemaios' Ian Vashti."

Naruto nodded and said, "Cool. So I've met both of your teams now. I suppose I should introduce my team at some point."

Chall yet again adjusted her glasses in what Naruto assumed was a habit she suppresses around the Ptolemy team and said, "That isn't necessary. Our observer sent us the files on everyone in your team. Having highly skilled members has its drawbacks."

Naruto smirked and said, "With skill comes notoriety, I'm more familiar with that concept than you may think. I understood that risk when I asked for their assistance."

Chall nodded and said, "Good, then you'll also understand when I say we probably know more about your team than you do."

Naruto shrugged and said, "That's fine by me, I prefer to learn about the people I work with by speaking with them, not digging in their files."

Chall sighed and said, "A kind but haphazard method."

Naruto rubbed his nose with a chuckle and said, "What can I say? I'm a people person."

Sumeragi then entered the room and said, "Actually, you haven't met our entire teams just yet."

Chall looked at her sternly, receiving only a dismissive wave as the woman said, "There are a few people you should meet."

Naruto nodded and the main door opened up as a woman with short black hair, dark brown eyes under black glasses wearing a red and pink business suit entered with two large black boxes beside her on carts.

Chall walked over to Sumeragi and said quietly, "You're making a big mistake Sumeragi."

She put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Myung agreed to it."

Chall frowned in annoyance as the woman stopped and Sumeragi said to Naruto, "This is Myung Fang Long. She is a highly skilled artificial intelligence programmer for Celestial Being. And before you ask she didn't have a hand in Veda's design."

Myung removed her glasses, revealing her dark brown eyes to Naruto and said, "Don't give me that much credit. I could never match Schenberg's level of expertise in a hundred years."

Naruto took note of the name Schenberg but kept quiet.

Myung bowed lightly and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki. I am personally interested in that mobile suit you pilot, mainly due to its AI."

Naruto chuckled and said, "If you want to study it you'll need to ask him, not me."

Grave then interrupted saying, "Speaking of, where exactly is the Knight Gundam? I didn't see it in the hangar."

Naruto smirked and said, "That my friend, is a little much for you to gather."

Myung smirked playfully and said, "I happen to dabble a little in quantum mechanics, so why not tell me? Then I might be able to dumb it down for friends."

Naruto shook his head and said, "If you don't mind, that's one secret I'd like to keep to myself."

Myung shrugged and said, "Can't blame me for trying."

He then looked at the two black boxes next to her, both of which he noticed had red lenses in the middle similar to project eyes, and asked, "So what are those?"

Myung waved her finger and said, "You mean, '_Who_ are they?' They are the Apple sisters, Sharon and Maron." She then pressed a switch on both devices and the red lenses flickered alight and projected images of two women.

One was an older woman with long, flowing, fiery orange hair and emerald green eyes with a green and red jewel on her forehead and red lipstick. The other was a slightly younger looking woman with short red hair and similar facial features, with pink lipstick instead. Naruto noticed both had a distinct lack of clothing, but without any anatomy on their holographic forms he figured it wasn't necessary.

The short-haired woman stretched, an action Naruto knew was unnecessary for a hologram but thought was amusing none the less, and said in a cheery voice, "I'm Maron Apple!"

And the older woman folded her arms and said in a calmer tone, "And my name is Sharon. We are both artificial intelligences designed by Miss Long. Well, I am. I actually partially made my sister myself out of boredom."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and thought, '_An AI that can feel boredom?_'

"_**AHEM!**_**"** Knight interjected.

'_Oops, forgot about you. But with two naked women in front of me, real or not, I can't be blamed that much,_' Naruto added offhand.

Knight merely sighed.

Sharon looked over to Naruto and said with an intrigued tone as she rubbed her chin, "Sooo, this is Naruto, hm? The pilot of the Knight Gundam. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto nodded and Maron proceeded to jump onto Naruto's shoulders, something that surprised him and said cheerily, "Same here! Boy, you really are a cutie."

Naruto groaned and waved the hologram woman away.

Maron giggled and said, "Dontcha think he's gonna be amusing sis?"

A sly smirk on her face, Sharon said, "There's a very distinct possibility. Although time will tell."

Brushing off his annoyance, Naruto asked, "How did-"

"How did Maron come into physical contact with you?" Myung finished.

Naruto nodded.

Myung put one hand against her cheek and folded the other under it for support and said, "It's quite simple really. Utilizing some of Celestial Being's advanced forcefield technology I was able to augment their holographic projectors to utilize near-mircroscopic particles to create a field of denser matter around them, giving them the same impact as though they were corporeal matter."

Naruto made a silent "O" as he listened and then said, "That's pretty smart. Nice use of the tech too."

Myung almost fell over in surprise and asked impressed, "Y-you actually understood that?"

Naruto smirked triumphantly and said, "You'd be surprised."

Myung blinked and then laughed and said, "My, my. You're just full of surprises. At first I thought you were just another jarhead and here I am eating my words as we discuss quantum mechanics and matter displacement fields."

At that point in the conversation everyone present had an expression similar to a deer in headlights as the two's conversation got more and more theoretical.

Myung sighed gratified and said, "I'm quite surprised. A man who is strong, a skilled pilot _and_ a technical genius like myself, I think I'm in love."

Naruto laughed and said, "Well, let's not go quite that far, yet. For now I need to get back to my own ship and see how this will all be sorted out."

Myung nodded as he left and Sharon and Maron looked at each other playfully before flickering off.

* * *

**And fin. That ends this chapter. I know a lot happened and a lot of characters were introduced but I hope it wasn't too break neck for everyone. Anyway, I don't have much to say here other than leave a review as usual and make sure to tell me what you thought of the chapter, what you think of the story and what you think might happen if you're so inclined. Also, an internet cookie to anyone who can guess what all of the new series introduced are. There's not going to be any real reward for getting it right, but if you do I'll mention you at the top of next chapter. Anyway, bye-bye.**


	12. Justice and Olympus

Chapter XII

**Hello people. I hope the wait wasn't too bad, anyway I can't think of anything important to add. Just the usual nod to my coauthor seeker of true anime fan fic. Oh, there is one thing. A little while ago when I updated Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon I started a challenge/competition. It goes as thus: I need a cover image for the story and surprisingly finding any images featuring Naruto and High School DxD is almost impossible. I would make a cover image myself but both my drawing and photoshop abilities are less than optimal. As a result I have put it up to my readers, anyone who reads Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon, to make a cover image for the story. All that is required is for Naruto and Rias to be in the same image but anything that shows Naruto and High School DxD being in the same story is acceptable as long as the only Naruto characters are Naruto or Itachi. The reward for doing that is that you get to choose one character who is in Naruto's harem, in that story but with little connection here. There are other series involved with that story so I will tell you what you those stories are should I choose you for the winner. Simply send me a pm with the image itself or a link to the image and I'll look at it and decide when I upload the next chapter of that story. That's about it in terms of special things so I'll just get on to the reviewer responses.**

**Juubi no ookami: There's a lot about this story you won't expect. Yes, it is safe to say that. The Stone gives him immortality and obviously the ability to create homunculi.**

**dregus: Too late.**

**NiwaTG: No, no she isn't. That's the intention, guess you'll just need to wait and see. Well two thousand years spent dealing with creatures beyond the imagination of most tends to do that to a person. No he is not, the reasons will be revealed in full later. Well seriousness isn't his best quality. Perhaps, you'll need to keep reading to see if it is. I can't reveal that here but it is quite different than canon. If you PM me I'll tell you anything you want to know, that's always been my policy. Seems like it, he does have quite the luck doesn't he? It will, that's what he does. Comparing this Naruto with canon Naruto is a joke. The review is just fine, hope your computer heals up. I have a question, is that Kirito as your profile pic?**

**Jebest4781: There are a lot of Marvel elements. Of course she is. That's a long ways away.**

**That's about it for reviewer responses, nothing else to add except anyone interested in the competition just send me a PM.**

* * *

After officially joining Celestial Being Naruto was given access to Veda's systems, a role he gave to Knight. Naruto quickly discovered that Veda and its data were extremely vaster than even the Ptolemaios or Fereshte teams knew. Unfortunately for him and Knight Veda wasn't so ready to give all of its information but Naruto was given enough access to discover Veda had little more than what Marianne had on the Geass Order aside from the locations of several of their remote bases.

Naruto also discovered that Celestial Being was far more active than he had anticipated. Fereshte was the more active of the two teams, performing black ops missions, providing disinformation and essentially making sure Celestial Being's very existence is hidden for longer from the world. They also went around the planet searching for supplies, future observers and basically acting as the glue for the group.

Naruto discovered just how true this was when, only a few days after joining Celestial Being, his team, which had become known as Olympus after its inception, was tasked with joining a Fereshte strike team comprised of Grave and Hixar to launch an attack on an Axis base in one of the colonies.

Chall decided Hixar and Grave should use Naruto's Konohamaru instead of the Fereshte ship since it was faster and after discussing the location of the base the Konohamaru was loaded with the meisters' mobile weapons.

Hixar's was a blue and white jet with two large beam pods attached to it, the GN Sefer.

Grave's was a tall, lanky white and light blue mobile suit with vents on its shoulders called the Gundam Rasiel.

As the two mobile suits were loaded onto the ship Chall came up to Naruto to inform him of the actual battle plan.

* * *

The two stood in the Konohamaru's war room with the holographic display in the middle depicting a cylindrical colony.

"This is Side Four, it is the location of an Axis intelligence base. Unfortunately one of our supply runs was interrupted about two months back and we had to call for help from one of the other cells operating on the ground. As a result Axis has spent a bit of time looking for us. Sadly they're getting close so we need you and the others to go in and stop the intelligence gathering. Even if it means destroying the colony," Chall said plainly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes then said with a shake of the head, "No, it won't come to that. I refuse to let innocents die because of what happens around them. Aside from that what's the plan?"

Chall sighed and said, "That's a noble idea but don't let it cloud your judgment. As for the plan; Side Four is both the best and worst place for Axis to set up an intelligence suite. The best because Side Four is neutral and therefore ships from all sides pass through its walls. The worst because that fact alone is what will allow us to sneak in. If what I've seen is correct you have some form of space displacement technology?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Nodding she said, "For example hiding the GN Sefer and Gundam Rasiel where it is physically impossible to find them."

Naruto nodded and said, "I can do that, hell I could sneak the whole ship in that way…it just wouldn't come out fully intact."

Adjusting her glasses Chall said, "Mr. Uzumaki please take this seriously. Anyway, once the GN Sefer and Rasiel are in you and they will split into three teams. One team will head for the communications towers Axis has set up here." She pointed to a spot in the middle of one of the large glass panels on the colony's surface. "The second team will go after the actual comm base situated near the main tower of the colony. The last team will head here," she paused as she pointed to a structure in one of the factory sectors.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "And that is?"

"It's an old factory that was used for production of ship parts but has since been converted into a mobile weapons factory by Axis. This has a twofold effect, it means you will be able to hamper their ability to make weapons for a period of time by destroying it, and it means you will face expectedly heavy mobile suit resistance. That is the set up, I will forward you the information on Grave and Hixar plus their machines and you can decide who goes where," Chall said finally.

Naruto nodded and responded, "So, that's the plan huh? That'll make it hard to do this without casualties. But I'll do what I can to prevent the deaths of helpless civilians."

Chall nodded and turned to leave saying, "Good luck. If you like, I can ask Sumeragi to go along with you as your tactical advisor. It's not like the Ptolemaios cell does very much."

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I think we can handle it. Heheh, this'll actually be the first battle my group has gone into _knowing_ it's a battle. Everything else has just been us reacting to getting attacked."

Chall nodded and said, "Hopefully you put that advantage to good use."

Naruto merely grinned and said, "I have a knack for doing the impossible."

Chall raised her eyebrow in curiosity before releasing an amused sigh and saying, "I see. Then you should do fine."

* * *

Naruto arrived in the hangar and found Grave and Hixar with their machines and asked, "So these are the ones right?"

The two men nodded in recognition.

Naruto nodded in return and said, "'Kay, you might want to stand back then."

The two simply did so as Naruto closed his left eye. His right pupil seemed to expand until his iris was gone, leaving just a black space. Then, the area around Naruto distorted in a swirling motion as if a vortex was forming from his eye.

The two mobile weapons then began to twist and distort as they were sucked into the vortex. After only a few moments the machines completely vanished.

Naruto sighed as his eye returned to normal and then looked to his left, a small crowd had formed around him with dropped jaws. Even the ever stoic Grave looked about ready to throw his hands up in sheer bewilderment.

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head and said, "Oh, guess I didn't mention that, huh?"

Marianne put a hand against her forehead and said, "Good grief, how much else can he do?"

* * *

Inside the Side Four main colony, a trial was being held by the neutral council government.

In front of the group of councilors stood a single person. A woman with long, dark green hair and narrow purple eyes who was wearing a high ranking Zeon uniform along with a long a brown coat and snared in handcuffs.

The main councilor, an older man with a long beard who wore a formal robe, looked at the woman with scorn and said loudly, "Cima Garahau, you have been brought before the neutral colonial council by the Principality of Zeon to be judged for your crimes against humanity for the recently ended One Year War. What say you to the crime of genocide by injecting a fellow neutral colony, Side Two, with deadly gas in a conceited effort to eliminate the Federation presence within?"

The now identified Cima narrowed her eyes and said coldly, "Not guilty. I was fooled by my commanders. I was told those were merely monitoring probes."

The councilor narrowed his eyes in contempt and responded, "That is a lie, it says in the mission statement, a mission statement submitted by you, that those were gas canisters and that you planned to use them from the beginning."

Cima snarled in anger and shouted, "Lies! I didn't submit the mission, my commander did and ordered my team to do it!"

Narrowing his eyes further he said, "I highly doubt that. Your previous commander is a well-respected Zeon officer even within the neutral colonies. It's highly impossible he would do something so heinous. Besides," he lifted the paper and pointed to a section and said, "this is your handwritten signature right here that solidifies your guilt."

Cima bit her lip in rage if only to prevent herself from doing something intentionally illegal. However, at the same time her hands were moving around in her handcuffs slowly.

* * *

Naruto and the Konohamaru arrived at Side Four swiftly due to its proximity to the hidden Celestial Being base along with Andrew's well-hone flight skills.

As the ship entered the port the crew went through their usual act, the actual crew hid and Naruto disguised himself as his birth father and replaced the actual crew with randomly transformed shadow clones.

After having the ship and the crew verified by customs the ship docked completely and the crew returned to normal operations and Naruto assembled the necessary crewmembers in the war room and explained the mission plan.

"Okay, everyone understands the basic plan?" Naruto asked.

All those involved nodded in agreement.

Naruto nodded back and said, "Good. Hixar will lead the group going after the comm towers since the GN Sefer is small and nimble." He then looked at Hixar and asked, "You think you with a small payload of missiles and a few Sabres mounted with the same weapons can handle this without need for mobile suits?"

Hixar gave a thumbs up and said, "So long as the pilots are good we're golden. And I don't need to be weighted down with a payload, the Sefer's got some big ass particle cannons on her that'll rip those puppies to pieces."

Naruto nodded and then looked to Grave and said, "You'll lead the second team going after the actual base and destroy their facilities. You'll also have Marianne, Nonette and Mu going with you." He looked to the three and asked, "I assume you'll follow his commands?"

Mu and Nonette nodded and Marianne said with a shrug, "It's been a while since I've taken orders on the field but I can adapt quickly."

Mu then raised his hand comically and asked, "Erm, I've got a question? All we've got here are basic suits. Think you've got anything with a little more kick to it?"

Naruto looked to Rakshata who said with a smirk, "I think I might have just what you're looking for. It's still a prototype but it's better than nothing." She pointed to a screen as a machine appeared on it. The machine was a plain, gray mobile suit with an orange protrusion from its back that functioned as a thruster along with large shoulder armor and optics that resembled sunglasses. She pointed to it and said, "It's a little something I came up with just recently. It's supposed to be mass produced but it functions just fine until then. I call the Grapearl."

Mu whistled and said, "Nice shades. I'll take it."

Rakshata smirked and said, "I figured. It's fast though so keep your wits about you."

Mu nodded and said, "I like fast."

Naruto nodded as well and said, "Obviously I'll lead the third team that will focus on destroying the mobile suit factory. And until we either destroy it or sufficiently get the attention of their forces team two needs to hang back."

Grave nodded in understanding.

"Good. Tony, I'd like you to bring you Iron Calamity as well as Tohdoh and Chiba in their Burais. We'll need speed in this one too," Naruto said looking around.

Everyone nodded and Naruto said, "Right. Everyone knows their roles. Now for the assortment of teams. Team one will be composed of Hixar in the GN Sefer plus three Sabres acting in support. Team two will be Grave, Marianne, Nonette and Mu plus four additional suits, for a team total of eight. Team three will be me, Tony, Tohdoh and Chiba plus we will each head a smaller team of four for a total of sixteen. The plan will have Team one going in for the hidden comm towers first to disrupt their communications; then five seconds after they take down the towers team three will move in and begin the attack on the mobile suit factory. I expect heavy resistance there to start with along with whatever else they decide to throw at us. Hopefully everything so team two can have as clear a shot as possible to the comm base to take it down. Everyone on team three will need to equip at least one heavy weapon and plenty of ammunition. Team two will need to travel light and move fast. I'm guessing you'll have about twenty seconds after you get within range of the base before they realize that we are just a red herring. Everyone understand the plan?"

"Yes sir!" everyone responded in unison.

Naruto nodded and said, "Then let's go. Try to keep the spread of fire to minimum. We won't endear ourselves to the public by annihilating civilians along with the enemy."

* * *

Naruto moved to the hangar and released the Rasiel and the GN Sefer from his Kamui allowing Grave and Hixar to board them.

Not a moment later Team one left out the back of the Konohamaru and made their way into the colony.

Hixar looked around from inside his cockpit at the colony and said with a whistle, "Damn, I don't think I've actually ever seen a colony from this angle."

"Lieutenant commander, what's our position to the comm tower?" one of the Sabre pilots asked.

Hixar looked down at his HUD map and said, "'Bout half a klick out. Get yer guns ready 'cuz we only get one pass at this."

One of the pilots said, "Don't worry LC, there's a reason we were picked for this."

Smirking Hixar said, "I hope so. We've got the target comin' up so get ready to make a bonfire."

GN Sefer's beam cannons rotated forward and the rocket compartments of the Sabres opened as they approached the almost invisible comm outpost. Preparing to fire his cannons Hixar grinned and shouted, "Light'em up!"

Both Sefer and the Sabres fired barrages of fire at the outpost.

* * *

Inside, Zeon soldiers examined many different monitoring stations when one shouted, "Incoming!"

The rest of the soldiers looked up just in time to watch the wave of shots hit in quick succession like a drum, leaving behind only flame and dust.

* * *

"Looks like we woke the bear," Hixar said with a smirk as he and the Sabres turned around and the alarms of the colony sounded.

* * *

"Let's move!" Naruto shouted as he and the rest of his team exited the Konohamaru and moved in a wide arrow formation headed towards the mobile suit factory.

* * *

"Dammit, what the hell was that?!" a man with white hair tied into a ponytail and narrow blue eyes wearing a black Zeonic officer's uniform ordered as alarms sounded.

"Lieutenant commander Gato, monitoring outpost Echo just went dark," a Zeon soldier reported.

Gato snarled and said, "Dammit, is it the Federation?"

"Unknown sir, the attackers came and left too swiftly to get a good fix on their location," the soldier responded.

Gato sighed and said, "So be it. Tell Commander Gladys that we will be going into battle and that we will need her guidance. Prepare my Gelgoog for sortie and warn the men stationed around the factory to be ready."

Saluting the soldier responded swiftly, "Yes sir!" He immediately turned and went to give out the orders.

* * *

Team three arrived above the mobile suit factory and Naruto said, "Alright, everyone stand back. This attack's gonna be big so don't get caught in it."

The team spread out around him as the Knight raised its arms. Naruto then closed his eyes before reopening them and saying, "Earth Style: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars!"

Suddenly, many large pillars of stone shot out of the colony's surface and straight through many areas of the converted mobile suit factory, causing great damage and the residual shockwaves destroyed much of the interior of the facility as well, leaving most of it nothing more than a dust cloud.

"W-what the!" one of the Zeon pilots shouted as a pillar pierced and destroyed his mobile suit.

Tony whistled and said, "Damn kid, that's a pretty rough attack. I bet that'll get their attention."

* * *

Right he was, as at that moment in the command center Gato was arming his Gelgoog when he received a report from one of his soldiers, "Lieutenant! You were right, they went after the factory, it's been almost completely destroyed by stone pillars!"

Gato raised an eyebrow and asked, "Stone pillars? How is that possible?"

"I don't know sir but…but the lead suit…it's…it's the Knight Gundam!"

"What!?" Gato shouted in rage. He then sent out a unilateral order, "All units, sortie to the mobile suit factory, commander Char was bested by that suit back in Sanc. But if we all attack at once then we may have a chance of taking it down!"

"Yes sir!" they all responded as they began to sortie.

* * *

In Cima's trial all conversation stopped as the room shook.

The lead councilor pressed a button on his console and asked, "What the hell is going on out there?"

"It seems we've got a problem. Zeon has established hidden bases inside the colony. An unknown group of mobile suits is attacking the bases," a man responded.

'_The Knight Gundam? Hmm, that could work,_' Cima thought. She then smirked as she slipped from her cuffs and knocked out her guards and fled.

"Dammit!" the councilor shouted. "Stop her!" he ordered as several soldiers took off after her.

Cima ran down a long hallway as the colony continued to shake. She stopped momentarily to look out a window and saw the Knight Gundam in the distance locked in combat with the Zeon suits. She chuckled to herself and said, "Yes, him…he can undo Zeon and destroy them. I may not even need to get involved." She then glanced to her right as the guards approached and continued running, knocking down a bookcase to slow them.

* * *

**Play Song-Encounter: Super Smash Bros. Brawl**

Back at the mobile suit factory, Naruto sliced off the head and arm of a Zaku and spun around to dodge a Dom's heat sword before slamming a foot into its head.

Naruto watched as a Gouf with its heat rod closed in but was slammed into by one of the Iron Calamity's particle cannons.

"Woohoo! This thing still has a little more power than I expected!" Tony cheered as the Gouf was atomized.

"Ugh, please try to keep your showboating to a minimum Stark," Chiba asked as she, back to back with two Flags, were assaulted by a mixed group of Goufs and Zakus.

As a Zaku approached with a beam sword, Chiba ducked and her Burai Kai came up with a vertical swing, slicing it cleanly in half.

A Gouf approached her from behind but was intercepted by a shot from one of the Flags, the two suits moving away locked in combat.

Nagisa sighed and watched as another Flag was getting bombarded by other suits and moved in.

She fired several shots and hit one of the Doms in the arm, destroying its weapon. She then sped in and sliced its middle, causing it to explode.

The two Zakus moved back and ducked behind buildings for cover.

Another Dom moved out from behind one of the pillars it was using as cover and fired several rockets at Nagisa.

Firing her thrusters she dodged the rocket as smashed into the ground behind her and then she ducked behind another pillar for cover.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy dealing with more Zakus.

One had a rocket launcher and fired a barrage at the blonde and his Knight Gundam.

Naruto huffed in annoyance and raised his shield, effectively blocking all of the shots before raising his hand and saying, "There are a lot of these things, might as well deal with them at once." He then shouted, "Fireball!" A red circle of energy with a series of markings in it appeared over the Knight's head and spat out three blasts of fire that raced for three of the Zakus, hitting each one in a burst of fire.

The Zakus crashed into the ground with the pilots scurrying out.

Naruto sighed and turned to deal with more.

* * *

Tohdoh and Tony were racing through the spikes Naruto made using them as cover and dealing with several Zakus.

Tony fired a blast from his repulsors on his shoulders and took out two suits at once. "Well, that settles that conversation; I win," Tony said with a chuckle.

Tohdoh was locked in a back and forth sword battle with a Gouf before the Gouf made a vertical slice that Tohdoh dodged. "You lose!" Tohdoh shouted as he sliced the Gouf down the middle.

It exploded immediately.

Tohdoh turned as a Zaku came from behind with a heat hawk. "Damn, can't dodge it!" Tohdoh shouted as its blade came down.

However, it suddenly exploded, revealing Chiba's Burai Kai behind it.

Tohdoh sighed and said, "Thank you for the backup Nagisa."

Nagisa nodded and said, "Anytime captain."

Tohdoh smirked and responded, "Right, now we just need to wait for team two to report success."

* * *

Inside the Zeon command center, a young woman with dandelion blonde hair and steel grey eyes who was wearing a ZAFT officer's uniform was walking through a hallway to the war room and ordered, "Report!"

A soldier saluted and said, "Commander Gladys, we have reports of multiple attacks and the majority of our suits have been sent away to the mobile suit factory to act as support."

Gladys nodded and responded, "Good. How many suits do we have left?"

"Roughly eight ma'am, all under the command of Chara Soon," the soldier reported.

Gladys nodded and ordered, "Tell Chara's squad to prepare to sortie but to remain at the base. If the main force fails to stop the enemy it's likely they'll move on to here when they're finished up there. Hopefully they'll be weakened by the attack enough to be defeated by a small squad."

"Yes ma'am," the soldier responded plainly.

* * *

"Alright, we're nearing the enemy base," Grave reported as team two approached the hidden Axis base.

His Rasiel's eyes lit up as he scanned the area.

Grave narrowed his eyes and said, "Guess Naruto was only ninety-nine percent successful. There's still a small group of mobile suits hanging around."

"I doubt it'll be much of a problem," Mu said coolly.

Marianne nodded and added, "I hope you're right lieutenant. Otherwise we may need help on this one."

Mu chuckled and said, "Come on, we've got captain badass on our team."

Grave added, "I'd prefer you didn't use affectionate nicknames with me."

Mu shrugged and said, "Whatever you say, stick in the mud."

Grave twitched an eyebrow and said, "Spread out. If we're going to get them to abandon that point we'll need to take out their mobile suits and convince them that defending the point is less important than their lives."

"So basically kick their asses until they decide it burns too much?" Mu asked cheekily.

Grave sighed and said, "Essentially…I can't believe I have to deal with two of these people."

"Say somethin'?" Mu asked.

"Nothing," Grave replied swiftly.

"Watch out, we've got mobile suits comin' out!" Nonette shouted as four mobile suits came out of the base on either side and spread out.

Grave narrowed his eyes and said, "Nonette and Marianne, take your teams and head them off."

"Right/Understood," they responded in unison and split off.

"What do we do if there are more of them?" Mu asked.

"Simple, we head them off as well," Grave replied.

Mu smirked and said, "Sounds like fun."

They sped off towards the base as Marianne and Nonette began their battles.

* * *

**Play Song-Fight: Gundam 00**

Marianne neared the group of mobile suits on the left side and began firing a series of shots from her assault rifle.

The Gelgoogs spread out to avoid her shots and circled around behind her, firing a small burst of shots.

Marianne snarled as the shots came towards and dodged to the side, the Gelgoogs moving upwards in response. Raising an eyebrow Marianne turned to pursue them.

She fired another series of shots, this time from her grenade launcher.

Again the Gelgoogs merely dodged and retaliated with short, weak bursts.

Marianne narrowed her eyes and said, "This doesn't feel right. I think chasing them might be a bad idea."

Her thought was seemingly proven when the Gelgoogs merely stood there before fanning out again.

* * *

Nonette fired a burst of shots at the Gelgoogs she was faced with. She encountered much the same scenario as Marianne. The Gelgoogs kept their distance and fired short bursts at her; none of which were very dangerous.

Nonette growled and said, "I'm tired of playing around with you!" She then transformed her Flag and took off at the Gelgoogs.

Unfortunately for them her Flag was much faster than they had anticipated thanks to certain modifications Rakshata had made.

Almost immediately she closed in and returned to mobile suit mode, equipped her saber, and sliced one of the Gelgoogs in half, causing it to explode.

The other cursed in annoyance and put distance between himself and Nonette, heading towards Marianne.

* * *

In the city streets, a Zeon soldier fell over unconscious outside a large building used to house prisoners.

Behind his limp body stood Cima who swept some of her hair back and said, "That's what you get for betrayal, fool."

She then made her way inside the structure and towards several cell blocks in the rear.

As she arrived one of the prisoners kept there shouted, "Lieutenant colonel Cima! You've come to rescue us."

Cima looked at the man sternly before smiling and saying with a nod, "Yes. Unlike our superiors I do not abandon my men. I have a new ship awaiting our arrival as well some new mobile suits. So go to the fleet which has been docked in this backwards colony and get them ready to move."

She then unlocked the cells as the soldiers all saluted and said, "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Chiba slashed another Gouf in half as Tony destroyed two more with his repulsors.

Panting, Nagisa said, "Damn…these guys just keep on coming."

"Gaahh, no!" a Flag pilot shouted as his mobile suit was cleaved in half.

"Dammit! We just lost Riley! That's four from our side down," Tohdoh said in frustration.

"And now, you will all die as well!" a voice shouted.

"What the hell is that?!" a Flag pilot shouted.

Soon a large beam of white and red energy shot through the allied ranks, destroying two more Flags, cutting the original twelve to a mere six in total.

Tohdoh and the others turned to see a blue and green Gelgoog with a large cannon in its right hand with a hose running from it to a large canister on its back.

"Oh boy, I've seen that in pilfered Axis specs. That's a prototype plasma cannon. One hit and a chain reaction'll turn your suit into a pile of molten metal. And you'll find out what it's like to be Thanksgiving turkey," Tony said as he charged up his repulsors.

"I think what he means is that if that thing's beam hits you it'll annihilate your mobile suit," Nagisa said in more understandable terms.

Tohdoh nodded and said, "Right, then we'll just need to stay out of its line of fire."

With that said the three mobile suits spread out around the strange Gelgoog.

Inside the mobile suit, Gato tightened his hands and said, "With my plasma cannon and this Gelgoog, I will stop you from further desecration of the name of Zeon."

Tony smirked and said, "Alright, how about a little repulsor blast to calm you a bit?" His shoulder cannons lit up and then released streams of energy at Gato.

"Hah, too slow!" Gato taunted as he easily dodged to the side and fired several shots with the rifle in his left hand.

Tohdoh circumvented the blasts and attempted to get near Gato.

Gato scoffed and aimed his plasma cannon at the approaching man and pulled the trigger, a massive white and red beam of crackling energy burst forth.

"Damn," Tohdoh cursed as he boosted to the side, narrowly evading the plasma beam.

Gato spun around swiftly and kicked backwards, slamming his foot into Nagisa's Burai Kai.

"Agh!" she shouted as her suit crashed into the rubble below.

"This is getting bad," Tony said as he fired several repulsor blasts at Gato.

Gato raised his shield to block the shots and then brought his plasma cannon and fired a shot as he shouted, "Die, Earthnoid scum!" Another blast ripped past the team, taking off the right arm of Tohdoh's Burai Kai and destroying two more Flags. He then rushed forward with his dual bladed beam sword poised and sliced at Tony.

Tony grunted as he blocked Gato's strike with his shield. Stowing his cannon he raised his right arm and said, "Here, high five!" He fired a blast from his hand that Gato merely tilted his head to avoid before kicking the rich man away.

* * *

Inside the communication facility, a girl with long wavy hair with two different colors, red on the left and blonde on the right, and blue eyes looked out onto the battlefield and noticed the Codarl and the Flag along with who was piloting them. She grinned and said, "I can't believe it, the two most famous women the Earthnoids have. If I go out there and fight them…it will be the most thrilling battle I've had. And if our reports are right, then I can take them. As Chara Soon, I am required to fight the strongest enemies I can!" She then gleefully ran off to her mobile suit, a custom Gelgoog, and left with the rest of her team heading straight for Marianne and Nonette.

* * *

Grave and Mu approached the main communication facility prepared for a battle when they saw several mobile suits leave the structure.

However, the two watched in confusion as the group seemed to completely ignore them.

Mu looked back to the facility and said, "Well…that's convenient."

Grave nodded and said, "Perhaps, but let's not let this chance pass us by."

Mu smirked and said, "Right, then let's go ahead and put a hole in this thing."

"Yes, as long as there are no further defense forces or anti-mobile suit weapons we'll be fine," Grave responded flatly.

Mu twitched an eyebrow and asked, "Can you just enjoy anything?"

Grave smirked as they approached.

* * *

"Back off!" Nonette shouted as she sliced off the arm of an attacking Dom.

Nonette then ended up back to back with Marianne and asked with a smirk, "Huh, look at this. How do you think we got roped into this special kind of mess?"

Marianne watched as an additional group of mobile suits approached them and said annoyed, "I can't tell, but we've got more of them coming."

Nonette huffed and said, "You've got to be kidding me. I thought Naruto and the others were supposed to get the attention of all of them."

Marianne aimed her grenade launcher at an approaching Gelgoog and fired, it dodged in response.

However the grenade exploded behind it, propelling it into another mobile suit.

Nonette smirked and fired a beam blast, destroying both.

"Crap, these two are seriously this good?" a frightened pilot said.

"Everyone hold back, I, lieutenant Chara Soon shall finish them off!" Chara shouted as her Gelgoog neared the duo.

Marianne blinked in confusion and mumbled, "Is she really going to take the two of on alone?"

Nonette sighed and said, "Well…shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. At the very least if her unique suit is any indication, taking her out would send the others packing."

Marianne nodded in agreement and responded, "Then we'll just take her up on her challenge." The two women then got into combat stances and Chara chuckled.

Chara then turned to the other mobile suits and said confidently, "I can handle it from here."

The pilots looked between one another and one pilot shrugged and said, "Uhmm, if you say so ma'am. We'll go guard the comm facility in that case."

Chara merely laughed and said, "Good, you won't be in the way."

* * *

At the entrance to the dock area, a guard fell over as Cima continued her march to the Konohamaru. Although, when she actually arrived at the docks she sweat-dropped and said, "Huh…I don't know what his ship looks like…or even what it's called. I really didn't think this through too well." She shrugged and said, "Well…guess I just need to look for one that's big enough to hold several mobile suits." She looked around with a smirk and then sweat-dropped again. "Damn…this is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

"Gah!" Tohdoh shouted as his Burai Kai was slammed into the ground below, both arms severed and the head severely damaged.

Gato panted as his left arm sparked. He turned to Tony in his Iron Calamity Gundam and sneered. He then said, "It was the Nu Gundam and Alex Gundam that toppled Zeon. I refuse to let another of those damned machines leave a battle with me functional. I swear I will destroy every Gundam that crosses my path!" He then charged at Tony with his damaged left arm wielding his beam sword.

"Uh-oh, I don't want to-" he paused as he dashed away from the assaulting man, "get caught in that thing's range." However, as he got within range to use his repulsor beams, Gato charged and fired his plasma cannon.

"Damn!" Tony shouted as he dashed to the side to dodge the blast and ducked behind one of the few remaining pillars. Panting as he hid behind it he said, "Great, crazy Zeon general hates Gundams and I just so happen to make my custom suit a Gundam. Oh Tony why are you so shallow? Oh, that's right; I'm rich." He looked up as he felt a vibration above him and saw rubble falling. Looking up he said, "Oh no, don't tell me…"

Just as he expected, right above him was Gato with his plasma cannon charging. Aiming it straight down, where it would hit both Tony and the colony, he shouted, "Die!"

"Wait! If you fire that here you'll destroy the colony too!" Tony argued.

"Hah! What would some rich Earthnoid death dealer like you care about the colonies?!" Gato asked angrily.

Tony twitched an eyebrow and said, "While I'm insulted by the name, the colonies need weapons too."

"Damn you!" Gato shouted as he squeezed the trigger.

Tony's eyes widened as he realized the blast would be too close to dodge.

"No way!"

Suddenly Gato's cannon split in half and exploded, sending him flying back and destroying his right arm and snapping off his damaged left arm. He looked forward and into the eyes of the Knight Gundam. He then looked at his mobile suit and clenched his fists and said, "No…I refuse to be defeated by another of those things." He then glared at Naruto and fired up his thrusters shouting, "If I have to lose my honor than I'd rather lose my life, and I'll take you with me!"

"You've got to be kidding me, what's he thinking?" Naruto said in confusion. Acting quickly he thrust his hand forward, right through the Gelgoog's chest, ripped out its generator and tossed it away as the Gelgoog crashed into the ground harmlessly.

"NO!" Gato shouted as his mobile suit lie on the ground powerless and heavily damaged. He smashed his fists into his console and said, "No…once again a Gundam has utterly defeated me, and two no less. How shall I live down this shame?"

Naruto looked around at the other suits annoyed.

Eventually one of the pilots shouted, "Shit! I think we're done here! Let's get out of here!" With that the remaining soldiers began to vacate the area.

Naruto sighed and said, "Sorry I took so long. Shutting down their production was a lot tougher than I had wanted."

Tony nodded and said, "Don't apologize to me, It's Kyoshiro who got his ass really kicked by that guy."

Naruto nodded in response and looked down at Tohdoh's suit, the man himself unconscious.

* * *

Chara swung at Nonette with her beam sword, the latter easily dodging the slash and kicking the inexperienced pilot away.

Chara corrected immediately and charged at Marianne, a foolish move as Marianne used the Codarl's greater speed to get around the back of Chara's suit and slash downward with her kukri, putting a massive gash on the left side of Chara's Gelgoog's back.

"Damn, you won't beat me!" Chara shouted as she spun around quickly and fired her rifle at the two women who dodged the shots easily.

Nonette chuckled and said, "C'mon Lady Marianne, I think it's time we stop playing with her."

Marianne nodded and said, "Yeah, I imagine Grave and Mu will need a little back up from that onslaught too."

Nodding Nonette said, "Right, then let's end this."

* * *

A Gouf split in half as Mu's Grapearl sliced it in half. He then ducked under another swing from a Zaku and spun quickly, kicking it in the head before shooting its cockpit. Grunting he said, "Damn. What did every one of them head back our way?"

Grave shot two Doms through the chest making them explode and said, "Seems that after losing their main CO they headed back towards the comm facility. Guess we'll need team three to back us up."

"Don't wait for them, Grave my friend!" Hixar shouted as his GN Sefer flew into the area.

Grave raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought you returned to the Konohamaru Hixar."

Hixar smirked and approached Grave's Rasiel saying, "I did, but then I heard that you guys were getting swamped with baddies; so I came to help."

Grave smirked and said, "Good…then let's show them why facing a Gundam is a bad idea."

Hixar grinned and said, "You got it!" After flipping a few switches he said, "GN Sefer, docking mode!"

After flipping a few switches in his own suit Grave said, "Gundam Rasiel, docking mode."

A panel opened on the Rasiel's back as the GN cannons detached from the Sefer's flight pod and slotted into the panel on the Rasiel's back.

Grave and Hixar then said in unison, "Gundam Sefer Rasiel complete!"

Mu smirked and said, "Okay, that's cool."

Grave then closed his eyes for several seconds. When he reopened them they were vastly different, his brown eyes now had a bright amber color with illuminated lines similar to circuitry running from his pupil to the edge of his iris. He then said, "Veda link complete. Grave Violento in Gundam Sefer Rasiel, eliminating target."

Hixar then spoke to Mu over the comlink and said, "Hey, uh, buddy; you might want to clear the area, things are about to get a little…messy."

Mu nodded and backed away saying, "If you say so, whatever it is I do _not_ want to get caught in it."

Suddenly, the GN cannons of the Sefer Rasiel's back detached and began flying around independently, with a pair of stabilizers folding out for directed flight. "Now go!" Grave shouted as the cannons, now known to be funnels, flew forward at high speeds, shooting beams of GN energy as they did.

At the same time, Sefer Rasiel rushed forward as well, shooting off its rifle at the enemies missed by the funnels.

Mu merely watched in awe before he gulped and said, "Damn…that guy's got some pretty mean moves."

Hixar smirked and then said, "Yup. Unfortunately he can't keep this up for long, and both he and the suit are usually spent afterwards."

Mu raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh, and why's that?"

Hixar just smirked and said, "Just watch."

The Sefer Rasiel then surged forward as the funnels flew around him blasting at the Zeon suits all around him.

Suddenly half of the remaining Zeon force was eliminated, but then Grave's mobile suit landed softly on the ground below and knelt down then went dark.

Mu whistled and said, "Damn, guess big guy needs a nap?"

Hixar chuckled and said, "Told ya."

There were still a large group of weaker Zakus and Goufs left but the group seemed to swiftly disperse as Marianne and Nonette approached.

Mu saluted nonchalantly and said, "Yo. How'd your tiff with the other pilot go?"

Nonette sighed with a weak laugh and said, "Well…"

* * *

Back at the location of their battle with Chara, Chara's Gelgoog lay in a heap heavily damaged. Chara snarled and said, "Dammit, how did I lose? I scored the highest in the simulations so that shouldn't have happened."

* * *

Mu blinked and then said, "Well then, why don't you two handle sleeping beauty while I send this place sky high?"

Marianne nodded and moved over to the Sefer Rasiel and said, "Nonette, give me a hand with this."

Nonette nodded and looped the Rasiel's right arm over her suit while Marianne looped its left arm over hers.

* * *

Naruto, Tony and Chiba returned to the Konohamaru with Naruto carrying Tohdoh's heavily damaged Burai Kai with Tohdoh unconscious inside.

As they neared, Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Hold up a sec. Something's off. I'm going to head back to the Konohamaru first. Wait for the others."

Tony nodded and said, "As long as the Nightmare of Solomon is still grounded I'll be okay. Besides, it gives me more quality time with Miss Chiba."

Nagisa huffed and said, "Sorry, I'm not interested in your kind."

Tony shrugged and said, "Well…maybe next time."

Naruto dropped Tohdoh's Burai Kai with Chiba and moved to the loading docks where he felt a strange presence near the Konohamaru.

Deactivating the Knight Gundam he made his way to the ship as he watched a figure duck inside.

Dropping down to the entrance he flicked his wrist and a black rod fell from his sleeve. He then proceeded to walk into the unlit hallway of the Konohamaru's loading dock, sending chakra to his eyes to allow clear sight without lights.

He stopped when he heard a click and felt an object against the back of his head. He turned just enough to see who it was and saw Cima, although he didn't know who she was at the time.

She reached for a switch and turned on the lights before asking, "Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded plainly. "Now how about you?" he asked calmly.

Cima narrowed her eyes and said, "I am Cima Garahau, commander of the Cima fleet and now enemy of the Principality of Zeon. I know that this ship is the vessel utilized by the Knight Gundam, so tell me: of what relation to it are you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "I am…its pilot."

Cima's eyes widened before she narrowed them and said, "So…I had no idea its pilot would be so young. How old are you? Fifteen?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Depends on who you ask."

Cima lowered her eyebrows and said, "Don't screw with me kid, you may be the Knight's pilot but you're still susceptible to a bullet."

Naruto merely nodded in response even though he knew a bullet to the head for him would be the equivalent to a scrape to the knee for most people. He simply didn't want someone who could be his enemy to know of his regenerative powers. Then he raised an eyebrow in curiosity and asked, "Since you're holding me at gunpoint and all of my allies are busy, mind answering a question for me?"

Cima narrowed her eyes and said, "That depends on what it is."

Naruto nodded and said, "You just mentioned you're an enemy of Zeon, why would someone of your rank be considered an enemy to them, or be skulking around here?"

Cima grit her teeth and spun Naruto around before slamming him into the wall and saying as she put the gun to his forehead, "Because they're bastards, that's why. Now, you're going to turn control of this ship and your mobile suit to me. Whether you take the crew or not doesn't matter but I want the ship and the suit."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said with a sigh, "The ship is a possibility but only I can pilot the suit."

Cima narrowed her eyes and responded, "And why's that? Is it tuned to your bio-signature or something?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Something like that." He raised an eyebrow as he noticed something moving in the space at the end of the hangar but kept his suspicion to himself.

"Let him go!"

Naruto groaned as he heard the familiar voice of Nonette call from the catwalk above them.

Cima looked up at Nonette with disdain and said, "I have no intention of doing that. And I'd suggest putting down that gun or I could pull the trigger on reflex and splatter his head over the wall."

Nonette glanced at Naruto who nodded slightly. She then scoffed and said, "Go ahead. It'll just give me another reason to shoot you."

Cima raised an eyebrow and then said, "You seem to have a lack of concern from your comrades."

Naruto shrugged again and said, "You could be right. But I like to see it as our goal being more important than my life. If you kill me someone else will simply fill my role."

Cima pulled the hammer back on her gun and stared straight into Naruto's eyes. Hers then narrowed in confusion as she saw not even the slightest hint of trepidation in his eyes.

Naruto watched from the corner of his eye as someone burst out from the shadows with a rifle and began firing at him and Cima. "Die you monster!"

Naruto swiftly spun around Cima, placing her behind him, and caught the bullets that flew at them in between his fingers and dropped them.

He saw the figure that had fired was none other than the man he had just defeated, Anavel Gato.

Gato was obviously ragged and dirty, with many tears in his uniform, but was still running high on pure rage. He then chuckled as he looked at Naruto and Cima and said, "Look at this. I get to destroy a war criminal _and_ the greatest thorn in Zeon's side at once. For the memory of Side Two and the honor of my fallen comrades I shall kill you both!"

Naruto glanced back at Cima to see if she was injured, enemy or not she could still be used for information, and then saw something he hadn't seen in a long time. _That_ expression. The same expression of mixed scorn, rage, loathing and pain that he remembered looking at in the mirror when he was a child. That same expression was now written all over Cima's face. He didn't know what it was that caused it, but he knew that Zeon had something to do with it and that Gato wasn't helping. Smirking he thought, '_If she really hates Zeon that much. She might be willing to lend a helping hand._' He then looked at Gato and said, "Sorry Gato, but I'm not interested in dying here. And if you persist then I'll be forced to just kick your ass all over again."

Gato sneered and said, "Fine. I can tell by your reflexes that I wouldn't be able to beat you in single combat in my current state. However, I would request hand her over."

Naruto looked back at Cima, whose fist was starting to shake, and asked, "Why? If handing her over to you is beneficial then the way I see it that's the last thing I want to do."

Gato scoffed and said, "Fine, if she hasn't told you then I'll tell you myself. She gassed a group of neutral colonies early in the war, misleading her subordinates and then blackmailing the higher ups for a promotion in return for not doing the same to us. She killed many good friends of mine and was justly turned over to the neutral colonial council for judgment. That is, until you showed up and interfered."

Naruto was finally starting to get a grasp at what was going on and was about to ask further questions when Cima stood up and shouted, "Liar! My superiors fooled me and my team into gassing the colonies! We were told they were just probes! And then they gave me a promotion in return for keeping it quiet! And then to top it all off the bastard that gave me those orders in the first place played me and my team as scapegoats for his own safety! I refuse to just lie down and die while that monster lives freely!"

Naruto sighed and mumbled, "I see." He then looked at Gato and said, "I don't know who's telling the truth or lying but I do know that returning her to you would benefit you somehow so I won't do it. Now, if you'll throw down your weapon and leave my friends won't blow you to hell."

Gato widened his eyes and turned around to see Lust, Wade, Andrew and Aisha standing behind him with guns in their hands.

Lust walked forward and said, "It's as he says; drop it and run and you won't die…here anyway."

Gato clenched his fist and threw down his rifle. He then turned to Naruto with rage on his face and said, "You bastard. I'm not sure how yet, but I swear one day I will destroy you and damn you to eternal hell for the many shames you've caused me."

Naruto smirked and said, "I can't wait."

Gato turned and walked past the others with his weak leg as he hobbled. He stopped momentarily to scowl back at Naruto before leaving.

Naruto sighed and turned back to Cima, who glared weakly, before saying, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Cima raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto turned around fully and said, "You won't be taking my ship. I'm assuming you still have some of your own fleet remaining, so I'll offer you this: I have my reasons for not liking Zeon. I am not suggesting we work together in any official capacity; but if we both have the same enemy then we should at least be able to not shoot each other, don't you agree?"

Cima narrowed her eyes and then lowered her head and asked, "Why?"

Naruto tilted his head and responded, "Why what?"

Looking up at him confused she said, "Why are you offering me something so…kind? I was ready to shoot and kill you, a normal person would've simply shot me by now."

Wade laughed as he approached and said, "Lady, one thing you'll find out quickly about Blondie if you stick around is that he is far from normal."

Cima looked from Tony to Naruto as she stood up and asked, "If I agree to help you, what will you offer me in return?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I have a certain amount of…command, within a certain group. I can likely get you involved with them somehow, allowing you to have a place to get supplies and equipment and a place to at least temporarily call home. Of course you'll have to agree to join and to give both me and they your services, I had to do the same, but once you do you'll at least have a place to go while launching your vendetta against Zeon." Naruto then grinned and asked with an outstretched hand, "So, whaddya say?"

Cima's eyes widened before shimmering as she said, "Heh, the first person to actually show any concern for me is an enemy…" she trailed off in a weak laugh before looking at Naruto and saying with a weak smile, "I can't decide if it's ironic or pathetic."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Probably somewhere in between."

Cima twitched an eyebrow and said, "You're an asshole you know that?"

Naruto shrugged again and responded, "I've been told that before."

Cima sighed and said, "Very well then. Since we both have the same enemy I see an alliance as a benefit."

"Hold on," Gravy argued as he walked over and said, "Naruto, you can't simply have others join us without discussing with the other leaders."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Well what about my cell? Do I need their consent to do anything with it?"

Grave raised an eyebrow and said, "Well…no. What you do with your cell is entirely up to you unless the others determine an action to be expressly against our ideals."

Naruto smirked and said, "I see. Well then, if you ask me possibly adding an entire fleet would be beneficial right?"

Grave raised a hand to argue but paused before saying, "But you can't guarantee they share our ideals."

Naruto nodded and turned to Cima and said, "Okay, change of plans. The only way it looks you'll be able to join and get access to our stuff is if you and your fleet join under my command. But don't worry, I don't operate with excessive oversight. And I also need you to answer a question for me: Would you be willing to work with us in an effort to stop war through armed interventions?"

Cima raised an eyebrow and said, "I can't say I'm particularly fond of warfare, it's what got me into my current position in fact. If you people think you have a way to stop it I'd be willing to help you. But just know I'm not interested in dropping one corrupt government for another."

Naruto nodded again and said, "I know, I have no intention of being that or forcing you into any option. If you want to join the only requirements are that you and your forces follow my orders and anything you plan on doing goes through me first. Aside from that what you do is up to you."

Cima sighed and said, "Well then…I suppose I'll go with you. It's better than going back to Zeon to get executed or having to fend for ourselves as pirates."

"'Our'?" Naruto asked.

Cima nodded and said, "Yes. If I go with you then my fleet would come as well. I'm hoping you'll accept them. Of course I still can't say I'm completely trusting my forces to someone I don't know."

Naruto nodded and responded, "Alright that sounds good. So, how big is that fleet?"

She smirked and said, "Let's get your ship out of here and you'll meet them."

Naruto shrugged and turned to Grave with a smirk and asked, "Pleased?"

Grave sighed and said, "Fine. I'll still inform Veda of your actions and unless I am told your…new members are threats to our plans I won't argue."

Naruto grinned and patted him on the shoulder saying, "And they say having a friend who operates on logic is a bad thing."

Grave merely twitched an eyebrow.

* * *

The Konohamaru swiftly left the colony's docks, at which point Naruto noticed that there seemed to be several fewer ships in the area.

As they left the dock Cima came onto the Konohamaru's bridge and said, "You'll want to fly out slowly. They're expecting me to be in command. I'll explain the situation later. That is, if you're willing to let me go to the ships."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes but I'll be sending someone I trust with you to ensure you're on our side. I may be trusting but I'm not stupid."

Cima nodded with a smirk and said, "Of course. Unlike my commanders I don't turn my back on those who help me."

Naruto smirked as she left.

'_**Are you certain trusting her is a good idea?**_**'** Knight asked.

Naruto shrugged and said, '_Good idea or not I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt. If it turns out she _is_ going to stab us in the back annihilating her fleet would be relatively easy with an oversized Tailed Beast Bomb. Though in the best situation I won't need to do that._'

"_**You seem to have a knack for this,**_**"** Ryuujin commented snidely.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, '_A knack for what?_'

Chuckling, Ryuujin said, **"**_**For making commanding women like you.**_**"**

'_You're an idiot,_' Naruto argued frustrated.

"_**Really? Then how about the crazy demon chick? The crazy robo-chick? The three crazy, copy-robo-chicks, the psycho angel lady-**_**"**

Naruto finally interrupted by saying, '_ENOUGH! You've made your point._'

Ryuujin chuckled in response and went silent.

Knight simply sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Soon, the Konohamaru left the confines of the colony and Naruto became quickly aware of why Cima would need to talk to her group first.

Her fleet was rather large. He saw at least eight vessels along with multiple tens of mobile suits.

He looked at Cima and said, "You coulda mentioned it was that big."

Cima chuckled and said, "I told you. Now if you can open a visual comm link I should be able to get them to follow us. I can explain the full details to them later."

Naruto nodded and said, "That'd be for the best, there's no telling how long until Zeon begins pursuit."

"Right, just open the comm channels and I'll take care of the rest," Cima said with a nod.

* * *

Convincing her forces wasn't difficult since most of the members of Cima's fleet trusted her implicitly. Despite wanting to add Cima to his side and Celestial Being's cause, Naruto wasn't foolish enough to bring her to Celestial Being's main base.

To that end he brought her to a fringe base that was an old Axis base from several years ago.

Cima looked around and said, "Never thought I'd be back here again."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Guess you've been here before?"

Cima nodded and said, "Yes. This used to be an Axis base. It was abandoned when the Colony Drop was executed since its power cells needed to be used to add extra power to the verniers. I have to say it wasn't one of those moments I could declare pride in the principality."

Naruto nodded and responded, "Yeah, I can imagine. From what I understand Celestial Being apprehended this base about six or seven months ago. Not sure how or why, but it's serving us well enough."

"I see. So, shall we begin negotiating our little alliance?" Cima asked.

"Probably, do you have any trusted officers you would like to bring along?" Naruto asked.

Cima nodded and said, "Yes. My second in command Aina Sahalim, my lead combat pilot Cherie Allison and Estelle Firine my head operator. I assume they will not be barred from joining us?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Not at all."

* * *

As they sat down for an agreement, Naruto decided to bring Lust, Rakshata and Marianne with him.

As Cima entered Naruto took a look at the three Cima brought with her.

Aina was a young woman with short, light blue hair and grey eyes who wore a Zeon officer's uniform in white.

Estelle was an equally young woman with shoulder length red hair and matching eyes who wore a simple green Zeon uniform.

Lastly was Cherie who was a young woman with orange hair that extended just past her shoulders and red-orange eyes and wore a beige Zeon uniform.

As the four women sat down Estelle leaned on her hands and said, "Seems like you like to surround yourself with beautiful women mister Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked and said, "It's purely coincidental I assure you."

"Riiighhtt," Estelle drawled out.

Cima coughed into her hand and turned to Naruto saying, "Right, so shall we begin?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I can't imagine there's all that much to discuss, but I'm certain you'll come up with a few things."

Cima nodded and said, "I have, in fact."

Naruto motioned for her to continue.

Nodding Cima said, "The way I see it it's obvious my position is currently inferior to yours, since I am in command of a small fleet that was accused of heinous crimes by an intercolonial government requesting your aid to evade them. But that doesn't mean there aren't just a few things we'd like. If you think it is possible to fulfill our current short-term goals I would consider joining your cell officially, under your command."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then waved a finger.

As he did that Lust retracted a claw she had been slowly stretching.

"And what would those goals be, exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. At the moment some of our men are in need of medical treatment the colony refused to give us and we are in need of repairs to our equipment and suits. Some of which were permitted to be manhandled," Cima responded.

Naruto shrugged and said, "That's not too much to ask. So we provide you those things and you join Olympus under my command?"

Cima nodded and said, "Yes. I also offered because I believe it would be easier to get back at those bastards if I had constant base of operations and a group with more connections than I would had I decided to go rogue against Zeon. Although…" she paused as she looked around, "…I do hope that your true base is something better than this."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Don't worry, this was just a temporary facility until we decided whether you were joining or not. I take it you are?"

Cima nodded and said, "So long as you do nothing to impede my vendetta towards Zeon I don't have a problem."

Naruto nodded in return and said, "And so long as you do nothing that is purely counterproductive to Celestial Being's goals neither do I."

The two stood and shook hands to set their agreement.

Grave, who had been standing off to the side with Hixar during the meeting, twitched an eyebrow and mumbled, "He's only been in the lead of an active cell for a few months and he already has a whole damn fleet. If this guy isn't an Innovator then I don't know what is."

Hixar laughed and said, "Not to mention," he then winked and continued, "his new fleet has a lot of pretty ladies."

Grave sighed and retorted, "You act far too similar to humans for my comfort."

Hixar merely grinned.

* * *

It was a short time after that to set up Cima's place in Celestial Being along with her fleet.

Naturally the other cells were wary of having an entire fleet from a group that had started a way joining their ranks but Naruto was able to easily convince them. Among other things Cima greatly disliked being indebted to others and saving her life and giving her a medium to exact her revenge proved to be rather large debts.

* * *

It was roughly a month later that Naruto was contacted by Sumeragi to make his way to their holding docks.

When he arrived he saw both Sumeragi and Chall standing near the entrance to an obviously rather large hangar.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Uh-oh, am I in trouble?"

Sumeragi chuckled and said, "No, not at all. Chall and I have been discussing your performance, along with your team's performance, at the colony battle. We've determined that it is acceptable to let you in on a little team secret."

Naruto looked at them confused and Chall nodded and said, "Yes. What you're about to see is the focus of Celestial Being's goals and the reason why Ptolemaios does arguably little."

Sumeragi frowned playfully and said, "Come now Chall, being the saviors of humanity is tough work."

Chall smirked and retorted, "I'm sure. Now, behind these doors are the focal point of Celestial Being's armed interventions: the GN Gundams."

She opened the doors to the large room and four mobile suits were visible within.

One was a large suit that was mostly beige with black accents, including black boxes on its shoulders and hips, a massive bazooka on its back and a single, massive cannon in its right hand. Naruto noticed its armor seemed durable but loose.

Another next to it was a variable mobile suit, one with the ability to change shape like the Flags, which was white with orange spread throughout and a false cockpit, radar array on the nosecone which was folded on its back along with a shield on its left arm and dual-barreled rifle in its right hand.

The one next to it was a mostly green suit with a military aesthetic to it, two small shields on its shoulder and slung from its right shoulder was a large, and powerful, sniper rifle.

The last was the most interesting to Naruto. It was a sleek suit that was built for speed with a large shield on its left arm, a broadsword attached to a smaller shield on its right arm that could be collapsed for a small machine gun and four beam sabre handles, two on its hips and one on each shoulder. What he found most interesting was its monochromatic colors, mostly two shades of gray, off-white and pale yellow.

Looking at the assorted mechs he said, "So these are Ptolemaios' Gundams?"

Chall nodded and said, "Yes. They are Virtue, Kyrios, Dynames and Exia."

Naruto nodded and responded, "I see. Mind if I make a comment?"

Sumeragi shrugged and said, "And what would that be?"

"The Exia looks a little boring, why not spice it up a little?" Naruto remarked.

Sumeragi sighed and asked, "Then what would you suggest?"

Naruto merely smirked.

* * *

**And done, what'd you guys think of that one? Be sure to tell me in a review and don't forget about the competition thing if you decide to enter it. Buh-bye.**


	13. Gundam Meisters Roll Out

Chapter XIII

**Hello people of Fanfiction. Sorry about the long delay on this chapter but I just had some things to do, I just hope the wait wasn't too much. I want to thank my coauthor seeker of true anime fan fic. I do want to warn you that a lot of new things introduced in this story so just be ready for it. I would like to point out the new cover for the story, courtesy of Kaesarthe42nd for his incredible artwork. Now, it's time to move on to the reviewer responses.**

**NiwaTG: It's alright, it's already over and Kaesar was the winner, and his work is amazing. Yes, it seems Murphy is almost afraid of Naruto. I like this one better too. Yes, that name fits the series much better considering I don't think there's any other clan we learn as much about. Cool, I've just started that series. Kirito is cool. It sounds like you could use a little of Naruto's luck. He did, but he hasn't showed the cusp of what he has yet. I figured it was best to go on his own in terms of planning and yes, his abilities are still well hidden like I said. Yes, Chara challenging them both was just stupid, but that was part of the reason I did it. True, had Cima tried harder against Naruto things definitely would not have gone well. Yes, he has a fleet on his side now. Yup, no pity. I do believe a sense of pity will be coming soon. Maybe not this chapter but soon. Thank you for your praise. I absolutely love long reviews, so no need to apologize.**

**dregus: Oh you'll see. :)**

**Jebest4781: Sorry, I have no way of knowing that, I thought this chapter would only be half a chapter.**

**I'd say that's it for responses. Not as many as normal but that's just fine. Now on to what you guys actually care about.**

* * *

Several months passed since the colony battle that resulted in Cima's fleet joining Olympus, Naruto's cell in Celestial Being. During that time two major events occurred. The first was announced by Britannia. And that was that their mobile suit sized line of knightmares were being phased out. Instead they were being replaced by smaller, more agile knightmares nearly one-fourth the size of the mobile suits. This also added to the current assortment of mobile weapons utilized by the Federation. In addition to the massive mobile suits which had, up until then been the mainstay of mechanized combat, the Federation also had access to machines half the size referred to as arm slaves. One such arm slave Naruto had experience with, on a larger format however, was the custom machine made by Rakshata, the Codarl. In addition to that, another new form of mechanized combat had been announced, infinite stratos, or IS for short.

Naruto was especially perplexed by the IS announcement as the designer, a very eccentric woman with mechanical rabbit ears, mentioned how only females can pilot an IS. He also noticed several other oddities. Namely that the existence of the IS had been known of for quite some time. And Naruto also noticed one rather odd similarity between them and one power armor used by one of his comrades.

His suspicions were confirmed when he questioned one Tony Stark.

* * *

Naruto walked into the mess hall and saw Stark sitting at the bar with a drink and walked over to the man, tapping him on the shoulder.

Tony turned and said with a smile, "Ah, Naruto. Good to see you. Here for a drink?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No. Actually I want to discuss something."

Tony narrowed his eyes and then said with a smirk, "I…think I have an idea what it is. But let me get a drink first." After having said drink delivered to him Tony said, "You want to talk about the IS, right?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "How'd you figure?"

Tony pointed to the TV and said, "I watched the announcement myself. But, that's not all."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Did you have a role in it?"

Tony nodded and said, "Yup. In fact, the one you saw displayed, the White Knight, is actually heavily based on my original Iron Man prototype. It even shares the same generator. Beyond that, the pilot is the daughter of a friend of mine, er, ex-friend."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean ex-friend?"

Sighing Tony said, "Well, her parents abandoned her and her siblings a few years ago. I can't say why or how, but they just and disappeared one day. At least my old man had the decency to get himself blown up instead of just vanishing."

Naruto nodded and said, "I imagine that was rough on them?"

Tony shrugged and replied, "Wasn't easy. Fortunately they were heavy investors in Stark Industries so I decided to give their kids a leg to stand on. But strangely, the younger sister of White Knight's pilot also vanished one day. Not sure what that was about either. Anyway, you probably want to hear about the machines right?"

Nodding again Naruto said, "Yeah. It's cold but in this case I care more about them."

Tony nodded and said, "I know the feeling. Well there isn't much to say, basically they were designed by me and a woman named Tabane Shinonono. She was one of my mechanical designers in the early days of Iron Man. Actually, she's the one who helped me come up with its basic design. Of course I stopped at bunny ears."

Naruto sweat-dropped and asked, "Bunny ears?"

Tony chuckled and said, "Yup. That woman is obsessed with rabbits. In case you were wondering, that's the origin behind the mechanical rabbit ears she wears."

Naruto put his hand up and said, "I care not about other's fashion choices. I used to know a guy that dressed up like a super hero doll, funky mask, cape and all. He called himself the Great Saneman or something like that. After that I don't judge people anymore."

Tony laughed and said, "Well, you sure seem to know interesting people!"

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "You could say that. Anyway, I imagine this Tabane is smart?"

Tony nodded and said, "Brilliant. She even outclasses me in some areas. But…that comes with her being nuttier than a squirrel and, oddly enough, seeming to have the libido of an old man."

Naruto sweat-dropped and thought, '_Oh. Great, another female Jiraiya. Just what I need, another Kurumu._'

"_**Don't pout, that's usually a good thing. Besides, you were always having interesting events happening with that succubus around,**_**"** Ryuujin added crassly.

'_Oh shut up,_' Naruto shot back. He then looked at Tony and asked, "So, what's up with the IS anyway? I heard that only women can pilot it."

Tony nodded and said, "Yup. That's the way we designed it. Although something tells me Tabane's reasons were a little different than mine."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? And what would those be?"

Chuckling Tony said, "Pretty simple. Tabane was more focused on that idea because women generally have less testosterone than men, meaning they're less likely to become aggressively violent. But as for me…well the pilot suits are skin tight leotards that have metal plates pressed right against them. Do the math."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, "You're awful."

Tony merely laughed and said, "Are you sure you like women? You always seem pretty disinterested in the finer sides of talking about them."

Naruto sighed and said, "Whether I am or not is irrelevant, I don't see them like pieces of meat like you do."

Tony put a hand up and said, "Whoa, hold up. I'm not quite that bad…okay I lied, I am."

Naruto facepalmed and said, "I give up. Just please focus on the IS."

Tony laughed heartily and said, "Of course, of course. But know that there are some things I can't reveal, mainly because all I really provided was the power core and some of the code. The real nitty gritty was all Tabane."

Naruto nodded and said, "I had an inkling. What I'm mainly interested in is how comparable they are to Iron Man."

Shrugging Tony responded, "Well I had a mock battle against the White Knight, with Tabane as the pilot of course, and they were just about even. The main difference between the Iron Man and the IS is that the IS was a little faster and the Iron Man had the weaponry advantage since all of its weapons are integrated into its body rather than be equipped. But that does provide a greater degree of variance. Though that's all mute."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why's that?"

"The Alaska Treaty. It hasn't been announced yet but there's an international treaty that was signed prohibiting the use of ISs in military combat," Tony replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "That's odd. Why would they agree to that?"

"The answer to that one is simple as well. There are technological parts of the ISs that can be integrated into the larger machines, like the knightmares or the arm slaves, that would be of great aid to the militaries of the world. And without the treaty Tabane and I refused to allow them access to our equipment. Basically the treaty states that the world governments have access to our technology and blueprints for the ISs but aren't allowed to use anything they make within they're IS programs in the military," Tony told the blonde.

Naruto nodded and added, "But they can integrate any discoveries they make into what they already have?"

Tony nodded with a sigh and said, "Essentially. It's not a perfect set up but it allows Tabane to fulfill her mad scientist delusions and gives me royalties. Plus somethin' nice to look at if I ever go to the soon-to-be-unveiled IS academy."

Naruto sighed and said, "Alright, I'm going to leave now."

Tony waved as he left and said, "Good talkin' with ya."

* * *

After that Naruto watched as both the IS Academy and the Alaska Treaty were announced to the world.

As he predicted, the war-hungry people of Earth were outraged that such advanced technology was being kept out of the military. But he had no doubt the Geass Order would somehow get their hands on it to use in their own military agendas.

* * *

At the Stadtfeld residence, Kallen, Chouko and Naoto sat in the rear yard as Kallen practiced one of the many techniques Naruto had taught her. The one she was presently stuck on was the Shadow Kunai Jutsu, a ninjutsu that combined weapons with shadow clones to make four clones of a thrown kunai, multiplying the number by five. She was stuck on only making three.

Their moment was interrupted however as William walked into the backyard.

Chouko gave the man an absent smile as he walked in, causing him to flinch slightly. He then turned to Kallen and said, "Kallen, would you mind coming here for a moment?"

Kallen nodded happily and asked, "What is it Daddy?"

Will knelt down and said, "I'd like to speak to Naruto, do you think you could bring him here for me?"

Kallen tilted her head and asked, "What for?"

Smiling softly the man rustled her hair and said, "Grown up problems. Please?"

Kallen frowned but complied, activating the seal Naruto had given, resulting in a clone appearing.

The clone looked around confused and said, "Erm, Kallen it's not time for training yet."

Kallen nodded and said, "I know. Daddy wants to talk."

The clone raised an eyebrow and said, "I'll need to relay what we talk about back to the boss but it'll be fine."

William nodded, becoming familiar himself with clones in recent months, and said, "Would you come with me?"

The clone nodded and said, "Sure, but I can't go too far from the seal or I'll dispel."

"I know, it's not far," William responded simply.

The clone shrugged and said, "Lead the way."

* * *

The two were soon in one of the nearby secluded garden spaces and William said, "I need your…er Naruto's help on something."

The clone nodded and said, "Name it. I, and by extension Boss, will do what I can."

William nodded and responded, "Good. I'm going to need your help with an upcoming matter."

The clone nodded again and asked, "What's happening?"

Sighing, the man said, "Well…the production on my custom suit is coming along much slower than I had anticipated so I am garnering outside assistance in the matter."

"From who?" the clone asked.

"Tabane Shinonono," he responded simply.

The clone tilted its head and said, "Ahh…I don't know who that is. Though I think Tony mentioned her a couple of times."

William nodded and replied, "I'm sure. It was the combined efforts of Tabane Shinonono and Tony Stark that led to the creation of the infinite stratos."

The clone Naruto put a hand to its chin in thought for several seconds and then said, "I can't say I know that much about an infinite stratos, but I'm sure Tony does. Just tell me what it is you need me to do specifically."

William nodded and said, "Right. I'd like you to be present at the actual meeting."

The clone tilted its head and asked, "Why? You did get that message I sent you about You-Know-Who right?"

William nodded again and said with slight distaste, "Yes, I received it. And while I'm not particularly fond of having to do such violent things to accomplish benevolent goals history has taught me that sometimes you need to do evil things to do good deeds."

The clone nodded with a sigh and said, "I'm aware, I don't like it either. Anyway, that still leaves the hanging question of why you want me to be involved."

"Oh, right. Yes, the reason for that is that you are one of the few people I can truly trust. Of course I have my own friends and family but they are all involved in their own ideas. But you, strangely you seem to be very disconnected form this world, and that allows you to see things more clearly than others. You are also the one who saved my life in addition to giving me much help in other ways. This is one way to repay you," William responded sincerely.

The clone smiled and said, "I see. Thank you for having such belief in me, and by me I mean Boss." It then paused for a second in thought and asked, "Hey, Will."

William nodded and said, "Yes, what is it?"

The clone looked at him and said, "I think I may know of another way you could repay me."

William tilted his head and asked, "Oh? And what would that be?"

The clone merely smirked in response.

* * *

Aboard the Celestial Being mother ship, Naruto walked into the mobile suit bay where the GN Gundams were being held. When he did he saw that Exia's new paint job was finished.

Now, rather than three shades of gray and faded yellow, it was now colored in white, blue and red with bright yellow. He smiled and said to Ian, "Looks like you finished the paintjob."

Ian nodded with a smirk and said, "Yup, sure did. Still think colors that bright are a bit flashy but it's growing on me, kinda like a racecar."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I can see that. Has Veda decided on Meisters for them yet?"

Ian shrugged and said, "Last time I talked to Tieria he said that Veda had only decided on one Meister: him. Apparently he's going to pilot the Virtue."

Naruto nodded and responded, "I see. That makes sense, Tieria's special qualities make him perfect for flying something like that."

"Perhaps. But I'm more interested in who that thing picks for the other three Meisters," Ian said as scratched his chin.

"Yeah, with Tieria it's easy to decide. The most complex machine makes sense for him because he can link up with Veda and obtain extra sensory abilities," Naruto remarked.

Ian chuckled and added, "You sure seem to know your stuff."

Naruto nodded and replied, "It's just kinda what I do."

Just then the door to the hangar opened and Sumeragi walked in. She looked around then saw Naruto and said, "Good, glad to see you're still here. We just received word from Veda, he's decided on the Meister for Dynames, you're to head out with Grave and go to Germany to find him. His name and identifying characteristics will be given to you on the move, his codename will be Lockon Stratos."

Naruto nodded and said with a sigh, "Well, back to work. Did Veda suggest any form of transport?"

Sumeragi shook her head and said, "No, so just go ahead and take the Konohamaru."

"That's what I was planning on doing," Naruto said as he made his way to the docks. He then turned to Sumeragi and asked, "I'd also like to make a request."

Sumeragi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Which is?"

* * *

On the way he stopped as the memories of his clone entered his mind. He sighed and said, "Well, this oughta be interesting." He then proceeded to the Konohamaru along with Grave and assembled most of his team and left the Celestial Being mothership swiftly.

* * *

In a dimly lit room with multiple computer screens, a small group of people stood watching a monitor as it displayed a man in golden, horned armor using a staff to destroy several munitions trucks in a convoy.

A bald man with dark skin, an eye patch over one eye with scars underneath and a revealed brown eye, wearing a black trench coat, fingerless gloves and matching shirt and pants pressed a button on the console and said in a deep voice, "This is footage from two months ago. A Federation convoy carrying weapons to be delivered to the German base for the AEU was ransacked. As you can see, this video shows it was none other than that high and mighty asshole, Loki."

Coulson, who was also present, nodded and said, "That's obvious. Any idea what he's after? I mean why would a Norse god need ammunition? Is he trying to build the world's largest lead statue of himself? Any ideas, director Fury?"

Fury shook his head and turned to the person next to Coulson, a young woman with long red hair and grey eyes wearing a skin tight full body suit that was zipped down to just under her impressive chest and asked, "Romanoff, any ideas?"

Romanoff shook her head and said, "No, I've spent most of my time pretending to be Stark's assistant, until that blonde man showed up that is, so I haven't had much contact with the more supernatural entities."

Fury nodded and said, "Thought so. I'll ask you about that particular incident later." He then turned to the man next to Coulson, a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing sleeveless black armor with a red bird-like mark on the chest with a collapsing bow on his back next to a quiver and asked, "How about you Barton?"

The man nodded and said, "A few. I know that when I fired arrows at Thor the bastard just shrugged them off, I assume Horny'll have the same reaction."

"What about your trick arrows?" Romanoff asked.

Barton shrugged and said, "If I can hit his neck. But then again, taking down men secretly is your forte, Black Widow."

Romanoff, now known as Black Widow, smirked and said, "And you prefer shooting them without getting close, Hawkeye."

Hawkeye chuckled and asked Fury, "So, are we going to Germany to take care of this?"

Fury nodded and said, "Yes. You're also still under orders to find Stark as soon as possible."

The three saluted and said, "Yes sir!"

* * *

The Konohamaru dissipated steam as it finished its reentry and made the way towards Germany.

On the bridge, Naruto looked over the information on the soon to be Lockon and said, "Well, for a kid this guy has incredible aim. How come we haven't seen him before?"

"Because, kids are used in the military all the time. I have personal experience with brats as soldiers. I'd say you'd be better off with dogs," Wade commented calmly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity but ignored his question. He then turned to Andrew and asked, "How long until we arrive at Germany?"

Andrew examined a few areas of the console and said, "About two hours at this speed. Unfortunately if we go any faster it'll disrupt the active camo."

Naruto then turned as his name was called. Standing beside him was Tieria. Tieria then asked, "I'd still like to know why you asked me to come along with this mission. Meister apprehension isn't my mission statement."

Naruto nodded and responded, "It's simple. I've seen your skills in the simulations, especially when using the Virtue. I think live fire testing would be best in this case."

Tieria narrowed his eyes and said, "So be it. It will be a good chance to test Virtue's weapons on live targets."

Naruto nodded and said, "Good. I need to go check on a few things so Marianne," the woman turned, "you have the bridge."

Marianne nodded and said, "Understood."

* * *

Naruto made his way out of the bridge and into the hallway where he found Aisha.

The woman flinched in surprise as he rounded the corner and said, "Oh, I've been looking for you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you need?"

Nodding she said, "I was going over supplies and we're starting to get low on some medical supplies. Regular things but we need more of it."

Naruto rubbed his chin and said, "Okay. I can probably get ahold of some more, mind giving me a sample of each so I know what I'm looking for?"

Aisha nodded and said, "That's fine. If you follow me I'll show you what we need."

* * *

The two arrived in the medbay and Aisha began going through some of the medical supplies. She then pulled some of the vials out and said to Naruto, "Here, these are what we need more of."

Naruto looked at the vials and then said, "I can get you more of these." He then paused and said, "Actually, there's something I can do to make more right now."

Aisha tilted her head and asked, "Right now? How?"

Naruto smirked and said, "It's a secret, so you can't tell anyone but it's easy enough to do."

Aisha nodded and said, "Go ahead."

Naruto placed the vials on the table in front of him and raised his hands above them and closed his eyes. The room was then filled with a faint red light and red energy sparked between his hands and the vials. Aisha watched in surprise as the vials divided like cellular division, multiplying the number of each vial until there was a total of twenty vials of each.

Aisha couldn't figure out what just happened and grabbed one of the vials he had made and used a machine to test it. Her eyes shot wide and she gasped.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

She turned to him with a shocked expression and said, "It's exactly the same as the original, they all are. H-how…how did you do that?"

Naruto smiled and said, "It's a little something I learned a while back called alchemy. Of course the alchemy I use is a bit more powerful than normal, but the base concept is the same."

Aisha looked at him and then gave an assured nod and said, "Do you think it could help in here?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Possibly, but something called medical ninjutsu would be much more beneficial to you. It's hard to learn and even harder to master but it could help you in here."

Aisha nodded and replied, "It was hard training to be a military doctor so training to do this wouldn't be a bad idea."

Naruto nodded in return and responded, "Alright then. Then you and Marianne meet me in the port observation deck."

Aisha raised an eyebrow in curiosity but nodded in understanding.

* * *

Coulson's team arrived in a snowy forest in eastern Germany. They were driving an armored vehicle with Hawkeye driving and Black Widow monitoring the area.

"So, what exactly is it we're looking for? Fury didn't make it extremely clear," Hawkeye mentioned offhanded.

Coulson nodded and said, "It's pretty simple, we're here to look for any evidence of activity from Loki's little group of super powered psychos. That and we have information saying Germany is working on new advanced weapons, specifically that new IS machine."

Hawkeye chuckled and said, "Speaking of, I wouldn't mind seeing Romanoff in an IS."

Black Widow grew a tic mark at his comment.

As they drove a smacking sound reverberated and Hawkeye shouted, "OW!"

* * *

The Konohamaru arrived in the darkened skies over eastern Germany shortly later.

Naruto looked at Grave and asked, "Any idea where this Neil Dylandy is?"

Grave nodded and said, "Yes. Veda has a constant track on him, I can upload his current coordinates if you like."

"That'd be great," Naruto responded plainly. He then narrowed his eyes when his senses alerted him to a dangerous, and familiar, presence. He grit his teeth and thought, '_This isn't good. I'll need to go down there myself._'

* * *

It seemed that not only S.H.I.E.L.D. and Celestial Being had interest in going to Germany.

At that moment, a single person snuck around the darkness of the area, snapping silent images of different objects and places. The person in question was a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes who wore a simple snow-ready suit with a hood and fur on the edges. The woman in question was Nanami Ota, an international reporter and self-proclaimed super-sleuth. And member of the underground conspiracy organization Rising Tide.

She snuck around the area until she smirked when she saw what she was looking for.

A German military convoy that was mostly transporting nondescript items. What she was interested in however was the centermost truck, the one with a flatbed that had a machine hidden underneath the cloth. She took a few pictures before she noticed the passenger in the truck, a young girl with long silver hair with bandages over her left eye. Next to her was a young man with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes wearing a simple military-like uniform.

Nanami sneered and said, "Great, so I was right. The German army is experimenting on children for the military." She took several more pictures before she took notice of an oddly dressed man standing in front of the convoy.

* * *

The Konohamaru continued to float slowly over Germany as Naruto said, "Alright, Grave, Cima, Tieria. You're with me."

The three nodded and followed him to the hangar.

As they arrived the three pilots moved to their suits. Grave mounted the Rasiel, Cima entered her custom Gelgoog and Tieria made his way into the Virtue.

Naruto awakened Knight and then looked at the others and said, "Alright, we're going to exit the Konohamaru and make our way to where Lockon is at the moment. Veda'll be giving us constant updates on his position."

"Right, so let's get going and kill some Feddies," Cima said with a grin.

As they moved to leave the ship Naruto put his hand on Cima's shoulder and said, "Hold on Cima."

Turning her Gelgoog's eye to Naruto she asked, "What is it?"

Naruto responded calmly, "You need to calm down just a little. This mission isn't about killing Federation soldiers, it's about finding and rescuing Lockon."

Cima narrowed her eyes and said, "Yes, I suppose you're right. I need to save my resentment for Zeon."

Naruto sighed and said, "I suppose. Just try not to let your anger take hold of you."

Cima smirked and said, "Don't worry, I'm a Zeon elite. While I may not be with them anymore there was a reason I was added to that list."

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Right, now let's get going."

Cima nodded and both she and Naruto jumped out of the Konohamaru.

* * *

Coulson's team had been forced to abandon the jeep in order to move on foot to find information pertaining to Loki. As they searched Black Widow heard a strange mechanical sound.

She tapped Coulson's shoulder and pointed in the direction that she had heard it from.

When they looked they saw two things. The first was Nanami taking images of the German convoy. The second was the convoy had stopped.

When they looked at why it stopped Romanoff snarled and Barton sneered, for standing in front of the convoy was none other than Loki himself, a strange staff in his hand.

The grinned deviously and raised the staff in front of him.

* * *

As Naruto and his team flew through the air, Grave noticed an explosion in the distance and said, "That explosion…that's right where Veda last reported Lockon being."

Tieria sneered and said, "Honestly, already? Any idea what happened?"

Grave remained silent for several seconds and then said, "There's a report of an unknown insurgent attacking the convoy Lockon is in."

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright then, let's speed it up. Neil's no good to us if he's dead."

"Right!" all three responded as their suits released flashes of light from increasing speed.

* * *

Down on the ground in the convoy, several of the trucks were overturned with flames everywhere.

In the middle truck, the brunette man from the truck lay on the ground with blood running down his face. He moaned as he awakened and looked around to see his convoy destroyed. He trembled for several seconds as images flashed in his mind before he shook his head and looked around. He didn't see the girl that was sitting next to him and stood up on his weak legs. He turned side to side and then shouted, "Laura! Laura, where are you?!" He didn't hear her reply and snarled, walking with a bum leg as he searched for her.

* * *

Laura herself was collapsed next to a tree holding on to her arm which had blood running down it. She breathed heavily in pain and looked around her and said quietly, "Neil…Neil…" She looked to the side and saw the covered object that was on the truck lying on the ground, revealed to be a collapsed set of black, mechanical armor with large shoulder armor and a long cannon on one side.

"Well, well. There you are," a smooth voice said in contentment as Loki walked out from behind the tree.

Laura shot up to a stand in a hurry as she noticed Loki and shouted, "You! You're the one that destroyed the-!" She winced in pain as she felt it shoot through her body.

Loki chuckled and said, "Please, please. Call me…Loki, the god of mischief. Now, you will come with me, and you will pilot your little machine," he accentuated it by pointing at the machine with his staff, and then continued to say, "and use it to serve me. It's a wonderful deal actually, you get to serve a wonderful master and you get to-…" He trailed off as Laura was gone. He looked around hurriedly for the girl, before smiling slyly as he saw her hobbling to her machine. Sighing comically he walked over to her and said, "Now, now. You're being a bad girl, you'll need to be punished."

As he walked he stopped when something flew past his face. He raised an eyebrow and looked at it, then to where it came from and saw Hawkeye. Sneering he said in disgust, "Oh…it's you."

Hawkeye smirked and said, "Yeah, the guy that blew you up."

Loki frowned and said, "Now it's my turn." He pointed his staff at Hawkeye and a blast of blue energy shot out.

Hawkeye rolled out of the way and the blast crashed into the ground behind him and Black Widow and Coulson jumped out from behind a tree and started firing.

Loki lazily raised his hand and said mockingly, "Please. I had a tougher time fighting that Phenex brat. You don't pose a threat to me." The bullets all stopped in midair before falling to the ground. Loki then looked behind him and said, "Well look at that, my backup's arrived."

At that moment four Gafrans crashed onto the ground behind him, one in beast mode the others in mobile suit mode.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. team pulled back as they took in the near demonic sight of the beast-like machines were backlit by the towering flames.

Loki chuckled snidely and said, "Now, if you kneel before me and beg for forgiveness I'll have my big friends here kill you quickly."

Coulson frowned and said, "Sorry, S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't negotiate with terrorists."

Loki shrugged comically and said, "So be it." He motioned to them and said, "Kill'em."

The Gafrans raised their hands and prepared to fire, energy condensing in their hand cannons, and one almost fired but was run through by a blast of energy, before exploding.

"What the!?" Loki shouted in anger as he watched a Gafran explode.

He and the others looked up and saw Cima's custom Gelgoog aiming with a sniper rifle before lowering it and charging at the Gafrans.

* * *

"Naruto, I'll deal with the enemies, you find the kid," Cima said as they neared the group.

Naruto nodded and said, "Sounds good. You circle around and take at least one out with a sniper round, I can probably sneak in at that point."

Cima nodded in return and sped up to get around the enemies.

She pulled out her sniper rifle and aimed at the transformed Gafran. She smirked and said, "Time to die," and pulled the trigger, a blast of energy firing from her rifle and spearing the suit, destroying it.

The others took notice and charged at her, one remained behind however.

Cima smirked and said, "You don't stand a chance." As one of the Gafrans neared a long stream of pink energy blasted by it, annihilating it.

The remaining Gafran turned to the side and watched as Virtue raised its particle cannon. Its leg panels folded out and a mass of missiles fired at the Gafran.

The enemy suit pulled back to attempt to dodge the barrage of missiles but found it also had to contend with Cima's sniper rounds.

The Gafran dodged the missiles and sniper rounds for several seconds but had its left leg taken out by Cima, crippling it as the missiles bared down, vaporizing the machine.

Cima smirked and said, "Well…that's finished."

Tieria sighed and said, "It seems the Virtue is an acceptably powerful suit."

* * *

The last Gafran remained as the other two went to fight.

Loki growled and then shouted, "Ignore them! Kill _them_!" He pointed to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

The Gafran's eyes lit up in annoyance, causing the "god" to flinch, before it regained its aim at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

However, it never got the chance to fire as Knight's sword pierced its midsection, before being slashed from side to side, bisecting the machine and causing it to explode.

The force threw Loki against one of the trucks as the fire died down and he got a look at the Knight. He chuckled darkly and said, "Well, well, well. I never thought I'd get the chance to meet you in person, Knight Gundam."

Naruto looked down disinterested form Knight's cockpit before his eyes landed on Loki. His eyes widened and he said in disbelief, "W-what the? How is…how is that bastard here?"

Snarling he turned to Grave and said, "Deal with any more attackers. I've got something to take care of."

Grave nodded and said, "Got it."

As the Rasiel took off the Knight dissipated and Naruto fell to the ground.

Coulson watched in confusion, bewildered as to why he would exit his suit.

Loki stood up in annoyance and walked forward. He began to taunt Naruto and said, "Well, so you wish…to…face me…in…" he trailed off as he looked at Naruto. His eyes then seemed to literally fill with flames as he shouted, "YOU! You Phenex bastard!"

Coulson raised an eyebrow and said, "Phoenix? What's he talking about?"

Naruto sneered and said, "So it is you, Loki. I thought I killed you."

Loki cackled and shouted, "You can't kill me! I will never die!" He then looked around and taunted, "Where's that Gremory whore? I would've liked seeing her petrified face when I roast you."

Coulson and his team sweat-dropped and Hawkeye said, "Uhm…anyone have any idea what's going on?"

"Nope," Coulson said plainly.

Naruto snarled and said, "I won't allow you to tarnish Rias' name in front of me."

Loki snickered and said, "Oh? And why not? It's been two hundred years almost, I'd imagine those gazongas of hers are-" he paused as a blade of wind passed by his head. He blinked and then dabbed his face with his glove and said angrily, "You…you cut my face."

Naruto smirked and said, "Last time I checked, I did worse than that to you." He then turned to Coulson and said, "You guys better scram. You'll just get in the way."

Coulson stood defiantly and said, "I don't know or care how powerful you are, but that guy is a monster. He nearly destroyed an entire city with gigantic, transforming robots and his own powers. You don't really think you can stop him, do you?"

Naruto turned to the group with a confident smirk and said, "Watch me."

Romanoff raised a curious eyebrow as the wind in the area shifted.

Nanami watched in awe as Naruto's hand filled with swirling energy.

Loki raised his staff and shouted, "Not this time!" He then fired three blasts of blue energy at the blonde.

Naruto merely vanished and then reappeared behind Loki. He pulled back his hand and shouted, "Rasengan!" He buried the spiraling ball of chakra into Loki's midsection and sent the man tumbling.

Loki rolled harshly along the ground before slamming into a tree with a dull thud. He stood up with a groan and turned to Naruto and said, "You're still just as annoying as ever." He raised his staff in the air and condensed energy into a large ball before throwing it at Naruto.

Naruto frowned and asked, "Did Kokabiel's ass kicking not show you that's a bad idea?" He raised his hand and blue sphere of death stopped before being sucked into his hand and disappearing.

Loki twitched an eyebrow in annoyance and said flatly, "Shit. Forgot about that."

Naruto leaned forward and then disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing next to Loki who raised his hand and blasted Naruto away.

Naruto landed softly on the ground and then clapped his hands together, sending a blast of pressure at Loki that sent him flying.

Naruto then smirked and disappeared in a yellow flash, reappearing next to Loki.

Loki's eyes widened and he said, "Dammit, that's-!"

Naruto smirked and said, "Glad you remember the Flying Raijin." He pulled back his fist, condensed great amounts of chakra in it and then slammed it down at Loki, who barely managed to block as the blow slammed him into the ground with such force that it send a cloud of snow and stones everywhere.

Coulson rubbed his eyes and said, "This is unbelievable. Can't a man with aspirations of saving the world just be normal for once?"

Naruto floated down to the ground and landed softly. He then turned to Coulson with a smirk and said, "But then it wouldn't be any fun."

Coulson merely sighed while Hawkeye groaned and Black Widow smirked.

Nanami blinked in awe as she took several pictures of Naruto's fight.

Naruto looked over and saw Neil lying on the ground bloody. He walked over and said to the man, "You need to come with me."

Neil looked at him incredulously then looked around and said, "Fine, it's better than this hell hole. But I'm not going anywhere without Laura."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then said, "Where is she?"

Neil bit his lip and said, "I don't know." He attempted to stand shakily and said, "I was supposed to keep an eye on her but she disappeared in the blast form that…that thing."

Naruto nodded and said, "Okay, I'll find her." He then pulled out a communicator and said, "Grave, I've found Lockon. Come collect him, I've got something to take care of first."

"Understood. No other bogies have shown up but keep your wits about you," Grave responded.

Naruto nodded and then looked at Neil and asked, "What's she look like?"

Nodding he said, "She's little, she's got silver hair." He began walking forward and said, "Find her and I'll do whatever you want." He then looked down solemnly and mumbled, "At least I can protect her."

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow but began searching for Laura. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed Loki was gone, as were Coulson and the others.

As he moved forward he sensed Loki's chakra moving towards a smaller source of chakra. He snarled as he figured out what the insane Norse god was after.

* * *

Laura stepped backwards trembling before falling onto the snow behind her, her body trembling as Loki sauntered forward slowly, an insane grin on his face. He looked at the girl with an expression caught between joy and rage and said, "Now…you've been a bad girl. But it's fine. If you pledge to serve me wholeheartedly I'll let you off easy. All you need to do is pilot your Schwarzer Regen in my name."

Laura scowled weakly at him and tried to speak, but found fear overtaking her.

Loki shrugged and said, "So be it. I'll take that as a 'yes'." He knelt down and reached out his hand to grab her.

She trembled as he neared before a gloved fist smashed into his face with bone breaking force. She looked over at the downed man in shock before looking at the fist's source, Naruto, in awe, the light from the flames behind her lighting him in an eerie glow. He smiled softly and said, "It's alright now, time to rest."

As he said that, Laura saw his eyes flash red before falling unconscious. He knelt down and picked up the unconscious girl. He glanced to the right in annoyance as Loki stood up with a groan.

Loki glared at the blonde and asked angrily, "Is it your goal to make my life a living hell?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Yes." He then looked at the folded up machine in front of him and thought, '_That looks like a…_' Activating his Kamui he absorbed the machine into his dimension and then shouted, "Knight Gundam!"

Seconds later the Knight appeared and Naruto found himself in the cockpit. He looked around at the ethereal cockpit and said, "Knight, mind if I change up the cockpit a little?"

"**No, do as you please,"** the machine responded.

The spherical space sparked with red energy before reforming into a more traditional mobile suit cockpit. He sat down on the red seat and placed Laura down beside him and said, "Alright, let's get the hell out of here."

The Knight turned around and fired up its boosters, leaving Loki behind, fuming.

He growled and said, "Damn you, Phenex." He then smirked and said, "This won't end like before. Now that I have more powerful friends behind me."

A metallic clanking sounded behind him as he turned around and said, "Ah, you've arrived. I apologize for not getting the girl."

The figure merely said, "It's fine. Your dance was enjoyable."

* * *

Naruto and the others arrived back at the Konohamaru quickly.

As Naruto dispelled the Knight Neil broke free of Grave and ran over to Laura, shouting her name.

Naruto raised a hand in a "Shh," motion and Neil slowed down and saw Laura fast asleep in Naruto's arms.

Neil sighed in relief and then said, "Alright. As I said, since you rescued her I'll help you guys. Whoever you are."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm not the one you need to speak to." Naruto then turned to Tieria and said, "Why don't you take him to Sumeragi?"

Tieria nodded and began walking there and then said, "Come Lockon."

Neil raised an eyebrow and Naruto commented, "Your new codename is Lockon."

Neil, now Lockon, nodded and said, "I like that name."

Naruto smirked and made his way to the Celestial Being med bay.

* * *

Naruto had decided to stay by Laura's side until she woke up. As did Lockon but he was called away to test and try out his Gundam, Dynames.

Several hours later Laura woke up.

She slowly opened her right eye, adjusting to the med bay's bright lights. After her eye focused she looked around slowly. Her vision then landed on Naruto and the short flashes of him fighting against Loki came into her mind. Her eye widened when she realized who she was, she then sat up quickly, cringing as pain shot through her body.

"Whoa, careful, you haven't fully healed yet," Naruto said soothingly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Laura looked weakly to his hand and then to him, a confused expression on her face.

Naruto seemed to understand her silent question and said with a smile, "You're safe. You've been taken to the special, orbital headquarters of Celestial Being."

Laura frowned in confusion and asked, "What happened to my friends?"

Naruto lowered his expression and then said with a sigh, "Unfortunately only you and Lockon were the ones we were concerned with. But I checked to be certain…and the rest of your comrades were killed by Loki."

Laura tightened her grip on the sheets and worried her lower lip as the emotional strain began to well.

Naruto sighed again and said, "But the two of you are alright. Tell me, do you have any family back on Earth?"

Laura looked down in frustration and shook her head.

Scratching his head in confusion he then asked, "Any other friends you could go to?"

Laura shook her head again and said, "No, Neil is my only friend within Schwarze Hase. The others were simply…my commanders."

Naruto nodded and asked, "In that case, would you like to go back still?"

Laura looked at him for several seconds and then said, "No, I want to stay. I do not want to go back to that…place."

Naruto smiled and said, "Then don't worry, you can just stay here until you're feeling better."

Laura nodded and said quietly, "Danke."

Naruto smiled and said, "Gern geschehen."

Hearing him speak German before leaving surprised her. As the door closed her lips curled up slightly.

* * *

Naruto made his way to Ptolemaios' Gundam hangar and knocked on the door. When he did the door slid open and Tieria was visible, burnt, covered in dirt and with strands of hair going every which way.

Naruto sweat-dropped and asked, "Uhmmm…what happened to you?"

Tieria grumbled and said, "That bastard is a hell of a shot. I'm surprised I didn't need to get a new frame."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Whatever. Is Lockon in their?"

Tieria asked, "Are you here to take him somewhere?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "If I need to-"

Interrupting him Tieria pulled Lockon from the side and shoved him at Naruto and closed the door swiftly.

Lockon put a hand in his pocket and asked annoyed, "What the hell's his problem?"

Naruto waved his hand and said, "He's a bit uptight, just try to deal with it."

Lockon shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess. What do you need anyway?"

Naruto looked around and pointed to a room nearby and asked, "Mind coming with me? I have something important to ask you."

Lockon raised an eyebrow and said, "Lead the way."

* * *

The duo arrived in a small room on the edge of the large area and Naruto closed the door and said, "I want to know something about Laura."

Lockon narrowed his eyes and asked, "And what would that be?"

Naruto looked at Lockon and said, "What did the Schwarze Hase do to her?"

Lockon flinched in anger and clenched his fists. Sighing he said, "It's…it's a response to a program by the HRL."

"The HRL?" Naruto asked as he leaned against a wall, "What program?"

"The Supersoldier Research Program," Lockon said slowly.

'_You know what to do,_' Naruto said in his head.

"_**Right. I'll be expedient,**_**"** Knight responded swiftly.

Naruto then asked, "So what were these programs trying to do?"

Lockon sighed and said, "I don't know the specifics, just what I ended up hearing from idle banter between the scientists. But…what I do know is that was in response to what the founder of Stark Industries did back in the 2240s when the fourth world war was happening."

Naruto nodded and said, "I heard about it, his super soldier serum?"

Lockon nodded and said, "Yeah."

Naruto sighed heavily and said, "I can figure out the rest. They're probably trying to replicate it. So what did they do to Laura?"

Lockon's fists clenched again and he said, "They…they made her a child soldier. They found and kidnapped her and spent the last few years training her to be a human weapon. Then the ISs were announced to the governments of the world. She wasn't able to pilot the ones they had so they…dammit, they implanted nanomachines in her left eye."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "I see. Then that would explain her covered eye and why her body heals quickly."

Lockon nodded and then added, "But…but even then she wasn't having as much reaction to the IS as they wanted, and that's what we were in the convoy for."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "Disposal?"

Lockon nodded slowly and said, "Yeah. They were going to kill her and then try again." He then chuckled darkly and said, "I'm almost glad that psychopath attacked us. It meant we were sent away from those bastards." He then looked Naruto in the eyes and said plainly, "Laura wasn't aware of this. Please don't tell her, she needs to have some love for home. It's not Germany that's evil, just those bastards."

Naruto nodded and responded, "I understand. You do what you can not to off Tieria and we have a deal."

Lockon chuckled and said, "No guarantees."

Naruto smirked and said, "I'm sure you can handle it."

* * *

Several weeks passed after the events surrounding Laura and Lockon and the two acclimated to life in Celestial Being well.

Although Lockon was curious when Laura requested to be in Olympus rather than Ptolemaios with Lockon.

After a while Olympus' missions began to go further and further away from looking for Geass Order bases due to their ability to find them dwindling. Although that did allow them to run other missions with Ptolemaios and Fereshte.

Amidst that time, Naruto continued his training of Marianne and began his training of Aisha. Unlike with Marianne, Aisha moved slowly. Getting her to find her chakra took several weeks, although Marianne being a combatant at heart made it easier for her to complete the tasks.

After that point in time Naruto also discovered Laura following him throughout the ship. He spent several days mostly ignoring it but then decided to confront her about it one day.

* * *

As Naruto walked through the halls of the Celestial Being mothership he had an annoyed expression on his face.

Many of the crew scattered throughout the ship gave him odd and confused expressions.

Eventually Naruto walked into the mess hall and turned around.

Behind him was Laura, who had been tailing him throughout the ship.

He twitched an eyebrow and asked, "Alright, why're you following me?"

Laura stood at attention and said, "I wish for you to teach me how to fight!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why? I kept you from Schwarze Hase so you could live without fighting."

Laura frowned and looked down. After collecting herself she said, "I know…but I cannot think of what else I can do."

Naruto knelt down with a sigh and rustled her hair and said, "You're a kid. You shouldn't think about fighting now."

Laura frowned and said, "But, but you saved my life. I watched you fight, I want to fight like that too!"

Naruto sighed again and thought for a moment. He then asked, "Are you certain you want to fight? You're certain that's what you want to do?"

Laura nodded without a hint of uncertainty.

Naruto smiled softly and said, "Alright then," the girl beamed, "I'll teach you what I know about fighting. However, I cannot teach you how to pilot your IS. I cannot use one myself."

Laura frowned and asked, "Are you certain?"

Naruto gave an apologetic smile and said, "Yes, I'm sorry."

"But I know someone who can," a voice added behind Laura.

Naruto looked up and Laura turned around to see Chall standing her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "You know how to use an IS?"

Chall nodded and said, "Yes, I do. The IS may have been revealed recently but Celestial Being has known about it for a long time. We have several of our own."

Laura began to smile but Naruto shook his finger and said, "Uh-uh, not yet. First you need to do some basic training. No friend of mine is going to fight without using chakra."

Laura tilted her head and said, "Chakra?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yup. It's something special that helps you to fight. It'll be hard to learn but in the end it'll be worth it."

Laura nodded and said, "Right."

"If you need some help, I'd be glad to offer mine," Tony added as he stepped in.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "You can't use an IS."

Tony nodded and said, "Correct. But most of the technology used in the IS is based off of tech from the Iron Man."

Naruto nodded and said, "I see. So you're saying you can help Laura learn to use her IS with the Iron Man?"

Tony shrugged and said, "It's an option."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "It is…but I'm not sure it's a good one."

Tony laughed and said, "Come on, you can't think I'm that bad…"

Chall and Naruto gave him deadpan expressions.

Tony twitched an eyebrow and said, "Ah…I see. I'll just be finding something to amuse myself then."

Naruto put up his hand and said, "Don't tell us what it is please." He then turned to Laura and said, "Alright, I'll begin your training soon. Unfortunately I've some work to do over the next few days so it'll need to wait."

Laura saluted in a way that Naruto could find as nothing but adorable and said, "Understood!" She then walked away to her own room.

Naruto sighed in exasperation and Chall tapped his shoulder and said, "Listen, we've received information from Veda about the next Meister. His location is in a nation that should be strangely familiar."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what would that be?"

"England," Chall responded simply. "As usual Grave will be going with you, as he's the only one capable of confirming with Veda the acquisition of the new Meister. In this case it seems rather ironic about the information we've received."

Naruto raised another eyebrow and said, "That's never good."

Chall shrugged and said, "I don't see it as either good or bad. All that matters is acquiring the Meisters for Schenberg's plans."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but subtly shook his head and then said, "Alright, what is this information?"

"The new Meister is form the HRL's Superhuman Institute," Chall answered.

Naruto sighed and said, "Great, another supersoldier. That's always fun. I just hope he isn't too far gone. I'd say I got lucky with Laura."

"'I'?" Chall asked.

Naruto shook his head and replied, "Slip of the tongue. Tell Grave to get ready to go. I'll get the rest of the team I deem necessary ready."

Chall nodded and said, "I'll do that. After this is one last Meister, all we need to do is wait for Veda's answer."

Naruto nodded and made his way to the hangar.

* * *

Inside an English restaurant, a boy with short green hair that covered the right side of his face, revealing a single silver eye. The boy sighed as he looked at a burger in front of him. He narrowed his eye quickly and looked to his left, to the large window on the front of the restaurant.

Outside he watched as a grey and purple car with large panels on the front pulled in to one of the parking spots, and merely stayed there.

The boy continued to eat his burger until a waitress came over. "Excuse me, I asked for sauerkraut on my burger."

The waitress nodded and took his burger to be replaced.

As she did he got up and moved towards the back where the restroom was.

When he did that the car's engine started back up.

* * *

As the Konohamaru left the Celestial Being mothership Naruto took a moment to think and then said to Andrew, "Hey, there's somewhere I'd like to go before we head for Earth."

Andrew raised an eyebrow but shrugged and said, "Whatever you say."

They arrived at the spot Naruto requested but they all looked around and then Wade asked, "Err…you sure you ain't gone stupid?"

Naruto looked at Wade flatly and then said, "It's alright, I just needed to get where Veda couldn't see."

Wade raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why? Don't like Big Bro acting as eye in the sky?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "That's not it…specifically."

Marianne raised an eyebrow and asked confused, "Then what is?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Just watch." He raised his right hand in front of him, then extended his index and middle finger. He narrowed his eyes in concentration before everyone felt a shift in how they were standing as everything seemed to lose weight for a split second.

As it ended Wade was looking at Marianne slyly and said, "Filing into memory…done."

Marianne huffed at the man before she heard a gasp. She and others looked out the main view screen in awe. She turned to Naruto and asked, "H-how?"

Naruto smirked and said, "It's a secret, but you could say we flew."

On the main monitor was an orbital image of Earth. They had just completed a three day journey in less than a second.

Naruto sat back in his seat and said to Andrew, "Take us down to England. We'll need to get a bearing on where the Meister is. Apparently he's an ace at hiding from people he doesn't want to find him."

Andrew collected himself with a breath and then said with a confused smirk, "At this point I'll just do whatever you say. Because if you can teleport a Halcyon class ship halfway through Earth's orbit I don't want to know what you can do to a human."

Naruto grinned and said, "Don't make me mad and you won't."

Andrew just shrugged and said, "Activating active camo and making way to England."

* * *

The Konohamaru, after only a few short hours, made their way to the port for England. Fortunately for Naruto and the others, there was an Observer in England with enough influence to get them their own port.

As they pulled into the port, Naruto looked at Grave and asked, "Mind telling me who is our contact here?"

Grave nodded and said, "Zara Alcott. She's an influential member of the local community. She has many contacts within not only England but all over the world. She's effectively the western equivalent of William Stadtfeld."

Naruto nodded and said, "I see. Hopefully she's as easy to talk to if we need to meet."

Grave shook his head and said, "That's unlikely. The field teams very rarely need to have contact with our observers."

Naruto nodded with a smirk and said, "You haven't met me have you?"

Grave sighed and said, "I have. And I know that missions with you often go belly up."

Naruto grinned and said, "Good. Now I need to go down and try to find Meister number three. I'll let you know what I find."

Grave nodded and said, "I understand. I'll do what I can as well."

* * *

Naruto arrived at the port and made his way to the rental service. When he arrived, he paid for a vehicle and got one that rather surprised him.

A red sportscar with and angled front and wide white stripes down the middle with butterfly doors and a tall, long spoiler on the back. He smirked and said, "Well, well. Hello again, old friend."

* * *

Naruto left the rental service in his car and made his way around the city, mainly sending out chakra pulses to find something that feels strange compared to normal humans. Unfortunately for him, nothing stood out.

After several hours of searching he decided to stop by a local restaurant; even senseless gossip among locals can have important intel.

He found a restaurant that peaked his interest; if only because it was a Japanese style restaurant.

As he walked in he smiled to himself because the restaurant seemed very similar to a restaurant form his own world. He could've sworn that he saw an old man and his daughter working the stand. And that's because it was, just not the ones he thought of.

As he walked up to the counter a young girl with blue eyes and long light blonde, curly hair walked away from the counter cheerily. He merely chuckled and then sat down and asked, "So, do you serve ramen here?"

The old man at the counter laughed and said, "Of course! What kind do you want?"

Nodding he said, "Pork miso ramen please."

The man nodded and said, "Right, one pork miso ramen, comin' up."

Naruto nodded in return and made his way to sit down on a bench. When he did he closed his eyes and put his hands together. He flowed chakra to his ears and listened in on the conversations.

Most of it was mere inane chatter. However, he noticed occasional references to odd events that he wondered about, ranging from strange vehicles to an odd boy that was spotted throughout the city.

After several seconds his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a presence in front of him. Opening his eyes slowly he looked at what, or rather who, it was.

The blonde girl from before was standing in front of him, standing in a pose he recognized from many self-important women. Although for her it didn't look imposing as much as it did adorable. He and she looked at each other in the eyes for nearly a second before Naruto hummed and asked, "Need something?"

The girl narrowed her eyes and said, "What are you doing sitting over here?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why are you concerned?"

The girl huffed and said, "I am Cecilia Alcott, and it is my duty to protect the people."

Naruto sweat-dropped and thought, '_Seriously? What's up with this girl? Wait…did she say Alcott? That would mean she's Zara's daughter. Then why is she…_'

"_**You're doing it again,**_**"** Ryuujin commented snidely.

'_Doing what?_' Naruto asked.

"_**You're overthinking the annoyingly simple reasons of humans,**_**"** Ryuujin responded.

Naruto sighed and said, '_Yeah, you're probably right._' He then looked at Cecilia again and asked, "Well then Cecilia, do I pose a threat?"

Cecilia narrowed her eyes and hummed in thought, examining the blonde man before sighing and saying in defeat, "I don't know! You just look weird."

Naruto smirked and said, "Well I'll tell you that I'm not. I'm only here to order some food."

Cecilia frowned and said, "Fine…you still look weird."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Say what you like."

"One miso pork ramen on deck!" the old cook shouted.

Immediately Naruto and Cecilia shot up and ran for the counter.

They both grabbed the bowl at the same time, this caused the two blondes to glare at each other. They shared the same expression of an annoyed smile with twitching eyebrows.

Naruto looked at Cecilia and said, "Would you please let go of the bowl? After all, social rules are to respect your elders."

Cecilia huffed and said, "And YOU should let go! Proper etiquette is ladies first!"

Pulling the bowl from the table and tugging on it the duo tugged and fought before Naruto smirked and yanked the bowl from her arms.

He grinned victoriously as Cecilia clenched her fists and groaned angrily, releasing a steady, "Muuuuu," noise. The visage of young redhead filled Naruto's vision.

Seeing his distraction Cecilia grinned deviously and reached for the bowl. She jumped up to grab the bowl but instead latched onto Naruto's arms. This resulted in both Naruto and Cecilia falling over in a heap, ramen going everywhere, mostly on Naruto.

Cecilia sat up on the floor and moaned before shouting indignantly, "Now look what you did, you big jerk!"

Naruto sat up, covered in broth and noodles, and said in annoyance, "Me? You're the one that couldn't wait your turn."

"My turn!? What in blazes could you mean by-!"

"Another order of miso pork ramen on deck!" the man shouted.

Naruto looked at Cecilia incredulously, the girl merely looked down at her feet, her face turning bright red in embarrassment.

Naruto stood up with a sigh and looked down at the girl.

She suddenly froze with a near frightened expression.

Naruto sighed again and grabbed the bowl of ramen, then handed it to her.

Cecilia raised an eyebrow and asked in surprise, "Y-you're giving this to me?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, now take it before I change my mind."

The young girl took the bowl immediately and ran to a table.

The old cook chuckled and said, "Well that was kind."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Perhaps, I just don't like seeing girls cry, regardless of how old they are."

The cook chuckled again and added, "I see." He then looked Naruto up and down and asked, "That uniform…are in the military?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Of sorts. Why do you ask?"

Nodding the man said, "You know who that girl is?"

Naruto nodded unsurely and said, "Sort of. I'm guessing she's the daughter of Zara Alcott?"

The cook nodded again and responded, "She is. Unfortunately she has a problem of running out of the house when things get rough around her house."

"Rough?" Naruto asked.

Nodding the man said, "Yes. While Zara is a big part of the community and the nation's IS program Clement, Cecilia's father, is, in a word, not."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Frowning he said, "Zara is a smart woman but the majority of the wealth she started out with was from Clement and his family. Unfortunately that wealth combined with his raising ended up with him being very…I suppose lethargic is the nicest term I can use."

Naruto nodded and said, "I have an idea at what you're getting at."

The cook nodded and looked at Cecilia and said, "Unfortunately this leads to more than a few quarrels between the Alcotts and Cecilia usually ends up running here when things get rough."

"I can imagine. Living in that kind of situation is rough," Naruto replied.

The man nodded again and said, "Yes, it is…do you mind if I ask you a favor soldier?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "If you want."

"Usually I just let Cecilia sit around here until closing and then take her home when I'm done. Unfortunately I'm going to be open late tonight so I can't. Since you're a soldier I figure it'll be alright to let you take her home," the cook said.

Naruto nodded and said, "I like to think it is. But yeah, I can take her home." He then grinned and added, "If you give me a free bowl of ramen."

Sighing the old man said, "You drive a hard bargain."

Naruto merely grinned in response.

After finishing their meals Cecilia returned her bowl and made to go back to her table.

The old man stopped her and said, "Hold on Cecily."

She turned around and made a "Hm?" sound.

He pointed to Naruto and said, "This nice soldier is going to take you home, I'm a little busy today so I hope you won't mind."

Cecilia narrowed her eyes and then said, "Alright, I'll be kind and give you the honor of returning me home."

Naruto presented a smile, but had a tic mark, and said, "I'm so honored."

* * *

As the two left the restaurant Naruto asked, "You know the way home?"

Cecilia turned slightly blue and said, "…No…the old man usually just takes me home."

Naruto sighed and then asked, "Would you recognize it from the sky?"

"The sky?" Cecilia asked.

Naruto nodded.

Cecilia tilted her head and said, "…Uhm…maybe."

Naruto nodded again and then turned to his rental car and said, "Just drive yourself back to the docks alright."

Cecilia sweat-dropped and thought, '_He's loony._'

He turned back and said, "Let's get going."

* * *

Cecilia cheered in joy as she watched the city passed below her. She braced herself as Naruto landed on another rooftop.

Naruto had put the girl on his shoulders and carried her as he jumped from roof to roof.

The girl seemed in heaven as she watched the city pass from Naruto's shoulders.

As he landed again he asked, "So, you recognize how to get back now?"

Putting a hand on her forehead in a comical manner she looked around and then pointed in a general direction.

Naruto looked up at her and asked, "You sure?"

Cecilia nodded emphatically and Naruto said with a smirk, "Alright, hold on tight."

* * *

It didn't take Naruto long to arrive at the Alcott residence.

He landed at the front gate and said, "Okay, we're here Cecilia."

The girl moaned as she was roused awake, it seemed she had fallen asleep on his shoulders, using his mop as a pillow.

He put her down and said, "Okay, I assume you can get back now?"

Cecilia huffed and said, "Of course, I'm not stupid."

Naruto just chuckled and said, "Just checking. Now, I need to get going." He turned to walk away but felt a hand grab his sleeve. He turned back to see Cecilia with an unsure expression and a light tint to her skin. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Need something?"

She looked between him and the ground and said, "Well…you just seem nice. I want to know if I can talk to you again."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked cheekily, "Are you asking me for my phone number?"

The girl turned bright red and said, "N-no! Well…yes."

Naruto chuckled and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her and said, "Alright, alright. Here it is."

Cecilia looked at the paper and then looked up to thank him but saw that he was gone. She tilted her head in confusion and then made her way into the house.

* * *

Naruto arrived back at the docks shortly later after his event with Cecilia. When he did he saw that his car was in its parking spot and said, "Good robot. Why don't you bring friends?"

His random comments finished Naruto returned to the Konohamaru.

* * *

Naruto arrived on the bridge and Grave asked, "Find anything?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I've heard people talking about a boy running around the city that sounds like our guy."

Grave nodded and responded, "Good. I found most of the same, but more specific sightings."

"That's fortunate. Anyway I'd like you guys to come with me, I've got something I need to show you," Naruto said.

Grave raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

Nodding Naruto answered, "You, Marianne, Tony, Rakshata and a few others I'll send for when we go."

Grave and Marianne nodded and soon the entire group assembled to leave the ship for an unknown destination.

* * *

Naruto brought the group of people out to a small alley where Naruto's car was located.

Tony raised an eyebrow and asked, "You brought us out here to show us your car?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, not necessarily."

Rakshata tilted her head and asked, "What then?"

Naruto pointed behind them and said, "Here comes the reason."

As they turned they watched as a red and blue truck, a red armored vehicle, a white, armored emergency vehicle, a white sportscar with blue and red stripes and a yellow car pulling up to the group.

Marianne raised an eyebrow and asked, "You have friends in England?"

Naruto shook his head and said with a chuckle, "Well…they aren't exactly…locals. Show them why."

"I intend to do just that," a voice echoed from the truck.

The others watched in awe as the truck began to shift and change, parts and panels shifting around as the truck turned into a giant, arm slave sized, robot.

Tony whistled and said, "That's some advanced tech. What country made it?"

"_I_ am not a machine made by human manipulators. My name is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, and an ally to the human race," replied the robot, now known as Optimus Prime.

Tony laughed and said, "Autobots huh? You know, I remember Loki mentioning you when we were kicking his ass."

Next to Optimus the red armored truck transformed and said, with a thick southern Britannian accent, "You mean that lil organic punk? I just wanna blow his lil head off."

Naruto sighed and said, "The feeling's mutual Ironhide." He then turned to his friends and said, "Everyone, meet my friends the Autobots, friends from another time and place."

Marianne blinked and looked around and said, "…Well, this is definitely…something different."

As the others changed they introduced themselves. First was the emergency vehicle who stood and said with an English accent, "My name is Ratchet, Prime's medic."

As the yellow car stood up, its last few panels folded in and he said, "You can call me Bumblebee. I'm the group's scout."

Next was the sportscar Naruto had rented which stood up and said, "Name's Sideswipe. I'm the one that helped organize this little meeting."

Lastly was the white sportscar that had arrived with the others. He stood and said with a small dance, "Yo turkeys, the name's Jazz."

Rakshata sighed and said, "And I thought Japan had advanced technology." She looked at Prime with a sly grin and said, "I won't let you hog all that lovely technology to yourself."

Optimus sweat-dropped and said, "Ah…I think I'll hold off on that offer."

Grave rubbed his temple and said, "I didn't think anything else about you could surprise me…and then this happened. So, anything else to add?"

Wade laughed loudly and said, "Well, well, Naruto my friend! I have to say you're even more unpredictable than I am! Whatelse're you hiding in that sleeve of yours?" He then comically looked down Naruto's sleeve and said, "Hot demon chicks, grim reapers, evil zombies?"

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "Erm…no. Now please let go of me."

Wade stood up fully and said, "Well, that's definitely something else I suppose. Not as good as my angels."

Both Domino and Lady Deadpool grabbed his ears and said, "Don't call us that," in unison.

Tohdoh looked at Optimus and bowed. He then said, "My name is Kyoshiro Tohdoh, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Optimus bowed in return and said, "Same to you my friend."

Nagisa sighed and said, "I thought I'd seen it all. But I don't think I'll ever know what to expect."

Cima laughed and said, "It seems I picked a good man to follow! Plenty of surprises here."

Jynx and Kamakura paled. Jynx then said, "This isn't what I signed up for. Not alien robots."

Kamakura could only nod.

Logan chuckled and said, "I'd say I've seen weirder. But that's only when I'm drunk."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yeah, I've got some pretty weird friends, huh?"

Marianne sighed and said, "And here I thought I'd seen everything you have to offer: a sentient mobile suit, the ability to gain an entire fleet, and the ability to make seemingly anyone like you. And now giant alien robots. If my ex-husband wasn't a maniacal psychopath with delusions of grandeur I'd call you insane."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear but then raised an eyebrow when he felt Knight's dagger activate.

Optimus raised a mechanical eyebrow as Naruto was enveloped in a bright yellow light before a machine twice his size stood in front of him. Optimus looked at the mobile suit and asked, "Are you a sentient organism?"

Knight nodded and said, **"I am, and my name is Knight Gundam."**

Those of Naruto's new friends who were not aware of Knight's sentience face-faulted before Jynx stood and shouted, "Could you stop doing that!"

Optimus nodded and said, "It is good to meet you, Knight Gundam."

Knight nodded and said, **"Nay, it is my honor. Naruto has informed me of many of your exploits and honorable actions. It would be my greatest honor to challenge you to a duel sir Optimus."**

"Sir?" Optimus asked with a tilt of the head.

"**Yes,"** Knight said with a nod, **"the way Naruto speaks of you deems you worthy of the title of knight in my eyes. You clearly have the spirit and honor of a true knight."**

"Optimus has always been a bit of a knight in shining armor," Jazz commented.

Optimus looked down at Jazz and continued his conversation with Knight. He then looked at Knight and said, "If you truly wish for a duel, Knight, then I accept. We will have a duel." Optimus then equipped a large, dual-bladed axe and slammed the end of the handle on the ground in preparation for the duel.

* * *

**And finished. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and hope everything that happened didn't spin your head too much or is too much altogether.**


End file.
